Sobrevivientes Aéreos
by Prodigy-20
Summary: La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en una aventura de supervivencia y salir adelante, a su vez descubriendo sentimientos nuevos por una pelirroja burbujeante.
1. Desaparecidos

**_Resumen:_** _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 1:  
Desaparecidos

– Mayday, mayday, ¿me escuchan? – Hubo un silencio brutal. El silencio tensado de los pasajeros del avión mirando por las ventanas con grandes ojos asustados la gran tormenta que estaba rodeándolos. El gran pájaro de metal se sacudía como loco de un lado a otro, las turbinas parecían fallar y el piloto ya comenzaba a desesperarse tras su quinto intentó.

– Mayday, mayday – Repitió con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas.

Los ojos de Chloe se cerraron ferozmente no queriendo mirar por la ventanilla que se encontraba a su lado. La rubia que estaba al otro lado suyo hiperventilaba mientras mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los brazos de la silla. Chloe no quería hacerlo, pero aún así no pudo evitarlo, miro hacia sus compañeras encontrándose a todas con una mirada asustada.

El pájaro se sacudió con ferocidad como si otra ave gigante se hubiera posado sobre el obligándolo a retorcerse en un forcejeo por el control. Hubo gritos de chicas y chicos, más de chicas por el número considerable de ellas sobre los chicos. Todos gritaron cuando el pájaro comenzó a caer de picada.

Chloe respiró pesadamente, sinceramente sentía su respiración trabajar duramente mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la ventanilla. Vio el ala de avión sacudirse junto al cuerpo completo ferozmente en una lucha por mantenerse quieto sobre el aire. Sintió su estómago retorcerse de pronto y desde el techo saltaron las máscaras de oxigeno, no falto que se lo dijeran dos veces: tomó la máscara y la ajusto en su boca al igual que todos los demás en el avión.

Tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos. Otra feroz sacudida. La voz del capitán era dura y asustada, podía escucharlo gritar pedir por ayuda. Todos seguían asustados.

La sacudida mientras caían se volvió peor de lo que ya era, y entonces todo parecía empeorar todavía más. Chloe no sabe como sucedió, ella no tiene idea la verdad, solo lo sintió. El avión comenzó a girar mientras caía, escuchó un gran chirrido de metal ser arrancado como quién arranca una pequeña y minúscula migaja de pan que al contrario con el sonido metálico no había un ruido. Hubo un golpe, ella saltaba del asiento con ferocidad y todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en por qué tenía que suceder aquello.

 _Chloe estaba emocionada esa tarde del día lunes. Se encontraba en la cafetería cargando su almuerzo en una bandeja camino hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas. El grupo completo se encontraba sentado en una mesa redonda._

– _Estoy tan emocionada – Chloe dijo mientras se acercaba a su asiento_ – _Aún no me puedo creer que nos iremos de viaje. Va a ser el mejor viaje de todos_

 _Sus amigas la miraron riendo._

– _Sí, estoy emocionada por el viaje – Dijo Aubrey sonriendo. La rubia le miraba tranquilamente – Ahora, todas nosotras estaremos en el mismo avión y nuestro avión sale a las nueve. Nos iremos de noche así que estaremos llegando de día. No olviden llevar todo lo que necesiten para estar allí una semana. Objetos de aseo personal, objetos de acampada y yo llevaré la cámara y cada uno de nosotros llevará una cintas para grabar sus experiencias, si quieren llevar su cámara propia pueden hacerlo sin problema_

– _Por supuesto jefa – Una chica rubia frente a ella la miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Era algo regordete y a sí misma se hacía llamar Gorda Amy – Pero, ¿cómo cargarán la batería de la cámara?_

– _Tengo entendido que tendrán un cargador de batería solar – Aubrey dijo mientras cuidadosamente cortaba parte de su almuerzo con el cuchillo – Tenemos que estar bien preparados y al área a la que vamos no tienen mucha tecnología, de hecho se comunican por walkie talkie y una radio_

– _Estás bien informada – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

– _Por supuesto, soy la líder del grupo y la presidenta de la clase, tengo que estar bien informada – Dijo con orgullo la rubia._

 _Todas las chicas en la mesa se miraron con una sonrisa emocionada._

– _Okey, chicas, estamos emocionadas con el viaje, lo entiendo, pero aún nos falta a un miembro para completar los diez – Aubrey dijo pensativa._

 _Chloe la miro preocupada por un momento. Vio a sus amigas y notó que la chica más alta, Stacie, parecía tener una expresión iluminada._

– _¿Qué tal la chica nueva?_

– _¿La Shawshank? – Preguntó Amy levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha que acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Chloe la miro de reojo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Shawshank era el apodo de la muchacha aquella y la razón por la que la rubia se refería a ella de tal forma era porque se había expandido un rumor de que habían arrestado a la morena. Chloe no creía que fuera del todo cierto, pero tampoco creía que fuera del todo mentira, la razón por la que pensaba que había algo de verdad allí era por la forma tan misteriosa que tiene de actuar._

 _La chica era morena y algo baja, Chloe no era muy alta, pero al menos le sacaba una cabeza a la morena. Ella tenía la oreja llena de pircing, tenía por lo menos tres tatuajes si es que no tenía otros escondidos (y Chloe sabía que tenía uno escondido en la espalda baja, no porque la estuviera espiando en gimnasia cuando se cambiaba de ropa... bueno, sí). Había unas flores rosadas en su hombro derecho, un saltamontes en su brazo derecho y unos audífonos en su brazo izquierdo. No era sociable, siempre estaba sola y con unos audífonos puestos. Era una chica… interesante, a Chloe le gustaba eso._

– _Lleva ya casi un mes aquí y aún no ha hablado con nadie – Aubrey hizo una mueca – No sabemos nada de ella así que no sé si eso sea buena idea_

 _Una mirada desconfiada de la rubia a la morena que parecía buscar un lugar en la cafetería fue todo lo que basto para que se hiciera el silencio por un momento. Chloe observó a la chica con curiosidad por un momento. La vio comprar su almuerzo y mirar por las mesas seguramente buscando una vacía, donde ni siquiera hubiera un alma, pero finalmente ella dejo el almuerzo en una mesa cualquiera y luego abandonó la cafetería. Un desperdicio de dinero, pensó la pelirroja observando a la morena marcharse._

– _Yo creo que sería buena idea llevarla – Stacie dijo de pronto – Es sexy y además nos falta alguien_

 _Aubrey miró a la chica enojada por un momento. Apretó la mandíbula._

– _Sí, es probable que ella no tenga un grupo – Cynthia Rose dijo con tranquilidad. Ella tenía el cabello corto, rojo, peinado hacia un costado cubriendo su rostro y rapado en los costados derecho e izquierdo. La chica era algo regordete, pero no al nivel de la australiana rubia. Tenía un tono de piel oscuro._

– _A mí me parece una gran idea – Dijo con entusiasmo Chloe. La pelirroja volvió a mirar hacia la salida por la cual había abandonado la morena y luego miro a su mejor amiga que parecía sacudir la cabeza en silencio – Vamos, Bree, necesitamos a alguien y ella puede ser la única sin grupo. Aún si no la aceptamos, la señorita Galloway lo hará por nosotros. Recuerda que nadie puede quedar fuera y sin grupo. Los demás ya tienen a todos sus integrantes, somos los únicos que nos falta uno_

 _La rubia resopló pesadamente y asintió de mala gana. No confiaba en la nueva estudiante. Ella era tan silenciosa, no molestaba a nadie y nadie la molestaba a ella. No solía responder preguntas en clase, ni siquiera cuando el profesor le preguntaba directamente; sus calificaciones parecían ser un misterio para todos ya que nunca había escuchado que un maestro la felicitara por tener un buen promedio o la regañara por lo contrario, tal vez tenía calificaciones medias, ni tan buenas ni tan malas. Tampoco parecía interesada en hacer sus tareas y a duras penas sí escribía en clases. Se sentaba en el último asiento en un rincón junto a la ventana y la mayoría de las veces los profesores la regañaban por traer unos audífonos de canal puestos a escondidos con su cabello._

 _Después del almuerzo las chicas se pasaron algo de tiempo en la oficina de secretaría donde Aubrey se encontraba imprimiendo unos documentos._

– _Realmente espero no arrepentirme de esto, Chlo – Dijo la chica mirando a su amiga. Le entregó la hoja que había sacado – Dile lo que tiene que hacer, luego le daremos las instrucciones_

– _¡Ah! Gracias, Bree – Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia._

Sintió el corazón en la garganta. Un vistazo rápido a sus compañeras y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba trabajosamente a través de la máscara de oxigeno. Sintió que la mano de Aubrey la apretaba con fuerza sosteniéndose a la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era consciente de que estaba despierta, aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se desconectara del mundo por completo. Sintió dolor, algo presionando en su costado, luego sintió un intensó impacto y fue lo último que supo del mundo.

– _¿Eres Beca, verdad?_

 _La morena alzó la vista de su teléfono celular. Frunció el ceño ligeramente observando a una chica alta, aunque tal vez se veía alta porque estaba parada frente a ella al contrario que Beca, que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio jugando con su música._

– _Eso creo, compartimos clases, ¿no? – Preguntó con un tono neutro. La pelirroja rió._

– _Cierto. Soy Chloe, por cierto. Chloe Beale – Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Beca no dijo nada por un momento, levantó una ceja – ¿Cómo no saberlo? Eres la que siempre está cantando armonías y riendo como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación_

 _La pelirroja se sonrojo de tal modo en que no se podía diferenciar su rostro de su cabello – Oh, me has oído. Como sea – Extendió una hoja – Sé que eres nueva aquí, al menos lo suficiente como para no saber que cada generación, los de último año hacen un viaje para conocer algunas partes del mundo. Este año, nuestra generación, ira a la amazonas de acampada. Allí hay una especie de refugio donde hay algunos campistas que nos enseñaran sobre la naturaleza de la selva. Estoy emocionada. El curso se dividirá en tres grupos de diez y a nosotros nos falta uno, no sé si tú ya tienes un grupo…_

– _En realidad no me interesa ir – Bajó la mirada la morena – Puedes llevarte esa hoja de permiso_

– _¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera has mirado la hoja para saber lo que es – Chloe dijo sorprendida. La muchacha ya no la miraba, solo miraba su teléfono – Está bien, entiendo, eres anti-social, pero eso me agrada – Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella – ¿De verdad no quieres ir? Nos la pasaremos genial_

 _Beca levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules que sonreían junto a sus labios. La morena trago pesado sintiendo la mirada intensa de la muchacha._

– _No me dejarás hasta que acepte, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Beca preocupada._

 _La pelirroja rió y asintió. Finalmente Beca suspiro tomando la hoja en sus manos. Le hecho una mirada rápida y luego la dejo a un lado – La traeré entonces firmada_

– _¡Es fantástico! – Chloe chilló – Trae esto lo más pronto y te daré los detalles. Por cierto, si quieres saber quienes formaran parte del grupo estoy yo, obviamente – Dijo con emoción antes de señalar a sus amigas que estaban reunidas hablando en una mesa lejana – Aquellas de ahí son Aubrey, Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose y Emily_

– _Sé quienes son – Dijo Beca._

– _Ellas también están en nuestro grupo y ellos – Ignoró su comentario – Aquel es Jesse, su mejor amigo Benji, el chico más bajito es Bumper_

– _Sé quiénes son – Repitió Beca sacudiendo la cabeza._

– _Ellos son mis amigos, bueno, más las chicas que los chicos. No nos llevamos muy bien con ellos, aunque Amy y Bumper son novios y creo que Emily y Benji pronto lo serán. Sabes el otro día los vi junto en la tienda de helados y pensé: "¿están en una cita? ¡Imposible!" –_

– _Imposible es que me estés contando esto – Beca dijo con una cara de pocos amigos que nuevamente Chloe ignoró. Reprimió una sonrisa mientras observaba a la pelirroja burbujeante contarle sobre la vida privada de una amiga suya, no es que le interesara tampoco._

Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron lentamente. Su visión era dolorosa, pero no tanto como su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro. Llevó una mano hacia su rostro para cubrir los rayos y luego giro la cabeza hacia un lado.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo llorar. Su cabeza palpitaba horriblemente, sus piernas estaban tan adoloridas como su costado izquierdo, sus brazos temblaban y sus dedos estaban casi rígidos. Sentía algo de ardor en su cintura, justo donde le punzaba al costado izquierdo. Movió la cabeza mareándose un momento antes de ponerse en pie lentamente.

Observó a su alrededor con sorpresa por un instante, pese a no ser consciente aún de todo lo que la rodeaba el intenso olor salado a mar la hizo fruncir poco a poco el ceño. Sus dedos se enterraron en la caliente arena, junto a ella a varios metros hacia abajo no había más que olas rompiendo con calma. Una Suave brisa soplaba en aquel momento. El cielo despejado y cálido. Todo estaba tan pacifico y calmado, hasta que de pronto un intenso olor a quemado y a metal la hizo alarme. Giro la cabeza en varias direcciones hasta dar con el objetivo.

A su izquierda, la tremenda ave de metal estaba tirada en la arena, bastante abollada. Un ala parecía haberse perdido. El aroma a metal derretido por el fuego provenía de no muy lejos donde una parte de la cola del pájaro hervía en agua siendo sujetada por unas de rocas. Por otro lado, el ala izquierda del animal metálico había sido arrancada y se encontraba tirada hacia su derecha.

La realidad golpeó a la pelirroja en ese momento. La tormenta, la turbulencia, el peligro que corrían, su mejor amiga sujetando su mano… ¡Aubrey!

Vio que había maletas desparramadas por todos lados. Se puso en pie con dolor y miedo, cada paso que dio hasta el pájaro parecía tan agonizante como caminar sobre piedra caliente. Sostuvo una mano en su costado izquierdo. No se había atrevido a mirarse por el momento ya que quería saber en donde se encontraban sus amigos, más podía sentir el líquido caliente, algo pegajoso y casi seco, entre sus dedos.

El pájaro había sufrido grandes daños. Quizá no graves porque a pesar de haber perdido dos alas y la cola, el cuerpo seguía casi intacto. A un costado tenía una gran abertura en donde debía haber estado una puerta antes, el cómo se desprendió Chloe no tenía ni idea, pero al levantar la mirada hacia su alrededor logro encontrarla enterrada en la arena junto con algunos trozos de metal rodeándola. Con miedo puso en pie en el pájaro y vio su interior.

No había nadie.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y retrocedió. Su cuerpo tembló cuando vio que por dentro parecía estar todo relativamente bien, no había tanto desastre como por veinte asientos estaban todavía dentro, no parecían dañados aunque quizá si estaban teñidos de sangre, algo que le hizo sentir un revolcón en el estómago. Las ventanas del avión no estaban rotas, aunque algunas estaban trizadas y una de ellas contenía sangre encima de lo que parecía ser un resquebrajón. Las almohadas estaban tiradas en todos lados, intactas, pero en un desorden. Fijo la vista en lo que parecía ser un rastro de sangre que evidentemente pertenecía a alguien, no estaba segura de sí era suyo o no, pero esa persona podría haberse arrastrado fuera del animal metálico hacia la tierra firme en la cual el pájaro había hecho su último descenso. Ella miro la arena, efectivamente habían manchas de sangre, pero desaparecían de la nada. Si alguien estaba vivo entonces no debía de andar muy lejos.

Vivo.

Nuevamente el estómago se le revolcó en pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien se encontrase muerto.

Con un gemido y con esfuerzo camino por la orilla no separándose del punto en donde se despertó. Se detuvo por un momento en aquellas rocas donde se estaba hirviendo la cola del pájaro. Tragó saliva y con cuidado trepó pese a que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones ni de subir un escalón, y cuando logro mantenerse en pie se fijo en un pequeño charco de agua. Parecía limpia, y clara, porque su reflejo se hizo presente.

Se vio a sí misma con el cabello desordenado, todo enmarañado. Tenía raspones, pero nada grave. Su cuello no tenía cortes y lo peor que parecía tener era el dolor punzante y ardiente en su costado izquierdo, bajo las costillas. Hizo una mueca y con las manos temblorosas, con sangre y arena mezclada, negras seguramente por la suciedad del accidente se las lavo. Jadeó cuando el agua salada hizo contacto con sus manos magulladas, seguramente los cortes pequeños que tenía le ardían. Tragó saliva y reunión valor para limpiarse la cara con la misma agua. Gimió, casi grito, pero se contuvo. Ella no sabía si era buena idea limpiarse con semejantes heridas con agua salada, pero no le importó en ese momento. Solo deseaba quitarse los rastros de sangre seca, suciedad y tierra de encima.

Una vez con la cara limpia busco con la mirada a sus amigos. Torpemente trato de peinar su cabello antes de escuchar un gemido. Giro bruscamente su cabeza y tropezó en la arena con rapidez siguiendo el sonido adolorido de alguien.

Se detuvo cuando no muy lejos de donde se encontraba logro encontrar a alguien tirado en la arena. Estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda y era difícil de saber quién era entre ropas casi rotas. Chloe tragó saliva por un momento antes de tocar su hombro con cuidado.

La criatura con dolor se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Chlo?

 _Chloe sonrió abiertamente conforme miraba a su más reciente amiga, que de por sí sola no parecía muy contenta. Aubrey se encontraba hablando y hablando sobre las reglas del viaje, sobre las cosas que debía llevar y sobre otras cosas más, pero la pequeña morena había dejado de prestar atención hacía ya un rato y a Chloe le hacía gracia. En algún momento Aubrey se detuvo de hablar, ni siquiera la pelirroja se dio cuenta de esta acción sino hasta que morena y rubia se enfrentaban en una guerra de miradas._

– _Escucha, hobbit – Aubrey rompió la sonrisa de Chloe mirando a la chica – He planeado este viaje por mucho tiempo así que deja de lado tu sarcasmo y hazme caso_

 _La morena no parecía ni de lejos intimidada. Ella sonrió con sorna y luego puso los ojos en blanco._

– _Seguro, capitán – Respondió la morena. Arrancó los papeles de la mano de la rubia y luego hizo su camino hacia su casillero._

 _La pelirroja intentó contener una risita mientras observaba como su mejor amiga estrangulaba internamente a la morena que se había alejado._

– _Es mala idea que ella vaya – Gruñó._

– _Ay, no seas así. Tenemos al grupo completo, ella trajó el permiso, pagó su parte y seguro que estará lista para el viaje – La pelirroja sonrió – Todo va a estar bien_

 _Aubrey resopló mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraba. La oji-azul sonrió despreocupada dando la vuelta. No llegó muy lejos en su caminar cuando se cruzó con Emily Junk, una de sus mejores amigas._

– _Hey, ¿qué pasó? – Sostuvo los libros contra su pecho mientras sonreía sin dejar de caminar._

– _Estaba pensando, ¿allá hay un lago?_

– _Oh, sí. Aubrey habló con los dueños y dijeron que había un lago y si queríamos disfrutarlo debíamos llevar trajes de baño. No lo olvides._

– _No lo haré – Rió – Es que, este viaje parece un sueño. No es costoso y además nos divertiremos_

– _Seguro que nos divertiremos. Oh y vamos a formar tres grupos pequeños de tres y cuatro personas porque vamos a pasar una noche acampando en la selva en lugar de usar las cabañas. Aubrey y yo ya nos encargamos de conseguir las tiendas de campaña y hay que hacer los grupos, imagino que los chicos dormirán los tres en una así que eso nos resta a nosotras siete – Chlo dijo emocionada._

 _Emily miró por el hombro por un momento y luego a la pelirroja – Vi eso, por cierto a la chica nueva y Aubrey juntas. Parecían no llevarse bien..._

– _Sí, digamos que se hablan desde hace menos de una semana todo lo que hacen es pelear – Hizo una mueca – No compartirán cabaña._

 _La morena rió – Es probable_

Chloe hizo su camino desde la orilla del mar con un pañuelo húmedo hasta la chica que se encontraba sentada en la arena mirándola preocupada. Una vez que se acerco, Chloe se dejó caer de rodillas a los pies de ella y con cuidado apoyó el pañuelo húmedo en su pantorilla.

La chica respiro pesado y luego gimió.

– Lo siento – Chloe se disculpo. No se sorprendió, ni le tomó importancia, de escuchar su voz ronca y rasposa. Necesitaba agua, pero beber agua del mar no era una opción.

– Está bien – La morena hizo una mueca – ¿Cómo está?

– Pues… – Hizo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza – no tan mal como se ve, ¿sabes con qué te cortaste?

Era una pregunta tonta dado que habían tenido un accidente aéreo y evidentemente en algún momento entre la caída del cielo a la tierra podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa, incluso peor de lo que ya había pasado. La chica sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Chlo asintió y luego miro la herida. La pierna de la muchacha, desde debajo de la rodilla hasta el pie, tenía un corte largo de unos quince centímetros, la profundidad no podía asegurarla, pero tal vez no era tanta. Brotaba sangre, tal vez no tanta para desangrarse, pero si era mucha como para cubrir casi toda la pierna de rojo.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – La muchacha preguntó con miedo.

Chloe se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos y luego la miro a los ojos – No lo sé, Em. Estoy preocupada.

– Y yo asustada. Tenemos suerte de estar con vida con el más leve rasguño. ¿Qué hay de los demás y si no tuvieron tanta suerte como nosotras? – Comenzó a alterarse. La pelirroja tomó su mano con cuidado y sonrió.

– Hey, hey, calma. Hay que mantener la calma. Seguramente los demás están bien. Los encontraremos.

La chica asintió con miedo. Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que la morena levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Chlo? – Una voz se escuchó detrás de la pelirroja – Eres tú, ¿verdad?

La voz parecía tener miedo, pero esperanza.

 _Beca estaba sentada en una banca junto a la cancha de la preparatoria Barden High. En ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo un partido de futbol entre los jugadores del equipo, divididos en dos grupos representados por colores: naranjo y morado. Había algunos alumnos que se encontraban cerca de la cancha rodeándola mientras animaban a sus compañeros. Parecían muy contentos y entusiasmados. Por otro lado, ella realmente no prestaba atención a nada que la rodeaba, ni siquiera le interesaba lo que estaba sucediendo en la cancha ya que se encontraba escuchando su propia música cuando alguien saltó a su lado de la nada._

– _Hola._

 _Ella sonrió ligeramente. Había pasado apenas tres días desde que comenzó a hablar con la pelirroja y le gustaba de cierto modo, aunque no lo admitiría solo para mantener su imagen._

– _Ya has aparecido – Bajó la mirada a su teléfono – Te has tardado. Me preguntaba si te habías perdido_

– _Que graciosa – Se rió sentándose a su lado – ¿Me esperabas? Por supuesto que me esperabas. Adivina qué_

– _Qué – Preguntó Beca sin tomarle mucha importancia._

– _Compartiremos habitación – Chilló ella – Bueno, nosotras y otras amigas más, pero seremos compañeras. ¿Qué te parece eso?_

 _Beca suspiró – ¿Obvio?_

– _Sí, exacto. Es obvio – Rió Chloe – Gracias por ir al viaje, no tenías que hacerlo si no querías_

– _Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – Beca la miro con cara de pocos amigos. La pelirroja sonrió tocando el ceño fruncido de la muchacha e intento hacer una sonrisa con sus manos._

– _Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes._

– _Yo no sonrió._

 _Rió la pelirroja – Eso quieres que los demás crean. Te he visto sonreír cuando estás con tu música o cuando me escuchas hablar – Su tono de voz era suave y tranquilo – Y como dije, te vez más hermosa así_

 _Beca hizo una mueca alzando una ceja._

– _Seguro._

La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo, pero el abrazo que le dio a la chica rubia que había aparecido detrás suyo había sido más fuerte de lo normal. Ignorando los quejidos ella siguió abrazando a su mejor amiga, mientras la morena con dificultad se ponía en pie y abrazaba a las demás chicas que estaban con ellas.

– Por dios, Roja – Dijo la chica australiana contenta mientras abrazaba a la morena – Estás a salvo, tú también, Legado

– Y ustedes también – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa pequeña. Vio a sus amigas. Tres de ellas: Aubrey, Amy y Cynthia Rose. No parecían tener golpes graves como los de ella y Emily, tampoco peores. Solo raspones.

Parecía que todos se habían salvado de una grande, aunque Chloe no recordaba por qué ella despertó en la arena. Tal vez estaba en shock cuando despertó y corrió por la arena hasta caer desmayada, eso era muy probable porque si se hubiera caído del avión al momento de estrellarse entonces ni de chiste estaría viva y menos con tan poco daño.

– Parece que solo estamos nosotros por ahora – Emily dijo mirando hacia sus amigas y luego hacia atrás.

Nadie lo había dicho, Chloe no quiso mirarlo, pero había llegado el momento.

La isla.

Exacto. Ellas no estaban solo en una orilla de mar, había una isla allí detrás y había una gran espesura verde. Árboles de gran tamaño y sobre todo podrían estar sus demás amigos.

Aquella isla podía ser el refugio de sus amigos.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, hola. Primero que nada quiero explicarles que la historia "Ritmo Perfecto" la he eliminado porque está idea del accidente aéreo me golpeo hace unos días y no puedo escribir la otra historia porque siempre que intentó escribir solo se me vienen escenas para un fics como este así que decidí hacerlo y quitármelas de encima, también quiero decirles que Ritmo Perfecto planeo continuarlo, sí, pero cuando este termine. Seguiré la misma idea de actualizar todos los lunes y espero que les guste.

No sé mucho sobre supervivencia salvo lo que he aprendido en películas y series, para que lo sepan nunca he visto lost, como sea, también planeo investigar un poco en internet y... realmente espero que este fics resulte. (Además la imagen de portada me gustó como me quedo pese a ser sencilla así que sí o sí tiene que funcionar)

Dejen reviews.


	2. Heridos, pero vivos

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 1:  
Heridos, pero vivos

Aubrey miro a su mejor preocupada. La chica no dejaba de agarrarse el costado izquierdo con su mano mientras de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño. Intentó ayudarla con la herida que tenía, pero la pelirroja se había negado. Las cinco chicas que estaba reunidas seguían debatiéndose si adentrarse en la espesa niebla verde o quedarse allí en la playa esperando a que sus demás compañeros y amigos aparecieran.

– Déjame verte, ¿sí? Podría ser grave – Dijo Aubrey con firmeza ante la terquedad de la pelirroja.

La chica suspiró – Seguro es un raspón nada más, Bree, no te preocupes.

– Entonces déjame ver – Gruñó la rubia logrando que la muchacha finalmente quitara la mano ensangrentada. Con nerviosismo la rubia levantó la camiseta dejando ver unos raspones feos en su costado. Parecía como si se hubiera frotado con una lija. La chica hizo una mueca y luego miró a la pelirroja.

– Te dije que solo son raspones.

– Se ven mal – Dijo preocupada.

– Estaré bien. Ahora debemos encontrar a los otros – Dijo la pelirroja preocupada – Somos cinco, es decir que hay seis personas desaparecidas

– No sabemos que tan grande es la isla – Dijo Amy preocupada mientras frotaba su brazo donde había algunos raspones – Y tampoco que hay detrás de toda esa vegetación

– Creo que lo más sensato es esperar aquí – Comentó Cynthia Rose mirando a sus amigas preocupadas – Legado tiene ese gran corte y tú tienes esos raspones. Es mejor descansar un momento

– Tiene razón – Aubrey asintió – Vamos a quedarnos aquí y cuando encontremos a los demás sabremos que hacer

Chloe resopló girando la cabeza hacia un lugar lejano de la isla. Frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar la lejanía. Podía ver algo que estaba en pie; no un algo sino un alguien tal vez. Era una sombra negra que caminaba hacia donde estaban ellas. Las demás chicas miraron hacia el lugar en donde la pelirroja observaba y vieron lo mismo.

– ¡Emily! – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

– Oh dios mío, es Benji – Dijo la morena sorprendida.

 _Era el día más importante de todos, tan importante que nada más interesaba sino ese día, ¿por qué? Porque era el día en que todos viajarían hacia el amazonas, al menos todos los de tercer año._

 _Chloe rebotaba de emoción mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su grupo. En el camino se había encontrado con otros chicos de otros grupos y los había saludado con emoción. Había visto a Denise, novia de Cynthia Rose, a Ashley y Jessica, amigas desde la infancia, Donald y Lilly, una pareja de novios, también había visto a los chicos alemanes de intercambio que ingresaron a inicio de año. Ella estaba emocionada saludando a todos hasta que llego a su grupo._

 _Era de noche, pero llegarían por la mañana al amazonas. Se había encargado de prepararse un termo con chocolate caliente. Vestía con unos pantalones ajustados cómodos y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Tenía algo de frío, pero se sentía bien a decir verdad._ _Sus amigas vestían todas con pantalones, cargando un bolso y una mochila. Aubrey, que vestía con unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta parka que se usarían solo invierno estaba chequeando algunos puntos de su lista mientras las chicas asentían o respondían._

 _Ella se paró junto a la chica nueva que tenía la mirada desviada. Vestía con unos shorts y una sudadera, desafiando el clima nocturno. Vestía también con unos zapatos de suela delgada. Traía colgando una mochila de un hombro, junto a sus pies había un bolso y sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos de canguro, obviamente para terminar estaban sus audífonos de cascos grande en sus oídos. Fijándose bien, Chloe vio por primera vez que los cascos que traía la muchacha eran bastante viejos. Eran de color plateado y la almohadilla que se encontraba sobre su cabeza (el arco de los cascos) era de color negro, dando así doble color. Tenían la letra "b" dibujada con rojo, el logo oficial de beats, y la almohadilla que iba sobre los oídos era de color negro. La razón por la que Chloe notó que los audífonos eran viejos, era porque la pintura plateada se encontraba algo raspada en algunos lados, sobre todo la pintura negra que amenazaba con desprenderse en los bordes. Por un momento sintió curiosidad de por que alguien que estaba todo el día escuchando música usaba unos audífonos viejos. Volviendo a posar su mirada en la muchacha, ella vio que esta no miraba a Aubrey sino que, a pesar de que su cuerpo en realidad se encontraba en dirección de la chica rubia, ella tenía la cabeza girada hacia su derecha con total desinterés._

– _¿Tenemos todo listo, Aubrey? – Preguntó Chloe sonriendo – Los demás grupos ya van a irse_

– _Sí, estoy chequeando los últimos detalles para que los chicos lleven los bolsos al avión – Dijo la rubia sonriendo – ¿Tenemos las carpas?_

– _Sí – Amy asintió golpeando unos sacos de carpas que estaban atados para no separase._

– _¿Cada una su saco de dormir? – Todas asintieron y Aubrey tachó de la lista – Bien, eso es todo. Vamos a guardar todo y a prepararnos. Chlo, estamos compartiendo asiento_

 _La pelirroja rió ligeramente. El avión no era muy grande, pero seguro tenía espacio para veinte personas sentadas dentro y ellos eran apenas diez así que estarían sobrando una gran cantidad de asientos. Sabía que la mayoría probablemente se sentaría solo o acompañado, probablemente la morena diminuta se sentaría sola y a Chloe le encantaría sentarse con ella, pero Aubrey tenía acrofobia y sabía que tendría un ataque en cuanto el avión despegara._

 _Se acercó a dejar sus objetos al avión cuando vio a la morena alta, Emily, hablando o tal vez coqueteando torpemente con Benji, uno de los chicos que estaba en el grupo. Él tenía el cabello claro, corto y era muy dulce, también era mago o al menos eso es lo que a él le gustaba decir sobre sí mismo. Aunque a Chloe le asombraban sus actos de magia, ella sabía que no era más que una ilusión que el muchacho creaba para sus espectadores._

 _Sonrió ligeramente con timidez por interrumpir un torpe coqueteo mientras ambos hablaban sobre el viaje. No, no era torpe, bueno sí, pero era dulce ya que no parecía implicar nada que un chico "popular" haría. Él la respetaba, la trataba con cariño._

– _Deja que te ayude con eso – Escuchó a un lado. Desvió la mirada hacia donde vio a Jesse, el chico cinéfilo del grupo. Normalmente a ella le gustaba ver las películas, de hecho ella y Aubrey tenían un sábado de películas que nunca se perdían, pero con Jesse era de vida o muerte porque el chico sabía todo y cuando decía todo era todo. El muchacho era un verdadero fan del cine. Lo que ella encontraba divertido y entretenido, él encontraba mil y una palabra para describir la película completa. A veces era aburrido ver películas con él, dado que era demasiado apasionado para eso._

 _Frunció el ceño de mala gana al notar lo que Jesse estaba haciendo. El chico estaba intentando coquetear con Beca Mitchell, alias la chica nueva/Shawshank… y no era en nada parecido a lo que Benji hacía con Emily, él sí era amable y no dejaba ver sus intenciones… Jesse era todo lo contrario. Beca lo había mirado sin expresión alguna y le extendió la maleta antes de dirigirse al interior del avión. La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente acercándose a Jesse. Entregó lo suyo y cuando estaba por subir detrás de Beca sintió un jalón. Aubrey ni de chiste entraría sola así que Chloe se vio obligada a entrar con ella._

La rubia sonrió ligeramente al ver a Benji abrazar a Emily con fuerzas. De cierto modo a la chica le había dado algo de celos porque al menos Emily tenía a quién abrazar de un modo romántico… Eso le hizo recordar que Stacie no estaba en el grupo y comenzó a preocuparse.

Tras el reencuentro Benji pareció observar con una expresión alarmado a su amiga y luego al resto del grupo.

– ¡Es cierto! Tiene que venir, los demás están allá – Él señaló hacia el avión.

– ¿Qué? – Chloe frunció el ceño. Ella había ido al avión pero no vio a nadie. Trago saliva y como pudo siguió al resto del grupo hacia donde Benji había estado antes de acercarse a ellas. El chico había relatado rápidamente que el pequeño grupo se había separado y después del choque aunque bastaba en contar con que algunos estaban algo mal. El piloto sí se encontraba desaparecido.

En cuanto se acercaron al grupo que se encontraba cerca del avión, en un punto donde Chloe no había mirado, al otro lado del avión. Sonrieron aliviados ya que todos los restantes estaban allí.

La rubia vio a la morena alta de piernas largas sentada en la arena junto a la morena más pequeña. Ambas estaban apoyadas de espaldas a un trozo de metal que seguramente se había arrancado del pájaro. En cuando la chica la vio lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en pie y correr a ella abrazándola con fuerza sin importarle nada más.

– Dios, Stacie – Gimió cuando una de sus heridas ardido, pero no le importó.

Observó a la chica rápidamente. Sus ropas no estaban rotas, al menos no de forma irreversible, algo rasgadas. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y algunos cortes, lo peor que podía tener era su muñeca derecha donde parecía que había abundante sangre antes, pero por el momento estaba seca.

Volteó a mirar al resto del grupo encontrándose con más o menos la misma situación.

Jesse tenía algo las ropas rasgadas a duras penas, él se encontraba en buen estado sin sangre abundante proveniente de alguna zona en especifica como algunos de sus amigos. Bumper no tenía daños graves, se encontraba en la misma situación que Jesse, aunque parecía que en la tela de su camisa justo en el hombro había una gran mancha de sangre. En cuanto a Beca, la chica no tenía daño grave ni menor, salvo por un único corte en su frente que había demarrado una cantidad de sangre considerable.

Aubrey vio a su mejor amiga caminar tranquilamente hasta la morena que estaba sentada en la arena con la cabeza apoyada en el metal y los ojos cerrados. Ella se sentó dónde había estado Stacie y tomó el hombro de la morena preocupada.

– ¿Estás bien?

Beca no habló, pero asintió. De todos modos Aubrey se preguntaba que significaba "bien" después de un accidente aéreo.

– ¿Dónde está el piloto? – Preguntó preocupada.

– No estaba cuando desperté – Jesse dijo – Fui el primero en despertar después del golpe y salí para ver en donde nos encontrábamos. Estaba oscuro todavía, vi a Chloe salir del avión alarmada y corrió lejos. Iba a seguirla, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía verla. Al rato oí un ruido y fui a ver que era

Su voz sonaba tan vacía y temblorosa. Chloe hizo una mueca.

– Creo que estaba en shock. Me desperté en la arena cuando el sol me estaba molestando, casi no recordaba moverme, vine al avión pero no encontré a nadie. No los vi a ustedes aquí escondidos, luego escuche unos gemidos y me encontré con Emily – Ella miro a la chica que se mantenía en pie solo con el apoyo de dos de sus amigas.

– Uh, creo que yo me desperté de las últimas – Dijo la morena asintiendo – No había nadie en el avión cuando lo hice

– El ruido que escuche provenía de la vegetación así que fui a ver – Jesse habló – Allí encontré a Stacie perdida y volvimos a la playa, fue cuando encontramos a Benji y a Beca. Ella estaba inconsciente

La rubia miro a la chica que parecía mantenerse despierta a duras penas.

– Fue el golpe – Dijo Benji preocupado – Cuando me levanté vi a Beca abandonar el avión, pero cayó inconsciente en la arena así que corrí a ella preocupado y vi el corte. Tiene una contusión, no es grave, pero le cuesta mantenerse despierta. Me quede con ella hasta que despertara, la traje a la sombra y luego vi a Bumper salir del avión

– Bien, eso nos deja a Aubrey, Amy y Cynthia Rose – Chloe miro hacia las chicas al mismo tiempo en que la morena dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

– Cuando me desperté no había mucha gente – Amy señaló a Beca – La Shawshank estaba inconsciente, bueno, todos lo estábamos, pero ella estaba sentada delante de mí y de la belleza negra así que me fije que estaba sangrando mientras su frente se apoyaba en el vidrio – Señaló al avión hacia una mancha de sangre en una de las ventanas que corría hacia abajo – Cynthia Rose no estaba cuando yo salí, pero me la encontré en la orilla del mal

La chica asintió lentamente y luego se sentó en la arena – Me desperté porque escuche unas voces, así que salí como pude para buscar las voces, pero no vi a nadie así que fui a la orilla.

– ¿Y Bree? – Chloe preguntó.

La chica se encogió de hombros – Me desperté y tú no estabas así que me asuste, me dolía el tobillo porque algo me estaba apretando, pero cuando pude salir del asiento comencé a buscarte, entonces me encontré con Cynthia y Amy, luego vimos la sombra tuya y de Emily no muy lejos así que fuimos allí.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

– Entonces nos deja al capitán – Bumper dijo mirando a los demás mientras tomaba la mano de su novia – Hay sangre en uno de los asientos…

– Es mía – Emily dijo.

Aubrey se cruzó de brazos – Tú estabas sentada junto a la puerta, la cual fue arrancada en la tormenta así que probablemente fue allí en donde te cortaste – Hizo una mueca – El asiento del capitán está limpio así que quizás no está lastimado

– ¿En dónde está entonces? – Jesse preguntó – Él no estaba cuando yo desperté, pero es obvio que estuvo allí porque logró aterrizar el avión a salvo

– ¿A salvo? – Amy frunció el ceño – Mira a tu alrededor, chico bonito, el avión está despedazado y nosotros estamos con vida por pura suerte. Algunos están sangrando peligrosamente – Señaló a las tres chicas que tenían cortes graves – y otros tienen horribles quemaduras – Señaló el hombro de su novio – Es solo suerte que estemos vivos

Aubrey respiro hondo – Pudo ser peor. Gracias al capitán estamos vivos porque si no hubiera logrado estabilizar el avión cuando se rompió el ala o haberlo aterrizado aquí entonces estaríamos muertos.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Nadie dijo nada, todos se sentaron en la arena en silencio y en sus propios pensamientos. Aubrey miro la cara de cada uno de sus amigos, las heridas más graves por el momento y el gran pájaro de metal que había descansado sus alas ferozmente en la arena.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó una voz diminuta. Aubrey miró a su ex novia por un momento y luego a los demás.

– Tratar las heridas – Dijo con firmeza – Benji, tu padre es médico, ¿no? Seguro que puedes tratar algunas heridas

El chico asintió – Pero necesitamos un botiquín.

– Yo empaqué uno. Estaba en la lista que me dio la rubia – Dijo Bumper.

– Bien, primero atenderemos las heridas y luego veremos que hacer. ¿Alguien sabe usar la radio? Tal vez podamos comunicarnos con alguien mientras tratamos las heridas – La rubia dijo caminando hasta el avión.

– Vamos – Jesse dijo tranquilamente. El grupo se movió con cuidado hasta el avión.

Jesse se dirigió hacia el maletero del avión y frunció el ceño cuando Bumper golpeó la puerta con una piedra hasta abrirla. El chico se encogió despreocupado y luego comenzaron a sacar las maletas, mientras tanto dentro del avión las chicas se acomodaban con cuidado.

Cynthia y Amy estaba tratando de hacer funcionar la radio mientras las demás ayudaban con las heridas para ver que tan graves eran. Chloe parecía más preocupada por la chica que estaba por quedar inconsciente que de por sí misma. Emily tenía la pierna estirada ocupando dos asientos junto a Chloe que estaba sentada junto a Beca.

– ¿Qué haremos después de esto? – Chloe frunció el ceño en un susurro mientras se encontraba limpiando su propia herida para luego cubrirla con una gasa. Lo decía para sí misma más que para los demás y se sorprendió cuando la morena abrió los ojos lentamente y en un susurro casi sin voz habló.

– Hay que esperar un avión de rescate y hasta entonces sobrevivir en grupo.

La pelirroja observó a la morena durante un breve momento. Tras haber protegido su propia herida, se fijo en que la muchacha aún tenía problemas para mantenerse despierta. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia el hombro de Chloe con los ojos cerrados.

– No te duermas aún, Beca.

Pocos segundos después entraron los tres chicos cargando el botiquín en sus manos. Mientras Benji se encargaba de las chicas, Jesse y Bumper se acercaron a la cabina del piloto donde las chicas intentaban en vano hablar con alguien que estuviera sobrevolando cerca.

– ¿Es grave? – Chloe preguntó preocupada mientras Benji limpiaba la herida con agua oxigenada. El chico miro el corto profundo en la frente de la muchacha y luego miro el botiquín. Hizo una mueca – ¿Qué?

– Necesitamos coserla – Dijo preocupado – Pero no hay aguja ni hilo

– Yo tengo aguja e hilo – Stacie dijo apoyada en el asiento de Chloe. Ambos la miraron confundidos – ¿Qué? Nunca se sabe cuando podría tener un agujero en mi ropa y necesite coserla. También tengo de todos los colores para no desentonar

– Eso está bien, Stacie, pero no creo que sea buena idea usar esos. Podrían causarle una infección ya que no es fácil limpiar un hilo debido a que es delgado – Benji reviso la pequeña caja blanca sacando las medicinas – Podríamos usar una gasa, pero tarde o temprano habrá que coser la herida para que no se infecte

– ¿Entonces? – Chloe preguntó preocupada – Hay un montón de agujas allí. ¿Por qué no usas una cualquiera?

– Ya te lo dije – Dijo preocupado. Volteó la mirada hacia la chica que estaba ocupando dos asientos al lado de ellos – También habrá que coser el corte en la pierna de Em, así que… – El chico sacudió la cabeza mirando nuevamente a la chica de piernas largas – Está bien, trae la aguja e hilo. Usaremos el agua oxigenada para desinfectarlos y luego lo cubriremos con una gasa. No va a ser fácil. Los hilos tienden a desprenderse poco a poco con pelusas cuando se encuentran mojados así que hay que hacerlo con cuidado

La chica chilló y dio la vuelta hasta el quinto asiento de la fila derecha, tomó la mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo y se acercó de nuevo hasta la tercera fila dónde se encontraban Chloe, Beca y Benji. Reviso los bolsillos y le entregó los utensilios que ocuparía. Los dos chicos se encargaron de limpiar cuidadosamente los útiles y luego enhebraron la aguja, que en realidad no fue para nada sencillo.

– Oye, esto puede dolor – Hizo una mueca Benji nervioso. La primera vez que uso una aguja e hilo fue cuando el osito de su hermana menor se había desgarrado en el brazo y él lo había cosido para ella cuando tenía once años. Su padre era médico y constantemente estaba escuchando historias de lo que su padre hacía, también él tenía la tendencia de explicarle como realizar algunos procesos en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que aplicarlos y hasta ese momento jamás pensó que algún día los usaría. Miro el rostro de Beca, casi ya inconsciente. La chica no tenía fuerzas para despertar debido a la sangre que había escapado de su cuerpo por el corte en su cabeza. Normalmente con un corte la gente aún permanecía despierta, como Emily, pero en el caso de la chica nueva, ella se había golpeado en la cabeza y entonces con eso bastaba para que la muchacha sintiera que su cuerpo no podía dar más.

El chico con la mano temblorosa clavo la aguja la piel del cráneo de la chica quién gimió con dolor. Las miradas de sus amigas que estaban alrededor se detuvieron para observar el proceso, los que se encontraban en la cabina de piloto también se habían acercado con interés de saber como iba la "operación de emergencia." Los ojos de Beca se presionaban con fuerza, Chloe la miraba preocupada y al mismo intentaba mantenerla despierta. Cuando el chico terminó de coser se aseguro de que la costura no se saldría, al menos esperaba aunque con ese hilo no estaba seguro, y finalmente la cortó el hilo.

– Beca, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó suavemente.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y luego comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Su mano se disparo a su estomago con lentitud y luego se encorvo un poco en el asiento.

– Va a vomitar – Advirtió Benji recordando que la chica ya había vomitado antes de que todo el grupo se reuniera. Rápidamente Aubrey sacó una bolsa de papel (ella había estado junto con Emily limpiando su herida con el agua oxigenada luego de haber tratado su propia herida que requería una simple vendada en su tobillo) y se la entregó a Stacie que se la dio a Beca para comenzar a vomitar. Los pares de ojos que la miraban hicieron una mueca de asco. Cuando la chica terminó de vomitar recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Estará bien? – Preguntó Stacie con una mueca.

– Se quedo dormida – Dijo Chloe notando la respiración suave.

– Seguro – Benji asintió mirando la herida de Chloe. La chica ya se había limpiado la sangre con cuidado para desinfectarla – Solo déjenla dormir. Es mejor

Aubrey sonrió entregándole a la chica regordete la botella de agua oxigenada para que le untara un poco a su novio.

El chico reviso la herida de Chloe, la cual ya había sido tratada con cuidado, sonriendo al saber que la muchacha había seguido sus instrucciones bastante bien y que no había tenido problemas para poner aquella tela blanca sobre la gran herida que tenía. Él no sabía cómo se la había hecho, pero dado que escenario principal era un borrón para todos, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Gracias a dios no necesitaba de una cirugia de emergencia, porque le habría dado pánico coser una zona que según él no era cómoda a menos que se encontrase acostada. Finalmente con aguja en mano tomó otro hilo que recientemente habían limpiado, luego se traslado hacia la pierna de la otra chica. Nuevamente los nervios que había perdido al pensar que Chloe no necesitaba que le cosieran alguna herida lo asaltaron ferozmente.

Coser un oso de peluche y coser partes de un cuerpo real no eran ni de cerca similares.

– Eres realmente bueno en esto. Supongo que es otro punto a nuestro favor – Comentó la castaña sonriendo en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

Benji sonrió ligeramente volviendo a prestar atención a la pierna. Intentaba no mirar sus expresiones a doloridas por coser sin anestesia.

– Es posible que haya sido una suerte, pero eso no nos sacará del problema – Dijo preocupado – ¿Qué hora es?

– Mediodía – Dijo una voz en un tono de pregunta más que de afirmación. Realmente nadie sabía que hora era.

Aubrey camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta la cabina y miro a sus amigos que se habían rendido de tanto intentar.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –

Todos se miraron entre sí hasta que Chloe se puso en pie. Miro a la chica que dormía en el asiento de al lado al suyo y luego se apoyo en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente.

– Hay que esperar.

Todos la miraron.

– ¿Espera a qué? – Preguntó con un tono suave, Cynthia Rose.

– A que vengan a rescatarnos y hasta entonces… sobrevivir en grupo – Repitió las palabras que había dicho la morena. Todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

Aubrey camino por la arena hasta llegar a la chica alta que se encontraba sentada en la orilla abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el mar. Se sentó en la arena con una sonrisa pequeña.

– Vengo en son de paz – Dijo ella.

La morena no dijo nada, apenas sonrió ligeramente.

– Tengo miedo – Dijo de pronto.

– Yo también. No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido – Volteó a mirar al avión donde se encontraban la mayoría reunidos sacando todas las maletas – Admito que lo que dijo Chloe es lo único que podemos hacer, pero cómo saber que nos buscarán

La chica asintió lentamente – No podemos saberlo. Tienes que tomar el control, tú eres la líder del grupo, a ti te asignaron a esto así que… lidera… Tendrás que mantenernos unidos.

Aubrey rió – No me molesta, pero la situación está mal.

– Lo sé – Stacie asintió lentamente – Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí, ¿verdad?

– Dudo mucho que venga un avión de rescate antes de que sea anochezca – Dijo.

Aubrey miró a sus amigos que parecían conversar sobre algo, ella miro a la chica y luego se puso en pie. Camino hasta el grupo seguida de la chica alta y se detuvo mirando a sus amigos.

– Chicos – Respiro hondo – Está bien, tenemos todas las maletas, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Perfecto – Sonrió – Supongo que Chloe tiene razón. Tendremos que esperar y sobrevivir. Estoy segura de que probablemente nos buscaran pronto, un avión desaparecido no va a pasar por desapercibido, más tiene a diez estudiantes consigo así que solo nos quedará esperar. Por otro lado, no sabemos cuándo vendrán a rescatarnos así que tenemos que sobrevivir. Tenemos nuestras maletas, algo de comida y cada uno tiene una botella de agua, así que vamos a ver si podemos racionar la comida y el agua

Los demás asintieron – ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?

Todos miraron a Jesse que se cruzaba de brazos.

– Usaremos el avión, es obvio – Bumper golpeó el gran pájaro de metal con unas suaves palmaditas – Hay veinte asientos organizados en dos filas de diez asientos, cada uno ocupara dos y será como dormir en una cama

– Sí, eso podría ayudarnos por el momento – Dijo Aubrey sonriendo – Al menos por esta noche, mañana nos organizaremos de mejor forma cuando estén todos

Todos asintieron.

– Entonces pasaremos nuestra primera noche en una isla desierta – Dijo Amy mirando hacia la vegetación – En algún momento vamos a tener que entrar, ¿saben?

Nadie respondió. Nadie sabía que podía haber allí dentro de esa espesura verde, pero era sabían que era cierto, en algún momento tendrían que entrar ya sea para buscar comida o agua, en cuanto sus provisiones se acabaran, pero todos esperaban que el avión de rescate llegara antes de que esta situación se vuelva realidad.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola todo el mundo, quiero dar las gracias por los seguidores de la historia y también por los únicos dos comentarios, sí ya sé que no es mucho, pero es agradable y motivador saber que a los demás les gusta la historia. Quisiera que supieran que si está historia se vuelve bastante... interesante o adictiva, lo cual espero conseguir, voy a pensar en actualizar dos días a la semana que serían los lunes y los jueves, aunque de hecho también tendría que considerar el respaldo original que tengo guardado en el computador. En este momento tengo hasta el capítulo 4 escrito (o 4 capítulos escritos en total) y estoy por comenzar el quinto, quiero tratar de hacer la historia algo lenta para entender algunas cosas sencillas o para mostrar algo más de desarrollo, pero la verdad es que a veces me cuesta hacer la historia lenta y quiero ir directo a la trama importante que es el drama, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla bien completa.

Espero que realmente les guste, la idea de un equipo sobreviviendo la tenía desde hace mucho, el título de este fics lo había pensado también hace mucho y en tres ocasiones elegí dos series diferentes para hacerlo, pero después de pensar un poco en las personalidades de los personajes de Pitch Perfect y ver algunos temas intrigantes decidí usar la tercera serie que es la actual Pitch Perfect, espero que les guste y la disfruten más que nada. Si hay algo que no entienden pueden decírmelo y yo la trataré de explicar en capítulos posteriores.

Sobre el drama del fics yo ya lo tengo en mente, la forma de unir algunas parejas también la tengo, eso está okey solo hay que escribirlo y listo, pero lo que son como desarrollo eso es lo que no lo tengo todo claro así que escribo algo que se me viene a la mente y a esa idea trato de sacarle un buen jugo si bien algo corto que sea interesante o que me de algo para pensar que puede suceder en capítulos posteriores.

Eso es todo, dejen reviews y gracias a los seguidores y a quienes comentaron, nos veremos en otro capitulo, tal vez esté jueves dependiendo de como tenga el respaldo en mi computador, si hay muchos caps lo subiré sino entonces se darán cuenta y habrá que esperar al lunes siguiente.

Dejen Reviews, nos veremos en el siguiente.


	3. Estancia en una isla paradisíaca

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 2  
Estancia en una isla paradisiaca en la nada

La primera noche en la isla desconocida no podría haber sido más incómoda. Para empezar dormir en los asientos del pájaro metálico había sido tan incomodo porque no había mucho espacio y todos aseguraban tener un dolor de espalda por la mañana siguiente. El frío que hacía por estar junto a la costa era tanto para hacerlos tiritar, ni siquiera las frazadas propias del avión que usaban para cubrirse ayudaban.

Tras varias vueltas en su lugar, Chloe finalmente se sentó contra la pared del pájaro. Ella miro a sus amigos a duras penas, algunos dormían, otros le devolvían la mirada incómodos, pero luego la desviaban sin decirle nada. Parecía que la única que dormía realmente bien era la chica nueva que, a decir verdad, rara vez había despertado después de que hubieran cosido su frente.

La pelirroja resopló y el sonido no fue nada comparado con el resoplido del viento rugiendo fuera de esas paredes de metal. La chica abrazo sus piernas con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en ellas. No se había permitido llorar desde que se despertó esa mañana y no podía aguantar más, dejo que las lágrimas corrieran silenciosamente por su rostro en silencio. Por un momento las lágrimas se vieron interrumpidas por una sonrisa al pensar en la morena que estaba acostada frente a ella.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero pensar en la muchacha le hacía sentirse contenta.

 _Emily se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno en silencio mientras imaginaba la melodía en su cabeza. Ella se encontraba sentada sola en ese momento para tener más intimidad, miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana y solo veía el cielo negro con pequeñas luminosidades blancas. Después de su quinto trago de agua ella se puso en pie guardando el cuaderno debajo de su pequeña mochila._

 _Ella se encontraba caminando por el estrecho pasillo del gran pájaro de metal hacia el final de éste donde se encontraba la cola y un pequeño cubículo en donde había un baño. Se detuvo en un asiento donde se encontraba Chloe mirando hacia adelante con una sonrisa traviesa. La muchacha siguió la línea de mirada hasta la morena que se encontraba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de alguna melodía, ella miraba por la ventana despreocupada._

– _¿Qué haces?_

 _Chloe dio un saltó pequeño y luego suspiró – No me asustes._

– _Lo siento – Rió. Abrió la puerta y miró a la pelirroja – ¿Sucede algo?_

– _Es Beca._

– _¿La chica nueva? – Por supuesto que lo era, no había nadie más llamada Beca en ese grupo._

– _Sí. Estaba tarareando una canción, no sé cual sea, pero tenía un tono melodioso. Creo que le encanta cantar, pienso que tiene una voz encantadora – Chloe dijo con ansias – Salí del baño y la escuche, así que me quede escuchando_

 _Emily se rió ligeramente – ¿Te gusta esa chica?_

– _¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida quitando la mirada de la morena de los asientos – No, no. Ella es interesante, creo_

– _Parecen buenas amigas y eso es mucho decir porque ella realmente no habla con nadie salvo contigo._

 _Chloe sonrió – ¿Crees que le gusto?_

– _Tal vez – Emily sonrió abriendo la puerta del baño – Deberías preguntar_

 _Chloe se rió musitando: apenas la conozco, pero Emily no la había escuchado pues ya había entrado al baño. La pelirroja miro a la chica y sonrió. Seguramente este viaje sería el mejor de todos y podría tener una oportunidad para conocer a la morena._

El segundo día en la isla había comenzado bastante… normal, al menos lo más normal que se podía en tal situación. Después de una mala noche todos se encontraban reunidos en la arena con la ropa del día anterior mientras Aubrey se paseaba de un lado a otro con una libreta en sus manos. La parte humana de ella que había demostrado tener el día anterior había desaparecido y en ese momento una líder nata y estricta había tomado su lugar frente a todos los chicos.

– Bien, como sabrán tenemos una pésima situación.

– No tienes que repetirlo. Todos lo sabemos – Beca dijo sacando algunas risitas entre sus amigos mientras comían algunas galletas. Aubrey frunció el entrecejo mirando a la chica.

– Tal vez tú no lo sepas, Rebeca – La morena arrugo la nariz – Pero nosotros ayer estuvimos hablando sobre nuestra situación mientras tú roncabas como oso

– No fue su culpa, Bree – Chloe intervino rápidamente.

– No, no, Chloe – Beca sonrió maliciosa – Déjala continuar. Está bien, yo estaba roncando mientras ustedes se organizaban. Entonces dime, ¿dónde está comida y el agua? ¿Dónde dormiremos? ¿Qué haremos para pasar el tiempo? ¿Haremos una fogata?

La rubia entre cerró los ojos – La comida la tienes en tus manos, el agua esta embotellada, dormiremos en el avión, no me interesa como quieras matar el tiempo y no necesitamos una fogata si dormiremos en avión – Dijo la muchacha con orgullo. Beca se rió.

– En algún momento el agua y la comida se acabarán así que tendremos que buscarla en la selva no podemos dormir en el avión si ya dormimos incómodos y congelados, necesitamos una fogata y lo más sensato sería acampar junto una – Expresó la morena mordiendo una galleta – y tú deberías saber todo eso

– ¿Esto está bien? – Amy murmuró en el oído de la pelirroja.

– No sé – Dijo con miedo.

– Escucha, Rebeca, no sé quién seas y tampoco me interesa saberlo – Aubrey dijo con voz fuerte, los demás parecían sorprendidos por un momento – pero yo era la líder antes de salir de viaje, yo iba a ser la líder al llegar allí y sería la líder al volver, en otras palabras aún sigo siendo la líder así que se hará lo que yo diga, pero si no te parece puedes tomar tus cosas e irte a vivir como animal salvaje de la jungla

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento. Beca miro a la rubia con frialdad en el rostro. El resto del grupo solo se quedo mirado el intercambio de miradas como si se tratara de un juego de ping pong. La morena se puso en pie y miro fijo a la rubia.

– Seguro.

La sorpresa se quedo en los rostros pasmadas cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hasta el avión y en cosas de segundos salió con una mochila al hombro, tomó su bolso de la arena y miro a la rubia.

– Suerte intentando liderar.

– Be-Beca – Chloe se puso en pie sorprendida. No esperaba a que la morena realmente le hiciera caso e intentara irse. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iría. Estaban en una isla desierta así que no había muchas posibilidades. La pelirroja corrió hasta la morena que ya había hecho un largo trecho con los audífonos puestos

– No puedes irte – La tomó del brazo – Fue tu idea esperar y sobrevivir

– No, no fue mi idea. Fue instinto. A todos se les habría ocurrido.

Chloe resopló – No te vayas – Dijo con suplica – Escucha, sé que Aubrey es algo controladora, pero no puedes irte así como así. Te necesitamos, tenemos que sobrevivir hasta que llegue un avión de rescate y si te vas entonces…

Beca la miró intrigada por unos momentos y luego suspiró.

– Otra vez, ¿no me dejarás tranquila hasta que acepte? – Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

– Me encanta cómo lees mi mente – Chloe se rió abrazándola – Bree es difícil, lo sé, pero también hay que tratar con cuidado y ustedes dos pueden ser grandes amigas si se lo proponen

– No sé si quiero ser amiga de alguien que trata a sus amigos como soldados.

– ¿Tienes otro amigo aparte de mí? – Preguntó Chloe mientras caminaban devuelta.

– No, ni siquiera sabía que éramos amigas – Dijo riendo.

La pelirroja rió abrazándola. Las dos chicas miraron al grupo que parecían escuchar a Aubrey, quién a su vez parecía alterada.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Chloe.

La rubia levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja y frunció el ceño al ver a su acompañante.

– Creí que te habías ido.

– Y yo que te explotaría la cabeza por ser tan controladora – Se rió Beca mientras se dejo caer en la arena – Bueno señorita Rottenmeier, ¿puede decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer ahora que usted tiene mi tutela?

La rubia apretó la mandíbula molesta.

– Chlo, podemos hablar.

Chloe asintió mientras se alejaban, ella tocó el brazo de la morena y luego se fue unos pocos metros hacia la orilla con la rubia.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó en un susurro pese a la distancia. Miro por el hombro a la morena que se encontraba escuchando música como de costumbre apoyada contra la mochila y el bolso como soporte. Los demás discutían sobre algún tema dejándola al margen.

– Hicimos un pequeño inventario y odio admitirlo, pero tu nueva amiguita tiene razón – Gruñó la rubia – La comida no durara para dos días y con la cantidad de agua que debemos tomar tampoco durara ni siquiera para terminar el día de hoy

La pelirroja alzó las cejas sorprendida y luego rió pese a los ruegos de la chica para que no siguiera riendo. La chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar de reír.

– ¿Por qué no te disculpas? Estoy segura de que Beca tiene algunas ideas, si ya te contó todo eso es porque sabe de lo que habla –

– No quiero que una chica que no conozco me diga que hacer – Gruñó.

– ¿No crees que ella siente lo mismo?

– Ahora no, Chlo. Necesitamos un plan – Se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar al grupo de nuevo. Frunció el ceño – ¿Qué hacen?

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia el grupo que se encontraba escuchando a Beca, quién dibujaba en la arena mientras explicaba algo, luego con el dedo apuntaba de vez en cuando a la selva detrás de ellos y al mar. Los demás parecían interesados en lo que tenía que decir y de vez en cuando decían algo a lo que la morena respondía.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí antes de caminar hasta el grupo.

– ¿Qué hacen? – Chlo interrogó con un tono confundido. El grupo la miro con una sonrisa.

– La Shawshank nos explicaba cómo encontrar comida en una selva y agua – Dijo sonriendo Amy.

– ¿Shawshank? – La morena frunció el ceño confundida antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro como si fuera una palmada por parte de la australiana.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Sabes conseguir comida y agua?

Beca se encogió despreocupada – Solo lo básico.

– No puedo creerlo – Chloe dijo sorprendida dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de Stacie que parecía emocionada – ¿En serio?

– Sí, aprendí algunas cosas. Mi abuelo insistía en llevarme de acampada a lugares similares así que tuve que aprender algunas cosas – Dijo la chica con la menor importancia y luego señaló a Jesse – Y él fue un boy scout así que creo que estaremos todos bien

– Sí, pero… – Aubrey frunció el ceño.

– Estamos todos atrapados aquí – Beca miró a la rubia con una expresión suave, tal vez era la primera vez que tenía una expresión como esa desde que la habían conocido – Para bien o para mal habrá que aprender a convivir. No te quitaré tu puesto de líder, puedes mandar si quieres, pero ahora creo que es más importante conocer nuestro entorno, ¿no crees?

La morena extendió la mano a la rubia quién la miro un momento y luego la tomó estrechándola.

* * *

Chloe sonrió mientras seguía a la morena por el camino de tierra hacia el interior de la selva. Las dos chicas cargaban con un cuchillo que habían encontrado entre todas las maletas e iban cortando cualquier rama que se interpusiera en el camino.

– ¿Crees que encontraremos fruta? – Preguntó la chica preocupada.

– No lo sé, es posible – Dijo asintiendo la morena mientras se detenía para tocar la tierra – Esta mojada

– ¿Eso es bueno?

– Es probable – Dijo tranquilamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Levantó la vista hacia un lugar seco y sonrió – Mira allí, es un cocotero, son originarios de islas tropicales así que creo que encontraremos mucha fruta

– ¿Era cierto lo de tu abuelo o mentiste? – Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo divertida. La morena hizo una mueca guiñando su ojo – Entiendo, lo aprendiste en history channel

– Si sabes que en ese canal no enseñan sobre la naturaleza.

– Es decir que si lo ves, eh.

– No se lo digas a nadie – Su expresión fue reemplazada por una cara de pocos amigos.

Chloe se rió ligeramente – Lo prometo.

Beca hizo una mueca mirando hacia la chica y luego se volteó fijando la mirada en algo.

– Volvamos – Dijo tranquilamente

– Pero no encontramos nada.

– Eso no es verdad, sí encontramos algo – Beca sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿Qué?

La morena sonrió tranquilamente sin decir nada y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la playa mientras la pelirroja la seguía confundida. Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el avión y algunas personas.

– ¿Encontraron algo? Muero de hambre y Aubrey no deja comer nada.

– No lo sé, Amy. ¿Encontramos algo, Becs? – La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

– ¿Becs? – La morena frunció el ceño.

– Los chicos encontraron un lugar para montar un campamento como dijiste – Cynthia Rose sonrió complacida interrumpiendo el intercambio de ambas chicas – Es seco y amplio, tiene árboles para crear sombra, le llega la luz del sol y está cerca de la playa. Se ve cómodo, también Jesse y Bumper están tratando de cortar algunos arboles para crear una vista completa a la playa. ¿Qué encontraron ustedes?

– Espero que sea una hamburguesa – Dijo Stacie – Muero de hambre

Las chicas se rieron.

– Mejor, encontramos tierra mojada – Beca sonrió.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio.

– Escucha, Beca, no sé que pienses tú, pero no voy a comer sopa de tierra – Amy hizo una mueca.

Beca rió – No, donde hay tierra mojada hay agua y donde hay agua hay…

– ¡Un arroyo! – Stacie dijo emocionada.

La morena sonrió – Bien, no sé si un arroyo en una isla, pero es probable. Podría ser una pequeña cascada, hay montañas aquí o incluso podría ser que sea un poso subterráneo – Beca sonrió mirando a sus compañeras – Tenemos que ir a ver dónde está el agua

Las tres chicas asintieron, pero antes de volver al lugar donde ambas chicas habían estado se dirigieron hacia el pequeño campamento que se estaba montando el campamento.

Beca sonrió viendo a los chicos y Aubrey montar las tiendas mientras Emily intentaba hacer fuego con Jesse.

– Se ve bien – Beca dijo tranquilamente revisando algunas cosas del equipaje.

– Dormiremos en las tiendas, también las usaremos para cambiarnos de ropa – Aubrey dijo con firmeza – y guardaremos en el avión las cosas grandes como aquellas cajas, contienen algunas cosas pesadas: un congelador pequeño, algunas botellas grandes con agua, el cargador solar, etc. También como es una isla tropical creo que podrían haber tormentas así que durante esas noches podríamos usar el avión. Sacaremos las cosas del avión para hacer un inventario

Chloe asintió con emoción – Es fantástico.

– Los chicos compartirán una tienda y eso nos deja a nosotras siete. Imagino que tú y yo compartimos una tienda, ¿alguien más quiere entrar con nosotras? – Aubrey preguntó.

– Beca quiere – Chloe se apegó a la morena que fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Quiero?

– Sí, quieres.

La morena resopló de mala gana mientras desviaba la mirada intentando no expresar una sonrisa.

– Stacie también quiere – Dijo la pelirroja.

– No, no quiero y no puedes manipularme como a Beca.

Aubrey asintió – Sí, yo me sentiría más cómoda con otra persona o siendo nosotras tres.

– Ah, entonces te sentirías cómoda conmigo – Beca presionó con una sonrisa traviesa. Sintió un codazo y luego desvió la mirada nuevamente.

– Vaya, vaya, Shawshank – Amy rió mirando a las morena – Pensé que eras una chica rebelde, pero Rojita te tiene domada y ni siquiera son novias

La chica hizo una mueca con el rostro y luego desvió la mirada molesta.

Las risas se hicieron presente.

– ¡SÍ!

Todos voltearon a mirar a la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo junto a una pequeña fogata que había comenzado a soltar humo.

– ¡Y se hizo el fuego! – Jesse alzó la mano chocando las palmas de las manos con la morena.

– Okey, chicos, llegó la hora de sobrevivir en este lugar – Sonrió Bumper con emoción.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 _Faltaban solo unos pocos minutos para que el gran ave de metal comenzara a despegar, todos estaban ansiosos y emocionados, salvo por algunos pocos que tenían algo de miedo, aunque realmente igual compartían la emoción con sus compañeros._

 _El pájaro por dentro tenía veinte asientos de color marrones, un genero suave y cómodo para quién lo usa de asiento. Había diez asientos a la izquierda y diez a la derecha y en total eran cinco filas de dos asientos. El piloto tenía su propia cabina en donde solo una puerta de cristal lo separaba de los niños y además contaba con un pequeño baño, el cual no muchos se atrevían a usar. Todo estaba tranquilo. Algunos habían elegido asientos acompañados y otros eligieron asientos solitarios._

 _El viaje que recordarían el resto de sus vidas iba a comenzar pronto. Una semana en el amazonas en un pequeño refugio donde aprenderían algunas cosas sobre la naturaleza._

– Bueno – Jesse dijo mientras miraba el interior del pájaro con una sonrisa tímida. Se movió entre el pasillo hasta el asiento en que había ocupado antes de estrellarse. Se acordaba de las miradas de sus amigos antes de todo el accidente – Lo único bueno del aterrizaje es que estamos vivos

– Es cierto – Escuchó la voz de Amy detrás de él. La australiana seguía intentando comunicarse con algún otro avión.

– ¿Ya pudiste comunicarte con alguien?

– No – La rubia resopló – Creo que estamos fuera del rango de algún avión

– Estamos atrapados – Resopló el chico de mala gana.

– Sí, no hay mejor palabra para describirnos: atrapados – La chica dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

Chloe rió suavemente, de forma infantil mientras cargaba con su bolso mientras caminaba al lado de la morena. La chica levantó la ceja confundida y siguió mirando el frente donde sus compañeros de viaje se encontraban cargando sus bolsos.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

La chica sonrió – Eres muy inteligente.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Frunció el ceño la morena.

– De que eres sorprendente. Sabes mucho sobre supervivencia y me dijiste que fue por ver el discovery channel, pero eso no significa nada, que puedas ponerlo a prueba es fantástico.

– No he hecho nada. Solo les dije donde poner el campamento – La chica desvió la mirada – Y no hemos encontrado agua o comida

– Pero tienes una idea de dónde encontrarla así que eso es un gran paso. Creo que solos no habríamos sobrevivido.

Beca miró a la pelirroja y sin decirle nada más apresuro el paso dejando a la muchacha atrás. Por su parte ella solo sonreía despreocupada mientras seguía a la morena tranquilamente. Levantó la mirada hacia el mar con una sonrisa pequeña alegrándose de haber guardado un traje de baño. Podría darse un pequeño baño para relajarse un poco y olvidar el problema en que estaban metidos.

Llegó al campamento con una sonrisa. La zona en que se encontraban ellos estaba rodeada por árboles, aunque habían cortado algunas ramas para crear un pequeño camino directo para que no hubiera que esquivar los árboles. El campamento se encontraba junto a la arena, cerca del borde de la selva y lo suficientemente lejos del mar en caso de que la marea subiera. La tierra era seca donde ellos se encontraban y el avión estaba a unos quince o veinte metros de distancia. Las carpas eran de tres colores diferentes, debido a que Aubrey quería diferenciarlas incluso en el amazonas, los colores era: naranja, amarilla y azul, sin embargo las carpas no tenían el color por completo. Las carpas eran de color gris completas, con excepción del techo que tenía una forma ovalada que es donde estaba el color para diferenciarlas. En el caso de Chloe, las chicas estaban usando la tienda color azul mientras el otro grupo de chicas estaba usando la amarilla y los chicos la naranja.

Ella entró en la tienda encontrándose con el espacio justo para cuatro personas, pero como solo dormirían tres adentro entonces sobraba un buen espacio. Se fijo que tanto Beca como Aubrey se encontraban arrodilladas revisando sus cosas, ella sonrió dejándose caer también y lanzando su bolso junto al de sus amigas.

– Se ve bien, ¿eh?

– Sí, no es la gran cosa, pero al menos seguro será más cómodo – Aubrey asintió – Con la fogata encendida toda la noche también podremos resguardarnos del frío

Chloe asintió antes de fijarse en la morena – ¿Tienes una manta?

La chica la miro con una expresión seria – Sí – Dijo como si fuera obvio – ¿Crees que pensaba pasar frío en una pobre carpa?

Aubrey gruñó mirando a la morena – Si la tenías por qué no la usaste anoche, pudimos haber usado la frazada extra para cubrir la entrada rota y que entrara poco viento –

– Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quede dormida – Beca dijo despreocupada. Ella reviso su teléfono IPod y luego sacó los audífonos. La pelirroja encontró gracioso que después de una feroz sacudida como la que habían tenido aquellos objetos estuvieran en pie y con vida. A su mente se le venía la imagen de la morena sosteniendo ambos objetos contra su pecho para protegerlos con su propia vida. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, una imagen más acertada de lo que había sucedido con la morena en el momento del accidente era que ella había guardado sus objetos en la mochila cuando las cosas se volvieron violenta y se mantuvo en calma en todo momento, probablemente con su brazo derecho extendido en el borde de la cornisa de la ventana. La chica salió de la carpa sin decir nada más.

Mientras que la rubia gruñía golpeando sus cosas en la maleta de mala gana. Miro a su mejor amiga quién sonreía despreocupadamente.

– Creo que preferiría pasar la noche con Stacie antes que con esa chica.

– No seas mala. Ella es cool.

– ¿Cool? ¿Bromeas verdad? Es solo un dolor de cabeza –

La pelirroja se encogió despreocupada – Me cae bien, creo que seríamos grandes amigas y ustedes a pesar de no llevarse bien también creo que podrían ser mejores amigas.

Aubrey sacudió la cabeza – Yo ya tengo una mejor amiga, no necesito otra – Desvió la mirada – Además, esa chica y yo jamás podríamos ser mejores amigas. No coincidimos en nada

– Es verdad, pero míralo de esta manera ambas quieren que sobrevivamos todos, solo que cada una tiene sus propios caminos – Sonrió la pelirroja – Okey. Será mejor irme

La chica estiro las manos mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la lanzaba al suelo de la carpa. La rubia frunció el ceño.

– Iré al mar un momento – Sonrió infantilmente – Ya armamos la carpa y tenemos un buen campamento así que no hay nada más que hacer

– Chloe no estamos de vacaciones, somos sobrevivientes de una tormenta.

La chica sonrió – No importa como lo veas ¡estamos en una isla tropical desierta! Es como estar de vacaciones en el paraíso, divirtamosnos un momento y despejemos nuestras mentes, luego ya veremos que hacer.

– ¡Chlo! – Pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso al grito, ya se había marchado vistiendo solo con el traje baño que traía bajo su ropa. Llevaba una toalla en sus manos. La rubia resopló de mala mientras se quedaba a ordenar todo en la carpa dejando el espacio necesario para los tres sacos de dormir.

Cuando salió de la carpa se encontró con algunas de sus amigas sentadas con sus propias cosas. Los chicos traían puestos algunas mochilas mientras recogían unos cuchillos y machetes.

– ¿Dónde van?

– A buscar comida. Solo nos quedan unos tres o cuatro paquetes de galletas y algunos macarrones con queso – Bumper respondió despreocupado.

– No trajimos demasiada comida porque se suponía que comeríamos al llegar allí – Explico Jesse – Tal vez podamos encontrar algunas frutas

– Es probable – La rubia asintió preocupada mientras miraba a sus amigas. Solo una corta parte de ellas se encontraba allí porque las demás parecían estar jugando en el agua.

– También revisaremos la zona donde Beca dijo que podíamos encontrar agua – Benji dijo sonriendo.

La frunció el ceño – A propósito, dónde está esa chica – Realmente no le interesaba saber en dónde estaba, pero le picaba la curiosidad debido a que no estaba en el agua jugando, ni sentada junto a la fogata con sus demás amigas. Jesse sonrió y señaló un árbol lejano en donde la morena estaba sentada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos de cascos puestos.

– Bueno, nos vamos – Dijo Jesse sonriendo – Este es trabajo para hombres

– Seguro, hombres – Amy sacudió la cabeza riendo – Nosotras nos quedamos aquí a esperar a que los _hombres_ se hagan cargo de encontrar provisiones

Aubrey vio a Bumper y a Amy besarse antes de que se separan. Ella vio a Emily dibujar en la arena mientras su pierna estaba extendida y sonrió sentándose a un lado. Desde donde estaba sentada en la arena podía ver a Chloe, Stacie y Cynthia Rose jugar en el agua como niñas pequeñas, y aunque no le gustara, podía ver a la morena escuchar música. Hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado y luego volteó a sus amigas nuevamente iniciando una conversación.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios, y Shaoran009 (por cierto, también me encanta Sakura Card Captors) quiero decirle que gracias por las observaciones, la verdades que yo leo el fics antes de subirlo pero le hago una revisión rápida de falta de ortografía, la razón de que falten algunas palabras es que mi mente las piensa y mis dedos las escriben, pero a veces sucede tan rápido que no me doy cuenta de si las escribí o no. Sobre eso de no decir quién dice cada dialogo, a veces resulta confuso, pero la verdad yo encuentro que en otras ocasiones es difícil saber quién dijo que, pero si es demasiado confuso entonces trataré de buscar una forma de hacerles saber quién dijo que.

Quiero que sepan que desde el siguiente capítulo comenzaré a responder comentarios de manera individual al final de cada capítulo, normalmente no lo suelo hacer, pero haré la excepción y además solo responderé a los que escribieron desde el capítulo anterior al actual. En fin, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews y nos veré en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Pescado, el banquete del mar

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 2:  
Pescado, el banquete del mar

Las horas habían pasado y no había nada que hacer. Los intentos por conseguir que algún avión pudiera escuchar la radio eran en vanos, ya nadie creía que pudieran caer en el radar de algún otro pájaro. La mayoría de las chicas se había rendido a intentar así que se encontraban tendidas en una toalla junto al sol preparándose para un bronceado y en cuanto a Aubrey, que parecía igual de tensa que siempre, se encontraba revisando el avión para encontrar algunas cosas que fueran a hacerle útil.

Stacie había estado caminando por los bordes costeros de la selva en busca de ramas tiradas en el suelo para que pudieran hacer una fogata más duradera. El sol ya estaba por ocultarse dentro de unas pocas horas y apenas se podían ver los rayos del sol. La morena alta levantó la vista hacia el sol y luego siguió buscando las ramas hasta encontrar algunas pocas. No podía dejar de quejarse internamente porque la rubia la había mandado a esto, es decir, ella tuvo un manicure hasta hace poco y si seguía trabajando así (que acababa de empezar) entonces lo arruinaría por completo.

Cargo las pocas ramas hasta el campamento y las dejo caer cerca de unos objetos antes de dejar caer su peso en la arena. En la fogata solo había dos personas, una de ellas era Emily que con su pierna mala solo se encargaba de mantener el fuego y Beca que parecía estar sacándole punta a un palo de madera. La chica más alta miro a la chica nueva y luego miró a su amiga interrogándola con la mirada, pero la morena solo se encogió de hombros al no saber el chiste de sacarle punta a una rama.

– Entonces… – Habló Stacie, pero solo Emily la miró – Beca, ¿no? – Se sintió tonta por un momento, pero la verdad es que no sabía que decir – Veamos… ah, ya sé. Parece que sabes algo supervivencia, ¿lo aprendiste en Lost? Porque eso estaría cool

La morena levantó la vista y sin decir nada y siguió con lo que hacía.

– Oh – La chica frunció el ceño ligeramente – Así que compartes tienda con Aubrey y Chloe, eso es genial, supongo. Chloe es genial, es muy dulce y tierna, además tiene ese encanto que nos hace quererla más y Aubrey… Aubrey y yo salimos juntas – La morena volvió a mirarla. Stacie sonrió cruzando las piernas en la arena – Sí, fuimos novias como por dos años y yo termine con ella así que si te dice lo contrario…

La morena se puso en pie antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, ambas chicas la miraron intrigadas y luego se alejó de donde estaba en silencio cargando el cuchillo y la rama en las manos. Stacie frunció el ceño mirando a Emily.

– ¿Qué dije?

– No creo que le interese saber sobre tu vida amorosa – Dijo Emily en casi un susurro.

La chica más alta frunció el ceño mirando el camino por el cual se había alejado la otra chica.

– Solía pensar que era sexy – Stacie comentó mirando a Emily remover la leña – Y es sexy, pero también es misteriosa y no hay mejor complemento para sexy que misteriosa

La morena se rió – Pero, ¿crees que podemos confiar en ella? – La chica hizo una mueca por un momento – No quiero sonar como Aubs, pero no sabemos nada de ella. Chlo está intentando conocerla, pero dudo que ella haya logrado algún progreso

Stacie se encogió de hombros despreocupada – ¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo?

– Ni siquiera creo que le gusten las chicas – Emily sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué con eso?

– ¿Eso qué?

– Aubrey – Respondió – ¿Por qué le contaste aquello?

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza la chica – Pero no interesa. Tal vez Beca, alias la chica misteriosa, quiera salir conmigo. No hay nadie que se resista ante mí

Emily abrió la boca para hablar, pero la interrumpió.

– Es decir, solo mírame, soy sexy y estoy abierta a todas las posibilidades. Podría intentar coquetear con ella, he visto que Jesse lo intenta y ella lo ignora y siendo sincera Jesse es buen partido así que o está ciega o le gustan las chicas y yo soy mucho mejor partido. Además, Jesse no es tan bueno en la cama como yo – La chica comenzó a divagar.

– ¿Dormiste con Jesse? – Frunció el ceño incomoda.

– Tres veces – Asintió despreocupada – La primera vez fue en una fiesta y las otras veces nos buscamos el uno el otro por puro placer. Intenté dormir con Benji, pero él solo tiene ojos para ti, aunque no me importa ser rechazada por alguien que ya tiene un enamorado o enamorada, pero sí me dolió cuando me rechazó, de todos modos sigo siendo un partido

La chica sonrió levemente a la mención del otro chico.

– Estoy segura de que una chica que es tan misteriosa es un gran partido como pareja y en la cama. La veo como una amante solitaria que necesita que solo una persona rompa sus paredes.

– ¿Qué hay de Aubrey? – Intentó preguntar con suavidad.

Las facciones de Stacie se endurecieron mientras la chica desviaba la vista con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Aubrey? – Rió con sorna – ¿Qué hay con ella? No es cómo que importe lo que tenga que decir ella. Yo termine con Aubrey porque ella no quería estar conmigo más así que no sé por qué siempre tiene que tener una opinión sobre mis nuevas conquistas

– ¿Por qué le dan celos? – Respondió dudosa.

– Celos – Bufó la chica alta. Se puso en pie mirando a la morena y luego sonrió – Iré a ver a Beca, seguro que está haciendo algo interesante

La morena abrió la boca nuevamente para expresar una opinión, pero nuevamente la chica más alta no la dejo. Ella vio alejarse a la muchacha y todo lo que podía pensar era en que Stacie estaba vengándose de Aubrey y sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien.

Por otro lado, Stacie camino por la playa con una sonrisa seductora. La chica camino tranquilamente hasta la morena que se encontraba en la orilla del mar terminando de sacarle filo a la vara de madera.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó tranquilamente. La morena resopló pesadamente levantando la vista al cielo y luego siguió sacándole punta hasta que la punta tuviera un largo de treinta centímetros.

– Los tres chicos se han ido hace más de dos horas y aún no han vuelto, lo que significa que aún no han encontrado comida o tal vez no se han perdido. Como sea, necesitamos tener algo para comer así que tal vez podríamos pescar.

Stacie sonrió – Eso es fantástico y muy inteligente –

Tenía que mirar hacia abajo ya que ella le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas a la chica morena que seguía sacándole filo a la vara. La más alta la miro de reojo grabándose la apariencia de la chica y sus gestos.

Ella vestía con una camisa escocesa sin mangas y una camiseta de color burdeo debajo de la escocesa, traía unos pantalones que tenían arremangadas hasta las pantorillas y no traía ni zapatos o sandalias. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado. Los gestos que hacía eran básicamente su característico ceño fruncido.

Cuando termino de afilar la vara, ella coloco el cuchillo en una funda de cuero en donde había venido y luego lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones con cuidado. La chica apretó con fuerza la vara y camino un poco más hacia adentro.

– Así no vas a atrapar peces – Dijo con un tono juguetón. La morena no le hizo caso y clavo la lanza en la arena por lo menos tres veces en tres intentos fallidos. La más alta rió apretando las manos en la cintura – Te lo dije

Beca mascullo algo, pero no le hizo caso.

– ¿Qué tal si me dejas que te ayude?

Pero la morena no respondió y siguió intentando en vano.

Stacie sonrió divertida observando los intentos fallidos y espero a que la chica se rindiera para poder ayudar. Se mordió el labio inferior esperando.

* * *

Después de sacar algunos pocos equipos de emergencia que el avión tenía equipado, Aubrey sonrió con satisfacción. Tal vez no eran la gran cosa, pero al menos podrían ayudar un poco. Respiro hondo con las manos en la cintura y luego desvió la vista a la pelirroja que se acercaba.

– Vaya, has encontrado mucho, ¿qué son por cierto?

– Hice un inventario rápido y encontré bengalas, un cometa, un libro con enfermedades tropicales, un extintor, un equipo de supervivencia que nos vendría bastante bien, algunas linternas y un megáfono – La chica sonrió metiendo la mano al bolsillo – También encontré esto – Saco un objeto plateado que le entregó a la pelirroja que estaba en cuclillas – Creo que es uno de esos objetos todo en uno para emergencia

Chloe asintió – Tiene un destornillador, pequeñas tijeras, un cuchillo, una lima, un alicate, y otras piezas que no conozco – La chica sonrió – Tal vez no sea mucho pero en el campamento tenemos un pequeño freezer para mantener el agua, hay algunas linternas que estaban en los bolsos de nosotros, cuchillos y navajas, también un machete, que por cierto fue una buena idea la tuya traer eso, también encontramos algunas mantas, unas cinco, también tenemos las almohadas que usábamos en el viaje, que por cierto venían con el avión aparte de unas mantas individuales. Pienso que estaremos bien por tiempo, tenemos casi todo para sobrevivir porque aún tenemos problemas con la comida. Jesse, Bumper y Benji aún no han vuelto y eso no puede ser nada bueno y el agua, no creo que podamos sobrevivir sin agua por mucho tiempo

– Ese es un problema – La rubia se cruzo de brazos – No quedan muchas galletas y para hacer los macarrones necesitamos agua, lo que sería gastar las pocas que tenemos, apropósito tenemos ollas o cacerolas

– Tenemos dos y son pequeñas – Asintió la chica.

– Bien, supongo que funcionara para hacer los macarrones – Dijo ella con una mueca – Tenemos que encontrar agua antes que comida. No podemos pasar más de tres días sin tomar agua o nos deshidrataremos y encima tenemos que preparar los macarrones. Dios, teníamos que estrellarnos en una isla desierta

La pelirroja se rió mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas y a caminar hasta el campamento.

– ¿Sabes? Me gusta esto de ti.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiera arrancarme los cabellos?

– No, que trabajes en equipo. Es bueno ver que a pesar de estar al mando quieres trabajar en equipo pidiendo opiniones, no es que antes no lo hacías, pero no lo hacías – La rubia frunció el ceño ante la explicación.

– Bueno, todos estamos atrapados en el mismo barco así que creo que podemos sobrevivir todos juntos si nos apoyamos los unos a los otros.

– Bien dicho, Bree – La chica dijo sonriendo.

La pelirroja se detuvo por un momento mirando hacia el mar con una sonrisa. El agua verde parecía tan fría y deseable que a la muchacha le daban ganas de volver a entrar. No había ruido más que la canción de las olas y la brisa de la isla, las hojas de los árboles armonizando en una melodía calmada y tranquila. La estancia en al isla no sería mala si no fuera porque en ese momento parecía incierta.

– ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia la rubia que fruncía el ceño de mala gana, ella inclino la cabeza confundida y la chica le indico en una dirección con la cabeza. Cuando la oji-azul levantó la vista para ver hizo una mueca encontrándose con la escena de Beca y Stacie.

Beca no era su novia, ni siquiera estaba segura de si la morena la consideraba su amiga así que no entendía por qué sentía celos, tal vez porque en cierto modo quería ser ella la única que pudiera sentir a gusto a la morena o tal vez, tan solo tal vez, sí sentía algo por la morena y no quería admitirlo.

La escena en sí le daba asco, le revolvía el estómago. Beca y Stacie estaban en la orilla del mar casi adentrándose hacia éste. La morena sostenía un palo de madera en lo alto mientras la chica más alta se encontraba detrás de la morena sujetando las manos como si le enseñara, sin embargo parecía que la chica alta solo quería tocar a la chica más baja.

La rubia gruñó antes de alejarse sin decir nada. Chloe tampoco dijo anda, pero le echó un vistazo más a la imagen frente a ella y luego se fue.

Conocía a su mejor amiga tanto como para saber que la rubia hervía en celos, pero también sabía que la muchacha no pisotearía su orgullo para acercarse a la morena y hablar las cosas con ella explicándole como se sentía.

Al llegar al campamento se encontró con Emily removiendo la leña, a su lado Cynthia Rose y Amy hablaban sobre cualquier tema como si se tratara del almuerzo en la cafetería, parecía que la situación actual no existía.

– Cynthia, tú sabes sobre computación, ¿no?

– Bueno, no soy una friki, pero sí, algo sé, ¿por qué?

Aubrey dejo las cosas en la arena – ¿Y crees que puedes enlazar claves para conseguir algo interesante? –

– Eso no es computación, es ingeniería, creo.

La rubia resopló.

– Creo que Jesse sabe de eso – Emily dijo tranquilamente – ¿Por qué?

– Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos cortar algunos cables del avión para encender los faroles de vez en cuando, también quisiera ver si podríamos amplificar el ratio de la radio e incluso…

– Bree, me fríes el cerebro – Se rió la pelirroja sentándose en la arena – ¿Saben que necesitamos más que nada? Troncos

– Mira a tu alrededor, roja, hay troncos por todos lados – Comentó la gorda Amy.

– No, me refiero a troncos como asientos. Ya saben, como en los campamentos.

– Oh, eso no es mala idea – Dijo la rubia australiana asintiendo – También una mesa

– Teníamos una mesa – Aubrey gruñó – Pero se rompió con la caída, además nuestro principal interés es ser rescatados, no acomodarnos

– Aubrey, todos queremos ser rescatados pero hasta entonces solo tenemos que acomodarnos para sobrevivir y hacer de este lugar lo más cómodo posible – Emily dijo con tranquilidad – De esa forma el grupo no va a desesperarse

– Sí, esa es una buena idea – CR asintió.

Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de escuchar unos ruidos de ramas quebrándose. Las cinco chicas se alarmaron en seguida preguntadnos a sí mismas que hacer si se trataba de algún animal salvaje, aunque… ¿siquiera había animales salvajes?

Las voces es que se escucharon calmaron a las chicas de momento cuando las hojas de algunos árboles se abrieron hacia los lados dejando ver a tres chicos con aspectos sucios y cansados.

– Wow, ¿qué les sucedió? – Chloe preguntó sorprendida.

– Misión fallida. Hay demasiada vegetación – Jesse miro hacia el horizonte mientras trataba de abrir su botella de agua, respiraba jadeante – y eso nos impide la visión a encontrar algo de alimento

Los otros dos chicos asintieron dejándose caer.

– Yo me tropecé unas tres veces – Benji suspiró.

– Caminamos en círculos – Bumper resopló – Necesitamos un baño

– Por el momento lo más cercano a una ducha es el mar – Aubrey dijo – No pueden usar el agua de las botellas, las necesitamos

– Si no consiguieron comida, ¿qué comeremos? – Cynthia Rose preguntó.

– No sé si pueda soportar otra noche comiendo galletas de soda – Hizo una mueca la australiana.

– No hay nada mejor, ¿o sí? – Emily dijo.

– En realidad, lo hay – Se escucho una voz alterna. El grupo desvió la mirada hacia la chica alta que sonreía con emoción mientras cargaba a su vez una especie ramilla en donde había varios pescados allí. El grupo alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la comida mientras la morena a su lado solo desviaba la mirada.

Emily chilló – No puedo creerlo, consiguieron pescado.

La chica alta rió suavemente – En realidad, Beca fue quién lo pesco.

– No sabía que tú sabías pescar – Chloe dijo sorprendida.

– Yo no sé pescar – La morena dijo con un tono neutro mientras se dejaba caer en la arena junto a la pelirroja – Fue Stacie quién me enseñó cómo

Otra sorpresa más para el grupo. La chica alta sonrió despreocupada – A mi padre le encantaba mirar el canal de pesca cuando yo era pequeña, supongo que aprendí sin saberlo. De todos modos yo no lo pesque, todo lo hizo Becky.

– No me llames así – La morena sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡Tenemos comida! – Amy gritó emocionada antes de mirar a los chicos – Se supone que son los hombres y dan pena. Es una vergüenza

– Pudimos haber muerto – Jesse dijo.

– Sí, sí, lo que sea. Ahora, ¿cómo comemos el pescado?

– Primero hay que limpiarlo, para eso necesitamos el agua de las botellas porque el agua del mar solo lo empeorara – Stacie dijo.

– No podemos usar esa agua, es la única que tenemos – Aubrey frunció el ceño – Es preferible no comer a no beber agua

Chlo miró a su mejor amiga y a la otra chica discutir y suspiro de mala gana. El resto del grupo se quedo observando el intercambio de palabras con interés y a la vez miedo.

– ¿Pelean siempre? – Beca susurró.

– Casi siempre – Respondió la pelirroja – No pelean tanto como tú y Aubrey, pero pelean bastante y en cada oportunidad que tienen

 _Había sido la tercera noche en la semana en que Aubrey había llamado a Chloe en medio de la madrugada para contarle sobre su pelea con su novia. La pelirroja ya había dejado de prestar atención después de cinco minutos y la rubia no lo sabía._

 _Chloe amaba a su mejor amiga y a si mismo amaba a la novia de ella. Realmente la quería y pensaba que hacían buena pareja, pero casi siempre estaban peleando por idioteces y la usaban a ella de mediadora, en primera porque ella era comprensible y trataba de ver por los dos lados y en segunda porque nadie más soportaba los pleitos de las dos chicas._

 _Todas las noches en que Aubrey llamaba eran iguales. La pelirroja escuchaba con tranquilidad los primeros cinco minutos, luego colocaba su celular en la mesa de noche junto a su lámpara de Minnie y Mickey besándose y luego cubría el celular con una manta para no escuchar la voz, finalmente ella se acomodaba en su cama acurrucada y se quedaba dormida sin importarle que la rubia siguiera hablando, en ocasiones esperaba un par de horas antes de recibir una llamada en espera de Stacie y cuando respondía ella repetía el procedimiento._

– _¿Sabes que es importante, Bree? El sueño. La gente necesita el sueño. He oído sobre estudios científicos que dicen que no dormir puede provocar la muerte y un cambio en el ADN. Quiero dormir – Había comentado la pelirroja en una ocasión cuando las dos chicas se encontraban en su casa._

 _La rubia resopló con fuerza mientras intentaba reprimir la queja sobre que su mejor amiga no estaba escuchando el punto crucial de la llamada: la pelea con su novia. Tardó un momento en responder y luego de saber a conciencia qué hora era, ella habló._

– _Lo siento, en serio, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo – Y era la misma respuesta una y otra vez._

– Algunas veces solo hay que ignorarlas – Chloe dijo mirando a la morena.

– Supongo – Asintió la morena tranquilamente.

– Así que… Stacie te enseño a pescar, eh – Forzó su sonrisa, Chloe – Eso es… fantástico, supongo

– Es bastante conveniente dada nuestra situación – Beca asintió tranquilamente.

La chica alta que había dejado de pelear con su exnovia sonrió con malicia – Sí, es conveniente, pero es mucho mejor que eso porque la vista que tenía de ti era asombrosa – Emily miró a la chica sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – Eres demasiado sexy

La morena frunció el ceño por un momento mientras observaba a tres chicas limpiar el pescado.

– ¿Gracias?

– Oh, no lo dudes. Creo que eres demasiado sexy para ser real, casi ilegal.

Unas risas resonaron el grupo mientras la morena hacía una mueca incomoda. Desvió la vista encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Chloe y algo se removió en su estómago provocando que la chica volteara la vista a otro lugar mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer.

– Vaya, vaya, pero si Beca Mitchell se está sonrojando – Hizo saber a todo el grupo Amy.

– ¿Qué? No, qué dices, es por la puesta de sol – Se excuso la morena.

Chloe rió suavemente – Bueno, puesta de sol o no, te ves linda así.

La muchacha hizo una mueca mirando a la chica sin saber si sonreír o mostrarse incomoda.

* * *

Stacie se dejo caer de espaldas en la arena con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando finalmente había terminado de comer. Ella se sintió contenta de poder comer algo más que solo galletas de soda. Podía escuchar a los demás soltar algunos eructos de satisfacción o respirar hondo. La verdad es que un banquete como ese había sido realmente necesario.

La chica se sentó nuevamente en la arena mirando la fogata, junto a ella había algunos palos clavados apuntando hacia el fuego con unos pescados clavados en ellos esperando hacerse.

A Stacie le encantaba comer pescado, de cierto modo porque era un poco más saludable que las carnes rojas y porque era liviano, también le gustaba comerlo en la plancha de la forma más deliciosa posible con una asombrosa ensalada de lechuga y tomate, pero haberlo comido cocido al natural con una fogata tampoco estuvo mal.

La chica vio a sus amigos haberse dispersados, unos pocos seguían en la fogata, pero ella no les prestó atención, vio a la rubia alejarse hacia la orilla del mar y sentarse en la arena. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Linda vista.

– Es la única que hay.

Rió suavemente sentándose a su lado – ¿Por qué estás molesta?

– No estoy molesta.

– Por favor, te conozco mejor que nadie. Siempre que estás molesta prefieres alejarte de los demás y haces ese gesto gracioso con las manos como si quisieras matar a alguien o desquitarte con alguien.

Hubo un silencio.

– ¿Es por lo del agua? Porque sí es así, Beca ya nos dijo que había tierra mojada así que mañana buscaremos agua.

– No es por lo que Rebeca dijo.

La chica alzó una ceja.

– Entonces…

La rubia resopló de mala gana. El sol ya se había ocultado y en ese momento la luna era la única fuente de luz que existía junto con las estrellas.

– ¿Qué intentas?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Primero la chica del supermercado, luego Jesse y ahora Rebeca, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

La muchacha se rió – Okey, primero tienes que dejar de llamarla Rebeca, suena raro y segundo, ¿por qué te interesa? Estoy soltera y puedo estar y hacerlo con quien quiera

La rubia guardó silencio por un momento desviando la mirada hacia la arena y luego nuevamente al mar.

– Sigo pensando que es extraño que no sepamos nada de ella.

– Tú siempre te preocupas por estupideces, pero sí lo que te molesta es que tenga una relación con alguien más entonces estás celosa – Dijo la chica duramente – Te recuerdo que la razón por la que terminamos fue porque tú querías

– Tú terminaste conmigo.

– Porque no querías estar conmigo, Aubrey – Dijo la chica molesta y exaltada – Yo te amaba, soporté todo lo que se me vino encima y tuve que aguantar todo cuanto sucediera, pero no querías entender y seguiste siendo tan cabezota. ¿Crees que quería terminar contigo? Tú no querías estar conmigo y solo te preocupabas por tu dichoso grupo de a capela

Las dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Ninguna se miraba porque con solo hacerlo entonces sabrían los sentimientos de sí misma reflejados en la otra.

Stacie resopló.

– Siempre pensé que volveríamos a estar juntas cuando dejaras de ser tan controladora. Descuidaste tu relación, a tus amigos, trataste a Chloe como un títere… – Dijo con un tono suave y bajo – Cuando termine contigo esperé que comprendieras qué estaba mal, pero no lo hiciste y fue cuando comencé a perder la esperanza. Ahora no tengo una relación estable y soy feliz teniendo relaciones sin compromiso, porque no hay que preocuparse de que te van a romper el corazón de alguna forma

La rubia miro a la chica que mantenía la cabeza agachada. Ella levantó la mirada al cabo de un momento y se puso en pie.

– Estuve con la chica del supermercado y con Jesse, lo admito y quiero estar con Beca, y eso es algo en que no tienes voz ni voto, porque nosotras no somos nada más que amigas… tal vez solo eso.

Dicho esto la muchacha se alejó de allí sin decir nada. Ella se dirigió hacia el campamento tranquilamente y antes de entrar a su carpa le echó una mirada a la morena más pequeña que se encontraba hablando con Chloe sobre un tema al azar. Hizo una mueca seria notando la mirada de brillante de Chloe.

Ella no podía asegurar nada porque Chloe sonreía así a todas las personas con las que estaba. Las vio a las dos despedirse de todos y luego entrar en la tienda de dormir. Ella por su parte se encogió de hombros entrando en la tienda para dejarse caer en su saco de dormir.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy, ya sé que es algo más tarde que anteriormente pero es que siendo sincera... se me olvido. Estaba viendo una serie y por eso olvide actualizar porque normalmente lo hago de noche y como que creí que la noche anterior lo había hecho, pero no fue así y cuando me acordé enseguida lo subí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya sé que los capítulos son bastante cortos o al menos yo los siento así, pero es que tienen la trama justa y necesaria para el capítulo, tal vez en algún futuro voy a agregar más o tal vez no, pero hasta ahora va a ser lo justo y necesario por capítulo.

Es todo por hoy y nos veremos el jueves. (Ah, es cierto, es posible que desde la otra semana comience a actualizar nuevamente 1 día a la semana porque entró a trabajar, o al menos eso tengo entendido.)

Dejen Reviews


	5. Pies en la tierra y frente en alto

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 3:  
Con los pies en la tierra y la frente en alto

Tres días habían pasado desde que el grupo había llegado a la isla tras una tormenta. Los jóvenes atrapados en esta situación habían logrado establecerse en un campamento pequeño en donde pudieran estar a salvo, sin embargo a pesar de que todo se pintaba bien, el problema principal en ese momento era el agua y la comida. Si bien el grupo había logrado comer durante tres días galletas y pescado, el agua comenzaba a acabarse y si querían sobrevivir debían encontrar agua pronto, además galletas ya no quedaban y necesitaban agua para limpiar las agallas de los pescados así que nuevamente el escases del agua y de la comida era un problema.

El grupo se había dividido en dos para buscar comida y agua, mientras uno buscaba frutas silvestres el otro buscaba agua.

Todo había sido un silencio rodeando al grupo únicamente roto por el sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas o ramas bajo los pies. Aubrey intentaba dirigir al grupo en busca de comida llevándose por los conocimientos que había adquirido en programas de televisión y en clases en relación a las plantas.

Chloe se había mantenido en silencio mientras caminaba detrás de la morena con una sonrisa. Ella había estado escuchando música todo el tiempo y le divertía. En la cabeza del grupo aparte de la rubia se encontraba Bumper intentando ayudar a la rubia a encontrar la comida.

La pelirroja dio un salto hacia la morena y sonrió con emoción – ¿Cómo es que puedes escuchar por tanto tiempo?

– Lo he estado cargando – Beca respondió quitándose los audífonos y colocándolo en el cuello – ¿Recuerdas el cargador solar?

– ¿Ese cuadrado grande? – Beca asintió – Oh, entiendo… Siempre estás escuchando música, ¿algún día me dejaras oír a mí?

– No lo creo – La morena no respondió deteniéndose – Llevamos caminando por horas, ¿ya encontraste algo rubia?

– No, y es la quinta vez que te quejas así que quédate callada.

La chica hizo una mala cara y luego bufó mientras seguía caminando – ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó irritando a la rubia.

– Porque el otro grupo ya estaba completo.

– ¿Te hago enojar?

– Sí, así que cállate.

– Es un país libre – Dijo despreocupada – Además si nos mantenemos en silencio el tiempo correrá más lento

La rubia se detuvo mirando a la morena. Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y le planto la cara frente a frente. Vio la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la morena, ella gruñó y le apuntó con el dedo tocando su nariz.

– Está bien, si quieres irte al campamento bien, hazlo, mejor para mí, así no tendré que tratar con tu genio, pero al menos haz algo allí, ponte a pescar o busca comida cuando vuelvas – Dicho esto la rubia se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La mirada de Beca era tranquila. La chica se encogió de hombros y se fue en otra dirección.

Beca no había dejado de escuchar música en todo el trayecto de regreso al campamento. Ella no estaba interesada en ser un peón de Aubrey y tampoco le interesaba escucharla si la rubia no estaba dispuesta a escucharla a ella así que prefería quedarse fuera de la expedición.

Había un proyecto en su cabeza y pensaba en hacerlo para matar el tiempo, sin embargo nada más llegar al campamento podía ver a otra morena allí. Vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color amarilla y unos shorts blancos, ella tenía problemas para caminar así que parecía arrastrarse sentada por el suelo. No sabía que tan grave era el daño en su pierna, pero si sabía que tenía problemas para caminar porque había escuchado que cuando apoyaba esa pierna sentía como si los músculos se le movieran y fueran como de agua.

Beca se fijo que la chica parecía moverse hasta la heladera donde se guardaban las restantes botellas de aguas así que se apresuro y tomó una botella entregándosela. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica ella se encogió despreocupada.

– Gracias – Agradeció la morena.

– Necesitas unas muletas, se te hará más fácil caminar – Dijo la chica.

– Sí, pero no creo conseguir unas muletas aquí.

Beca miro a la chica. Una sonrisa sincera se le dibujo en el rostro al sentarse en la arena junto a la morena.

– ¿Quieres unas muletas? Vi unos palos de bambús, creo que con el machete serán sencillos de hacer – Dijo sonriendo.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida. La chica sonrió tranquilamente asintiendo mientras le mostraba el machete. Ella se puso en pie y le guiñó el ojo tranquilamente mientras la otra chica solo la miraba confundida y sorprendida.

* * *

El brillo en los ojos de Chloe y del grupo se podía ver a millones de kilómetros, todos estaban emocionados y feliz por el nuevo hallazgo. El grupo chillo de emoción y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo ya estaban cargando las mochilas con el fruto divino de la tierra que habían encontrado.

* * *

Emily no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué de la amabilidad de la morena pequeña. Ella sabía que la chica no ofrecía su ayuda, tampoco pedía ayuda, mucho menos hablaba con el grupo y apenas habían pasado tres días. Es cierto que de vez en cuando la veía con Chloe y tal vez era el único momento en que sonreía, esa era otra cosa extraña.

No tenía noción del tiempo así que no sabía cuanto había pasado desde que la chica se había ido, pero cuando volvió con unos cuatro troncos de bambú y algunas lianas parecía sorprendida. La morena solo sonrió y comenzó a cortar los troncos dejando dos troncos del largo de las axilas hasta los pies, otros cuatro troncos con unos cincuenta centímetros de largos, otros dos con el largo de sesenta centímetros más o menos y otros dos más pequeños. Con las lianas ato los troncos con fuerza y la forma que quedo fue similar a la de unas muletas. Tenía un palo de soporte suficientemente largo para sostener a la morena, tal vez demasiado largo, había una superficie superior recta y luego desde los extremos se formaba una V y en medio de la V había otro tronco para sostener desde las manos.

Emily había mirado maravilla el proceso durante más de media hora hasta que la chica terminó. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y luego le entregó los palos confirmando que efectivamente eran demasiado largo, cortó el largo extra y luego sonrió.

– Wow, gracias – Emily dijo sorprendida – No tenías que hacerlo

– Aubrey me dijo que si me devolvía al campamento tenía que hacer algo. Ya pagué mi deuda – Se encogió de hombros tomando el machete. Ella comenzó a caminar lejos dejando a la morena confundida.

Por un momento Emily habría jurado que Beca se había mostrado amable con ella solo porque quería, pero con tal revelación ahora parecía tan confuso como cuando se ofreció a crear las muletas.

Ella intentó caminar unos pocos pasos con las muletas encontrándolas cómodas para su acción, solo un poco más de práctica y podría hacer algo más que solo encender fuego. Cuando era niña había sido una chica exploradora, una abeja a decir verdad y en una de sus prácticas por medallas consiguió la medalla por hacer una fogata así que para ella era fácil, aunque desearía poder hacer algo más que solo fuego. De todos modos la morena había notado que todos tenían una cualidad especial que contribuía bastante, como Stacie que podía pescar, Aubrey que era una gran organizadora a pesar de su tendencia a querer todo el control, Benji sabiendo un poco de medicina, Beca que podía crear cosas con madera y aparte conocía un poco sobre tierra silvestre, o al menos eso pensaba porque la morena sabía dónde encontrar agua y fue la primera en decir dónde debían montar un campamento, la capacidad de Chloe para mantener a todo el grupo unido, Bumper y Jesse que siempre estaban dispuesto a hacer todo lo pesado por el grupo, Amy y Cynthia Rose que intentaban amplificar el ratio de la radio. El grupo estaba bien, sin duda saldrían a flote así.

Sonrió pensando en que no pudo caer con mejor grupo a una isla desierta. Escucho unos ruidos detrás de ella y vio a sus amigos saliendo de entre los árboles. Todos cargaban con una sonrisa amplia en los labios y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo abrieron las mochilas revelando una gran cantidad de frutas.

– Es increíble – Ella dijo sorprendida – ¿Dónde las encontraron?

– A unos cuarenta metros – Aubrey dijo con orgullo – Tenemos de todo: plátanos, mangos, cocos, encontramos algunas bayas también, pero no sabemos si son venenosas, de todos modos encontramos piñas incluso. Esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido

– ¿Stacie aún pesca? – Preguntó Chloe dejando la mochila con cuidado en el suelo.

La morena asintió – Eso creo, aún no ha vuelto. Jesse y las chicas siguen buscando agua.

– Bien, entonces si logran encontrar estaríamos completamente salvados. Todo lo que nos falta es el agua – Bumper sonrió antes de mirar a Emily – ¿Y eso?

– Oh, me lo ha hecho Beca – Sonrió la chica – Dijo algo sobre una deuda con Aubrey, luego de hacerlas se ha ido como siempre

La rubia bufó – Bien, por mí estaría bien si se va. Además, no la necesitamos. Esa chica siempre anda en sus cosas, desaparece la mayor parte del día y cuando vuelve no habla con nadie así que no veo por qué debería estar aquí.

– Bree, eso no es agradable – Chloe frunció el ceño. Miró a Emily – ¿Por dónde se ha ido?

La morena señalo una dirección y luego miro a sus amigos nuevamente.

– Pero creo que quería estar sola.

La pelirroja sonrió despreocupada antes de caminar en dirección de la morena. El grupo se había quedado donde estaba sin decirle nada, aunque la chica casi podía escuchar la mente de Aubrey quejarse.

Chloe no camino por mucho tiempo antes de detenerse en seco al escuchar una voz. Ella miro hacia el frente con una expresión interesada y escondida detrás de unas hojas se quedo observando a la chica morena que le daba la espalda.

– _«You're gonna miss me when i'm gone._ _You're gonna miss me by my walk_ _._ _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_ _._ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone»_ – Una expresión sorprendida y se quedo allí plantada mirando a la morena que cantaba mientras trenzaba algunas lianas.

La voz de Beca era suave completamente natural y no arreglada por su dueña para sonar de una forma diferente, eso era seguro. Era calmada y despreocupada.

La canción no la conocía, pero no le importaba porque la voz de la muchacha la tenía completamente hipnotizada.

Vio a Beca seguir cantando la letra mientras se inclinaba sobre la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo, era ancha y parecía resistente. La muchacha ató la trenza de lianas a una rama fuerte y luego desde el suelo tiro de ella para probar su resistencia. Sonrió cuando parecía lo bastante fuerte y tomó otras lianas en el suelo que comenzó a trenzar.

– _«I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you»_ – Y repitió la letra que había cantando anteriormente.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente como un niño pequeño la noche de navidad cuando estaba por abrir sus regalos. Ella dio un paso enfrente, pero en cuanto la morena escucho el crujir de las ramas y hojas se quedo callada y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

– ¿Qué haces allí? – Preguntó con cara de póker.

– Solo vine aquí – Dijo ella tranquilamente – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Beca se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras ataba la liana resistente junto a la que estaba en la otra rama del árbol.

– ¿Atar lianas?

– Que graciosa – Dijo Chloe tranquilamente. Ella vio la gran cantidad de lianas que había. Beca trenzaba tres lianas, luego trenzaba otras dos apartes y las volvía a trenzar creando una trenza que estaba hecha con tres trenzas, luego le daba algunas vueltas a la rama del árbol y las dejaba firme. La pelirroja se fijo en las otras miles de lianas en el suelo esperando para ser trenzadas – Vi las muletas que le hiciste a Emily y eso fue dulce, realmente le has ayudado

– Aubrey dijo que sí volvía debía hacer algo así que pensé en hacer caridad, ¿cuál es el problema? No es como si quisiera hacerlo – Dijo la chica despreocupada mientras volvía a trenzar.

La pelirroja rió – Que extraño, porque por un momento pensé que lo hiciste porque querías, no por Aubrey – Ella camino hasta la morena y la ayudo con las lianas – ¿Por qué estás trenzando?

– No es asunto tuyo.

– Dime – Rogó la chica. La morena la miro divertida por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Lo verás cuando esté listo.

– Tenía que ser – Bufó la pelirroja resoplando en su frente. Miro a la chica con una sonrisa furtiva y luego vio el cielo sobre sus cabezas – Tienes una voz preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

– ¿Mi voz? – Su cara seguía siendo de póker.

– Te escuche cantar – Beca suspiro mirando a la pelirroja – Y sí, te estaba espiando sí es lo que vas a preguntar. No tenía idea de que cantaras así

– No le veo lo importante – Beca dijo despreocupada – ¿Por qué te interesa?

– Porque siempre estás con estos audífonos – Señaló la pelirroja – Y tienes una voz preciosa. ¿La música es tu pasión?

La chica exhaló rendida y luego miró a la pelirroja. Reviso la batería del IPod y luego se quitó los audífonos entregándoselos a la pelirroja. Miró los audifonos como si se tratasen de oro puro y con una sonrisa traviesa los tomó en sus manos. Inspeccionó el objeto con cuidado sintiendo el peso de los años reflejado en los viejos cascos plateados con negro que la chica le había entregado. Nuevamente se preguntó por qué alguien que disfruta de la música usaría unos cascos viejos que seguramente tendrían un mal sonido.

Una canción se estaba reproduciendo, ella se sintió algo incomoda por el momento al no reconocer el sonido, pero de pronto comenzó a abrirse en asombro cuando la canción había sido remasterizada o remixeada con otra canción haciéndolas sonar bastante bien. Ella miró a la morena sorprendida.

– Es lo que hago – Respondió ella sin mirarla – Mezclo canciones

– ¿Como un DJ?

– Sí, algo así – Ella asintió tranquilamente – Cuando termine con esta tortura de escuela me iré a L.A para ser productora musical

– Entonces no irás a la universidad – Hizo una mueca triste – ¿Sabes que Barden High tiene una universidad? Barden University. Iré allí cuando nos graduemos y entraré a las Bellas Superior

– ¿Bellas Superior? – La chica la miro confundida.

– Es un grupo de acapela – Rió – Las Barden Bellas son una institución de acapela que se ubica en dos categorías: Las Barden Bellas High y las Barden Bellas Superior. Como podrás imaginar Barden Bellas High es el grupo de la secundaria. Nos enfrentamos a grupos de otras escuelas, pero en la universidad es más como de vida o muerte porque las competencias son más fuertes y difíciles, también en lugar de presentarnos en los auditorios de otras escuelas nos presentaremos en teatros de ligas mayores como en ICCA

– ¿ICCA?

– The International Championship of Collegiate Acapella – Se rió – Se realizan normalmente en el Centro Kennedy, eso es todo un honor –

– Lo siento, pero suena aburrido.

Chloe la miró ofendida antes de reírse un momento y darle un ligero empujón – No es aburrido, es aca-fabuloso.

– No estoy segura de que esa sea una palabra.

La chica rió – Ya sabes, Abrey y yo estamos en el grupo High, ella es la capitana.

– Eso explica por qué le gusta tener el control – Beca hizo una mueca inclinando fugazmente la cabeza – ¿Y tú qué eres?

– Pensé que era aburrido y ahora te interesa, ¿eh? – Sonrió divertida – Soy su consejera. Me gustaría ser capitana, pero no se puede aunque he escuchado en el Superior hay por lo menos dos capitanes. Algunas de nosotras participamos en el grupo, bueno en realidad todas las que están aquí también otras chicas de nuestro curso como Ashley, Dennis, Jessica, Flo y Lilly

Beca asintió con sorpresivo interés – ¿Así que… cantan… a acapela?

– Sí, es todo con nuestras bocas. Y creo que tienes una voz perfecta para el grupo, te invitaría a estar en él pero con este atascamiento no sé cuando podamos volver a casa.

Beca sonrió despreocupada – Ayúdame con esto – Rió. La pelirroja sonrió caminando hasta otro árbol y ayudando a la chica atar la trenza con fuerza.

– En serio, qué estamos haciendo.

La morena saltó de la raíz con una sonrisa y miró a la chica – Esto… es mi lugar de descanso y lejos de la irritante voz de Aubrey – Dijo despreocupada. Ella camino hasta uno de los árboles y sacó de debajo de un montón de hojas una manta lo suficientemente larga para doblarle el tamaño. Se encontraba rasgada en algunas esquinas, pero por lo demás parecía en buen estado. La muchacha tomó el cuchillo y le clavo dos agujeros a cada extremo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– Era del piloto, la encontré sobre la copa de un árbol y la baje con unos palos de bambú. Está algo rasgada y tenía una esquina quemada, pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien y no estaba demasiado sucia – La chica se acerco a un árbol y tomo las dos trenzas, las enrolló en un espiral y antes de terminar el espiral dejo las hebras separadas formando una V, introdujo cada trenza en los agujeros de la tela y luego las ato con fuerza. Luego se acerco al otro árbol y repitió el proceso de forma en que la tela quedaba suspendida en el aire con apoyo de las dos trenzas.

– ¡ES UNA HAMACA! – La pelirroja sonrió emocionada – Es fantástica, aunque me parece que la parte de arriba se ve algo…

– Solo hay que unirlas de esta forma y quedara como forma de esquina y como una especie de huevo – Dijo Beca tranquilamente. La hamaca no superaba su altura, por lo que era fácil para la morena subir y bajar.

Una vez que estaba lista, la chica golpeó la tela un par de veces, se veía bien resistente y la pelirroja con su mano se apuntó a sí misma, cuando la otra chica asintió dos veces ella se movió y con cuidado y cautela subió a la hamaca.

La tela se sacudió de lado a lado lentamente, para cuando se estabilizo Chloe sonrió logrando acomodarse.

– Está perfecta.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

– No tengo ni idea, solo se me ocurrió y ya – Dijo sonriendo la chica al observar su proyecto terminado. No llegó a decir nada más porque un ruido en su estómago la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

– Eso me recuerda, ¿qué crees? Encontramos comida – Dijo sonriendo – Muchas, muchas frutas

La morena la miro tranquilamente y luego asintió.

* * *

Jesse se detuvo al llegar a una zona amplia de la selva donde los árboles rodeaban un espacio vacío. El suelo, la tierra, se encontraban húmedos, pero no había señales de alguna pequeña presa o río, lo que confundía al grupo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que nos dijo Legado antes de salir? – Preguntó Amy chasqueando un par de veces los dedos – ¿Subterránea?

– ¿Subterránea?

– Es verdad, ahora recuerdo que Beca dijo esa palabra cuando nos dijo que encontró tierra mojada – Cynthia Rose asintió pensando un poco. Sonrió ante la realización de una idea – Ya sé, se refería a que la tierra debería tener una especie de pozo subterráneo donde se encuentra el agua

Jesse frunció el ceño desviando la mirada hacia su alrededor y luego hacia las chicas – Bien, ya buscamos a todo alrededor, así que debe ser allí dónde se encuentra el agua. Esta es la única zona donde hay agua mojada

– Entonces a cavar – Dijo Benji sacando una pala de jardín. Las chicas ayudaron a cavar con las manos unos cuantos centímetros hasta que finalmente el pequeño pozo comenzó a llenarse de agua. Los cuatro chicos del grupo se miraron entre sí con sonrisas amplias.

– ¡Agua! – Amy se puso en pie emocionada, señaló al pozo pequeño – ¡Es agua! ¡Encontramos agua!

Todos asintieron emocionados. Se miraron entre sí y luego el pozo que se llenaba lentamente, siguieron cavando un poco más profundo hasta que finalmente el pozo comenzó a llenarse con rapidez. No estaban lejos del campamento, así que no había problemas con ir y volver del pozo para cargar agua y tenían suficientes botellas grandes y chicas para llevarla.

– Esperen – Jesse dijo – ¿Será segura?

Las miradas que se dieron eran sencillas: dudosas. Benji camino por el alrededor y cuando se acercó a al grupo traía en sus manos cuatro palitos de madera.

– El más corto beberá –

Se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a sacar los palitos lentamente hasta que Amy había sacado el palito pequeño. La australiana se dio ánimos a sí misma y luego tomó el agua con ambas manos, derramando un poco. Hizo una mueca al ver que tenía algunos pocos de tierra, ella no se atrevería a tragar, solo saborear y luego escupir. Acercó las manos a su boca y con la lengua tocó. Hizo muecas mientras calificaba el sabor del agua, por un momento fingió que le daba un ataque, cosa que preocupo a sus compañeros pero al ver que era broma la regañaron mientras ella se reía de sus expresiones.

– ¡Es agua dulce! – Exclamó con emoción.

Los demás se miraron con emoción y se prepararon para volver al campamento. Jesse había tomado una rama de bambú y la clavo alrededor para recordarse a sí mismo que ese era el lugar del agua, luego camino con sus amigos de regreso.

El grupo se había emocionado ante la noticia del hallazgo del agua y de la comida. Sabían que ahora que habían encontrado lo primordial se encontrarían a salvo, la comida no sería escasa y no se deshidratarían. Por otro lado, el agua debía ser hervida y filtrada, lo que significaría que estarían bebiendo agua caliente por un tiempo aunque beber agua caliente era bueno para el cuerpo, impediría resfriados, ayudaría con el peso, entre otros beneficios.

– Ha sido un día productivo – Chloe exclamo mirando a sus amigos que parecían más que emocionados mientras saboreaban la fruta.

– Muy cierto – Aubrey asintió – Desde hoy en adelante sé que lograremos sobrevivir sin problemas

Todos asintieron coincidiendo y nadie dijo nada más, porque no había nada más que decir.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que gracias a los que me siguen y a los que me comentan, también a los que tienen como favorita la historia. La verdad es que cada vez que veo un nuevo comentario o seguir es suficiente motivación para escribir el siguiente capítulo por muy difícil que pueda ser hallar una inspiración o una idea para continuar. Como dije, tal vez desde la otra semana solo actualice los lunes, y ya sé que por ahora mi fecha de actualización no es como estable, pero espero estabilizarla pronto y tener ya una fecha lista para cada actualización. Nos veremos el siguiente lunes y gracias a todos por leer.

Dejen Reviews.


	6. El eslabón misterioso en la isla

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 4:  
El eslabón misterioso caminando por la isla

La cabeza roja había despertado al día siguiente con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. No solo había tenido una buena noche de sueño y había tenido un banquete de reyes, sino que había dormido cálidamente por la noche y eso se lo debía a una sola persona. Ella caminó por la playa hasta la morena que se encontraba tirada en la hamaca meciéndose de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza. Traía unas gafas oscuras.

– Me tapas el sol.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida, le dio una sacudida a la hamaca y la morena se inclinó mirando a la chica.

– ¿Qué?

– Gracias por la frazada.

La chica apenas sonrió – Estabas temblando anoche.

– ¿Sí? – Rió suavemente – Aún así fue muy dulce

La morena se encogió de hombros completamente despreocupada mientras volvía su posición anterior. La pelirroja por su parte solo sonrió ligeramente, ella dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando vio a su mejor amiga acercarse hacia ella. Alzó la mano con una sonrisa lista para saludarla pero la rubia paso por alto su presencia y se dirigió hasta la morena, tomó la hamaca y la dio vuelta provocando que la chica cayera de ella.

– ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – La morena levantó la mirada molesta. Su ceño fruncido como de costumbre y los lentes a medio caer de su rostro. Se los quito mientras se ponía en pie.

– Todos estamos haciendo algo y tú estás aquí descansando, ¿qué crees que eres? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?

La morena se rió con sorna – Ese chiste sería gracioso… si yo fuera inglesa – Su rostro se tornó serio – Además todos los demás están haciendo cosas tontas. Hace poco vi a Stacie limándose las uñas con una cascara de coco

– Al menos algo hace – Gruñó – Pero tú solo estás tomando el sol como si nada

– Pero no hay nada más que hacer. Hay comida, hay agua, hay fuego… realmente no tenemos nada que hacer.

Aubrey gruñó – Tú – Chasqueó los dedos y señaló hacia el pájaro grande de metal – Ve al avión ahora. Te daré una tarea

– ¿Es una broma? – Gimió la morena.

– Muévete – La rubia dijo alejándose del lugar. La chica sacudió la cabeza con frustración mirando a la pelirroja que había mantenido una sonrisa ante el intercambio de palabras.

– ¿Por qué me odia?

– Aubrey no te odia, a ella solo… no le agradas – Intentó suavizar.

La morena bufó – ¿Sabes? En prisión hay gente más agradable que ella – Dicho esto se alejó del lugar caminando detrás de la rubia.

La pelirroja inclino la cabeza curiosa por un momento. El comentario sobre la prisión que la morena había hecho la había dejado descolocada, recordaba haber oído a Amy mencionar algo similar en una ocasión, pero ella por sí misma jamás lo había escuchado y menos por la boca de la misma chica. Tragó saliva preocupada, aunque aún confundida y se dirigió hacia Amy que se encontraba tomando el sol en la arena. Rió al pensar en que Beca tenía razón sobre que Aubrey la odiaba, ya que se había quejado con ella por tomar sol, pero no con Amy.

– Oye – Ella llamó con una sonrisa. La australiana que vestía un traje de baño completo color azul con flores, ella estaba cómodamente tirada en la toalla y con gafas de sol al igual que la otra chica había estado antes, aparte junto a ella enterrada en la arena había una botella de bloqueador solar.

– Qué cuentas rojita – La australiana alzó dos dedos formando el símbolo de la paz.

– Quería preguntarte algo, pero me gustaría que quedará entre nosotras.

– Sí, ya sabemos lo que paso con el chico ese en la fiesta.

El rostro de la pelirroja se volvió sorprendido, pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

– Eh, no, no, pero… ¿cómo sabes eso?

– Ah, ya sabes, nosotras nos enteramos de todo. No por nada somos tus amigas – Respondió despreocupada – Entonces, ¿qué querías saber?

– Beca,

– ¿La Shorty? – Levantó una ceja a través de los lentes – No sé nada de ella, deberías preguntárselo y no a mí

– No es eso, es que recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que fue a prisión – Tragó preocupada – Quería que me contaras un poco más de eso

– ¿Por qué? – Ella se quito las gafas mirando a la pelirroja con signos de preocupación – ¿Ella te hizo algo?

– No, no. Tengo curiosidad.

La rubia sonrió tranquilamente, ella miró a la pelirroja y palmeó la arena. La muchacha asintió tranquilamente tomando asiento en la arena caliente.

– No sé mucho sobre eso. Rumores incompletos que se oían por los pasillos, aunque admito que intente reconstruirlos con las diferentes historias que escuchaba así que… – La pelirroja asintió – bueno, primero, supe que tres meses antes de ingresar a Barden High ella había sido arrestada, pero no sabían por qué, después escuche otros rumores ridículos sobre que la razón había sido por robar un fósil o por cometer allanamiento. La verdad no me parecían ridículos, pero la forma en cómo se expresaron lo era, y luego de un tiempo escuche que la razón por la que entró a prisión había sido por un arma de fuego

– ¿Un arma de fuego? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Te refieres a una pistola?

– Así es. No sé la historia pero es un rumor. Solo sé que la razón podría ser que había un arma de fuego involucrada. Como sea, Shorty no suele hablar de eso, la persona que lo inicio lo hizo porque había escuchado a un oficial hablar con la enana para advertirle sobre algo.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza por un momento y luego miro hacia el avión donde vio a Aubrey entregándole el cometa a Beca. La morena la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– Yo no sé si es peligrosa, tampoco sé si podemos confiar en ella, pero a Legado le agrada y ella dice que Beca no es mala persona.

– Tampoco creo que sea mala persona – Dijo la pelirroja con firmeza antes de fruncir el ceño – ¿Legado?

La chica asintió con la cabeza – Sí, al parecer Shorty le hizo unas muletas para que pudiera caminar y Legado ni siquiera se lo había pedido por eso cree que ella es buena persona, aunque nos dijo que ella se excuso con que Aubrey le había dicho que hiciera algo. De todos modos, me fije esta mañana que Beca ayudaba a Emily antes de que tú despertaras, e incluso le dio su botella de agua cuando la de Legado se acabo y así no tenía que esperar un rato para hervir y filtrar agua nueva. No estoy segura pero comienzo a pensar que ella tiene alguna especie de fetiche con Legado, probablemente se sienta cómoda a su lado más que con cualquier otra persona –

Los ojos de la pelirroja se dispararon por un momento.

– Aunque, ahora que lo pienso – La australiana torció el gesto – esta mañana también parecía querer asesinar a Aubrey cuando ésta la regaño por algo relacionado con un plátano, creo que la chica dejo una cascara tirada así que no sé sí es buena o mala, tampoco sé si estamos a salvo o no, pero…

– Ella no es mala, Amy. La conozco lo suficiente para afirmarlo.

– ¿En serio la conoces, Chlo? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Si quiera sabes su segundo nombre, o mejor aún, si los rumores sobre ella son reales o no? – La rubia volvió a recostarse en la arena – Admítelo, no sabes nada de ella y yo no quiero estar del lado de Aubrey, Shorty me cae bien porque no parece mala persona, pero si no sabemos nada sobre ella es difícil confiar en que no es mala persona

La pelirroja rió.

– Vine para preguntarte sobre el rumor, no para que me digas que no confías en ella.

– Da igual a que viniste, esa es mi opinión y sé que la de los demás también con excepción de Emily y de Jesse.

– ¿Jesse?

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? El pobre chico ha estado babeando por ella desde que llegó a Barden High.

La muchacha hizo una mueca y luego desvió la vista hacia su mejor amiga que parecía estar regañándole mientras la chica se mantenía sentada en la arena tratando de armar el cometa.

Ella miro nuevamente a la rubia y luego se alejó con lentitud. Pudo escuchar a la rubia advertirle sobre algo, pero no había entendido ni una palabra.

Pensó un poco en las palabras de la chica australiana mientras sus pies la llevaban hasta donde su mejor amiga y la chica misteriosa se encontraban. Si Beca en realidad era peligrosa entonces nada podía asegurar que el grupo se encontrara a salvo, pero parte de ella no quería creer lo que Amy le había contado porque realmente no parecía que hubiera forma alguna de que una chica que a diario le sonreía, la ayudaba y la hacía reír con comentarios sarcásticos fuese una persona cruel, además por no hablar de que Beca tenía buenas intenciones cuando la cuidaba como la noche anterior que ella estaba congelándose y la chica le había entregado su manta para que se refugiara en calor o cuando ayudó a Emily el día anterior.

– Bree, Becs – Sonrió la pelirroja ante la mirada de ambas chicas. El semblante duro de Aubrey se había reemplazado rápidamente con uno mucho más suave y el semblante despreocupado de la morena se convirtió en un ceño fruncido ante el apodo – ¿Qué hacen?

– Este es un cometa de señalización. Es para cuando alguien está perdido. Normalmente se arman y se lanzan a favor del viento para elevarlo.

– Felicidades Aubrey, ahora sabes cómo elevar un cometa y yo también, que curioso que no haya aprendido antes, ¿sabes? Tampoco es como si nunca hubiera visto un cometa – Provoco la morena.

La rubia gruñó apretando los nudillos hasta volverlos blancos.

– Aubrey – Chloe intervino con audacia y rapidez – ¿Cuál es el punto?

– El punto es que si algún avión o barco pasa lo verá y se preguntará que está sucediendo, entonces vendrán. Así es con las islas desiertas, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que resalte llamará la atención.

– ¿Cómo tu personalidad? – Beca no la miró, pero siguió con lo suyo.

– ¡Termina lo que haces ahora!

La pelirroja sonrió nerviosa mirando a las dos chicas. Por un lado Aubrey como siempre intentaba no perder el control completo, pero Beca no se lo hacía fácil. Ahora caía en cuenta de que estas dos chicas no podían ser más diferentes que el agua y el aceite, tampoco era como si estuvieran dispuestas a cooperar por una buena relación ni siquiera en aquellas circunstancias.

– Entonces – Dijo nerviosa – ¿Crees que alguien pueda ver el cometa?

– Si alguien navega o planea cerca es posible – Aubrey asintió. La rubia bajó la mirada hacia la morena que había terminado de armar el cometa. Chloe sonrió, muy al contrario de su mejor amiga – Bien, ahora quiero que te quedes allí sentada y lo eleves hasta que se haga de noche

– ¿Qué? – Beca frunció el ceño – No lo haré. Yo te lo arme, si quieres que alguien se pase el día entero elevando esta cosa entonces hazlo tú

– Ni de chiste. Si hubiera querido hacerlo entonces yo lo habría armado.

– Entonces átalo a alguna roca o rama y asunto terminado – Beca fruñó.

– Escucha hobbit, haz algo por una vez sin quejarte. Todos trabajamos duro en este grupo para sobrevivir y tú todo lo que has hecho desde ayer es estar acostada en esa bendita hamaca.

– ¿Es una broma? ¡Mira a tu alrededor Posen, todos están haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar!

La mirada de Chloe se volvió preocupada cuando la pelea que comenzaba a acalorarse había llamado la atención del resto del grupo. Ella vio a Amy quitarse las gafas mientras se acercaba con curiosidad, de dentro del avión Jesse y Cynthia Rose salían a observar, Stacie había estado mirando desde su posición en la arena lejos de allí, Benji y Emily también detuvieron su paseo por la costa de la isla para mirar.

– Al menos ellos trabajan, tú todo lo que haces es quejarte como ayer.

– ¿Qué tienes en contra de mí?

– ¿Honestamente? No confío en ti.

– Aubrey – Chloe dijo sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad – La rubia miró a la morena nuevamente y luego a todos los que se habían acercado – Nadie en este maldito campamento confía en ella. Chlo, eres la única que piensa que ella es de fiar, pero no es así. No sabemos nada de ella y mientras yo no sepa nada de ti – Nuevamente se había volteado a la morena que estaba cruzadas de brazos, de pie frente a la chica con cara de pocos amigos – quiero que te mantengas donde mis ojos te puedan ver. Ya estoy cansada de que me contradigas cada vez que te habló o que te burles de mí

– Tú me incitas a burlarme de ti – Dijo la morena.

– ¡UHG! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Eres de lo peor, juro que odio la forma en como sonríes, odio que tengas un comentario para cada ocasión y lo que más odio de ti eres tú en general. Actúas como si estuviéramos de vacaciones con tu estúpida hamaca, también actúas como si lo supieras todo y… –

– Y tú actúas como si el mundo te perteneciera.

Aubrey la miro enojada, dio un paso enfrente quedando cara a cara – Tú no sabes nada de mí.

– Y tú no sabes nada de mí.

– No necesito conocerte para saber que eres una chica problemática, rebelde y que estuviste en la cárcel, lo que significa que eres peligrosa.

La mira de Beca de pocos amigos cambio a un semblante inexpresivo. La morena comenzó a caminar lentamente lejos de la rubia que comenzó a gritarle, por un momento Chloe pensó que su mejor amiga la había herido y se sintió mal, sobre todo porque ella misma por un momento había ido donde la Gorda Amy para saber si Beca era de confianza o no. La morena no dijo nada, ignoró todo lo que la rubia decía.

Finalmente, cuando la chica estaba fuera de la vista del grupo, Aubrey dejo escapar un rugido irritada, masajeó sus sienes por un momento y luego se sentó en la entrada del avión.

– Eso no fue agradable, Aubrey – Chloe la regaño con un tono suave – No tienes derecho a decirle algo así

– Por favor, Chlo. No sabemos nada de ella, podría ser un asesino serial.

– Entonces sería un asesino serial demasiado sexy – Stacie comentó mientras se acercaba – Honestamente yo no sé nada de ella, pero no parece mala persona

– Aún así no me quiero arriesgar a nada. Todos los que estamos aquí nos conocemos unos a otros demasiado bien como para afirmar lo que cada uno piensa, pero con ella no es así. La miro y todo lo que puedo predecir de ella es un comentario sarcástico – La rubia gruñó – Me desesperada

– Yo pienso que sí te has pasado Aubrey – Jesse dijo con suavidad – Da igual si confías o no en ella, no tenías que decírselo de una forma tan… cruel… y sobre lo que dijiste de que era peligrosa…

– Tienes que disculparte Aubrey – Chloe se cruzó de brazos mirando a la rubia

– ¿Yo? Ella jamás se disculpa conmigo por insultarme – Gruñó la rubia.

– ¡Aubrey! – Chloe alzó la voz con firmeza.

La rubia gruñó poniéndose en pie.

– Si lo piensas un poco creo que no tiene de que disculparse, tal vez la forma en la que le habló no fue la adecuada, pero vamos, dijo lo que todos estábamos pensando – Cynthia Rose habló mirando hacia el grupo. Nadie dijo nada de lo que ella menciono, pero las expresiones de cada uno hablaban por sí mismas.

– Bien – Aubrey gruñó – Me disculparé con ella, pero no por lo dije sino por haberlo dicho frente a todos

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía a la rubia por detrás. Ella se encontraba preocupada por Beca ya que la forma en que la rubia le había hablado había sido bastante hiriente, ni hablar de las palabras que le dijo. De todos modos, la morena no prestó ningún signo de haber sido herida, aunque bueno tal vez estaba usando una especie de máscara para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Las chicas habían visto a la morena haberse dirigido hacia el campamento así que es allí a donde ellas se dirigían de momento. Ellas llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con Bumper que estaba filtrando el agua.

– ¿Dónde está Beca?

El chico parpadeó confundido – ¿Beca? Ah sí, estuvo aquí, pero parecía algo… enojada o molesta, no sé diferenciar sus expresiones pero tenía el ceño fruncido – Él se encogió de hombros – Le pedí que me ayudara con el agua, pero ella no me respondió, en su lugar ella se fue por ese camino de allí

– ¿A dónde fue? – Chloe preguntó.

– No lo sé. Yo solo estoy preparando el agua – El chico dijo de mala gana.

Chloe frunció el ceño y se dirigió en la dirección señalada con rapidez mientras Aubrey la seguía de mala gana. Las dos chicas estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que escucharon una voz, ambas siguieron con la cabeza la búsqueda de la voz hasta dar con ella.

– ¿Ella canta?

– Sí, olvide decírtelo, pero creo que Beca sería una gran adición a nuestro grupo, pero claro ahora que la trataste como lo hiciste dudo de que ella quiera entrar.

– Ella no es material de Bellas. El año que viene entraremos a las Bellas Superior y a ella no la aceptarían así como yo no lo haré – Dijo Aubrey con firmeza – Solo mírala con esa camiseta escocesa roja y esos jeans, por dios, Chlo, estamos en una isla y ella viste como si no fuera así, además su atuendo denota rebeldía juvenil

– No la conoces.

– Y no me interesa conocerla.

– Tal vez deberías hacerlo antes de juzgarla – La chica dijo tranquilamente. Volteó a ver a la morena cantar la misma canción que había escuchado el día anterior mientras ella se encontraba sentada en un tronco jugando con algo en sus manos.

Chloe dio unos pasos enfrente dejándose ver por la morena que enseguida encerró el objeto en su mano sin dejar que la pelirroja lograra ver que era aunque se podía ver una cadena cayendo por el dorso de Beca.

– Hey, Becs – Ella se sentó a su lado tranquilamente. Aubrey se había mantenido en donde estaba hasta el momento porque la sonrisa de la morena había aparecido en cuanto vio a la pelirroja – Te he estado buscando

– ¿Sí? Pensé que la jefa no te dejaría.

La pelirroja rió – Oh, todo está bien con Aubrey, de hecho ella quiere hablar contigo – Señaló hacia los arboles.

La morena miró y vio a la rubia dar unos pasos con timidez. Aubrey observó la sonrisa de Beca borrarse enseguida, el puño que ocultaba el objeto se apretó más de lo que ya estaba e incluso la rubia podía ver un comentario sarcástico que comenzaba a formarse en la boca de la morena, pero por primera vez no dijo nada, sino que lo dejo pasar.

– Aubrey, ¿no tenías algo que decirle a Beca? – Preguntó Chloe al ver el notorio silencio entre ambas chicas.

La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza y luego miró a su amiga casi con suplica, pero la expresión de la pelirroja era segura y firme. Ella resopló.

– Yo quería disculparme… por lo que dije.

La morena alzó una ceja.

– Estuvo mal. No debería haberlo hecho. Mucho menos debí…

– Acepto tus disculpas – Interrumpió Beca con completa indiferencia. La morena bajo la vista hacia el objeto aún encerrado en el puño de su mano y luego volteó a la rubia que estaba sorprendida – Vete

– ¿Disculpa? – Aubrey dijo.

– Que te vayas. Acepto tus disculpas. Ya hablaste, ahora déjame sola – Dijo la morena con el mismo tono.

Aubrey frunció el ceño. La chica jadeo ofendida y luego se fue de donde estaba dejando a las dos chicas allí.

Chloe se mantuvo en silencio por un momento interesada en el objeto que estaba en la mano de Beca, aquel que no la dejaba ver, hasta que Beca habló nuevamente.

– No le creí.

– ¿Perdón?

– La excusa barata – Dijo tranquilamente abriendo la mano. La revelación fue un pequeño frasco de no más de dos o cuatro centímetros de altura, la cadena era delgada y de color plateada, el frasco pequeño estaba cerrado con un tapón café. Dentro del frasco había una especie de polvillo azul hasta la mitad y encima de él había algo parecido a un pétalo rosado que había sido cortado para que encajara perfecto dentro y ocupara espacio en forma oblicua. Chloe lo miro interesada por un momento – Seguramente se disculpo solo porque tú se lo pediste, ¿o me equivoco?

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente – No se te escapa nada, ¿eh?

– Creo que no – La chica apretó el frasquito y luego miró a Chloe – No era necesaria la disculpa, ¿sabes? De todos modos yo iba a fingir que nada sucedió

La pelirroja asintió lentamente, ella entrelazó sus manos y apoyo los brazos en sus piernas mirando a la morena jugar con el frasquito.

– Es bonito, ¿algo preciado?

– No lo sé – Dijo la morena mirando el frasco – Tal vez un mal recuerdo

Ella respiro hondo frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia la pelirroja nuevamente.

– Ella me odia.

– No te odia – Chloe murmuró con suavidad.

– Creo que quedo más que claro que lo hace y cito: "eres de lo peor, juró que odio la forma en como sonríes, odio que tengas un comentario para cada ocasión y lo que más odio de ti eres tú en general" – Beca imitó la voz de Aubrey con un tono más chillón mientras contenía la sonrisa burlona – Creo que eso deja en claro que me odia

La pelirroja torció los labios un momento y luego sonrió – Bueno, yo no te odio y eso es a tu favor, ¿verdad?

– ¿En serio? – Beca la miro divertida, casi burlona.

– A diferencia de Aubrey – Ella sonrió divertida – me encanta todo lo que ella odia, en especial tu sonrisa. No sé, es divertida y me hace sentir como que soy la única que te haría sonreír de tal forma

Beca rió ligeramente y Chloe sonrió aún más. La voz de la muchacha le encantaba y si era una risa aún más porque le recordaba que ella era la única persona en lograrlo (o eso creía).

La pelirroja dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena que la miro sorprendida por el momento, luego sonrió furtivamente permitiendo la acción. Hubo un silencio cómodo por unos momentos, los brazo de Chloe se encontraban alrededor del brazo izquierdo de la morena.

– Creo que deberíamos llevar este tronco al campamento para tenerlo como asiento – Comentó la pelirroja riendo. La morena asintió divertida.

– Estaba pensando en lo mismo – Admitió.

– Gracias, Beca.

– ¿Por?

– Porque de alguna manera siento que con la única persona que eres abierta en esta isla es conmigo y me gusta, aunque…

– ¿Aunque…?

– Sigues siendo un completo misterio para mí, Beca Mitchell.

Beca sonrió apretando el objeto en sus manos y luego miró a la chica que mantenía su cabeza en su hombro aún.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno este es ha sido el capítulo del día lunes y espero que les haya gustado. Como de costumbre actualizando los lunes en la madrugada cosa de que al día siguiente el capítulo ya esté colgado para que puedan leerlo. Espero que les guste y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews y gracias por sus comentarios.


	7. Cosas cotidianas en una isla desolada

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 4:  
Cosas cotidianas en una isla desolada

Las horas en la isla pasaban lentamente y se volvían insoportable debido a que nadie sabía que hacer exactamente. Se encontraban solos en una isla donde lo único que tenían para no volverse locos era hacer las labores, y tampoco es que fueran tan divertidas a decir verdad.

– Necesitamos divertirnos con algo. Habría sido genial si tuviéramos algún balón – Comentó la Gorda Amy.

– Creo que aún podemos jugar voleyball con unos cocos – Dijo Stacie sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras algunos ceños fruncidos caían en ella – ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta dejándola igual de confundida, sin embargo no le prestó la importancia que debería haberle dado. El resto del grupo, reunidos en la arena haciendo literalmente nada siguió haciendo lo suyo, es decir, nada.

Aubrey miró a la chica que había sido su novia hasta hace cinco meses atrás y torció los labios. Recordaba el acontecimiento que había la había destrozado a pesar de no haberlo demostrado. En aquel momento cuando la morena había roto con ella se sintió orgullosa de no haberse derrumbado frente a ella haciendo el ridículo para evitar la situación, pero por supuesto más tarde se sentía como una estúpida por no hacerlo.

Stacie había sido una parte importante de su vida. Tenían dos o tres años de noviazgo y cuando habían roto parecía que no solo una gran relación desapareció sino que había perdido también una amiga.

Desde que ya no eran más una cosa siempre se la pasaban peleando por desacuerdos, algo que rara vez sucedía dentro de la relación. Aubrey odiaba que cada cosa que dijera Stacie intentará contradecirla, a veces le gustaba porque le traía devuelta aquellas peleas tontas que tenía con la morena sin embargo lo que más odiaba recientemente fue la falta de monogamia en la morena. No es que le importará… bueno, sí le importaba. Si tan solo la chica dejara de acostarse con cada que se le cruzara en el camino o dejará de restregárselo en la cara entonces tal vez podrían tener una relación más solida como amigas o intentarlo, pero no… ¡ella tenía coquetear con todo aquel que estaba en su camino… y en sus narices! Odiaba eso, sobre todo porque ella prefería mantener sus relaciones para ella… o en su verdadero caso, su falta de relaciones.

– Esa nube de allí de tiene forma de corderito – La voz de Emily rompió los pensamientos de la rubia haciéndola voltear. Ella sonrió ligeramente al verla tirada en la arena apuntando al cielo, a su lado Benji sonreía y señalaba otras nubes.

Al menos una relación estaba mejorando en el grupo.

Sus amigos parecían estar conectados todos de alguna forma, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos.

Aubrey y Stacie habían sido novias y ahora apenas podían estar cerca de la otra; Bumper y Amy son novios, no había nada que decir de esto; Cynthia Rose había gustado de Stacie durante el noviazgo de la morena con la rubia, pero luego consiguió una novia a la cual amaba con locura; Emily y Benji se gustan desde que se conocieron, pero ninguno da un paso para tratar con una relación solida a diferencia de ser solo amigos; Jesse había tenido varias citas con algunas del grupo como Stacie y Chloe, e incluso con la misma Aubrey, no lo había intentado con Emily porque era obvio que a ella le gustaba el otro chico y con ella misma había sido solo una cita, nada de otro mundo, una salida al cine. En el caso de Stacie sabía que habían sido _más_ que solo citas y eso le molestaba, sobre todo porque la chica se lo había restregado a la cara intencionalmente como si tratara de provocar algo, por otro lado con Chloe no había sido nada grave, algunos ligues durante algunas fiestas, nada con compromiso o salidas post y previas, como con Stacie después del sexo; luego estaba, incluyendo a Jesse, lo que podría ser un triangulo amoroso, eh. Podía ver claramente que Chloe, su mejor amiga, su Chloe Beale, gustaba demasiado de la chica alternativa que siempre la estaba provocando de mala gana, de igual manera que Stacie intentaba coquetear con la morena más pequeña y definitivamente a ella no le agradaba que justamente esas dos personas quisieran tener algo con Rebeca. Sí, todos parecían estar conectados con alguien dentro de ese grupo y le daba bastante gracia si lo pensaba bien.

– Esto es tan aburrido como la vez que tuve que ver a Aubrey en su recital de ballet – Comentó la pelirroja después de un momento haciendo que todos se rieran. La rubia se sonrojo un poco y abrió la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo y en su lugar solo desvió la mirada fingiendo ofensa – Estuve sentada tres horas viéndola bailar _El lago de los cisnes_

– ¿Y no vomito? – Preguntó Amy intrigada.

– No vomito – La pelirroja respondió con orgullo. Nuevamente Aubrey la miro ofendida.

– Eso es sorprendente – La rubia australiana respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

La rubia volteó nuevamente al grupo molesta por las burlas cuando notó a la morena más baja apenas desinteresada en la conversación. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si trajera sus benditos audífonos en los oídos pero no los traía, le pareció que sus labios pronunciaron algún sonido silencioso o era una palabra sin volumen, pero de todos modos ella sentía allí moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus manos se movían ágilmente en la arena como si se tratase de un piano.

" _Hasta donde el aburrimiento ha llegado es a la locura, obviamente."_ Pensó con sorna mientras miraba a la chica que ni ahí con prestar atención a los demás.

– Yo no me sentía estresada como en nuestro recital de acapela – Se defendió rápidamente la rubia sin haber notado que la conversación ahora iba en otra dirección. Se sonrojo avergonzada por no haber prestado atención a la conversación en primer lugar antes de hablar.

– …y luego le dije: «mira amigo, sí de verdad quieres que te dé de mi comida entonces tendrás que hacer algo para eso suceda» – La gorda Amy siguió relatando ignorando el comentario de Aubrey – Y luego se puso de rodillas y me besó los pies

– Eso es asqueroso – Stacie arrugo la nariz y lo primero que Aubrey había pensado era que aquel gesto era tierno.

– Lo sé, pero a lo que voy es a que los chicos son tontos y hacen cualquier cosa cuando están desesperados. Sin ofender chicos.

– Ah, claro que me ofendo – Jesse dijo sonriendo. El chico se encontraba sentado con las rodillas flectadas hacia arriba apoyando los pies en la arena de tal modo que cualquier impulso hacia arriba lo haría levantarse sin problemas, también apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas – Yo no haría cualquier cosa solo por estar desesperado

– Claro que no, tú esperarías a que sucediera igual que en una mala película romántica – La australiana respondió causando risas.

– Las películas románticas son las mejores. Es todo tan perfecto que parece mentira – El muchacho dijo completamente ofendidos.

– Es de mentira – Respondió sonriendo Chloe. La rubia inclino la cabeza preguntándose hasta dónde sabía Chloe sobre el interés de Jesse en la misma chica en al cual ella había fijado la mirada.

La rubia hizo una mueca mirando a sus amigos y luego al cielo. Estaba aburrida, completamente aburrida y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Todo lo que tenían que recolectar en el día estaba listo, la ropa la habían lavado con el agua del pozo y ahora se estaba secando. Realmente no había nada que hacer más que esperar a un avión o quedarse haciendo nada.

* * *

 _Tras cerrar la puerta de su casillero, Chloe sonrió tranquilamente abrazando sus cuadernos, ella miro a la morena que estaba a unos metros de ella en otra hilera de casilleros. Traía como de costumbres sus audífonos, no prestaba atención a las miradas encima de ella y se encontraba sacando algunas cosas. Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio y dio un paso hacia la chica._

– _Hey – Habló con un tono suave._

 _La morena miro a la pelirroja y cerro bruscamente el casillero como si tratase de ocultar algo y luego miro a la chica._

– _Hey – Dijo sin tanta emoción – Si vienes a preguntar si tengo todo listo para el viaje, la respuesta es sí_

– _No iba a preguntarte nada – Se rió – Quería solo pasar el tiempo contigo_

– _Estoy cerrando mi casillero porque tengo química._

– _Cool, yo también. Seré tu compañera de clases – La pelirroja energética enlazó su brazo al de la morena mientras caminaban. Ignoró la mueca de los labios y las cejas fruncidas de la morena mientras caminaban ante la mirada de todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en los pasillos._

– _La gente nos mira – Murmuró la morena._

 _La cabeza roja la miró con una sonrisa despreocupada y luego se apresuro a abrir la puerta del laboratorio de química._

– Ah, es cierto, lo recuerdo – Comentó Beca mientras dibujaba una "x" en la arena – Luego de eso todos parecían querer hablarme. Tenías mucha influencia, me parece

– Lo sé, soy fantástica – Chloe se rió dibujando un circulo – Pero fue una pena lo que sucedió con ese chico, Benny

– Eso no fue mi culpa. Yo le advertí que tuviera cuidado con las sustancias – La morena sonrió torcido con malicia – Fue divertido, pero trágico

– Terminó en la ducha – Se rió Chloe recordando como el chico que se había sentado frente a ellas en el laboratorio de ciencias había mezclado dos sustancias que provocaron una reacción poderosa que ser rebalso de la probeta y tuvieron que meterlo a la ducha desinfectante.

Nuevamente Beca dibujo una X y trazó una línea sobre tres X que había dibujado. Miro a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa superior y la pelirroja se rió dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

– Tres de tres, eres increíble.

– Yo soy increíble en todo – Beca dijo con superioridad. Ambas se rieron por un momento – ¿Estás cómoda?

Chloe sonrió mirando a la morena – Beca, ya deberías saberlo, eres mi almohada favorita – Dijo con un tono de broma. La DJ resopló con una sonrisa y con la arena borro el dibujo en la arena para volver a dibujar el signo gato

– Yo seré el círculo ahora.

– Beca, me has ganado tres veces, juguemos a otra cosa.

– ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? Ya van siete horas desde que comenzó el día y no hemos logrado hacer nada para permanecer entretenidos.

– Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.

– Prefiero mirar como crece una palmera.

– Eres aburrida.

– No, el día es aburrido.

La pelirroja se rió – ¿Siempre tienes un comentario para todo lo que digo?

– Obvio que sí.

La chica sonrió – Entonces dame un comentario sobre ti. Quiero saber más sobre ti, todo lo que sé es que te encanta la música, quieres ser productora y eres algo… fría…

– No soy una perra sin corazón.

– No, obvio no, Legado está de acuerdo conmigo en eso, pero seguro que hay algo más que pueda saber sobre ti, ¿no?

La chica torció los labios en una mirada pensativa. La cabeza roja espero un momento a que ella hablará sobre algo propio, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

– Vivo con mi abuela, eso es todo. No hay nada más interesante sobre mí.

– ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Los ojos claros de Chloe vieron la mandíbula de la pequeña DJ apretarse, los nudillos sobre la vara dibujando en la arena se volvían blanco y su respiración se volvió pesada.

– Tú no quieres saber – Respondió despreocupada.

– Tal vez sí, por eso pregunte – Presiono la chica. Sabía que había dado en el blanco a una pregunta poderosa, pero no quería ser una molestia, solo le daba curiosidad.

La morena resopló como si supiera que no había escapatoria y cuando abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder con sinceridad, Stacie había aparecido de la nada asustando a las dos chicas. La morena se rió dejándose de caer junto a la DJ.

– Hey, Becky.

– Que no me llames Becky.

– Verás, vi las muletas que le hiciste a Legado y supe que tienes manos de artista – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Quería saber si puedes ayudarme con algo. Verás, quiero una silla de playa, pero no sé cómo hacerla

– Yo tampoco – Beca respondió con tranquilidad.

– Oh – Hizo un puchero – Entonces, ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo? Necesito sombra, pero no quiero estar todo el día bajo una palmera

– Stacie – Chloe habló de pronto reprimiendo una mueca – Beca y yo estamos jugando

La morena bajó la vista a la arena y luego a Beca de nuevo volvió a mirarla – ¿Quieres ir a nadar, Becky? – Preguntó ignorándola.

– Prefiero seguir ganándole a Chloe en tic tac toe.

Nuevamente la chica hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

– Pero, oye, si estás aburrida, escuche a Aubrey hace un momento decir que quería ayuda para traer leña – Beca dijo.

La chica hizo una mueca y se puso en pie pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Soltó un improperio y luego se dirigió hacia donde podía ver a Aubrey hablando con Bumper, o más bien discutiendo más bien.

Una vez que la chica se había alejado, Chloe se rió ligeramente y luego miro a Beca. Iba a comentar algo sobre la relación de Stacie y de Aubrey, pero el moretón en el rostro de la morena le llamó la atención.

– Uh, creo que deberías decirle a Benji que te miré la frente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Becs – Tocó con suavidad, la morena apenas se inmuto – Creo que esa herida se está volviendo un moretón y no veo que la costura ayude a cerrarla

La chica rió despreocupada – Estoy bien. No es nada. Casi no duele.

La chica hizo una mueca – ¿Quieres ir a dar ese paseo? – Propuso.

La morena sonrió y asintió.

– Pero no se lo digas a Stacie – Murmuró al ponerse en pie.

* * *

No había dialogo, no había peleas, no había nada. Stacie y Aubrey no habían dicho ni media palabra desde que comenzaron a recolectar leña suficiente para la noche. La morena apenas prestaba atención a las ramas que recogía, provocando que la mayoría de las veces la rubia la mirara de mala gana debido a que la leña a veces era demasiado pequeña, en otras estaba húmeda y en otras era demasiado débil como para durar harto tiempo en el fuego.

Sin nada que decir estuvieron recogiendo la leña por unos veinte minutos y luego comenzaron a volver al campamento. Stacie frunció el ceño cuando vio a Chloe y a Beca caminando por la selva, sintió algo de rabia ante el rechazo de la morena, pero también celos por la aceptación de ella a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué hacen? Pensé que su juego era bastante interesante – Dijo la chica acercándose a la pareja que se encontraba caminando hacia lo profundo de la selva.

– Íbamos a dar una vuelta para ver la isla. Así haremos un mapa luego – Chloe dijo sonriendo.

– Déjame adivinar, fue tu idea – Aubrey miró a la morena de mala gana, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

– Fue de ella – Señaló a Chloe que sonreía emocionada.

– Un mapa de la isla – Aubrey pensó un poco – Podría ser bueno, pero peligroso. Si algo te sucede Chloe…

La leña que Stacie cargaba en sus brazos cayó al suelo de pronto. La morena se enganchó al brazo de la DJ y miro a la rubia y la pelirroja.

– En ese caso yo iré con Beca, Chloe tú puedes llevar la leña.

– Supongo, pero fue mi idea y quiero ir – Chloe dijo con una mueca.

– Entonces Beca y yo llevaremos la leña y Aubrey y tú pueden ir a explorar – Dijo sonriendo la chica alta.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño – O tú puedes seguir con lo que hacías porque Beca irá conmigo.

Aubrey miró a las dos chicas por un momento y luego a la morena. Internamente se dijo a sí misma sobre hablar con Chloe en lo que se refiere a la morena más pequeña, por otro lado aún sentía celos cuando su ex novia se le insinuaba a esa chica.

– Chloe ve con Rebeca, Stacie y yo seguiremos con la leña – Aubrey dijo tranquilamente. Las dos chicas miraron a la rubia y la morena solo desvió la vista, resopló y volvió a caminar.

Stacie gruñó cruzándose de brazos, miro a su ex novia y sin decir nada recogió la leña y comenzó a alejarse con rapidez. La rubia solo sacudió la cabeza y volteó a mirar a la pelirroja y a la morena que se había alejado bastante.

Si tenía que ser honesta, ella no quería a Beca cerca de Stacie cuando ésta quería tener algo con ella, no por Chloe, sino porque le daba celos que eso sucediera. Si puede mantener a Stacie lejos de Beca entonces se sentirá cómoda.

* * *

Con cuidado Chloe piso la tierra bajo sus pies, tocaba algunos árboles solo para tener algo a lo que reaccionar si llegara a caerse por accidente. Se vio emocionada cuando algunos árboles tenían frutos naranjos con amarillos, mangos. Se detuvo con una sonrisa amplia al ver aquello que estaba enfrente de ella.

Tenía un buen panorama de la isla en la que estaba el grupo desamparado. Sonreía con emoción, su corazón latía con fuerza. Frente a ella el panorama se llenaba de verde, árboles preciosos y tan altos como un edificio, había montañas cubiertas de un manto verde y seguro que mucha fruta. Sin embargo, pese a todo por alguna razón Chloe no podía ver los troncos, no por el manto de niebla verde de las hojas, sino porque solo podía ver las copas de los árboles. Dio un paso más para ver más de cerca cuando sintió un fuerte jalón del brazo y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que un cuerpo la abrazó con fuerza. Hubo un ruido fuerte de algo similar a rocas caer.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas sorprendida y miró a la morena que la tenía pegada a ella. Podía sentir su brazo rodeándola por la cintura y la respiración algo agitada. Ella le sonrió ligeramente viendo el sonrojo, pero la morena solo retrocedió sin decir nada.

– Wow, Beca, si querías algo conmigo tenías que decirlo aunque acepto el momento romántico – Dijo la pelirroja con un tono coqueto.

– N-no – Aún estaba sonrojada – Hay un barranco allí

– ¿Qué? – La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo. Podía ver un barranco bastante alto y más debajo de la caída parecía que había la una ladera. Miró nuevamente a la morena y sonrió – Gracias por salvar mi vida

– Éste barranco es peligroso, apenas se podía ver – Dijo Beca preocupada.

– Sí – Asintió la chica emocionada.

La pelirroja dio unas vueltas y luego retrocedió preocupada. Las dos chicas voltearon a mirar lo que las rodeaba y luego se dirigieron al campamento de regreso. Al llegar allí habían informado sobre el barranco para cada quien tuviera cuidado al caminar a ciegas por la verde niebla de la tierra y de los árboles.

Para el final del día el grupo estaba reunido alrededor de la fogata y todo lo que podían comentar era que habían tenido un día bastante tranquilo, sin agitamiento, apenas habían hecho sus deberes y todo el día estuvieron haciendo… cosas cotidianas.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 7 que ha sido un tanto aburrido porque es algo así como de rellenito porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que escribir, sin embargo les prometo que este barranco va a ser importante mas adelante porque tal vez marque un cambio en la historia que dure unos dos o cuatro capitulos, no se aún, es por eso que lo he escrito así el capítulo ya que necesitaba agregar la escena del barranco.

De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que les gusta la historia, la comentan o la siguen.

Dejen Reviews.


	8. Celos por una chica que no te quiere

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por Kay Cannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 5:  
Celos por una chica que no está interesada

La cabeza roja se encontraba saltando a zancadas por la arena hacia donde se encontraba la morena sentada en unas rocas con una expresión aburrida. Tenía en sus manos una vara de madera con una cuerda atada, el extremo de la cuerda que no se encontraba atado a la madera se encontraba en el agua. Su otra mano sostenía su mejilla apoyándose en su rodilla. La pelirroja sonrió apretando ambas manos en una sonrisa y saltó a sentarse al lado de ella.

– ¿Qué cuentas, Becs?

– Números. Ovejas. Nubes. Los segundos que estoy aquí aburrida – Respondió la chica sin inmutarse.

La pelirroja rió como de costumbre ante cualquier comentario hecho por la muchacha.

– Si estás tan aburrida por qué no vamos a otro lado. Estaba pensando, tú eres muy inteligente a veces.

– Wow, gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.

La chica rió – No quise hacer ver que eres tonta a veces.

– No, no, entiendo. Adelante, qué pensabas.

– Pues, en sobre cómo podemos hacer una pelota. Discutimos un poco el tema, pero a nadie se le ocurre nada más que usar un coco y eso no es buena idea.

– Lo siento Chloe, pero no se me ocurre nada.

– Vamos, piensa, por favor, por mí – Rogó la chica.

Beca se rió mirando hacia el intenso azul verdoso torciendo los labios, con la mano que había sostenido su mejilla anteriormente dio unos pocos jalones a la cuerda que estaba atada en la vara y luego chasqueó los dedos – ¿Qué te parece con la cascara del coco?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa tonta de la morena y luego fijo la vista en sus tatuajes.

– Me gusta este saltamontes. Significa que estamos conectadas.

– ¿Perdón? – La morena alzó una ceja.

– Mira, aquí – Chloe extendió su brazo derecho y le señaló una pequeña mancha roja bajo su muñeca hacia el lado derecho – También tengo un bichito tatuado. ¡Es una mariquita!

– Sí, eso puedo ver – El dedo izquierdo pulgar de Beca se deslizo suavemente por la mariquita causando cosquillas en la pelirroja tanto como en la zona rosada como en su estómago – Está bonita

Chloe sonrió torcido – Mis padres casi enloquecieron cuando me lo hice y eso es que es pequeño. Me encantan las mariquitas, cuando era una niña solía buscarlas entre el césped. En mi habitación había una pintada en la pared, aún está allí a decir verdad. Creo que es como mi marca registrada. ¿Por qué un saltamontes? –

– No lo sé. Supongo que porque era el más barato que había en ese momento – Se rió la morena sonriendo.

Nuevamente la pelirroja sonrió dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

– ¿Por qué estás pescando tan temprano, por cierto?

– Stacie me lo pidió – La pelirroja frunció el ceño, hizo un esfuerzo para no levantar la cabeza del hombro de la chica donde se encontraba tan cómoda – Ella quiere hacer una especie de banquete o algo. Tenía planes para mi música y yo, pero insistió tanto que termine por aceptar. Ella dijo que probablemente podríamos encontrar algunas almejas o algo así, menciono mariscos

La pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia la morena con una expresión de intriga. La chica señaló con el mentón hacia algún lugar en la costa donde al mirar ambas pudieron ver a Stacie corriendo torpemente de las olas que rompían suavemente en las ola rocas, a su vez ella trataba de recoger algunas cosas que estaban ocultas en pequeñas pozas que se creaban entre roca y roca con algo de agua.

– ¿En serio? – Chloe frunció el ceño.

La morena asintió y luego resopló mirando hacia el mar.

– Estos peces malditos no quieren pescar. ¿Por qué no quieren pescar? – Se quejó Beca con mala cara.

– Cálmate, Mitchell, tu música no se irá a ningún lado.

Beca gruñó casi con pena. De cierto modo Chloe lo había encontrado adorable, ella realmente no creía que alguien pudiera ser tan… bien, había muchas palabras para describir a Beca y seguramente "tierna" no era una de ellas o una que ella quisiera escuchar en voz alta, pero adorable y tierna eran las primeras que se le venían a la mente.

– Me gustan los mariscos – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tranquila – Así que pienso que sí logras pescar algo entonces sí será un delicioso almuerzo

– Pero son asquerosos y viscosos. Prefiero vomitar.

– Aubrey siempre quiere vomitar. No necesitamos a alguien más que quiera vomitar – Se rió la chica.

– Oye, espera, ¿eso es enserio? – Casi se burló – ¿Hitler vomita por todo?

– Por favor, no la llames así. Es mi mejor amiga.

La morena gruñó. Sintió un jalón en la vara y enseguida reaccionó a jalar la caña improvisada que había creado Stacie. Después de un momento, al sacar el hilo ambas chicas sonrieron encontrado al menos unos tres o cuatro peces que habían picado el anzuelo. Beca sonrió soltando a los peces en una caja que Stacie le había dejado para, según ella, no hacer tantos viajes al campamento a dejarlos (porque Stacie quería tener muchos pescados).

– Bien, creo que con otros cuatro estaremos bien.

– Somos diez – Chloe dijo riendo – Vamos a necesitar unos pocos más, sobre todo si Stace quiere hacer un banquete

Beca gimió mirando a la pelirroja. Ella extendió la vara y sonrió – ¿Quieres pescar tú?

– Uh, ¿puedo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tomándola. Beca se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvo sus manos con cuidado mientras sostenían la vara.

– Solo tienes que mantenerla firme y esperar, cuando sientas que algo jala tira con fuerza y sostén tanto la vara como el hilo. Así lo sacarás más rápido – Dijo la morena al oído de la otra chica.

Los pensamientos de Chloe comenzaron a descontrolarse cuando el aliento de la chica chocó en su oído, sentía la cercanía de Beca mientras sostenía la vara que ella misma tenía en manos en un intento de enseñarle. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella de una forma excitante. Un escalofrío corría por su espina dorsal y de pronto sus brazos eran débiles y costaba mantenerlos en alto.

– ¿Qué hay de tus otros tatuajes? – Continuó preguntando Chloe donde el tema había quedado sobre el tatuaje.

– ¿Otros? – La mirada de la morena de pronto se volvió oscura. La chica tragó saliva, pero no por la mirada sino por la cercanía aún de la morena.

– Los audífonos.

El rostro de la chica se calmó de pronto. Su voz tardó en encontrar la salida desde sus labios – Ah, eso. Supongo que es porque me gusta la música y soy zurda. ¿Tiene sentido?

– No – Rió la pelirroja. La morena se alejó de la chica acomodándose como estaba anteriormente.

– Bueno, esa es mi explicación – Se rió – Supongo que tal vez se deba a que la música es todo lo que me importa y soy zurda, es mi control

– Creo que entiendo, pero esperaba algo más poético – Se rió la pelirroja dándole un ligero empujón – Me gusta la flor, ¿hay alguna razón para tu tatuaje en tu hombro?

– No – La respuesta fue automática y el tema quedo allí. Beca no volvió a decir nada hasta que la caña comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Chloe reacciono emocionada e intentó jalar de la caña. Ella se puso en pie y con ambas manos la jaló ante la mirada confundida de Beca, parecía estar haciendo todo un teatro sobre como tirar de ella. Cuando logró sacar la caña sonrió emocionada dando saltos, dejo los peces junto a los otros y volvió a lanzar la caña al agua.

– No tenías que ponerte en pie – Beca dijo riendo.

– Tú tiraste de ella sin ponerte en pie, pero así es más divertido – Casi dio un salto emocionada – Quiero probar de nuevo, otros peces más para hacer un gran banquete

Beca la miró confundida por un momento. Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y alejarse lentamente hasta la hamaca para escuchar su música, pero decidió que podía soportar otro rato sentada con la pelirroja.

¡Que personaje! Por cierto. Ella era tan burbujeante y divertida que hacía a Beca sentirse confundida por alguna razón. No iba a mentir, le agradaba en parte su forma de ser, siempre tan abierta y dulce con los demás, esa forma que tenía de no juzgar sin conocer y también de dar oportunidades a los demás aún cuando no se lo merecían. Chloe la hacía sentir como nadie le había hecho sentir. También se sentía diferente, aunque sí había algo que tenía que odiar de la cabeza roja era sin duda su falta de interés en el espacio personal. Beca no estaba acostumbrada a abrazos, a besos en la mejilla, ni a aquello que de sostener la cabeza de la pelirroja con su hombro cada vez que ella la usaba como almohada. Los abrazos solo los recibía cuando la chica dormía, tal vez ella lo hacía inconsciente, pero Beca tenía el sueño ligero y casi siempre se estaba despertando cuando la pelirroja le hacía cucharita; los besos en la mejilla no sucedían siempre, a veces Chloe la besaba en la mejilla antes de ir a dormirse y bueno ya casi se acostumbraba a ser la almohada de Chloe cada vez que ella quería. Beca no estaba segura, pero sea lo que sea que Chloe veía en ella no podía asegurar de si era algo bueno o malo.

– ¡Becky!

Ambas chicas alzaron al vista, la sonrisa de Chloe se borró mientras que la mirada de Beca parecía neutra y casi molesta por el nombre mencionado. Stacie corrió hacia Beca cargando una mochila con una sonrisa emocionada.

– Becky, mira que encontré creo que son ostras o almejas, da igual, también encontré estas, creo que son cholgas – Stacie dijo emocionada mientras se ponía en cuclillas – Pensé también que deberíamos revisar la costa por si encontramos algas. Si vamos a estar aquí a la espera eterna de un rescate entonces hay que sacarle un buen provecho a la isla

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto del mar? – Chloe preguntó.

– Te lo dije, mi papá veía el canal de pesca cuando yo era chica. Creo que su sueño era ser marinero o algo así, pero es biólogo marino así que sabe mucho y me ha enseñado algunas cosas que jamás pensé en usarlas – Dijo riendo – Tenemos que limpiar estas porque podrían enfermarnos, además tenemos pero no podemos cocerlas porque necesitamos nutrientes

– Pero está… vivo – Chloe hizo una mueca de asco.

– Sí, ese es el problema, supongo – Dijo Stacie – Tampoco me hace gracia. Es asqueroso, pero es lo que necesitamos

– ¿Tú desde cuando estás de acuerdo con comer cosas asquerosas? – Cuestiono la pelirroja, pero la chica alta solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, aunque la mueca en su rostro era bastante clara, podría vomitar el alimento del mar.

– Chloe, veo que estás pescando – Casi hizo una mueca – ¿Por qué?

La chica se encogió despreocupada – No lo sé, parecía divertido.

– Oh, fantástico – Casi sin emoción sonrió. Miro hacia los demás y luego a la morena – Becky, ayúdame con la mochila, está pesada y la traje arrastrando. Quiero ir al campamento

– Pero ayudo a Chloe a pescar.

– Por favor – Rogó Stacie.

Chloe hizo una mueca de mala gana, pero vio a la morena a punto de ceder. Ella sabía que Beca aceptaría, porque aún cuando la morena parecía ser completamente ajena al grupo o quería ser completamente ajena ella aceptaba ayudar a los demás cuando se lo pedían.

La vio alejarse con Stacie quién parecía enganchada en su brazo mientras se reía y hablaba sin parar. Beca cargaba la mochila en su hombro tranquilamente pese al peso extra del cuerpo de la muchacha más alta.

Sola y aburrida mirando el mar, Chloe solo podía pensar en sentir celos hacia la chica que se había llevado a su amiga.

Una vez conseguido doce peces la pelirroja cargo el pesado bote hasta el campamento donde vio a Stacie emocionada tomando los pescados, por otro lado lo que más le intereso fue ver a Beca que se encontraba hablando con Emily tranquilamente las dos.

Ella casualmente se sentó al lado de Beca y le sonrió esperando a que la morena le dijera algo, ella solo sonrió y miró nuevamente a Legado antes de comentar sobre alguna canción de la que hablaban.

El tiempo paso y el supuesto banquete ya estaba hecho con gran cuidado. Había fruta de todos los tipos, cortadas y algunas peladas, el pescado estaba frito directo a la fogata, los mariscos estaban abiertos y listos para ser sacados de sus conchas.

– Okey, chicos, seguro algunos se preguntan a que se debe esté gran y variado banquete – Stacie dijo con emoción mientras se ponía en pie ganando la mirada de todos – Pasamos un buen rato de la mañana haciendo tareas domesticas aburridas y gran parte de la tarde aburridos, además siempre estamos comiendo solo frutas y pescado así que pensé que podríamos añadir algo nuevo. Lo que quiero decir es que merecemos algo grande de vez en cuando, así que… – Ella alzó su botella de agua – Que sea un salud por un día más de vida

Chloe alzó su botella con emoción.

La comida en sí estaba buena, dulce y salada dependiendo del alimento. Chloe no podía dejar de sonreír con emoción, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus labios soltaban un par de placenteros gemidos. Ella miro a Beca comer un trozo de plátano y luego miro las varillas de maderas tiradas bajo sus pies, debían ser dos o tres, que contenían anteriormente algunos trozos de pescado. Por otro lado, no parecía haber tocado los mariscos. Se dejo caer de espaldas poco después con los ojos cerrados.

La pelirroja pudo admirar su cuerpo con extraña excitación. Si bien la chica era pequeña de tamaño no era menos dotada. Tenía pechos grandes, curvas pronunciadas, un estómago delgado, sus piernas no eran largas, pero sí se veían capaces de sostener cualquier peso extra. Sus brazos delgados. Tragó saliva para sí misma mientras trataba de no mirar las piernas desnudas de la muchacha o sus pechos, en su lugar se quedo mirando su rostro tan pacifico con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Becky!

Cómicamente Chloe pudo haber dicho que vio a la morena temblar al escuchar el nombre proveniente de los labios de la chica más alta. Ella la vio sentarse en la arena nuevamente, con las piernas estiradas, y abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para pedirle que no la llamara así, pero al final no dijo nada.

– No has probado los mariscos. Estuve recogiéndolos, no es justo que no comas.

– Es mejor para nosotros – Bumper dijo engullendo un trozo de pescado y algunos mariscos a la vez – Más para mí

– Deberías tragar y luego hablar – Amy le dijo con algo de comida en la boca. Chloe rió pensando en la divertida pareja que hacían.

– No quiero, pero gracias – Respondió la chica enterrando sus desnudos pies en la arena.

– Pero están buenos – Chloe dijo sonriendo. Tomó una concha con alguna ostra y se la extendió, vio a la morena retroceder automáticamente y sacudir la cabeza.

– Ya me llene – Sonrió.

– Apenas comiste nada – Emily cuestiono.

La morena rodó los ojos – Soy alérgica, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la morena por qué había ocultado algo como eso cuando la chica alta se sentó en el regazo de la menor rodeado su cuello con sus brazos. La mueca de celos de Chloe no paso por desapercibida para nadie.

– Aw, ya entiendo – Su voz era suave y burlona, pero de alguna manera hacía parecer la situación tierna – Aún no quieres rebelar muchas cosas sobre ti, por eso no nos dijiste. Becky, no tienes que ser tan cerrada

La pelirroja casi podía oír susurrar a la morena sobre que no la llamaran "Becky". Vio a la morena rodear la cintura de Stacie casi como si fuera un impulso, la chica alta movió un mechón de la morena detrás de la morena y luego le sonrió con dulzura.

– Tienes muchos aros en tu oreja.

La morena no respondió a lo que la chica alta le había dicho. La pelirroja se mordió el labio molesta, ella no dijo nada y notó que nadie realmente estaba prestando atención a la pareja a su lado, salvo por Emily que parecía algo incomoda y nerviosa.

– ¡Okey! – La pelirroja alzó la vista y vio a Aubrey ponerse en pie con un aplauso – Vamos a ordenar aquí y luego cada quién a lo suyo

La chica alta torció los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a la rubia. Ella se puso en pie saliendo del regazo de Beca y luego le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso al aire. La morena hizo una mueca y luego miró a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

– No lo sé – La pelirroja dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

– A ella le gustas – Emily dijo mirando a la morena y a la pelirroja – O al menos eso me dijo

La pelirroja asintió de mala gana. Ella miró a la morena que parecía no quitarle la vista a la chica que antes había estado sentada en su regazo.

– No puedes estar hablar en serio, Legado – Chloe dijo.

– En realidad sí – La chica asintió.

– Este grupo es extraño – La morena sacudió la cabeza con un ceño fruncido. Se puso en pie recogiendo algunas cosas de la arena y luego de haberse deshecho de la basura se dirigió hacia aquel lugar en que había estado deseando estar desde que se había despertado.

Cuando Beca se había ido y todo el grupo se había dispersado, Chloe se acercó hacia la rubia controladora que se encontraba sentada en la arena revisando un libro de supervivencia.

– Aubs – Dijo la pelirroja – ¿Qué haces?

– Estoy viendo si sale algo sobre las bayas, tal vez de esa forma podamos saber cuáles son venenosas sin la necesidad de probarlas y así no correr un riesgo.

– Ah, que bien – Ella jugó con sus manos.

La rubia la miro fugazmente y luego volvió nuevamente a su libro.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Juegas con tus manos cuando estás nerviosas, así que, ¿qué sucede?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y luego se sentó en la arena a su lado.

– Legado me dijo que Stacie estaba interesada en Beca. Quería saber cómo lo llevas.

La rubia respiro hondo – Estoy bien. Stacie está soltera y yo también, ella puede salir con quién se le da la gana.

– Pero a ti no te agrada Beca.

– Sí, es cierto. No me agrada, aún la considero peligrosa y chica problema, además de que tiene esos horribles tatuajes y esas monstruosidades en el oído, es decir, ¿qué clase de padres permiten algo así? Obviamente la gente peligrosa. Como sea, no me agrada y sí Stacie quiere meterse con una chica que es un peligro, en serio, entonces allá ella.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y miro hacia adelante donde podía ver a Stacie en bikini. La chica era alta y tenía un buen cuerpo, con curvas y pechos grandes. Su bikini le daba mucho a favor a su cuerpo, era de color claro como un naranja atardecer con algún diseño suave que a duras penas se nota lo que era. La chica pasó la mano por su cabello peinándolo un poco. Su mirada se posó en la dirección derecha y con un ligero saludo se dirigió finalmente al agua sumergiéndose.

– Beca no es mala persona. Ayer me salvó la vida cuando estábamos dando el paseo y había un acantilado – Dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad – Y supongo que está bien que Stacie esté interesada en alguien, pero me preocupa porque a ti aún te gusta, ¿no?

La chica respiró hondo y luego miró a la chica – Sí, digo, Stacie aún me encanta, pero no se lo haré saber y mucho menos después de que ella se acuesta con todos. Si tan solo mira, se ha acostado con Jesse unas tres o cuatro veces y ahora está detrás de Beca.

– Espera, ¿le tienes mala a Beca… porque Stacie está detrás de ella? – La chica dijo sorprendida – Beca no tiene la culpa

– A ti te gusta Beca – La rubia afirmo – Y creo que no la pasas mejor que yo con Stacie coqueteando con ella todo el tiempo

La chica se encogió con una mueca – De todos modos – Comenzó a raspar sus uñas – Beca no parece interesada ni en mí o en Stacie

– Stacie no va a rendirse – La rubia dijo – También veo como te mueres de celos y haces mejor trabajo en ocultarlo que yo

La chica rió con tranquilidad, apenas una sonrisa en su rostro – Beca me gusta, es linda y divertida, pero ella no está interesada, lo que sí es penoso, pero creo que si Stacie te gusta deberías hacérselo saber. Creo que ella solo está tratando de provocarte para que en algún momento te le acerques y vuelvan a estar juntas. Hacían bonita pareja, es cierto que peleaban seguido y por tonterías, pero al final eran una bonita pareja.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente y luego volvió a mirar su libro.

– Tal vez Stacie y yo volvamos a salir juntas alguna vez.

– Estamos en una isla abandonada, no es que hayan muchas cosas que hacer y tampoco pueden evitarse la una a la otra.

La rubia rió – Sí, es verdad.

Chloe respiro hondo por un momento y luego se puso en pie – Beca y yo vimos unos troncos grandes que nos servirían como asientos. Iré a buscarla para que vayamos a por ellos.

La rubia asintió sonriendo – Sigue sin gustarme ella, lo sabes, así que ten cuidado.

– Beca me cuida. Con eso me basta para confiar en ella – La pelirroja dijo riendo antes de marcharse.

Se detuvo a medio camino mirando a Stacie por un momento. No sabía si su teoría de que Stacie trataba de provocar a Aubrey era real o no, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella sentía celos cuando la chica alta estaba cerca de la morena y tampoco le agradaba tener que competir contra ella por su atención.

Chloe quería estar con Beca porque le gustaba mucho la forma en cómo la morena la trataba con tanta calma y cariño a su manera. Tenía que admitir que Beca siempre la trataba de una forma diferente a la que trataba a los demás, bueno tal vez era tolerante con la mayoría del grupo y era amable con Emily por alguna extraña razón, pero con ella era diferente. Beca no era abierta del todo, pero a veces le permitía saber cosas que otras personas nunca sabrían. Beca tenía su forma de actuar para cada persona y para con Chloe su forma de ser era amable, pero no del mismo modo que era con Emily sino que era… cariñosa, la verdad, la verdad, Chloe no tenía ni idea de cómo describir a la morena en su forma de ser con ella, pero le gustaba que Beca fuera tal y como era con ella. A veces abierta, a veces bromista, otras veces misteriosa.

Ahora mismo, Stacie iba a ser su mayor rival en lo que sería la conquista de Beca, y Chloe no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y creo que se pondrá interesante, para los que quieran saber cuando comenzara a suceder el tema Bechloe, yo les diré la verdad: ese capítulo está listo. Así es, ya lo escribí y solo estoy esperando el momento para subirlo, obviamente aún faltan algunos capítulos para poder subirlo, pero esperemos que el tiempo pase rápido. También tengo unos capítulos en que solo les escribí el titulo ya que aún no he escrito el desarrollo del capítulo porque realmente no sé bien todas las escenas que quiero poner en tal capitulo, pero sí sé de que va a tratar. ¿Alguna advertencia? No, creo que no.

Quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo que han mostrado con esta historia, honestamente no pensé que alguien fuera a leerla y sin mentirles sino que tenía esta idea en la mente y dije si no la escribo en un fics nunca podre quitármela de la cabeza y un día estaba leyendo una historia de Pitch Perfect y ¡sans! se me ocurrió usar esta película para quitarme la idea de la cabeza, pero aún así me siento contenta del apoyo, los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos. Cada comentario es solo una motivación más para escribir.

Ya dicho esto, supongo que puedo dejarlos por hoy y nos vemos el próximo lunes, a propósito que pasen una feliz navidad y tal vez, tal vez el jueves como no tengo que trabajar suba un capitulo más de regalo y estoy pensado en hacer un capitulo con tema navideño por desgracia ese capitulo va a salir para enero o febrero ya que se me ocurrió ahora y es una pena que no se me ocurriera antes.

Ahora sí, eso es todo y nos estamos viendo el lunes.

Dejen reviews.


	9. La herencia no define quién eres

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 6:  
La herencia no define quién eres

Con un pesado bostezo Beca llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras seguía el paso lento de Emily. La morena más baja odiaba ser despertada temprano o al menos antes de las nueve de la mañana. Emily le miraba con una sonrisa pequeña mientras seguía caminando con las muletas.

– Es la quinta vez que bostezas – Dijo divertida.

– Bueno, si ni siquiera es de día. Deben ser como las seis de la mañana – Se quejó la muchacha con calma – ¿Por qué me has despertado, por cierto?

– Ya te lo dije, quiero que veas algo – Emily dijo con una sonrisa emocionada – Me desperté porque quería ir al baño, pero aquí no hay baño así que tuve que ir a, ya sabes, como sea y cuando estaba volviendo a la tienda lo vi. Es perfecto, Beca, y no sabía a quién despertar así que fui a tu tienda. Imagino que todas las personas tú habrías sido más benevolente y lo has sido

La chica levantó una ceja – Quizá sí. Quizá no.

La morena sonrió – Ven, es por aquí.

– Ten cuidado por donde caminas. Te puedes hacer daño – Dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras caminaba.

Las dos chicas caminaron por la arena hasta llegar al gran pájaro de metal. Beca la miro confundida por un instante y luego miró hacia la morena.

– ¿Estás bromeando? – Preguntó – ¿Estoy despierta desde las seis de la mañana solo para ver el avión?

– No, el avión no. Es algo que está debajo del avión – Dijo con emoción – Yo estaba volviendo a la tienda cuando mire el avión, pensé por un momento que tal vez podría dormir allí, ya sabes por mi pierna, y fue cuando lo vi

– ¿Y qué viste? – Beca preguntó caminando hacia el avión. Ella se inclino notando algo en el suelo bajo la arena del avión y luego miró a la chica lesionada – ¿Qué es eso?

– Es una caja – Dijo emocionada.

– Eso puedo ver – Beca dijo cavando en la arena para sacar la caja atascada. Parecía ser de metal, una pequeña caja de metal – ¿Por qué es importante?

– Beca, no es cualquier caja. Debió caerse del avión antes de aterrizar o al momento de aterrizar y por eso se ha quedado allí atrapada – Dijo la chica emocionada.

Una vez que la morena sacó la caja de allí se puso en pie y la extendió a la chica. La caja era de metal, más bien parecía un pequeño cofre con abolladoras, sobre todo en la tapa. Estaba cerrado con un candado pequeño y necesitaba una llave para poder abrirlo. La muchacha dudó de que alguien conservara la llave después de semejante caída. Alzó la mirada hacia alrededor y en medio de la oscuridad logró encontrar una piedra no muy grande, del tamaño perfecto de su mano. Golpeó el candado un par de veces, casi lastimándose a sí misma mientras Emily la miraba preocupada, encogiéndose con cada golpe.

– No creo que eso vaya a funcionar.

– No te preocupes por esto – Beca siguió golpeando – porque por la razón o la fuerza se abrirla

Tras varios golpes más, Beca sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que había logrado abrir el candado que tenía la caja. Luego de haberlo roto, ella alzó el objeto hacia la morena más alta que la miro algo asustada y sorprendida. La chica recibió la caja en sus manos y se sentó en uno de los asientos del avión junto a Beca que la miro intrigada. Apoyo con cuidado la caja en su regazo.

– ¿Qué contiene, por cierto?

– Tal vez barritas de granola – Se burló la morena – Es posible que tenga que algunas barritas u otra cosa. Bree nos pidió llenar aquí con provisiones de emergencia así que esto nos podría ayudar bastante, ¿no crees?

La morena sonrió asintiendo lentamente. Cuando Emily abrió la caja sonrió encontrándose con algunas barritas de granolas como había previsto, sin embargo había también algunas cosas extras como una caja de fósforos, un mechero de emergencia, también había unos sobres con semillas. La morena hurgo en la caja y sacó una lima.

– Seguro que es de Stacie – Dijo Emily sonriendo torcido. Beca sonrió ligeramente tomando la lima.

– ¿Hay algo más?

La chica miró la caja y luego asintió sacando una linterna con emoción, pero al abrirla su sonrisa desapareció porque nada más al revisar la linterna había encontrado que no tenía pilas. La chica resopló de mala gana y luego miró hacia su compañera que se encogía de hombros despreocupada. La morena más baja volvió a bostezar mientras se ponía en pie. Ella miró a la chica con una expresión que dejaba en claro que debían ir a dormir a lo que la muchacha asintió y le siguió hasta donde estaban las tiendas.

Cuando Emily se había vuelto a despertar ese día horas más tardes no había perdido tiempo en decirle a sus compañeros lo que habían encontrado en la madrugada ella y la morena más baja. Aubrey parecía sorprendida de no haber notado que esa caja se encontraba ausente cuando habían revisado cada objeto que tenían y se sentía contenta. Siendo una mesa playera lo único que sufrió un golpe en el aterrizaje cada cosa nueva que encontraran les vendría bien.

– Estoy contenta de que hayamos encontrado algo realmente bueno – Emily le comentó a Beca que se encontraba en ese momento bostezando, lo que causo una pequeña risita proveniente de los labios de la chica – ¿Aún tienes sueño?

– Tú también lo tendrías si te hubieran despertado de madrugada y encima cierta pelirroja te abrazara con fuerza mientras duerme, tanto que ni siquiera puedes respirar – La chica dijo tranquilamente con mala cara. La pelirroja que caminaba cerca de allí sonrió divertida.

– Lo siento mucho, Becs – Dijo la pelirroja riendo. La morena solo suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza y fue entonces cuando la cabeza roja se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y una de sus manos se poso en la cabeza de la chica – Pero admítelo, eres demasiado tierna y tan abrazable como un osito de peluche

– ¿Te parece? – Preguntó la morena con mala cara. La pelirroja rió sin soltar a la morena y luego miro a Stacie con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la chica no estaba mirándola.

Hizo una mueca y luego miró nuevamente a Emily – Eso que has encontrado ha estado genial porque nos viene bien todo lo que hay dentro.

– Sí, supongo que sí está bien – Emily sonrió mirando a Beca – Y gracias por haberlo sacado de debajo del avión

– No hay de qué. Obviamente no sé que más podría hacer a las seis de la mañana, pero en fin – Sonrió Beca despreocupada.

– Sigues siendo tan tierna y abrazable – Dijo riendo Chloe mientras aún la abrazaba – Me sorprende que no te molestaras porque te hubieran despertado tan temprano, pero eso solo demuestra lo tierna que eres

Emily se rió ligeramente y luego miró a Chloe.

– Me alegra haber visto la caja, pero también me alegró de no haber muerto cuando la desperté.

– No soy un ogro – Beca dijo con calma. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía una suave caricia detrás de su oreja. La cabeza roja sonrió deslizando sus dedos detrás de la oreja de la muchacha, poco a poco bajo los dedos a su cuello deslizándolo suavemente.

Emily sonrió ante la interacción de las dos chicas. Miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba Stacie mirando los sobres de semilla mientras Aubrey le hablaba sobre algo y luego volteó nuevamente a Beca y a Chloe.

– Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando, Becs? – Chloe dijo emocionada – Tenemos que traer los troncos

La morena gruñó poniéndose en pie. Le sonrió a Emily y luego se fue con Chloe hacia el interior de la selva. En cuanto las dos chicas se habían marchado Emily decidió ponerse en marcha a encender la fogata, pero un paso la hizo casi caer a la arena. Sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura y cuando miro una sonrisa pequeña se le dijo.

Sus manos temblaron con sudor y su garganta se secó. De pronto la sonrisa se volvió una sonrisa bastante torpe. El chico que le había sonreído con la misma torpeza, rasco su cabeza.

– Eso estuvo cerca.

La chica asintió – Sí, gracias por eso. En serio no me gustaría estrellarme en con la arena.

El chico rió con torpeza. Hizo un torpe movimiento de manos y luego le sonrió a la chica. Benji había sido la primera persona que Emily había conocido al entrar en Barden High, estuvieron juntos en primer año y se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, pero no fue sino hasta un par de años más tardes que comenzó a sentir algo más que solo una amistad por el chico.

Siempre era tan dulce con ella, a diferencia de muchos chicos que siempre estaban coqueteando con descaro y demostrando que solo querían un cuerpo sexy en sus camas o presumir ante sus amigos. Tal vez era eso lo que había hecho que Emily comenzara a enamorarse de él: que Benji no era como los otros chicos.

– Hubiera sido realmente malo si te hubieras lastimado – Benji sonrió – Digo, ya tienes tu pierna lastimada

La chica sonrió agachando un poco la mirada. El muchacho le sonrió ayudándola a llegar a la fogata. Ambos se sentaron en la arena y comenzó a encender el fuego.

– Lo haces genial – Dijo él sonriendo.

– Gracias – Sintió su rostro enrojecer.

* * *

Stacie camino detrás de Aubrey con una sonrisa despreocupada hasta donde se encontraba el pozo de agua. Una vez allí, la rubia tanto con las manos la tierra alejada del pozo de agua. La morena alta camino por la tierra sonriendo.

– Aubrey, no quiero ser molesta ni nada, pero si sabes que plantar estas semillas estaría significando que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. ¡Tenemos que irnos de esta isla! No podemos quedarnos aquí – La morena dijo molesta – pero todo lo que hemos estado haciendo es instalarnos. Quiero volver a mi casa, tener una ducha real en lugar de tirarme agua de una botella escondida en el bosque para que los muchachos no me vean, tampoco quiero dormir en el suelo y ciertamente ya no sé si quiero seguir comiendo pescado y frutas. Además ¡quiero un baño real! No una planta

La rubia miro a su amiga con una mueca. Podía sentir la desesperación en su voz y también el miedo oculto en sus ojos. Si era sincera ella también tenía que admitir que quería rápido volver a su casa, con sus padres y su hermana. Ver una ducha de agua caliente e higiénica, dormir en su cómoda cama y ponerse algo más abrigado que sus shorts o sus pantalones de franela (que serían de pijama en las noches del amazona).

– Lo sé. Yo también quiero irme, pero no podemos hasta que llegue un equipo de rescate – La chica dijo – Llevamos ya algunos días desaparecidos, seguramente nos están buscando por muchos lugares así que solo nos queda esperar y hasta entonces es mejor hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir

La muchacha asintió aún con miedo en sus ojos. Las dos chicas se tomaron un tiempo en silencio antes de comenzar a preparar la tierra para crear una pequeña parcela.

– Yo tampoco quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí – Dijo Aubrey sin mirarla a los ojos – pero hasta que no podamos volver a casa tenemos que instalarnos aquí y sobrevivir a como dé lugar

La chica asintió lentamente.

* * *

Chloe y Beca habían vuelto no mucho tiempo después de que se habían marchado y entre las dos se encontraban cargando un tronco en donde dos o tres personas cabrían sentadas.

Emily les sonrió a las chicas que le habían pedido ayuda a Jesse y a Bumper a conseguir otros cuatro más para que pudieran sentarse todos. Los chicos habían aceptado y les habían dicho que se quedarán donde estaban, ya que según ellos se encargarían de traerlos todos.

La morena le sonrió al par de chicas, que si bien Chloe parecía emocionada, la otra morena se encontraba con su cara de póker después de que Jesse se hubiera ofrecido personalmente a cargar todos y hacer el trabajo de ella. La morena sacudió la cabeza poco después de que los chicos se hubieran ido y se adentro en su tienda de dormir. Salió al poco después con los audífonos enredados alrededor de un aparato reproductor que a su vez estaba conectado en el cargador solar. La chica quito el cargador y se lo entregó a la Gorda Amy que lo uso para cargar las lámparas. Después de que hubiera entregado el cargador ella se colgó los cascos al cuello y luego se despidió por el mismo camino que solía frecuentar desde que llegaron a la isla.

– Benji – La pelirroja inclino la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de irse por otro camino. El muchacho miró nuevamente a Emily con una sonrisa. Él menciono algo sobre tensión y ambos rieron.

– ¡AMY! – Emily volteó la cabeza al igual que el chico hacia donde la voz de Cynthia Rose provenía.

La chica se encontraba en la entrada destrozada del avión agitando la mano y gritando el nombre de la australiana, quién al verla miro a la pareja confundida y luego se acercó a ella.

– Vamos a ver – Benji dijo ayudando a la chica a ponerse en pie.

La pareja se dirigió al avión en donde vieron a la chica australiana mover algunos cables mientras la otra se encontraba hablando por la radio bastante alterada. Las dos chicas parecían demasiado ocupadas como para notar la presencia de la pareja que acaba de entrar.

– Mayday, mayday, ¿puedes oírme? – Cynthia Rose dijo por la radio.

– ¿Un avión? – La morena preguntó emocionada.

El sonido que se escuchaba provenir de ella parecía tener mucha interferencia. Una voz se escuchaba entrecortada. La morena cubrió la boca con una mano mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión impactada por un instante mientras el chico que había estado a su lado subió al avión rápidamente y tomó el mando de la radio para hablar por ella. Esperaron un momento, pero quién estuviera del otro lado aún tenía problemas para ser oídos.

Los segundos que se convirtieron en horas eternas allí esperando una respuesta a un posible rescate se llevaron todo el aliento de los presentes. Un breve momento había pasado, pero parecía la eternidad clavada en el tiempo.

Cuando ya no hubo más respuestas del otro lado el silencio y la decepción se dejo ver en el ambiente.

– Debe estar a kilómetros de aquí – Dijo Amy algo molesta – Era la única posibilidad de un rescate

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Benji.

La mirada de las tres chicas parecía preocupada, CR sacudió la cabeza alejando la radio de donde estaba y luego resopló pesado.

* * *

Beca caminaba tranquilamente por la arena tranquilamente disfrutando de la música proveniente de sus cascos cuando ésta se detuvo bruscamente. La chica frunció el ceño revisando el reproductor y una mala cara se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio que se le había agotado la batería. Recordaba que el día anterior no pudo cargarlo por mucho tiempo ya que debían cargar las lámparas. Internamente se maldijo y cuando estaba por decidir qué hacer escucho una suave melodía tarareada.

Ella desvió la vista hacia unos cuantos metros detrás de ella sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Emily sentada junto a un árbol en la línea fronteriza que estaba entre los árboles de la selva y la playa.

Inclinó la cabeza por un momento mirando a la chica que escribía en un cuaderno amarillo mientras aún tarareaba la melodía. La morena se acercó con tranquilidad y le sonrió por un momento.

La muchacha tan interesada en su asunto no había notado a la morena más baja a su lado. Su mano deslizaba el bolígrafo con lentitud dibujando cada palabra como si fuese única. Se detuvo un momento para pensar en alguna palabra más para agregar y fue entonces cuando notó a la morena.

– Beca, hey – Sorprendida palmeó el terreno a su lado.

– Pasaba y te vi. ¿Qué haces?

– Ah, es algo un poco personal.

– ¿Un diario sobre nuestro horrible accidente?

La chica sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Ella toqueteo el cuaderno un par de veces con sus dedos y luego abrió la boca para hablar.

– Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia – Dijo Beca tranquilamente – pero te escuche tararear y no quiero parecerme a Chloe que me espiaba el otro día cuando cantaba, así que me acerqué

La chica rió suavemente – Yo… escribía una canción – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era la primera la vez en que lo decía en voz alta para alguien e incluso para sí misma. No había sentido que tuviera oportunidad de decirlo y la verdad era que al hacerlo solo provocaba que fuera más real de lo que ya era.

– ¿Escribes canciones? – El interés de la morena se despertó enseguida sentándose en donde la palma de la chica había golpeado la arena – Eso es genial y original

La chica abrió la boca pensando en que decir, dejo escapar aire por la boca y luego respondió:

– No son tan buenas como crees.

– A mí me ha gustado la melodía.

– Gracias – Dijo ella sonriendo. Tragó saliva nerviosa por un instante y luego la señaló fugazmente – Chloe me dijo que te encantaba la música y que producías tus propias canciones

– ¿En serio te dijo eso? – Parecía divertida.

– Bueno, algo así. Dijo que eras DJ – Rió suavemente – No te molestes con ella. Yo la escuche tararear una letra, pero ella no sabía qué canción era y fue entonces que me dijo que te escucho cantarla. A decir verdad cuando escuche la letra tampoco supe de que canción se trataba, así que pensé por un momento que tú también escribías tus propias canciones

Beca se rió suavemente.

– No en realidad. Solo hago mash-ups con otras canciones.

– ¿Y esa canción cuál es?

– No lo sé en realidad – Dijo confundida – Alguien de mi familia solía cantarla cuando estaba en solitario y la habré escuchado un par de veces. Jamás pregunté de quién era ya que aún así la he cantado siempre

La muchacha sonrió divertida mientras tarareaba nuevamente la melodía. Beca la miró por un instante y luego habló.

– Siento lo que pasó con el avión de rescate.

– ¿Lo sientes? – Rió suavemente – Lo dices como si se tratara solo de nosotros y no de ti. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– Escuche a la Teniente Rubia hablar sobre eso con Amy y Cynthia Rose, parecía enojada.

– Me imagino. Era la única oportunidad que teníamos para irnos de esta isla.

– Habrán más. Si eso no era el rescate entonces quiere decir que vendrán a buscarnos luego y si era en realidad el rescate entonces ya tendrán una zona en donde buscar – Beca sonrió tranquila. Emily sonrió y agradeció – ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé. En esta isla todos tiene una forma de actuar referente a lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, pero tú no. Es como si no te interesara dejar de ser quién eres o incluso ser quién eres.

– Creo que todos están locos en esta isla y apenas hemos llegado.

– Bueno, en ese caso: en un mundo loco, solo los locos están cuerdos. Akira Kurosawa – La chica rió ligeramente.

– ¿Estás diciendo que yo no estoy cuerda, pero ustedes sí? – Beca rió a lo que la muchacha rió – ¿Y quién es ese Kurosawa?

– Es un director de cine japonés – Dijo riendo – Por cierto, también te agradecía por llamarme Emily

– Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

– Sí, pero la verdad es que pocas personas aquí me llaman así. Tú y Benji. Para los demás soy Legado y a veces quiero ser solo Emily.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo, _Emily_? – La morena sonrió mirando a la DJ.

– Nada, pero quiero ser Emily y no Legado. Eso me hace sentir como que soy la sombra de alguien o algo.

Beca la miró tranquilamente, volteó a mirar el mar con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Algún día la sombra se volverá a la luz reclamando una posición en el mundo que no sea ser solo vivir gracias a ella – Dijo Beca sonriendo despreocupada – ¿Por qué Legado?

– No sé si lo sabes – Emily comenzó a hablar – pero en Barden hay un grupo llamado Barden Bellas, son un grupo acapela y yo estoy dentro

La chica sonrió – Sí, Chloe me habló de él el otro día.

Emily sonrió – Bueno, sucede que mi madre era una Bella así que básicamente soy un Legado. Por eso que me llaman así.

– Con que eres un legado, eh – Sonrió la chica – Eso está bien, pero también no significa que solo eres eso, legado, sino que puedes ser simplemente Emily. Eso no definirá quién eres o qué quieres ser. Ser un legado podría significar una oportunidad para hacer algo que alguien más hizo antes, pero puedes torcerlo para hacerlo ver con un nuevo significado. Legado podría también ser especial, ¿no? Tienes que buscar un significado

– Gracias.

– Por cierto, la próxima vez que me despiertes tan temprano por la mañana, espero que sea por algo más que una caja – Rió la morena.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo despertarte entonces?

– Sí, seguro, siempre y cuando sea importante.

Las dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento y luego Beca sonrió mirando el mar.

– Odio esta isla – Beca dijo tranquilamente – Pero si te soy sincera no tengo prisa porque me rescaten

Dicho esto la chica se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí con una sonrisa despreocupada. Emily la miro sorprendida por un momento y luego miró hacia el mar nuevamente.

Beca seguía siendo un misterio para ella, pero sabía que podía contar con ella cuando tuviera alguna emergencia.

Por otro lado, ahora la palabra Legado para ella tenía un significado más grande.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien eso ha sido todo por este lunes y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que estarán impacientes por Bechloe, pero habrá que esperar unos cuantos capitulos. Yo también quiero subirlo pronto, pero no quiero apresurar tanto la historia así que habrá que esperar.

Dejen Reviews.


	10. SOS

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 7:  
SOS

Ya siete días desde que el avión se había estrellado, eso era un total de una semana en general y por lo tanto significaba una semana en que el vuelo cuyo destino era el amazonas había caído en un radar desconocido para todos. El grupo de estudiantes de edades entre 17 y 18 años había sobrevivido con a duras penas algunos rasguños, nada grave que requiera un hospital con urgencias, sin embargo no era todo porque el capitán que piloteaba el avión había desaparecido en la selva o en el mar.

En siete días el grupo había logrado instalarse en un campamento y se había logrado adaptar rápidamente encontrado comida y agua, ya sea proveniente de ellos o de la isla. El problema más grande no era solo estar atrapados sino estar en una isla sin nada que hacer.

Para que el grupo pudiera estar cómodo cada quién tenía tareas que cumplir como lavar la ropa o mantener agua en las botellas, algunas parecían ser duras como cargar botellas grandes de agua del pozo o buscar en la isla comida, otras eran aburridas como pescar y otras eran simplemente sencillas como encender el fuego (si sabes hacerlo), cargar aparatos eléctricos y mantener un orden en el campamento. El grupo estaba bien a decir verdad. En pocas palabras no pasaban hambre ni frío, estaban sanos y salvos, y estaba aburridos por los días en la isla y por la espera de un rescate.

La única posibilidad que tenían de ser rescatado se había ido como había venido, el grupo no había podido hacer nada con la radio que estaba lejos de ellos ya que no entendían nada de lo que decía la persona y tampoco estaban seguros de que le hubiera respondido a su mensaje.

Una semana y aún no sabían nada de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en sus casa. Sus padres desesperados por saber en donde están sus hijos, hermanos temerosos de no verlos a ellos, profesores lidiando con padres enojados por la pérdida de un avión que transportaba a diez chicos, un director tratando de hacer todo posible por encontrarlos, pero el tema no quedaba solo allí sino en que ellos no podían saber si el grupo estaba vivo o estaba muerto. Eso debía ser lo más desesperante.

– Mi hermano tiene que estar volviéndose loco si mi madre está preocupada – Comentó Chloe una noche en la fogata cuando todo el grupo estaba sentado allí, asando unos pescados – Él suele ser tranquilo, pero mi madre no y normalmente hace que quiera arrancarse los cabellos uno por uno

– Kyle es bastante maduro para su edad. Seguro que él logrará calmar a tu mamá sin lloriquear él mismo – Bromeó Aubrey despreocupada. Volteó a mirar al grupo – En cambio mi mamá seguramente ya llamó a toda la guardia costera, al ejercito e incluso a las ballenas si es posible para encontrarme

– Eso es demasiado – Rió Emily.

– Ah, ella se preocupa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo que mi papá, siempre está preocupado más por su trabajo que por mí – Aubrey explicó con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Mi mamá seguramente habrá puestos carteles con mi cara qué digan: ¿me has visto? – Rió la gorda Amy sacando el pescado del fuego – Yo la quiero mucho, pero a veces me hace reír con su forma de ser. Es bastante cómica

– Creo que mis padres estarán asustados – Emily comentó girando el pescado – Ellos son un tanto sobre protectores y seguramente si nos volvamos a ver no me dejarán volar más en avión

– Cuando – Stacie corrigió – Cuando los vuelvas a ver. Yo no quiero quedarme en esta isla por mucho tiempo, chicos. Quiero volver a mi casa, ver a mi perrito y ver a mis padres

– Yo también – Murmuraron algunos.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente.

– Es cómico, ¿saben? – Jesse habló sonriendo – En las películas esto es tan normal y siempre logran sobrevivir a todo, al final vuelven a la ciudad y cuando llegan no encuentran la misma situación con la que se fueron

– Espero no estar perdida por mucho tiempo. Hay una película de un tipo que se vuelve loco y habla con una pelota – Dijo Cynthia Rose con una mueca.

– Al menos tenía una pelota para jugar – Amy se quejó.

Bumper sacudió la cabeza – Vean el lado bueno. Cuando volvamos seremos los más famosos del mundo. ¡Harán una película sobre nosotros!

Los ojos de Jesse brillaron por un momento – Sí, tienes razón. Una película sobre nosotros. ¡Es fantástico!

El grupo rió suavemente. De vez en cuando venía bien reír en una situación tan mala como aquella.

Después de un par de horas más el grupo finalmente había decido ir a dormir. Aubrey miro la leña quemarse por un momento antes de irse. Por lo general el grupo solía dejar la llama encendida por un par de horas hasta que sola se hubiera apagado, pero cada día se volvía más molesto que el anterior. Solo pensar que estaban durmiendo en una tienda con un saco de dormir, algunas mantas del avión y encima con una fogata que se apaga a las horas después no era nada reconfortante.

Ella miró a Stacie por el rabillo del ojo, la morena alta estaba despidiéndose de la morena más baja y luego volvió a su tienda. Se sintió molesta por un momento de la atención que recibía la chica por parte de su ex novia. Finalmente decidió ir a dormir también.

– ¿Dijiste en una oportunidad que vivías con tu abuela? – Escuchó la voz de Chloe del otro lado.

– Uhm, ¿por? – Beca le respondió.

– Ella debe estar preocupada por ti.

– Es probable – La morena realmente no parecía tener ánimos para hablar, o tal vez era su tono de voz normal.

Chloe parecía feliz, por otro lado. Escuchó chillar a su mejor amiga y fue entonces cuando ella entró. Aubrey vio a su mejor amiga de rodillas en su saco de dormir mientras Beca le daba la espalda. La pelirroja sonrió.

– Bree, pensé que te quedarías más tiempo afuera.

– Estoy cansada – Dijo la rubia tranquila.

La pelirroja asintió tranquilamente. Aubrey había pasado de tener pudor a estar acostumbrada a cambiarse la ropa enfrente de sus compañeras de tienda, al menos delante de Beca porque de Chloe ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo tampoco era que la morena le hiciera mucho caso a ella. Más bien la morena apenas sí prestaba atención a la presencia de la rubia y a Aubrey no le hacía mucha gracia, pero le parecía bien si eso significaba no hacer caso a la morena.

Ella se recostó en el saco de dormir mirando el techo de la tienda. Estuvo un momento tranquila y en silencio. Chloe estaba tarareando una canción y en poco tiempo una letra. Ella sonrió ligeramente pensando en aquella letra sencilla y luego miró a su mejor amiga que sonreía tranquila.

– Beca, ¿algún día cantarías para mí la canción completa? – La pelirroja preguntó con un tono suave y casi coqueto. Era un susurro que Aubrey jamás habría escuchado si estuviera dormida.

– Tal vez – La morena parecía estar casi dormida como para saber que decía.

– Aw, eres tan dulce – Chloe chilló.

– Chloe, me asfixias.

La rubia miró a su mejor amiga apoyándose en los codos para inclinarse arriba. Frunció el ceño mirando a la pelirroja que estaba abrazando de a la morena que estaba de espaldas a ella. La morena no parecía quejarse demasiado por la cercanía de la pelirroja, aunque a Aubrey se le había hecho extraño porque sabía que la pelirroja era de abrazar al dormir, pero jamás pensó que se abrazaría a la morena sino que se lo haría a ella.

Otra vez se sintió molesta por la atención que recibía la morena de su ex novia y ahora su mejor amiga.

Recostó la cabeza sobre una de sus poleras que había usado como almohada y luego cerró los ojos dándole la espalda a las dos chicas que a su vez le daban la espalda a ella.

Como Aubrey había dormido toda la noche sin desperdiciar minutos despertando a mitad de su sueño ella realmente no se sorprendió de haberse levantado temprano al día siguiente. Notando que su mejor amiga y la chica a la cual ella odiaba en ese momento se encontraban dormidas, la pelirroja abrazando a la morena, la cual no se quejaba, la rubia rodó los ojos tomando la ropa de su maleta. Tras haberse cambiado salió de la tienda para encontrarse nada y nada menos que con Jesse despierto de los primeros. El chico se encontraba intentado hacer el fuego, pero en vano.

– Deberías esperar a que Legado despierte y pedirle a ella que lo haga.

El chico gruñó y asintió. – Estaba pensando – Con su mirada en la madre habló – Hemos esperado mucho, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo más?

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Una balsa tal vez – La miró – Podríamos hacerla de los troncos de cocos y con muchas lianas. Necesitaríamos una vela, la podemos hacer con una camiseta. Beca es buena para este tipo de cosas así que no creo que tenga problemas en construirla. Todos lo haremos

– Una balsa. ¿Y luego qué? No pensaras subirte a ella y navegar en el océano plagado de animales peligrosos y sin dirección alguna, ¿verdad?

– Es mejor que estar aquí, ¿no crees?

– Creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar.

– ¿Y sí no vienen nunca?

– Habrá que esperar el tiempo suficiente. No podemos adentrarnos como si nada, para empezar no sabemos a dónde ir y tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos estar en el mar sin nada para más que hacer. Si llevamos agua o comida tarde o temprano se nos acabará. Piensa un poco, por dios, Jesse. También quiero irme. Quiero ver a mis padres y a mis hermanas, pero no podemos salir de aquí imprudentemente.

– ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Solo nos quedamos aquí y ya?

– Solo nos quedamos aquí y ya.

La conversación se termino bruscamente cuando la rubia se alejó de allí. Ella había tomado unas botellas de agua para poder lavarse el cabello puesto que había pasado calor y tener el pelo largo no ayudaba en nada a combatirlo.

El resto del grupo comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Nadie había comentado nada sobre el tema de la balsa, pero sabía que Jesse se moría por saber que pensaban los demás sobre el tema. Todos lo miraban nerviosos por dar su opinión salvo de algunos pocos que con la cruda verdad le hacían ver sus opiniones.

Aubrey tenía que sonreír satisfecha cuando tres personas crudas en realidad (Amy, Bumper y Beca) habían hablado y se habían negado a la idea de construir una balsa dando los mismos inconvenientes que Aubrey había dicho, y aunque la rubia no toleraba a la morena y prefería estar bajo tierra antes que estar de acuerdo con ella, por una vez se sentía contenta de coincidir en algo.

– Benji, creo que preferiría que no acercaras unas tijeras a mi rostro cuando tus manos están temblando – Escuchó a Beca decir.

Ella miró hacia dónde la morena se encontraba sentada en el tronco con el chico frente a ella. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente y la chica parecía nerviosa cuando el objeto punzante se acercaba a su frente.

– Lo siento. Lo siento. Nunca he hecho esto antes.

– Sí, gracias a la suerte de que estaba medio inconsciente cuando cosiste mi frente o yo te habría golpeado por perforarme con una aguja – La chica dijo con tono fuerte – Ahora, o tranquilizas a tus manos o dejas la costura como está y te olvidas de cambiar los hilos

– No puedo, Beca. Estos hilos no son iguales a los medicinales por lo que es peligroso que los tengas por tanto tiempo. Tengo que cambiarlos.

– ¡Entonces relaja la mano! – Gruñó la morena apretando el tronco con fuerza. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus dientes se apretaban con nerviosismo oculto por su semblante molesto.

El chico respiro hondo y luego acercó nuevamente el objeto a la frente de la morena. Beca vio el movimiento y cuando la mano de él volvió a temblar ella la empujó bruscamente.

– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor cámbiale los hilos a Emily. Yo puedo esperar a que tu mano deje de temblar en unos… mil años – Dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

Aubrey hizo una mueca al ver al muchacho suspirar y luego mirar a Emily que asentía con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Ella volteó a ver a Bumper que sonreía despreocupado. Había pasado una semana desde el accidente lo que significaba también una semana desde que algunos de los chicos del grupo habían resultado lastimados de gravedad baja. Emily y Beca tenían puntos de satura hechos con hilos de coser ropa y Bumper tenía una quemadura en el hombro que a pesar de que ya no ardía en llamas aún se encontraba abierta al peligro. En cuanto a ella misma y a otros del grupo solo obtuvieron como resultado las cicatrices de un par de cortes pequeños. Suponía Aubrey que eso era ser afortunada.

– Una balsa no es mala idea – La voz de Stacie rompió su concentración del pequeño grupo que se encontraba "sanando" sus heridas. Volteó a ver a la morena que no había despegado su interés de la idea de Jesse al igual que un grupo mayor al trío que se encontraba con las heridas cosidas – Quiero salir de esta isla y lo haría incluso en una balsa, pero no sabemos dónde estamos y no quiero navegar en círculos tampoco

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación. Chloe estaba a su lado pensando en la propuesta siendo la única en ese grupo que no había expresado su opinión.

– Siendo honesta – Emily habló – Yo sí quiero intentarlo

Todos parecían sorprendidos por la respuesta, pero nadie la intentó contradecir. Benji había aceptado que era una mala idea así que nuevamente todo se remontaba a la pelirroja que poco tiempo después aceptó que lo más sensato era no moverse de dónde estaban.

El grupo se quedo en silencio nuevamente. Aubrey miró las cara de todos pensando nuevamente en la propuesta y en la idea de quedarse allí. Torció los labios mirando a sus amigos y luego habló.

– Bien, no iremos en embarcación hacia la nada, pero podemos hacer algo para que cualquiera que pase cerca de aquí pueda vernos. Ya tenemos la cometa, pero eso no garantiza que puedan vernos y el avión también puede ser visto a distancia, pero ¿qué tal algo más?

– ¿Escribir _SOS_ en la arena? Eso hacen en las películas – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada Amy.

– Eso es trillado, pero es bueno – Aubrey asintió – Tal vez podamos hacer eso en lugar de irnos en una barca a quién sabe donde

– Yo apoyó la idea – Chloe asintió.

Todo el grupo asintió nuevamente y muy a pesar de Jesse, él también asintió. Cuando el grupo se había dividido poco después de eso.

Beca respiro hondo mirando a Benji cambiar los hilos de la pierna de la chica, quién al ya no sentir el dolor de la herida como el primer día no dejaba de hacer muecas al sentir la aguja perforar su piel.

– Creo que voy a vomitar – Beca murmuró desviando la mirada de la carne viva que se ocultaba bajo la herida que anteriormente estaba cosida.

* * *

Jesse gruñó enojado mientras a su vez con cada gruñido aumentaba los constantes golpes en la madera con el cuchillo para cortarla. Estaba enojado de que Aubrey no hubiera aceptado su idea, pero si era sincero ya no sabía que más hacer. ¿Escribir SOS en la arena? ¡NO! Eso jamás funciona en las películas por más que lo intenten. Solo había que emprender su propio viaje y no escribir en la arena en vano.

Estaba molesto. Enojado. Estaba decepcionado de que sus amigos no le hubieran apoyado. Tenía tantas emociones negativas en ese momento y todo lo que podía pensar era en cortar un montón de ramas ya sea para construir su propia balsa en contra de lo que los demás dijeran o para escribir patéticamente SOS con los troncos.

– Eso fue lo peor del mundo – Escucho a alguien quejarse. Él volteó enojado para encontrarse con Beca que caminaba sin mirar al frente mientras frotaba la sien junto a su herida recién cosida – Juro que la próxima vez que se me acerque con tijeras y una aguja lo mato

Parece ser que no era el único que estaba enojado. Suavizo su expresión y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Beca. La chica lo miro con su típica expresión seria y levantó una ceja confundida por un momento. Pudo haber huido como siempre lo había hecho, pero en su lugar ella se acomodo en una roca mirando a Jesse que había vuelto a continuar con su trabajo. Ella mantuvo silencio mirándole.

Su camiseta negra sin mangas tenía una gran mancha de sudor proveniente desde el cuello, sus shorts cortos se encontraban algo sucios debido a la tierra que rodeaba los árboles y usaba zapatillas.

– ¿Construir una balsa, eh? – La muchacha comentó poco después de que él le hubiera contado por qué tener una balsa era la mejor idea del mundo. No la miraba, pero le daba la espalda mientras seguía cortando el árbol – Sí es buena idea hacerlo, estar en esta isla hace que comience a hablar sola

– Por eso digo que es mejor. Tenemos que salir de aquí – Él gruñó.

– Relájate, amigo – Beca dijo con un tono despreocupada – Vas a romperte una mano y créeme, no quieres andar por allí con un tronco atado a la muñeca para evitar que muevas la mano

– Tienes que ayudarme a convencer a los demás para que hagamos esa balsa. Ellos te escucharán definitivamente.

– Excepto por Aubrey – Beca se encogió de hombros suspirando – Me parece que estás confundido. En realidad creo que construir una balsa es buena idea, pero solo para construirla, nada más. No puedes llevar una balsa al océano, primero porque es difícil ubicarse en el mar y las corrientes de agua definitivamente harán su trabajo y nos llevaran a otro lado. En este momento, lo mejor que se puede hacer es esperar. Esta isla está entre nuestra salida y nuestro paradero. Lo usual es que nos busquen siguiendo el recorrido que hizo nuestro avión. Cuidado con tu mano, si te la rompes no podrás hacer nada y te sentirás como Emily: inútil. Uhm, bueno, al menos ella puede hervir agua así que no debería preocuparse por sentirse como un estorbo, pero alguien que no puede usar una mano sí es un estorbo ya que se limita sus opciones mucho más que con una pierna en mal estado

Él se detuvo mirando nuevamente a la morena que caminaba lejos de él. Jesse gruñó nuevamente dándole un golpe al árbol más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Agarró su mano con la otra y luego se maldijo. Había tenido la oportunidad que deseaba desde hace tiempo y la había perdido por estar quejándose. Seguramente Beca no volvería a acercarse a él por voluntad propia.

* * *

La morena caminaba por la isla cargando la mochila con comida. Recogió un par de plátanos más y luego se dio la vuelta para volver, pero en cuanto lo hizo tropezó con una piedra. Gruñó de mala gana y luego volvió al camino de regreso.

Dejo caer la mochila en la arena y luego se sentó en un tronco respirando hondo.

Siete días.

Siete días en la isla.

Siete días desde que no ha sabido de su abuela.

Siete días.

¿Y sí la idea de la balsa no era mala en primer lugar? Pero vamos, hablando en serio, ¿y si hubiera una oportunidad más alta al salir de la isla que esperar por un rescate.

Siete días.

Pensándolo bien, Beca si podría correr el riesgo.

Siete días.

No, ella no podía correr el riesgo. Corrientes de agua. Desorientación. Insolación. Comida. Agua. Quedarse en la isla era la idea más segura y con más probabilidades de volver a casa.

– ¡Becky!

Se estremeció al instante al escuchar la voz de Stacie. Volteó la mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba caminando a ella con emoción. Se lanzó en un abrazo de oso que hizo caer a la morena directo en la arena. Beca hizo una mueca mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

– Stacie – Dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada. La chica más alta se puso de rodillas y le sonrió.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando mucho – Dijo la chica emocionada.

– Buscando comida. Tu ex no ha dejado de mandarme.

La chica rió suavemente mirando a la chica – Entonces estarás bien. Te volverás muy fuerte en poco tiempo – Dijo ella – Vamos, tienes que ver nuestro mensaje de SOS

Beca frunció el ceño al ser arrastrada por la chica hacia la playa. La morena miró hacia la arena donde estaba escrito «SO» y una «S» a medio hacer. Se encontraban hechas con varios troncos de bambú y atados con una liana para que no se separaran, de esa forma también le daba relieve. Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Ella tenía sus razones para querer quedarse en la isla. Diablos, si fuera por ella nunca saldría de esa isla ya que más allá de esas agua solo la esperan mil y un problemas que definitivamente quería evitar. Pero la presencia de su abuela, sola en casa, probablemente asustada y preocupada, hacían que una vocecita en lo más profundo de su cabeza y mente le gritara para que saliera de esa isla a toda costa. Nadando si es necesario.

Tenía su propio dilema: ser rescatada o quedarse en la isla.

– Está bastante bueno – Dijo asintiendo lentamente.

La chica chilló con emoción y luego señaló hacia los demás compañeros que estaban atando unos troncos para continuar con el cuerpo de la letra restante. Arrastró a la chica hacia el grupo para poder echarles una mano.

* * *

El rostro de Jesse se endureció de momento cuando frente a él Stacie se encontraba con un coqueteo descarado hacia Beca y es que él mismo estaba interesado en esa chica. Sin embargo, como Beca no parecía responder al coqueteo con la misma emoción que cualquier otra persona lo haría, el chico dedujo que probablemente no se encontraba interesada en ella, es más tal vez ni siquiera estaba interesada en las chicas, lo que le daba a él la ventaja.

Había perdido la oportunidad por un tonto, pero no la volvería a perder. Si Beca se acercó a él una vez entonces lo volvería a hacer con el tiempo, después de todo estaban atrapados en la misma isla.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¿Cuarteto? No hay que olvidar a Aubrey así que sería un... ¿quinteto? Digamos que esto va a ser realmente interesante, pero como saben: paso a paso. Los capítulos comenzaran a ponerse interesantes, o al menos eso espero y sé que probablemente les gustara ahora... una de lo que va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo: el piloto estará involucrado.

Eso es todo. Nos veremos el siguiente lunes. Antes de irme quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo y les juro que en algún momentos, antes del final de la serie (a la cual aún le falta mucho aún) respondere sus comentarios personalmente. De hecho había pensado hacerlo cada diez capítulos, pero uh... ya bueno, el lunes veremos que sucedera con esas respuestas, pero sé que todos parecen ansiosos por Bechloe y eso, les juro por los cielo y tan cierto como que el hurón es un hurón que el primer beso de Beca y Chloe ya está escrito, de hecho el capítulo completo está escrito y está dedicado a una conversación profunda entre las dos chicas. A mí me ha gustado y no he cambiado nada incluso si algo se me ocurre porque el capítulo que ya esta escrito fue la primera idea que tuve y no quiero borrar nada del original. Espero que les guste y sí les soy sincera el capítulo será puesto después del día 20 y antes del día 30, así que en ese lapso de 10 días (más lo que son parte 1 y 2, como a veces se ve en algunos capítulos) será subido, de hecho yo ya pensé en un día y estoy considerándolo pero aún no estoy segura de que sea el día adecuado.

Bien, ahora sí eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado. Quienes se pregunten por Staubrey, digamos que aún estoy en proceso con esa relación porque Staubrey en lo que va de la historia da para mucho pasado, un futuro incierto, muchos celos en presente y también mucha confusión de sentimientos.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Prodigy20._


	11. Un capitán siempre se hunde con su barco

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 8:  
Un capitán siempre se hunde con su barco

Conforme los días pasaban el grupo que se había instalado cómodamente en la isla a la espera de un rescate comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso que antes. Llevaban una semana desaparecidos y aún no sabían cuando los iban a rescatar o si los iban a rescatar. Tal vez si el avión estuviera en condiciones el grupo podría haber intentado volar de regreso, después de todo no debía ser tan complicado, sobre conociendo algunos pocos controles, aunque el problema más grande era que el avión perdió un ala.

Todo lo que debían hacer era no perder las esperanzas, pero cada día parecía peor.

– Frótalo con cuidado – Emily dijo señalando la vara que Beca estaba frotando. La morena más baja la miró por un instante y luego asintió volviendo a girar la vara de madera sobre la leña – Lo haces mal, tienes que tener más cuidado. Debe ser rápido pero suave, de esa forma comenzará a quemarse

La morena volvió a asentir y siguió las indicaciones de la chica. Después de varios intentos finalmente hubo un avistamiento de humo saliendo desde la parte inferior de la vara. La morena más alta sonrió con emoción tomando el trozo de madera en sus manos con sumo cuidado y lo puso junto al montón de leña, tras soplarle un par de veces la llama se avivo por completo y lentamente comenzó a consumir la leña.

– Lo has logrado – Dijo Emily con una sonrisa amplia.

– Y no ha sido fácil. Creo que no quiero volver a intentarlo más – La morena sonrió torcido – Pero gracias por la lección

– Cuando quieras – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Ahora, es mi turno, ¿no?

– Seguro. Qué quieres aprender – Beca preguntó sonriendo.

La morena torció los labios. Por un momento se sintió como un niño con un regalo de cumpleaños o navidad en sus manos. La oportunidad de obtener algo de la morena, sea lo que sea. Era una puerta abierta que solo sucedería una vez en su vida. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Cuando se trata de Beca Mitchell, Emily nunca estaba segura de qué esperar de esta muchacha. Primero, al igual que todos sus amigos, estaba segura o al menos intuía que la muchacha era peligrosa (como Aubrey no dejaba de recordar), pero tras pasar con ella cinco minutos, había descubierto que la chica solo parecía ruda por fuera porque por dentro era un amor. Se preocupaba por los demás sin demostrarlo; ayudaba en tareas o con ideas fingiendo que era casualidad. Ella entendía de pronto por que Chloe parecía tan convencida de que la muchacha no era mala persona, sobre todo porque cuando Beca estaba cerca de ella, Emily podía sentir que sin importar lo que hiciera, la chica siempre le iba a extender su mano en todo momento. Tal vez la chica tenía un fetiche con ella, algo así había oído decir a Amy hace unas noches luego de la pelea que la chica tuvo con Aubrey, pero Emily sentía que la razón por la que Beca simpatizaba tanto con ella era otra... simplemente aún no sabía cuál era esa razón.

– No lo sé, pero te diré que luego cobraré el favor – Dijo Emily sonriendo.

– Comienzas a parecerte a Chloe – Beca se puso en pie con una mueca – Y no es divertido

– Chloe y yo somos buenas amigas – Dijo Emily tranquilamente – O al menos eso quiero creer

La morena se rió despreocupada mientras daba la vuelta hacia la tienda de dormir. Emily la miró sorprendida por un instante observándola alejarse dentro de la tienda. Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada, luego se puso en pie con cuidado. Miró la costura de su pierna y luego la doblo un par de veces, al apoyarla el dolor no era tan intenso como la primera vez que lo intentó así que decidió que no era necesario usar dos muletas.

Como Emily sonrió orgullosa de su logro comenzó a dar pequeños pasos para llegar al otro lado de la fogata y devuelta al lugar en donde estaba. Se sentía bien por fin dejar una muleta y más aún, poder caminar tranquilamente.

Ella sonrió emocionada. Vio a Stacie llegar al campamento cargando dos botellas grandes de agua. Apenas las dejó en la arena le sonrió a la morena.

– Aubrey me pidió que trajera agua, pero solo traeré dos botellas. Esto es todo lo que queda de mi manicure – Enseño sus manos desaliñadas – Ahora me iré a broncear

– Creo que estás demasiado bronceada – Emily dijo frunciendo el ceño con cautela.

– Oye, estamos en una isla y no hay nada mejor que hacer.

– Acabas de traer agua, ¿por qué no me ayudas a hervirla y luego a filtrarla?

– Prefiero no hacerlo – La chica torció los labios en una sonrisa – Tienes razón, puedo hacer algo mejor

– ¿Sí? – Emily sonrió.

– ¿Has visto a Beca?

La sonrisa de la morena se desvaneció señalando la tienda de campaña con el pulgar.

– Pero no era esta la idea que yo tenía en mente – Emily sonrió – ¿No has pensado que tal vez Beca no está interesada en ti?

La chica hizo un guiñó y un sonido con la lengua, luego se adentro en la tienda de Beca. Emily sacudió la cabeza de mala gana.

Ella vertió el agua en una cacerola y la puso al fuego a esperar a que hirviera. En tanto, se encontraba al mismo tiempo filtrando el agua restante para luego repetir la acción solo que al contrario. Removió la leña por un momento antes de escuchar un fuerte quejido, cuando miro hacia la tienda de campaña vio a Beca salir de allí con una expresión en el rostro molesta. Detrás de ella, Stacie salía con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Vamos, Becky, sabes que quieres – La chica casi ronroneó.

La mirada de Beca no cedió. La morena solo sacudió la cabeza casi corriendo lejos de ella.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Emily.

– Nada que no haya hecho antes con otras personas – La chica le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse en la misma dirección que Beca, quién ya se encontraba bastante perdida entre los árboles.

Emily frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia la dirección en que Beca caminaba casi alarmada mirando lo que la rodeaba. Inclinó la cabeza confundida y luego miró hacia el agua que parecía dar indicios de comenzar a hervir.

* * *

El rostro de Beca hizo una mueca rápida mientras sus manos abrazaban sus brazos sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal. Ella parecía nerviosa mientras desviaba la vista a sus lados en caso de que Stacie volviera a aparecer y es que la idea de las manos de Stacie recorriendo su cuerpo de forma traviesa intentando que ella cediera a su coqueteo no era algo que le encantaba.

Ella volteó a mirar por su hombro para saber si la chica alta la estaba siguiendo cuando de pronto sintió chocar con el hombro de alguien. Al voltear enfrente vio la mirada molesta de Aubrey, la sonrisa divertida de Chloe y la expresión de sorpresa de Jesse. Ella misma se frotó la frente mientras levantaba una ceja.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Beca confundida.

– Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Creía que Emily te enseñaba a encender una fogata – Aubrey la miro con suspicacia.

– Ah, así que prestas atención a lo que hago – Sonrió con malicia – Para tu información estaba huyendo de Stacie, pero yo pregunte primero. ¿Acaso es algún club para el cual tengo que inscribirme para tener una membrecía?

– Que chistosa – Aubrey gruñó – No. Sucede que Jesse ha encontrado algo que parece ser interesante. ¿Por qué huyes de Stacie?

– ¿Te molesta que tu ex novia me preste atención a mí? – Se burló la morena. La rubia gruñó enojada. Apretó los puños con rabia antes de ser detenida por Chloe que sonreía divertida.

– He encontrado esto cerca de la playa hacia el oeste – El chico le enseño una gorra roja que tenía el símbolo de una flecha Nike.

Beca miro la gorra sorprendida por un instante. La imagen de un hombre de cuarenta años alto, con cabello rizado algo corto, vistiendo con la gorra Nike roja en su cabeza, un abrigo de invierno color verde oscuro musgo, unos pantalones de buzo color negros y unas zapatillas rojas se le vino a la mente. El color del cabello rizado era pelirrojo y tenía ojos verdes, aparte tenía un lunar en cada mejilla justo en el pómulo, uno más resaltante que el otro.

 _Contuvo un bostezo mientras presionaba con fuerza sus parpados. Tarareo la melodía que sobresalía de sus cascos mientras ignoraba los intentos de entablar una conversación de la persona que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor. Sin lograrlo por más tiempo, la muchacha termino bostezando de mala gana. Alzó la mirada a través del vidrio que se encontraba a su lado completamente empañado por la humedad de la noche. Las gotas de agua caían lentamente por la ventanilla permitiéndole ver a duras penas las luces de la ciudad que descansaba aquella noche._

 _– Aún no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ir con otros nueve estudiantes de viaje. ¡Por voluntad propia!_

 _La muchacha observó a la mujer a su lado desde el rabillo de su ojo. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, ondulado y de color castaño. Sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos hacia el frente_ _conducía el vehículo con dirección al aeropuerto. Ella intentó ignorar el comentario de la mujer, estaba tentada a presionar el botón del volumen para aumentarlo y centrarse únicamente en su música, pero finalmente suspiró mientras apoyaba el codo al borde de la ventanilla._

 _– No es como si hubiera tenido opción, ¿no?_

 _– Pudiste haberte negado._

 _– No conoces a esa chica. Es mucho más insistente que tu hijo y créeme, no quiero volver a pasar por una voz chillona por segunda vez._

 _– Al menos te saco de tu miseria, ¿no?_

 _Beca respiró hondo mientras apretaba los labios_ _– No era una miseria. Solo era depresión auto impuesta._

 _– Es lo mismo. Si me lo preguntas me alegra que estés haciendo esto. Te viene bien el aire fresco y sobre todo, olvidar los problemas_

 _Observó a la mujer un momento mientras apretaba los labios._

 _«_ _Se parecen_ _»_ _era el pensamiento que cruzaba_ _por la mente de la muchacha. Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que aquella mujer era pariente de alguien que le había causado tanto daño incluso en el presente. Si Beca nunca hubiera tenido una fotografía de aquella mujer, fácilmente diría que Eliza, la mujer que conducía el vehículo, era hija única y que era su madre. Después de todo, por un lado o por otro, eran parientes y no solo de sangre sino que incluso en apariencia era imposible dudar de ello. Se estremeció._

 _Llegaron al aeropuerto finalmente y lo primero que hizo fue descargar sus maletas y su mochila recibiendo una expresión preocupada de su tía. La muchacha alzó una ceja confundida antes de fijarse en el atuendo que había elegido para emprender el viaje. En realidad no le importaba estar abrigada o desabrigada, simplemente tomó las primeras prenda de ropa que se encontraban en su armario y salió de la casa de su abuela rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera de viajar y que la general Posen no dejará de reclamarle por retrasar a todo el vuelo._

 _Resopló arrastrando las maletas hacia uno de los tres aves de metal que se encontraban a punto de batir sus alas y emprender el viaje hacia un nuevo nido para descansar, con sus pasajeros como crías que debía proteger durante una helada noche. Se fijo en que dos de los tres pájaros se encontraban ya con sus crías junto al nido y ninguno de ellos eran personas con las cuales Beca hablaba o siquiera le interesaba conocer, por lo tanto por descarte el tercer ave, sin crías, era el cual su grupo montaría._

 _Camino hasta donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello rizado color pelirrojo (ni pensar en la cara que tenia en cuanto logro ver el color del cabello a través de las luces del aeropuerto). De noche podía ver a duras penas el color de sus ojos y juraría que eran verdes. El hombre se encontraba hablando por su teléfono celular con alguien a quien llamaba_ _«_ _Jojo_ _»._

 _– Te llamó luego, comienzan a llegar los chicos, tendré que despegar_ _– Él suspiró tras finalizar la llamada y Beca juraría que del otro lado el tal Jojo seguía hablando y con un tono molesto en su voz. Tras guardar su celular, él sonrió y le extendió la mano a la muchacha quien con una expresión incomoda y dudosa acepto_ _– Hey, debes ser uno de los chicos del vuelo con destino al Amazona_

 _– Ojala fuera Aruba_ _– Masculló Beca forzando un chiste_ _– Soy Beca._

 _– Max y yo seré su piloto_ _– Le dio unas palmadas al avión con una gran sonrisa en sus labios_ _– Mi trabajo es llevarlos a salvo hacia su destino, de ida y vuelta_

 _– Genial_ _– Ella fingió entusiasmo. Él definitivamente estaba entusiasmado. Ella podía decir lo mucho que amaba volar. Alzó la mirada hacia los demás aviones notando a los pilotos y algo llamó su atención rápidamente._ _– ¿No debería ir un copiloto?_

 _El hombre miró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza_ _– No. Normalmente sí, es cierto, pero en este caso no. Los aviones son pequeños, considerando el número de asientos que pueden llevar y además será una noche despejada. Vuelo seguro. No hay de que preocuparse._

 _La muchacha hizo una mueca asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza antes de retroceder lentamente. Aún podía arrepentirse, subir al auto de su tía y volver a casa con su abuela. Aún podía._

 _– ¡Beca!_ _– Una voz que danzaba en la oscuridad, cargada de alegría y emoción la hizo tensarse._

 _Nop. Ya había perdido la oportunidad de regresar a su casa en lugar de quedarse ahí con nueve compañeros de clases que no le interesaba conocer o con los que no le interesaba compartir. La pelirroja que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia daba zancadas de emoción que provocaban al mismo piloto reír dando palmadas al avión y recitando dichos que no veían al caso o que no tenían sentido alguno._

Ella miró a Jesse y luego a Chloe que asentía al saber que pensamientos cruzaban en la cabeza de la morena.

El piloto del gran pájaro de metal se encontraba cerca de ellos, o tal vez no era así, pero podría estar vivo o quizás muerto. Quizás se encuentra desorientado. Va una semana desde su desaparición y el grupo comenzaba a inquietarse aún si no lo decían, el hombre podría estar muerto.

– ¿Y el piloto? – Preguntó.

– No lo he visto, pero la gorra se encontraba tirada en la arena junto a unas rocas. Estaba mojada y es agua salada – Hizo una mueca el chico – Además…

– Se ve desaliñada – Chloe dijo señalando varios raspones que tenía. El símbolo de la marca de la gorra que antes era nuevo y reluciente se encontraba desgastado y su brillo se había perdido, una mancha roja más oscura que casi era negra se había teñido en una de las puntas redondeadas de la visera, la cual era ocupada para quitar el sol de los ojos. La gorra tenía una especie de broche blanco en la parte trasera para ajustarla al tamaño de la cabeza de cualquier persona, pero en ese momento ese broche de plástico blanco se encontraba raspado y bastante gastado.

– Creo que el piloto se encuentra cerca de aquí, pero no estoy seguro ya que no había rastro de él – Jesse hizo una mueca – Deberíamos ir a ver

– Esa es una buena idea. Vamos a dividirnos. Iré con Beca – Chloe la tomó del brazo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras tanto Aubrey gruñía mirando a la morena que sonreía con diversión.

– ¿Qué hice ahora? – Beca preguntó.

– ¿Vas a decirme por qué escapabas de Stacie?

– Oh, estás celosa.

– No estoy celosa, quiero saber nada más.

– Oh bien, pregúntaselo a ella – Beca sonrió antes de marcharse – Chloe y yo buscaremos en la playa.

– Y nosotros en la selva – Jesse dijo con desanimo. Él miró a Aubrey y luego se emprendió en el camino hacia la selva.

* * *

Stacie dio varias vueltas en la arena buscando a Beca, pero no la había encontrado en ningún lugar. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez se excedió con su coqueteo y que realmente la morena no quería saber de ella, pero por otro lado no lo creía tanto.

Aunque, sí se veía bastante incómoda.

De todos modos ella no iba a negar que la morena era atractiva hasta cuando estaba incómoda. Solo tenía que encontrarla.

Ella camino por la selva que era su último recurso, pero en su lugar solo vio a Aubrey y a Jesse buscando algo. Ella frunció el ceño y de pronto sentimientos que creía ocultos se volvieron pesados. Ella se aclaró la garganta provocando que ambos la miraran.

– Si estás buscando a Rebecca está en la playa – Aubrey respondió con ferocidad.

La chica alta frunció el ceño – No iba a preguntar por Becky, pero gracias – Ella se encogió – ¿Qué hacen?

– Buscamos al piloto – Jesse dijo tranquilamente – Encontré su gorra y es posible que esté cerca

– Fantástico. Iré a ver a Becky – Dijo despreocupada la chica. Dio marcha atrás con los celos en su interior sellados todavía.

Ella gruñó de mala gana y luego miró hacia la playa en busca de Beca. No le gustaba en nada lo de Aubrey y Jesse, tal vez no era nada lo que tenían pero le molestaba aún así. Sin embargo, ella no tenía nada que envidiar porque fue ella quien rompió con Aubrey y no debería sentir celos de que la chica quiera estar con alguien más, de todos modos tampoco creía que Aubrey estuviera interesada en Jesse, además ella misma estaba interesada en Beca.

Hablando de Beca…

Siguió caminando en busca de la morena, preocupada de que la chica realmente no quisiera verla. Stacie no quería molestarla, pero no podía evitar ponerla incomoda y eso le gustaba porque la mirada que Beca le daba era oro puro.

Camino a zancadas emocionada con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro imaginando la cara que Beca pondría cuando ella saltara a abrazarla, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a la morena lejos caminando con Chloe.

Ella hizo una mueca desagradable y luego gruñó. Primero Aubrey con Jesse y ahora Beca con Chloe. Está bien, sí, ella no va a negar que Chloe tiene algo por Beca y Beca es ajena a esto, pero eso es por lo que le molesta aún más ya que la pelirroja se la pasa coqueteándole todo el día y eso no era noticia nueva para nadie en este campamento.

Respiro hondo y dio un paso enfrente para acercarse a las dos, pero se detuvo al instante cuando las escucho reír. Nuevamente hizo una mueca y luego dio marcha atrás molesta. No podía creer que Beca prefería pasar el tiempo con Chloe, bueno que Chloe no es mala persona y es muy dulce y tierna, sí es verdad, pero aún así se sentía algo celosa. Pocas eran las veces que la morena sonreía o reía y la razón tenía nombre y apellido: Chloe Beale. Quería lograr algo con Beca, pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó inicialmente y bueno, no hace mucho que se ha dado cuenta de que la pelirroja y ella estaban intentando lo mismo con la morena misteriosa.

* * *

– Yo no creo que el piloto del avión se encuentre por aquí – Chloe dijo deteniéndose sobre unas rocas. Beca la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bien, si no se encuentra entonces iré a tomar una siesta.

– Beca – Chloe sacudió la cabeza dando un salto a la arena – No puedes irte aún

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque estamos dando un paseo.

– Estábamos buscando al piloto – Corrigió la morena.

La pelirroja dio un salto hacia la chica abrazándola con fuerza y luego la siguió por la arena sin soltarla. Beca levantó una ceja confundida.

– ¿Por qué me abrazas tanto? – Preguntó la morena confundida.

– Eres tan apachurrable – La muchacha dijo con una sonrisa – Además eres tan pequeña

Nuevamente Beca levantó una ceja confundida, pero poco después rió. Normalmente no dejaría que nadie le hablará así, pero por alguna razón le divertía cuando Chloe lo hacía. Las dos chicas caminaron de regreso al campamento solo para encontrarse con Jesse y Aubrey que parecían traer las mismas noticias que ellas.

– Yo creo – Emily habló en medio del silencio formado por los cuatro – que habrá que expandir el ratio de búsqueda

– El problema es que hay un barranco más adelante – Jesse habló pensativo – Incluso si nos expandiéramos ese sería el límite y no podemos arriesgarnos a caer por allí porque la caída es alta y encima sería muy difícil subir por allí si cayéramos ya sea para buscar al piloto o por accidente y ni hablar de si sobrevivimos

– ¿Entonces qué hacer? No podemos simplemente obviar el hecho de que nuestro piloto anda desaparecido por allí – Aubrey dijo al borde de estar alterada. El pequeño grupo la miró sin saber que responder. Jesse torció los labios pensando, apretando la mandíbula y las manos.

– No podemos seguir buscando ahora, sería inútil – Habló Chloe con suavidad provocando que todas las miradas cayeran en ella – En poco comenzara a oscurecer. Si el piloto está cerca y no lo encontramos es porque probablemente tiene un refugio en algún lugar. Tenemos que creer eso porque si se él estuviera… muerto – Parecía tragar pesado – entonces ya habríamos encontrado el cuerpo

– Es verdad. En una semana un cuerpo comienza a pudrirse y sería muy notorio no solo por si aparecieran moscas, que no lo creo, pero sí otros bichos, sino por el aroma – Jesse asintió una vez.

Beca se encogió de hombros caminando hacia uno de los troncos con una actitud despreocupada.

– Bien, si no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Chloe sonrió mirando a Aubrey. Se le acerco y le dio un suave codazo ofreciendo una sincera y cálida sonrisa para que la rubia no se preocupara tanto por el día actual.

No mucho tiempo después el grupo completo se encontraba en la fogata, pero el tema del piloto desaparecido aún no se cerraba sino que la conversación había dado un brusco giro hacia éste. Cada uno comentaba los posibles lugares de búsqueda alrededor de la isla. Rodear la isla desde la costa implicaba varios días y también que el grupo tendría que dividirse, lo cual en ese momento no parecía la acción más adecuada o posible ya que solo como grupo podían sobrevivir, eso se creía. La otra opción sería que si el piloto no estaba en la playa ni en la isla era posible que estuviera en el mar, lo cual era una muerte directa debido al hecho de que no había rocas tan lejos y tampoco una isla más pequeña cerca de la que se encontraban, así que la posibilidad de sobrevivir nadando en el mar por una semana era realmente mala, a no ser que tuviera un salvavidas, pero de ser así el grupo ya lo habría visto.

Cada uno exponía su idea de los hechos según su parecer, pero ninguno parecía llegar a un acuerdo en común sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido en realidad.

El silencio reino después de un segundo y cada cerebro parecía pensar en sus propias cosas sin ser consientes de tener el mismo pensamiento que los otros nueve cerebros que se encontraban en ese campamento: ¿y si fuera yo quién estuviera desaparecido?

* * *

Emily camino entre la oscuridad de su tienda de campaña hasta llegar a su saco de dormir color rosado con cierto toque de neón. Se sentó con cuidado en el saco y busco a tientas en la oscuridad una de las linternas para poder encenderla.

– Esto es horrible – Escucho decir a alguien que acababa de abrir la tienda para entrar. En la oscuridad solo podía ver la silueta y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la noche para reconocer incluso el rostro sin necesidad de oír su voz, de todos modos sabía que se trataba de Cynthia Rose – ¿Te imaginas si uno de nosotros hubiera sido el que se ha perdido? Eso debe ser desesperante, de hecho es desesperante tanto para quién está desaparecido como para quienes lo buscan

– Es verdad – Dijo la chica abrazando sus piernas.

En estos momentos ellos estaban desaparecidos, lo que podía significar que sus padres y hermanos estaban desesperados por saber de ellos. Sabía que ella se desesperaría si sus padres llegaran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo en un avión ya que con mayor razón no sabría si estarían con vida. Ella solo quería volver a su casa como todos, ver a sus padres y sentirse cómoda en su propia casa, tener un baño real y una cama que no le moliera la espalda, pero por sobre todo lo demás tener la seguridad de que estaba con sus padres alejada del miedo.

Allí en la isla si había algo que sobraba era el miedo. Todos lo tenían, pero no muchos lo decían. Miedo a morir; miedo a enfermar; miedo a no ser rescatados nunca; miedo a lastimarse de gravedad y sufrir por no tener un hospital para curar sus heridas; miedo a terminar envenenado por una baya. Había miedos irracionales y miedos racionales, no interesaba cual era cual porque todo se retomaba a la misma palabra: miedo.

Ella tenía miedo.

Sus compañeras de tienda tenían miedo.

Sus amigos en otras tiendas tenían miedo.

Odiaba sentir miedo porque la hacía sentirse tan pequeña e indefensa de una manera tan vulnerable que parecía que cualquier acción bruta la rompería en llanto.

Ella dejo estirar las piernas en el saco de dormir antes de que Amy y Stacie entraran en la tienda hablando sobre el desaparecido piloto.

Por dios. Ellos estaban vivos gracias al piloto porque lo que sucedió en la tormenta había sido grave, perdieron una turbina y un ala del pájaro metálico, es decir que si no fuera por la rapidez y osadía del piloto el pájaro habría dado su último suspiro en el fondo del océano con ellos dentro. Naturalmente estaba preocupada por el piloto, aquel hombre les salvo la vida y ahora estaba desaparecido, ¿y si venían a rescatarlos y él no estaba presente?

Sacudió la cabeza con bruscamente y se recostó en su saco de dormir dándole la espalda a las otras cuatro chicas. Su mente solo viajaba en los pensamientos directos al piloto y su misteriosa desaparición. Estaba tan preocupada como que deseaba que estuviera con vida, después de todo ellos le debían la vida a ese hombre.

Y con esos últimos pensamientos preocupados se quedo dormida soñando con su familia propia y los momentos que había pasado con ellos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo dentro de su sueño. Por primera vez en muchas horas se sentía feliz.

Continuará…

* * *

Buen, bueno, bueno, ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy y ha estado interesante. Quiero decirles que he pensado, bueno primero ya saben que cada capitulo consta de un día, como por ejemplo: día 1, día 2, día 3, etc. A veces incluso hay dos capítulos o más con el mismo día, y lo que quiero decirles es que he pensado en saltarme algunos días, es decir poner día 1, día 5, día 7, día 8, día 10, ¿se entiende? Es decir, ir avanzando en el tiempo porque aparte de que me quedo sin muchos temas, es un poco latoso escribir un día por un capitulo o más, así que para que no me quede sin ideas y no sea tan latoso escribir iré avanzando un poquito el tiempo saltando algunos días, aparte de todo eso también ya saben que quiero subir el capitulo Bechloe, no es la gran cosa como "wow, el mejor capitulo de la historia en la historia de la historia", pero es un tanto interesante porque es profundo ya que la conversación de Chloe y Beca es un tema serio, algo relacionado con Beca y su posible misterioso pasado.

Bien, creo que es todo.

Dejen Reviews  
Nos veremos el Lunes 18.


	12. El movimiento de Jesse

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 9:  
El movimiento de Jesse

Para cuando quería darse cuenta, ya era tarde. No podía escuchar bien lo que sus amigos le gritaban desde abajo y como tonto se preguntaba a sí mismo el por qué subió a la copa del cocotero para bajar sus frutos siendo que habían árboles más bajos o incluso cocos caídos. Tal vez quería hacerle ver a todos sus compañeros que él era maestro en todo o lo que fuera. Como sea, Jesse miró hacia abajo y sintió una horrible sensación revoltosa en su estómago, de pronto la altura era el triple de antes que la primera vez que miro abajo y se lamentó por haber hecho aquella tonta apuesta con Bumper, la cual era la verdadera razón por la cual acepto subir casi quince metros de alto.

Bajó los cocos y luego cerro los ojos mientras trepaba hacia abajo con cuidado de no resbalar y caer. Lo último que necesitaba el grupo era algún herido.

Todo parecía ir bien de momento. Bajaba a un ritmo lento, pero estaba haciéndolo bien y cada vez la vista era más cercana. Sus amigos le miraban con tranquilidad, algunos preocupados y otros riendo, nada fuera de lo normal, pero la única mirada que le importaba era de la morena más baja.

Se quedó mirándola mientras bajaba. Su concentración estaba puesta en ella. Tenía el cabello largo castaño atado en un moño que de igual modo dejaba el cabello suelto en la parte trasera. Ella vestía con polera de franjas blancas, negras y rojo que parecía casi burdeo. Traía unos leggis deportivos que llegaban de largo hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos negros deportivos. Un mechón de cabello era lo único que estaba en su rostro.

Jesse no iba a negar que quería impresionarla, razón de más para aceptar la apuesta, pero como siempre no podía identificar los semblantes de su rostro. Cada mirada expresaba algo diferente, pero en su rostro era la misma expresión para todo y le resultaba complicado siquiera adivinar que pensaba. Las únicas veces que la había visto reír o sonreír era cuando se encontraba con Emily o con Chloe, tal vez porque se encontraba más cómoda con ellas dos, también estaba esa sonrisa maliciosa que le daba a Aubrey cada vez que las dos chicas se peleaban.

Le gustaba Beca, tan cierto como que el cielo no es azul ni celeste sino que transparente, pero no podía encontrar un modo de hablar con ella provocando más de una o dos palabras proveniente de ella. Beca parecía hablar lo justo y lo necesario, ni más ni menos. Si pudiera saber algo sobre ella, lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarle a entablar una conversación.

Se quedó mirándola tal vez mucho tiempo porque cuando se dio cuenta había pisado mal en el tronco y cayó hacia abajo, sin embargo por suerte para él solo cayó unos pocos metros. Primero sintió una fuerte sacudida y el golpe sordo de su espalda sobre el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero aún así se había agitado al caer. El dolor no se sintió sino hasta que su corazón comenzó a calmarse de sus saltos frenéticos. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con algunos rostros que lo miraban preocupados, pero a él no le hizo la menor gracia o importancia. Se sentó con cuidado y respiro hondo sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho atravesando hasta su espalda.

– ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó preguntar a Benji preocupado. Él solo asintió sosteniendo su cabeza un momento y luego se puso en pie. Bumper soltó una sonora carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

– Bien hecho, amigo – Dijo el chico con entusiasmo – Cuando salgamos de esta isla te deberé cien dólares

– ¿Arriesgas tu vida por cien dólares? – Le pareció escuchar un tono incrédulo molesto en el tono de voz a Beca, pero la muchacha seguía mirándolo con su impenetrable mirada. Él le miro confundido por un instante, pero luego ella se había marchado hacia otro lado con una mochila al hombro.

Vio a Stacie revolotear detrás de la morena con una sonrisa ancha.

Hizo una mueca estrechando la mano con Bumper y luego se decidió a volver al campamento. No creía que su espalda estuviera bien después de esa caída.

Se cruzó en el camino con Chloe que parecía tener una sonrisa encantadora como de costumbre. La chica le sonrió con amabilidad y con un tono suave y dulce habló.

– Jesse, ¿has visto a Beca?

– La vi irse hacia más adentro en busca de comida. Stacie estaba detrás de ella – Respondió el chico casi molesto por la forma en como la chica le había ignorado.

Chloe asintió con su habitual sonrisa y luego con prisa se marchó lejos de allí. Algo le dijo a Jesse que tan feliz no se encontraba, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Cuando volvió al campamento vio a Aubrey haciendo el inventario de unas botellas de aguas mientras a su vez Emily hervía más todavía. Las dos chicas se encontraban en silencio hasta el momento en que el muchacho hizo su presencia. Ambas lo miraron y solo la rubia frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya han terminado de recolectar la comida? – Preguntó no mirándolo sino apuntando las botellas de una en una con un lápiz que había sobrevivido al aterrizaje dentro de la maleta de la rubia.

– Me caí de un árbol así que me he venido aquí. Bumper, Beca, Stacie y Benji siguieron adelante a buscar la comida – Dijo el muchacho tocando su espalda con cuidado mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

Escuchó a Emily jadear – Ay por dios. ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí, supongo – Dijo él asintió tranquilamente. Coloco ambas manos en sus rodillas y respiro profundo. Sentía sus pulmones doler por dentro cuando respiraba, pero tenía que soportarlo para vivir.

– ¿Cómo te caíste? – Emily tanteo en el suelo con la muleta hasta llegar a él. Tocó su espalda con cuidado escuchando un peligroso gemido de dolor provenir del chico. Ella hizo una mueca y luego siguió con lo que hacía – ¿Duele mucho?

– Estaba tratando de bajar unos cocos, pero me caí.

– ¿No pensaste en buscar por debajo primero? – Aubrey gruñó.

Jesse sacudió la cabeza. Él miró por su hombro encontrándose con Amy que caminaba hacia ellos cargando dos botellas grandes de agua. La muchacha las dejó en el suelo y luego se dejó caer en un tronco cansada. Ella divago un poco sobre la pesada caminata que estaba haciendo y algo sobre cardio, que él francamente no llegó a entender.

Él sonrió tranquilo antes de voltear la mirada hacia atrás nuevamente al escuchar unas voces seguidas de unas risas. Cuando se dio cuenta Beca ya había vuelto y su expresión parecía cansada, mientras a su lado Stacie se pegaba como si fuera un stiker y Chloe la miraba enojada. Rápidamente comprendió que no era el único interesado en ella, pero eso no significaba que iba a rendirse, después de todo él tenía más posibilidades con ella solo por ser hombre, un tanto machista, pero cierto: el chico siempre conseguía a la chica al final de la película.

Jesse en su vida había tenido miles de novias, se podría decir que era el Don Juan de las películas, aunque a diferencia de éstos él era no jugaba con ellas sino que era dulce y tierno. Sus relaciones no duraban mucho porque a diferencia de lo que se piensa a veces las chicas no quieren a alguien que sea dulce y tierno, algunas quieren otros tipos.

Había tenido muchos ligues también. Es cierto. Relacionales duraderas de algunos meses y últimamente ligues. Tenía demasiado en mente como para pensar en una relación duradera. Las relaciones cortas eran mucho mejor. Sin embargo no podía decir que no a pasar la noche con una linda chica como lo había hecho con Stacie en tres ocasiones o cuando había salido con Aubrey y Chloe. Sí, Jesse era todo un Don Juan.

Le gustaba tratar a las mujeres con respeto y cariñó. Él nunca había agredido a una chica, tampoco le había faltado el respeto a alguna. Era el típico chico bueno que toda madre quería para su hija.

Y a pesar de todo eso, él sabía que la chica por la cual había caído enamorado quizá daría una batalla dura y difícil. Para nadie en ese grupo era sorpresa que la morena ya tenía a dos chicas peleando por ella y con él serian ya tres (quizá ella la única densa del grupo ya que no parecía notar que tres personas tenían intenciones de salir con ella). No es que fuera malo, sino que sería realmente extraño. Él no quería solo ganarse a la chica sino que tampoco quería herir a otras chicas para conseguirlo y sentía que si lo intentaba entonces sucedería.

Aunque él no sabía cuánto interés tenía Beca en alguna de las dos chicas sí sabía que tampoco mostraba interés en él. Tal vez la muchacha más baja ya tenía a alguien a quién amar lejos de esa isla, lejos de la escuela en la que se conocieron y lejos de sus vidas, porque al fin de cuentas la muchacha tenía toda una vida que nadie conocía.

No hacía falta que la muchacha le echara una mirada de nuevo para saber que ella estaba ignorando su presencia y tampoco faltaba mirar para saber que tanto Stacie y Chloe estaban peleando por su atención.

Recibió una botella de agua por parte de Emily quién a su vez le pidió que se quitara la camiseta que traía puesta para revisarle la posible herida. No mucho después de eso sintió la mano de la chica deslizarse por su espalda, y a su vez podía sentir una peligrosa caricia escociéndole.

La chica hizo una mueca y luego sonrió con calma.

– No creo que sea nada grave.

Él asintió bebiendo de su botella de agua y luego miró hacia al frente donde se encontraba la chica que había llamado su atención.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que una chica como ella había captado su atención de la forma en que lo había hecho. Con suerte sabía solo su nombre y eso porque cada vez que intentaba sociabilizar con ella la chica se mostraba renuente a hacerlo. A decir verdad ella no era muy abierta al grupo. Toleraba a Stacie que la seguía como un perrito faldero en busca de un hueso, era amigable con Emily tal vez debido a su herida en la pierna y se notaba que tenía una buena relación con Chloe.

Si tuviera que seguir con la lista podría poner la relación tensa de Aubrey y de Beca. También había una extraña relación con Amy en la cual la chica en cuestión siempre estaba hablando con la rubia como si se tratara de alguien seria cuando la verdad era que Amy era una persona cómica.

En fin, no iba a recordar a todos.

Había hecho muchas movidas con Beca, pero no había logrado nada y estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo preguntándose qué sucedía que la chica no le daba ni la hora.

¿Era demasiado densa?

¿No estaba interesada?

Después de un momento decidió ponerse en pie para estirar sus piernas. En cuanto a su espalda, bueno. el dolor no podría ser peor ya que a pesar de todo seguía creyendo que se encontraba bien.

Camino un momento por el campamento y luego se detuvo a observar a la chica esperando poder verla sola, de tal forma en que podría acercarse a hablarle, pero se decepcionó cuando la vio con Stacie y con Chloe todavía. Él hizo una mueca y sin pensarlo bien camino hasta donde estaban las chicas sentándose enfrente de ellas. Las tres chicas detuvieron la conversación (o más bien Chloe y Stacie) y lo miraron confundidas.

Sus manos juguetearon en sus rodillas mientras sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. Él no sabía que decir o que hacer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como un idiota al no saber qué hacer o que decir.

Chloe levantó una ceja, Stacie lo miro confundida y Beca le frunció el ceño. Realmente las chicas eran unos seres extraños que él nunca podría entender.

– Entonces – Stacie volvió a hablar lentamente moviendo la cabeza hacia Beca, quién estaba sentada en el tronco con una expresión cargada de cansancio y desinterés. Chloe estaba sentada a su lado y a diferencia de Stacie que se encontraba en pie apoyándose en el hombro de Beca – como iba diciendo: le dije a Aubrey que no podría estar hablando en serio, pero se enojó aún más. ¿Alguien la entiende?

– Tal vez no debiste decirle que parecía una vieja bruja – Dijo Chloe con calma. Ella le dio un codazo a Beca cuando la morena comenzó a reírse. La chica cerró la boca enseguida, pero eso no significaba que Jesse no hubiera logrado ver la sonrisa aún formada en su rostro.

Algo dentro de él se retorció y no sabía si era celos o tal vez sentía una especie de mariposas diferente a las normales. Le gustaba la sonrisa de Beca, pero no le gustaba que fuera Chloe quién la hiciera sonreír, aún si sonreía por pensar algo malo de Aubrey.

– Así que… – Jesse habló y se sentía aún nervioso. Sabía que las chicas no iban a incluirlo en la conversación así que él debía incluirse. Las tres lo miraron – Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo

– ¿Hacer algo? – Stacie frunció el ceño. Miró a Beca y a Chloe y luego al chico.

Sintió la boca seca de pronto.

– Sí, podríamos hacer algo para divertirnos. Quizás una búsqueda de objetos – Sonaba tonto hasta para él, pero no sabía que decir para romper el silencio. Las tres chicas hicieron una mueca. Se fijó en la chica de sus sueños arrugando la nariz desviando la mirada hacia otros lugares sin saber que decir.

Él mismo hizo una mueca nervioso y luego se puso en pie – Fue tonto.

Las tres chicas asintieron sin piedad. Él se sonrojo por lo tonto que había sido y luego comenzó a retroceder. Pudo escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de él y no sabía de cuál de las tres muchachas se trataba.

Camino de mala gana hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. Bumper y Benji. Los dos chicos estaban sentados junto a la fogata hablando sobre algún tema irrelevante para él en ese momento. A Jesse no le interesaba las conversaciones de sus amigos sino que le interesaba más pasar el tiempo con Beca, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer extraño.

Se mordió el labio de mala gana. Necesitaba hacer un movimiento rápido, sobre todo con Stacie y Chloe dando vueltas a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Se sentía como un idiota. Él era Jesse Swanson, no tenía problemas para hablar con las mujeres y sin embargo hacia nada que había hecho el tonto frente a tres mujeres.

El día paso lentamente como hubiera esperado cualquiera y Jesse no podía esperar a que ese día terminara. No había sido divertido sino horrendo. Todo había ido tan mal, comenzando con su caída y siguiendo con otras tonterías que le sucedieron.

Jesse se encamino por la orilla de la playa hacia donde se encontraban las rocas. Se sentía nervioso. Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba, pero lograba pasar todo eso por desapercibido, aunque aún así se sentía nervioso. Allí podía ver a Beca. La chica de sus sueños. Ella se encontraba sentada aquel en lugar ya habitual. Sola. Escuchando música. Pescando. Pero pese a todo estaba _sola_. Era su oportunidad de oro que no desperdiciaria.

Camino lentamente hacia ella respirando pesado mientras pensaba un poco en que decir, pero nada se le venía a la mente, en su lugar se preguntaba por qué le era tan difícil hablar con una chica siendo que él era prácticamente un experto en eso.

Una vez que estuvo a cinco pasos de ella respiro profundo y exhaló el exceso de aire. Dio un paso hacia ella y retrocedió luego, confundido y pensando bien que hacer o decir. Sacudió la cabeza ante su idiotez y luego se sentó a su lado en un movimiento rápido.

La morena le miro por un instante y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente. En ese momento Jesse pudo ver que la chica se encontraba pescando y su rostro parecía muy aburrido. Sonrió para sí mismo.

– Así que – Comenzó con torpeza – ¿Hay buena pesca?

– Ya quisieras – Respondió con un tono neutro.

Se tragó un "auch" y luego sonrió de nuevo. Torció los labios con frustración ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con ella. La chica no hablaría a no ser que alguien le preguntara algo. No lo miraría a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. No tomaría en cuenta su presencia a no ser que él se hiciera ver. No hablaría de sí misma bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Uff, al menos esa eran reglas que mantenía tanto con Stacie como con Chloe. No estaba en total desventaja como él creía.

– Pensé que tal vez querrías dar un paseo conmigo – Clásico. Siempre había funcionado con otras chicas aunque la frase era más bien algo como: Pensé que podría dar un paseo contigo hasta llegar a tu casa; pero bueno eso también funcionaba.

– Estoy pescando – Ella dijo cortante.

– Sí y lo haces fantástico – Se mordió la lengua – Pero tal vez necesitas un descanso

Beca lo miró. Jesse sonrió internamente satisfecho, pero rápidamente sintió un golpe imaginario.

– Que tolere hablar con algunas de las chicas del campamento no quiere decir que lo haga contigo.

Tenía que admitir que fue bastante grosero aquel comentario de la morena, pero aún así no quiso abatirse.

– Yo pensé que… Bueno, en realidad no sé que pensaba – Él hizo una mueca – Podríamos conocernos

Beca lo miró de reojo, jaló la cuerda atada a la vara de la improvisada caña. La chica hizo una mueca y respiro hondo, pesadamente resopló y luego habló sin mirarlo.

– Mira, amigo, sé que tienes todas las buenas intenciones del mundo, pero la verdad preferiría no conocernos. Si te soy sincera no creo que llegues a saber nada más allá de mi apellido.

¡Auch!

Sin embargo, él no se rindió.

– Pero a Chloe sí le dejas saber, ¿No? – No pudo evitar que su voz saliera cargada de celos y algo de rabia. La chica lo miró con la ceja levantada y luego gruñó también.

– Realmente no quiero hablar así que puedes irte – Resopló – y en cuanto a lo de Chloe me parece completamente innecesario que lo menciones cuando no sabes qué sabe o no sabe sobre mí

Se sintió mal. Como tonto, pero estaba celoso. Quizá ni la pelirroja, ni la morena sabían algo importante o relevante de la morena más baja. Quizá solo estaban cerca de ella, pero no sabían más allá de su apellido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en pie y camino lejos de la morena sin mirarla. Estaba realmente furioso con él mismo, con ella y con la pelirroja la cual por no hablar de que ella se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos cerca él.

El instinto le hizo voltear a ver el camino que ella recorrió hasta la morena, quién parecía ser que automáticamente sonreír. Ella se sentó invadiendo el espacio personal de la muchacha que si bien parecía incomoda y tensa también parecía contenta con la presencia de la chica.

Poco sabía Jesse, que la sonrisa de Beca no era más que una sonrisa sarcástica que solía darle a la pelirroja cada vez que ésta se acercaba.

Pateó la arena con rabia y luego se detuvo a mirar hacia el frente donde Amy reía con fuerza. La chica se le acercó y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

– Buen comienzo chico. Buen comienzo.

– ¿Bromeas? He estado pésimo.

– Sí, tal vez es porque a ella no le interesas. Deberías prestarle atención cuando parece huir de Stacie – Rió la muchacha divagando – Es tan gracioso que parece un gato huyendo de un perro o un ratón del gato. Es cómico y chisto. Es chiscomico

Jesse frunció el ceño y luego gruñó – Esa chica va a ser mía.

– Buena suerte. Una pelirroja y una morena alta ya te tienen delantera – Amy sonrió despreocupada. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde su novio se encontraba.

Nuevamente Jesse volteó a mirar a Beca y luego miro a Chloe y a Stacie con suspicacia.

Si las dos chicas tenían delantera sobre él entonces él les sacaría la delantera pronto porque no iba a rendirse. Solo tenía que buscar algún tema en común con la morena y cuando lo tenga entonces todo será más fácil.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste. Parece que Jesse tiene planeada una jugada, ¿eh? Pero aún queda mucho por ver, habrán capitulos interesantes y otros aburridos, pero por desgracia serán necesarios, de todos modos espero que el capitulo les haya gustado porque aún tengo mucho más en mente.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios que han dejado, a aquellos que se han suscrito, lo han marcado como favorito, etc, y ya sé que están impacientes o eso espero, pero paciencia, pronto será el capítulo Bechloe y otro capítulo que está mucho antes que podría o no ser importante...

Dejen Reviews.


	13. Pesadillas Nocturnas

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 10:  
Pesadillas nocturnas

Cuando una sacudida brusca despertó a Chloe de golpe, la pelirroja enseguida dormito mirando alrededor de la carpa. Hizo una mueca cuando alguien golpeó su costado y enseguida miro a Beca, ella frunció el ceño notando que la morena en sí traía el ceño fruncido. Su frente empapada de sudor y sus puños apretando. Ella hizo una mueca preocupada y volvió a recostarse en su saco de dormir. La morena le daba la espalda como ya era su costumbre en caso y por otro lado Aubrey también le daba la espalda.

Beca parecía estar realmente mal. La pelirroja le hizo una mueca preocupada mientras con cuidado abría sus ojos la morena. Ella se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la pared de la tienda de campaña. Su respiración estaba agitada.

Los brazos de Chloe se deslizaron con cuidado por la cintura de la morena quién apenas le tomo importancia. Ella se quedó en silencio aún, pero Chloe la sostenía con fuerza y Beca ya estaba acostumbrada a que la pelirroja estuviera abrazándola al dormir, solo que ella no sabía que la chica también estaba despierta. Podía sentir que Beca no estaba bien. La muchacha aún le daba la espalda escondiendo una mano su almohada improvisada hecha con una sudadera color burdeo. Respiraba agitada, pero lentamente comenzaba a tranquilizarse. La pelirroja intentó mantenerse despierta un rato más, pero finalmente el sueño la había vencido.

El día número diez había sido bastante aburrido porque para empezar el sol había decidido que no quería salir así que había estado nublado todo el día. La fogata había hecho un gran trabajo abrigando los cuerpos helados de los sobrevivientes y las ganas de cada uno se había sido desvanecidas de a poco.

Por otro lado, nada de eso importaba. Chloe se encontraba preguntándose por lo que había sucedido esa noche. Había notado a Beca bastante cansada. Normalmente la morena solía mantener una expresión cansada en su rostro, pero no era cansada por que su cuerpo pidiera un descanso, sino porque durante todo el día tenía que aguantarlos a ellos (Jesse, Stacie y ella misma, Chloe). Las cosas que hacía las hacía lento, cansado y aparte parecía que tenía problemas para mantenerse despierta así como que cada vez que parecía cerrar los ojos los abría de golpe como si pudiera ver algo peligroso con los parpados cerrados.

Había estado preocupada por ella y sabía que Beca llevaba algunos días durmiendo mal, pero no estaba segura hasta la noche anterior que pudo ver que se había despertado y seguramente, por cómo estaba cansada, no se había vuelto a dormir.

La pelirroja camino por la arena mirando hacia el frente con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó con cuidado hacia donde se encontraba y se sentó en la orilla junto a la morena que estaba sentada allí remojando sus pies con las pequeñas olas que subían por la arena después de romperse.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Chloe, pero la respuesta no fue manifestada en palabras sino en un bostezo. Mientras Beca aguantaba bostezar nuevamente, Chloe reía suavemente – ¿Cansada?

– No dormí bien.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a la morena. Ella no parecía estar concentrada en nada, su mirada en el océano con la expresión más cansada del mundo y unos parpados a punto de cerrarse.

– ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a la tienda?

Beca respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza sin mirarla. Murmuró algo que Chloe no pudo entender. Volvió a bostezar y luego se puso en pie lentamente.

– ¿Vienes conmigo? Vuelvo a la fogata – Explicó la muchacha tranquilamente.

La pelirroja asintió y se puso en pie siguiendo a la morena a unos pasos detrás de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por la morena. Ahora sí se veía mal. Antes, no parecía grave porque a pesar de todo la morena siempre estaba despierta, pero ahora…

Llegaron a la fogata antes de que un parpadeó. Metida en sus propios pensamientos, Chloe no fue capaz de darse cuenta del tiempo que le había tomado caminar el tramo desde la orilla hasta el campamento. Vio a Beca sentarse en un tronco tomando una vara fina que atravesaba un trozo de pescado bien cocido en la fogata. Algunos estaban comiendo, pero otros no. Ella tomó una botella enterrada en la arena y agito con fuerza para luego beber el agua de dentro. Miro a Beca aún, comer lentamente, con su expresión cansada; sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta de éste hecho.

Aubrey camino tranquilamente hasta pararse al lado de la pelirroja, ella le tocó el brazo y con la cabeza le indico en una dirección. No hizo falta nada más para que Chloe supiera que debía seguirla.

Se alejaron del campamento y luego miró a la chica rubia confundida.

– ¿Qué sucede, Bree?

– Desde esta mañana que te he visto algo distraída. ¿Todo bien?

La pelirroja sonrió.

– Sí. No tienes de que preocuparte.

La rubia inclino la cabeza desviando su blanco de mirada hacia la morena que se encontraba sentada con tranquilidad frente a la fogata escuchando las aventuras de Amy sobre una pelea que tuvo en el pasado cuando se encontraba en Australia. La chica se encontraba haciendo gestos con los brazos, apretaba los puños y hacia muecas feroces. A su alrededor Emily la miraba divertida, Benji sorprendido y Bumper emocionado.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Preguntó Aubrey.

– También está bien – Mintió con una mueca, pero sabiendo que Aubrey no lo compraría suspiro – Estoy preocupada. Creo que Beca no está durmiendo bien y anoche parecía tener una pesadilla

La rubia se encogió de hombros despreocupada mirando a su mejor amiga. Ella volteó a mirar en otra dirección.

– Stacie – Murmuró y provoco que la pelirroja volteara a ver.

En ese momento Stacie regresaba de algún lugar en lo profundo de la selva a zancadas con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Ella dio otros saltos hasta rodear con sus brazos a Beca, quién se había tensado en seguida, y no mucho después Jesse apareció proveniente de la misma dirección que Stacie y traía consigo una sonrisa satisfecha.

La rubia arrugo la nariz mirando a la chica alta y luego volteó a mirar a su mejor amiga.

– No sé por qué lo hace, pero cada día es peor – Gruñó – Primero duerme con él y luego se lanza a ella. ¿Qué le sucede?

– ¿Intenta llamar tu atención? – Sugirió la pelirroja tranquilamente. La rubia resopló – Escucha, no quiero ser una perra, pero en estos momentos estoy preocupada por Beca

– ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

– Lo hice, pero ella no quiso decirme nada. Ya sabes como es de cerrada – Hizo una mueca preocupada.

– Está bien, pero pase lo que pase no te distraigas tanto por ella por el momento – Aubrey dijo con calma.

Chloe sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que con el orgullo de Aubrey aquello era lo más cercano a: «No te preocupes, cuando esté lista hablará contigo».

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el campamento cuando de pronto Aubrey habló nuevamente.

– Por cierto, nunca hablamos sobre eso realmente.

– ¿En serio? – Chloe hizo una mueca nerviosa – No veo de que tenemos que hablar

– ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? – Aubrey levantó una ceja.

La pelirroja suspiró.

– Aubrey, ahora no. Luego, ¿sí? Te prometo que voy a hablar contigo sobre esto.

La rubia asintió – Chloe – La pelirroja estaba por alejarse cuando se detuvo para mirar a su mejor amiga – Sé que no vas a escucharme, pero en serio, ten cuidado. Yo no confío en ella

La pelirroja asintió una vez y luego se fue hacia donde estaba la morena peleando con Stacie, de tal modo en que intentaba alejarla.

* * *

Exhaló con fuerza cuando por fin logro deshacerse de Stacie y camino torpemente hacia donde tenía su famosa hamaca. La mente cansada de Beca luchaba por querer estar despierta, mientras que sus parpados a su vez estaban tan cansados como su mente. Ella se sentó en la hamaca y luego se dejó caer pesadamente.

La hamaca se movió de lado alado provocando un pequeño e inocente mareo, pero finalmente cuando se quedó tranquila, la morena cerró los ojos.

Las peligrosas imágenes de una figura frente a ella, una sombra negra alzando la mano y ella siendo tan pequeña la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Sintió la respiración jadeante.

Dejo caer nuevamente la cabeza y luego respiro hondo. No sabía que tanto tiempo había pasado, pero esperaba que no tanto.

Sus pesadillas cada vez empeoraban más y eso le molestaba tanto. Ella respiró hondo y luego cerró los ojos suavemente sin la intención de dormirse.

El tiempo pasaba y nuevamente las imágenes volvían. La misma sombra borrosa color negro que alzaba su mano derecha parecía ser tan intimidante hacia los ojos de Beca. Media tanto como un edificio y sin duda Beca era pequeña, pese a que no podía verse a sí misma.

Sentía miedo con su presencia. Bajó el brazo con fuerza y la muchacha se había preparado para el golpe que sentiría. El filo invisible cortaba no solo el aire sino que su piel, la peligrosa arma blanca que estaba en la mano de la sombra frente a ella brillo a duras penas. Había sido invisible entre tanta oscuridad, pero su presencia no pasaba por desapercibida para Beca.

La imagen de pronto había cambiado y la presencia de unos brazos en su cintura no era diferente a la del arma blanca en el sueño anterior. La muchacha se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama con una expresión cansada. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y la respiración agitada.

– Beca, ¿estás bien? – Escuchó una suave voz adormilada. La morena respiro hondo y desvió la mirada hacia la chica que frotaba su ojo derecho con cuidado gracias a la ayuda de su mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con cuidado volvió a recostarse a su lado.

– Estoy bien, cariño – Dijo con suavidad. Besó su nariz y luego enterró su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha mientras ésta la abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¿Otra pesadilla? – No respondió con palabras, pero sí asintió sin quitar el rostro del cuello de la chica.

La chica con una pequeña sonrisa la abrazó con más fuerza.

Cuando la morena levantó la vista una pequeña expresión del ceño fruncido hizo que muchacha riera suavemente.

– Gracias – Respiró hondo la morena, entonces una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse – ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me haces sentir segura?

La muchacha sonrió – Todo va a estar bien, Becs. Ya pasó y vas a estar bien. Estoy contigo, amor – Susurró ella.

La morena sonrió besando los labios de la muchacha. Murmuró su nombre con cariño y cuando parecía que iba a decirle algo más:

– Chloe – Los ojos de Beca se abrieron de golpe sorprendida. Su respiración no era agitada como hubiera esperado, pero tampoco era nada calmada. Una sensación en su estómago la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

–Dime.

Dio un sobre salto de golpe y volteó a mirar a la pelirroja que sonreía divertida. La morena alzó las cejas sorprendida y se apoyó con el codo en la tela de la hamaca.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida y solo entonces sintió un suave desliz por su cintura dándose cuenta de que la muchacha había estaba abrazando.

– Yo estaba pasando por aquí porque estaba buscándote, pero te vi dormida y te veías nerviosa, como si tuvieras una pesadilla – La pelirroja respondió con una expresión preocupada – pero en cuanto te abrace tú te calmaste

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha más pequeña. Con su mirada cansada ella volvió a recostarse en la hacama. Una sensación extraña de calor y comodidad provoco que involuntariamente apegara su cuerpo al de la pelirroja, que consciente o inconsciente rodeó la cintura de la morena.

La respiración de Chloe se cortó por un instante, pero ella estaba emocionada con la cercanía de Beca. Si bien las dos chicas dormían en la misma tienda de campaña y por lo general ella siempre la abrazaba, pero jamás Beca se había dejado abrazar junto a ella, es decir acurrucarse en sus brazos. Era cierto que la morena no se quejaba de que la pelirroja la abrazara, pero como decía, la menor jamás se acercaba a ella en busca de un abrazo y con eso bastaba para que se sintiera emocionada.

– Supongo que sí me calmaste – Murmuró Beca con suavidad. Sin darse cuenta su rostro se escondía en el cuello de la pelirroja y la sensación de deja vú la hizo sentirse nerviosa, pero contenta.

El sueño que había tenido la chica se revolvió en su cabeza, pero apenas le prestó atención, sino que prefirió quedarse allí en los brazos de ella.

– ¿Era tan fea?

– Ya no la recuerdo – Mintió Beca.

Excluyendo los besos, la situación era muy similar a su sueño. Dos chicas durmiendo en el mismo lugar, ella abrazándola, algunas suaves frases llenas de cariños con respecto a las pesadillas y la sensación nueva en su estómago.

Podía sentir que Chloe no abandonaba una expresión preocupada de su rostro y probablemente la pelirroja sabía de memoria que estaba mintiendo, pero Beca no hablaría de aquello. Ella no mostraría los sentimientos que tenía escondidos, mucho menos frente a Chloe, porque si había algo que odiaba era ser vulnerable.

Al levantar la mirada del cuello de Chloe, donde había podido percibir el aroma tropical de la isla, los frutos silvestres, la arena y el mar, pudo ver la expresión preocupada con sus propios ojos. Ella abrió la boca para poder hablar y tranquilizar a la pelirroja, pero se encontró con que ninguna palabra saldría de su boca.

La cercanía de sus rostros la había dejado de pronto paralizada. La mano de Chloe había abandonado su cintura y se encontraba moviendo un mechón detrás de su oreja y luego con suavidad acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha.

Fijo su mirada en los labios de la pelirroja e inconscientemente lamió los suyos. El sonido de la playa fue opacado por su propio corazón latiendo como si fuera a salirse del pecho. No le sorprendería si Chloe también lograba escucharlo.

Se preguntó a sí misma qué estaba sintiendo y a la vez no podía evitar sentir que no le importaba saber, mientras el sentimiento siguiera allí. Y por supuesto quería saber si Chloe estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, esos sentimientos confusos que le hacían cosquillas por dentro.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. La cercanía de Chloe a su rostro y la expresión concentrada de la chica la habían confundido por un instante. Podía observar el azul de sus ojos brillantes, siempre burbujeantes a la par con su sonrisa, una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, unas pecas invisibles que solo podían verse si estabas tan cerca como Beca y la respiración de ella chocando en su rostro al igual que la suya en el de ella.

Las dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio solo mirándose. La calidad del sonido que las rodeaba era todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse despiertas. Si Beca o Chloe quería acercarse al rostro de la otra solo bastaba con medio centímetro.

Una sonrisa y una suave risa se escapó del rostro de Chloe, quién aún acariciaba la mejilla de ella con el pulgar. Las cosquillas de Beca no se calmaban, y parecían aumentar con cualquier acto que hiciera la muchacha pelirroja.

– Dios, eres tan hermosa – Podría haber jurado oír decir a Chloe con un susurro tan suave que el viento había logrado llevárselo antes de que llegara por completo a los oídos de Beca.

Beca quiso decir algo, pero si resultaba que realmente Chloe no había dicho aquello y era solo su imaginación ella no quería quedar como una tonta, sin embargo presentía que no importara que hiciera o dijera, no quedaría como una tonta.

Ella abrió la boca para poder decir algo finalmente, pero no pudo llegar ni a silbar cuando la voz de Aubrey interrumpió la burbuja de ambas chicas. Chloe frunció el ceño con malestar y Beca solo rodó los ojos. La muchacha morena se giro de espaldas a la pelirroja y cerró los ojos como si quisiera fingir que estaba durmiendo o simplemente querer olvidarse de todo y dormir.

Chloe por su parte la miraba con preocupación y tristeza.

La cabeza roja se inclinó sobre la hamaca y desvió la mirada hacia la rubia que se acercaba en dirección a ella echando humo. Ella gruñía y pisaba fuerte.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que me dijo Stacie? – Gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos – Dios. Quiero hacerle daño

– Bree – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa divertida – No creo que haya sido tan malo

– ¿Eso crees? – Gruñó dando un pisotón en el suelo – Me dijo que me relajara y que necesitaba sexo en mi vida porque estaba muy amargada. ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

– Tiene razón – Se escuchó a Beca murmurar a duras penas. Chloe rió ligeramente mientras Aubrey abría la boca indignada. La chica gruñó nuevamente – Pareces un perro gruñón

Nuevamente la rubia gruñó y se dio la vuelta para alejarse enojada. Chloe rio suavemente y luego miró a su nueva amiga. Tras haberse bajado de la hamaca miró a la morena que mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando poder dormir.

– Eres mala – Dijo con suavidad y luego beso la mejilla de la morena – Espero que descanses

* * *

El corazón de Chloe aún latía con ganas cuando pensaba en lo sucedido con Beca. La cercanía de su rostro al suyo, las ganas de besarla. ¿Beca la habría besado también? ¿O solo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada?

La mente de Chloe no podía desviarse del momento compartido con Beca. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos o tal vez más de unos cuantos, pero aún se sentía tan cercano. Le habría encantado que durase más, pero no podía culpar a Aubrey por interrumpir tampoco porque ella no sabía que estaba sucediendo con la morena pequeña.

– Tienes que dejar de pelear con Stacie – Dijo con una voz cansada – Ustedes rompieron hace ya mucho y siguen peleándose como gato y perro. Si quieren volver entonces háganlo y sáquenme de esta miseria. No puedo estar arbitrando

Aubrey gruñó. Siguió caminando aún inconsciente de lo que había interrumpido. Ella camino hasta el avión enojada y luego, dentro del pájaro de metal, se sentó en uno de los asientos.

– Stacie me pone los pelos de puntas. Pienso que estoy mejor sola que con alguien que prefiriere meterse conmigo de la peor forma en el mundo.

– Creo que ustedes dos me tienen cansada – Dijo Chloe mirando por una ventana del avión. Apoyó su mejilla en la mano mientras pensaba nuevamente en la morena menor y dentro, en su estómago, se revolvió.

Aubrey guardó silencio por un instante y luego miró a Chloe – ¿Qué se supone que haga?

– Te diré que hacer – Chloe respiró hondo – Habla con ella de corazón a corazón y todos felices. Yo feliz. Tú feliz. Ella feliz. Todo el mundo feliz. ¿Entiendes?

Aubrey gruñó – ¿Qué hacías con ella?

– ¿Ella? – Chloe no prestó atención a su mirada.

– Tú sabes. Rebecca. La Enana.

La muchacha suspiró – No sé de qué hablas.

– Las vi y estaba muy juntas.

Chloe rodó los ojos involuntariamente mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por su rostro con solo recordar el rostro de la morena cerca del suyo y la comodidad de su cercanía.

– Solo hablábamos. Beca tenía una pesadilla así que me acerque a ella – Suspiró casi con tristeza repentina de solo recordar que la morena aún no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con ella como para contarle de sus pesadillas.

Aubrey la miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada. Torció los labios mientras pensaba en lo mucho que cambiaba su mejor amiga con la simple mención del nombre de la morena o incluso la mínima señalización hacia ella.

Las dos chicas se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo para ambas antes de darse cuenta de una cosa, pero jamás mencionarlo en voz alta: tenían más en común de lo que ellas pensaban en lo que se refería al amor.

* * *

Cuando la noche había caído Chloe había entrado en su tienda de campaña con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, se sentó en el suelo y sonrió a la morena que parecía estar ya dormida. Su semblante tranquilo, muy diferente al de la noche anterior. La pelirroja sonrió ante la discreta mirada de la rubia y tras haberse acomodo ya en su saco hizo el movimiento de siempre con sus brazos tomando a Beca de la cintura, pero al igual que muchas noches anteriores, la morena no se acomodó como antes ese mismo día.

Sonrió ligeramente aún cuando Beca no estaba acurrucada con junto a ella.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Quizás algunos esperaban algo más, pero digamos que todo esto sera relevante más adelante, sin embargo espero poder haber llamado un poquito su atención.

Dejen Reviews.


	14. El habitante de la isla

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 11:  
El habitante de la isla

Stacie se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba a la chica frente a ella. No podía evitar pensar que era guapa y caliente. No podía negar que no le gustara la muchacha morena, pero era deprimente cuando ésta le huía a ella.

Ella quería a poder tener alguna oportunidad con Beca pero sin duda la morena no le daba ni la hora.

No se había percatado cuanto tiempo miraba a la chica que se encontraba ayudando a Legado a encender el fuego. De cierto modo a Stacie le parecía divertido ver a la morena interactuando con sus amigos, pero bastante gracioso ya que ésta chica realmente no mostraba interés en nadie.

Sonrió torcido mientras caminaba hasta llegar a las dos chicas morenas. Ella se sentó al lado de la morena menor que la miro confundida y luego miró a Emily que se encogía de hombros tranquilamente mientras revolvía la tierra tratando de encender la llama.

– Todo eso parece interesante – Aunque realmente no lo pensaba en serio, Stacie quería intentar conversar con Beca.

– Piernas largas – Stacie levantó la mirada hacia Amy que se acercaba al trío con una gran sonrisa triunfal – Acompáñame a recolectar comida. Le he dicho a Aubrey que sí yo lo hacía entonces no tendría que hacer nada más en lo que resta del día

– ¿Y ella ha aceptado? – Stacie frunció el ceño.

Las cosas con su exnovia/capitana no estaba resultando como ella quería, pero no sabía que más hacer para fastidiarla. Era cierto que quería conseguir a Beca tal vez como novia, o aunque sea como un tipo de experimentación con una chica (algo de una vez), pero también quería volver a tener a Aubrey. Era un duro dilema que la carcomía por dentro; la rubia que siempre había conocido y la morena que estaba conociendo. Como la rubia se encogió de hombros ella penosamente se tuvo que poner en pie mirando a Beca que ni siquiera parecía importarle su presencia allí con ella o con la australiana. Se irguió caminando detrás de Amy que despreocupadamente comenzaba a hablarle sobre algo relacionado con su tío Alberto que peleó contra un cocodrilo.

A Stacie no le hacía nada de gracia tener que dejar a Beca en el campamento, sobre todo con Chloe tan cerca de ella. Hablando de Chloe, aún no había tenido una charla con ella sobre su interés en la morena y no es que no fueran algo así como rivales porque ambas estaban a la cacería de la menor. Se quedó un instante de pie sin caminar pensando en lo cerca que se encontraban Beca y Chloe, parecían realmente un par interesante, pero ella no iba a cederle la oportunidad tan fácilmente.

Cuando escucho algo resquebrajarse y un grito de Amy ella corrió hacia el frente encontrándose con una agujero en la mitad del suelo. La rubia australiana estaba tirada a dos metros de altura sobándose el trasero y comentando algo sobre la caída y el imbécil que construyo el agujero allí y antes de que Stacie pudiera siquiera preguntarle que hacía allí abajo se escuchó algo provenir de los arbustos. La chica se dio la vuelta y grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando una flecha salió disparada de entre los arbustos y rozó con su mejilla clavándose en el árbol detrás de ella.

– ¡Piernas! – Se escuchó la voz de Amy preocupada y confundida – ¿Qué está sucediendo allá arriba?

Mas la respuesta nunca llegó y para Amy el sol se había ocultado como en un eclipse, porque todo de pronto estaba oscuro y una sombra negra se encontraba en lo alto del agujero.

* * *

Aubrey habría podido jurar con sus cinco sentidos que había escuchado a Stacie gritar y su corazón había pegado un fuerte salto asustada. Ella volteó a ver a Chloe que cargaba con las botellas de agua en dirección al campamento para ser hervidas y filtradas, pero la pelirroja no parecía haber escuchado nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia atrás y luego volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

– ¿Has oído algo?

– No he oído nada – Chloe respondió con calma – ¿Qué cosa?

– No lo sé – Aubrey dijo nerviosa – ¿Stacie?

La pelirroja se detuvo a observar a la rubia ya con una expresión realmente cansada.

– Aubrey, no es divertido escuchar sobre tus peleas con Stacie todo el día.

– No. No. Me refiero, creo que la escuche gritar.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida y luego sacudió la cabeza – No sé.

Nuevamente la rubia volteó a mirar atrás luego siguió adelante al campamento con todo el pesar del mundo. Aún creía que Stacie estaba en problemas.

Nada más al llegar al campamento se encargó de dejarle las botellas de agua a Emily y a Rebeca antes de dar media vuelta hacia la espesura verde y luego apretar los puños.

 _No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Aubrey despertará primero como era su costumbre. La rubia restregó su rostro en la almohada. Sus brazos estaban estirados y desnudos en la cama mientras a su lado, el aliento caliente de un cuerpo en reposo chocaba en su hombro. Sonrió contra el almohadón y luego volteó a mirar a la chica morena que estaba a su lado._

 _Recordó con tranquilidad los acontecimientos de la noche anterior así como también la alegre sensación de saber que no tenían alguna obligación para levantarse temprano sino que ambas podían permanecer acostadas cuanto tiempo quisieran._

 _No necesitaba revisar su reloj para saber a ciencia cierta que era cerca de las siete de la mañana ya que ella misma solía despertar tan temprano por la mañana de forma inconsciente._

 _Se quedó en cama por un momento más de lo esperado, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser casi una máquina con eso de despertarse temprano, salir a trotar, ducharse, desayunar y luego hacer incluso sus tareas o estudiar (eso solo los fines de semana). Le gustaba ver dormir a su novia, sobre todo porque con ese semblante tan pacifico la imagen casi le parecía surrealista._

 _Estaba contenta. Había que decirlo. Nunca había tenido problemas con sus padres por tener ella una novia, y eso que su padre era una persona realmente estricta y horriblemente controlador (buena que ella también lo era), por lo que le sentaba bien saber que no se molestarían si su novia se quedaba en casa una o dos noches, tal vez más de una, pero ese solo era el fin de semana._

 _El tiempo pasó lentamente y cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, Aubrey ya se había puesto en pie para caminar hacia el baño. Normalmente ella preferiría vestirse con un atuendo deportivo y hacer algo de ejercicio, pero con el de anoche bastaba, además no le apetecía dejar a su novia sola._

 _La ducha no había sido larga, pero sí refrescante y para cuando se había dado cuenta, al salir de ella, su novia ya no estaba en la cama y la ropa de ella no estaba esparcida por el suelo._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro así que con rapidez se había vestido, sin embargo, el corazón le dio un salto feroz cuando escucho un ruido en la planta baja de su casa acompañado de un grito de dolor. Descalza y con una camisa a medio abotonar, Aubrey corrió fuera de la habitación bajando las escaleras y entró en la cocina de dónde provenía el sonido metálico chocar contra algunas baldosas. Nada más apoyar su mano en el marco de la entrada vio a su novia sosteniendo su mano derecha bajó el agua del grifo. Un sartén que tenía algunos huevos revueltos se encontraba tirado en el suelo y el alimento esparcido por él._

 _Aubrey miró a la chica que hacía una mueca, de espaldas a ella y luego se acercó con cuidado. Coloco una mano en su hombro y cuando la morena alta la miró, sonrió con cuidado._

– _¿Estás bien?_

 _La morena asintió con una mueca y luego intentó cerrar la mano. Aubrey sonrió besando la mejilla de su novia._

– _Me has asustado._

 _La chica la miró preocupada, cuando la morena dejo de sentir ardor, ella sonrió también con una pequeña disculpándose por asustarla, pero a Aubrey no le importaba mientras la muchacha estuviera bien._

– _No me asustes de nuevo, por favor._

La sensación no desaparecía de dentro. Ella quería saber si la morena estaba bien, pero no podía estar segura mientras estaba allí parada. Comenzó a inquietarse bajo la mirada de algunas personas.

– Bree – Emily pidió confusa.

La rubia hizo una mueca y luego se dio la vuelta con dirección hacia la espesura verde sin decir nada más. Se sentía preocupada por Stacie como para prestar atención a algo más.

Nuevamente el grito de Stacie resonó a través del viento y el corazón de Aubrey se aceleró. La rubia corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas con fuerza hacia el frente esperando encontrarse con Stacie y cuando finalmente logró encontrar a la morena ella respiro agitadamente.

– ¡Stacie! – Llamó a su nombre y a su vez podía ver a la morena con las manos alzadas como si estuviera diciendo "stop." Ella miró a la chica y enfrente de ella a un hombre.

Para Aubrey fue difícil saber quién era esa persona, si bien un conocido o un desconocido. Su cuerpo completo estaba negro debido al polvo de la tierra y la suciedad de la isla, pequeñas manchas verdes se le mostraban en los brazos, su cabello un completo estropajo con hojas de los arbustos, su ropa destrozada por las ramas. La persona que parecía amenazar a Stacie cargaba consigo una lanza improvisada hecha con alguna rama de bambú u otro árbol con la punta bien afilada.

La morena alta miró a Aubrey y luego al hombre frente a ella. Quizá tenía unos cuarenta años, pero eso con certeza no podía decirlo Aubrey. Nuevamente, ella miró a su amiga asustada y al hombre frente a ella amenazándola con el cuchillo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el hombre con lanza en mano se lanzara hacia una paralizada Stacie, pero las piernas de Aubrey respondieron antes que las de la morena y con fuerza y determinación tacleo a la morena derribándola al suelo y alejándola de la mira de la lanza puntiaguda. Aubrey cerró los ojos sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo justo en su costado izquierdo, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, más aún importaba lo que el hombre estuviera planeando.

Aubrey podría estar escuchando una voz aturdida en algún lugar de la zona, alguien que preguntaba seguido qué estaba sucediendo, pero a eso a ella la traía sin cuidado. El hombre armado se acercó hacia Aubrey y a Stacie con una mirada demente en su rostro ilegible. Las dos chicas temblaban asustadas, ahora sin saber verdaderamente que hacer, cuando una gran vara de madera golpeó al hombre por la parte trasera de las rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La rubia sorprendida pudo ver a Bumper cargando con un gran trozó de madera deforme que había usado para aporrear al hombre quién no tardó en levantarse empuñando la peligrosa lanza. El muchacho ya enojado golpeó el rostro del hombre con el mismo artefacto deforme y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo más el hombre ya había arrancado con el arma dejando a los tres jóvenes allí.

Nuevamente la voz que era aturdida por el miedo resonó y ahora sí Aubrey la reconoció. Ella entendió que Bumper debió de haber escuchado la voz de Amy y fue así como el chico había logrado dar con las dos chicas, por lo que había aprovechado de darles una mano, pero a todo esto: ¿dónde estaba Amy?

Aubrey tuvo que mirar varias veces a su alrededor antes de notar el gran agujero en el suelo y el eco proveniente de una voz en lo profundo.

* * *

La morena bebió de la botella de agua un par de veces antes de estremecerse. Ella miró a la rubia que se encontraba mirando hacia la fogata con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. El resto del grupo se encontraba en silencio cada uno tratando de procesar la información que se había entregado hacia nada de tiempo.

Stacie se encogió por un momento de hombros mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Aubrey, quién no dejaba saber sus pensamientos siendo encubiertos por una máscara de póker.

– ¿Estás seguro? – De pronto la voz de Jesse rompió el silencio brutal que había en la fogata.

– No hay duda, amigo – Bumper asintió – Se trataba del piloto, pero estaba algo… ido

– No había razón para atacarnos – Amy dijo molesta – He peleado con cocodrilos, así que la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré yo la que caiga al agujero

– Entonces está vivo – Dijo Chloe con un tono curioso y serio – ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

– Seguramente algo realmente malo. Casi mata a Stacie y a mí me tenía en un agujero.

– ¿Se habrá vuelto caníbal? – Preguntó Cynthia Rose con una mueca en su rostro, algo que todos compartieron.

– Sea lo que sea que le ha sucedido es peligroso. Es mejor no andar sólo por allí – Jesse dijo con un tono duro mirando a sus amigos – No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos haga daño

Stacie asintió una vez y luego nuevamente volteó a mirar a la rubia que no había dicho ni media palabra, algo completamente insano en ella, Aubrey siempre tenía algo que alegar.

Cuando el grupo decidió dividirse para hacer sus cosas antes de irse a dormir, Aubrey se había quedado allí nada más mirando hacia la fogata, apenas había dicho una palabra a Chloe cuando le preguntó si iba a ir con ella, y a duras penas se le había entendido. Stacie se quedó allí con ella.

La morena miró a su amiga con una expresión confundida en su rostro y no supo que la llevo a sentarse a su lado, solo sabía que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentada a su lado.

El silencio reino por unos momentos y mientras Aubrey parecía ausente, la mente de Stacie no le daba una buena jugada. Los recuerdos increíbles de su tiempo con Aubrey habían aparecido como por arte de magia y aquellas cosquillas que ya creía olvidadas en el polvo de lo antaño reaparecieron causando la sensación más hermosa que había sentido alguna vez.

Guardó silencio por un instante y finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, decidió hablar con su amiga.

– No has dicho nada – Stacie dijo – ¿Estás bien?

– Pensé que iba a perderte – La rubia habló hacia el vacío – Creí que te haría daño y sería grave

Con sorpresa la morena miró a la rubia, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. La sensación ya conocida y casi olvidada estaba en su interior nuevamente.

* * *

– Van a besarse – Chloe dijo con un pequeño susurro.

– ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Beca desinteresada.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la tienda de campaña, la pelirroja miraba por aquella entrada de forma furtiva mientras que la morena se encontraba sentada en su lado de la tienda con sus audífonos en su cuello y su Ipod en las manos.

La pelirroja chilló moviendo la mano hacia la morena en señal de que se acercara, pero la morena no se movió.

Vio a Stacie y a Aubrey hablando aún, pero por desgracia para ella no podía escuchar nada. La profundidad de la conversación era palpable en el aire y la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja era amplia. Chloe chilló. Stacie dijo algo a Aubrey y la rubia se sonrojo desviando la vista, hablando en algo que podría haber sido un susurro hasta para la morena.

Chloe tuvo la sensación de que algo iba a suceder, porque la morena sonreía con ternura y a la vez diversión. Le hubiera gustado por escuchar la conversación, pero sabía que no había forma de que lo hiciera sin que supiera que ella estaba escuchando. A parte, en algún momento de la conversación, las dos chicas voltearon hacia la tienda de campaña obligando a la pelirroja a desaparecer rápidamente de cualquier abertura que delatara su vigilancia.

– No deberías espiarlas.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a la morena. Las dos chicas se miraron por un instante y luego sin pensarlo la pelirroja dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

– Solo quiero que Aubrey sea feliz y sé que lo era con Stacie. Las dos estuvieron muy mal cuando terminaron.

– Eres muy dulce, pero aún así no deberías hacerlo. Si ellas quieren estar juntas entonces lo harán y ya.

– Son tercas – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de solo rememorar la palabra «dulce» que Beca había usado para referirse a ella. Entonces, los recuerdos de lo que pudo haber sido un beso le habían vuelto a la cabeza y su sonrisa solo se anchó más.

– Sí, bueno, hay personas que son tercas cuando se trata de amar a otra persona.

Chloe rió – Estoy preocupada por Aubrey y Stacie. Quiero que vuelvan a estar juntas. Eran tan felices, pero el tema del liderazgo de Aubrey las separó y…

– Siempre supe que era una maniática.

La pelirroja rió nuevamente – ¿Crees que algún día estaremos así, como dos tórtolas? – Escuchó a la morena tragar pesado – Quiero decir, con nuestras respectivas parejas

– No lo sé. Tal vez – Respondió la chica.

A Chloe me le hubiera gustado una mejor respuesta, algo con más detalle, pero se conformó con aquello. También algún día deseaba que aquella respectiva pareja significara que se trataba de Beca, porque era obvio que le gustaría salir con ella.

La comodidad con Beca estaba más que regalada. A Beca le gustaba la cercanía de Chloe y viceversa. Por supuesto el cargo extra de poder abrazar a Beca y que deje de sentirse incomoda también le fascinaba Chloe. Suponía ella que Beca se sentía segura a su lado, también suponía que la razón por la cual parecía no sentirse cómoda con los demás debía ser por algo en especial, algo que ocultaba y es que con Rebecca Mitchell los secretos parecían aumentar en lugar de disminuir.

– Me gustaría que mi pareja fuera alguien con quién sentirme cómoda – Soltó de pronto la pelirroja sin saber que emociones podría causar en la morena – Alguien dulce y tierna, que se preocupe por mí y que también me haga sentir segura

Beca guardó silencio sin mirar a la pelirroja aún. Deslizo su dedo con cuidado sobre la pantalla táctil de su teléfono y luego presiono con suavidad.

– ¿No tienes novio?

La pelirroja sonrió torcido, contenta de provocar una reacción en ella.

– Tenía, pero era un imbécil. Terminamos hace unos meses –

La morena la miró en ese momento. La música se escuchaba de forma estruendosa provenir de sus cascos mientras la morena la miraba con una sonrisa.

– Novio, ¿eh?

– Se llamaba Tom, pero era un imbécil en serio. Al principio estaba bien, me hacía sentir feliz y contenta, siempre tan detallado, pero con el tiempo se ha perdido todo el romance que teníamos. Yo estaba cansada, no lo sé, su actitud de macho alfa en una relación o la forma en como contaba sobre nuestra intimidad a sus amigos. Todo era tan…

– Asqueroso – Beca murmuró y Chloe asintió sonriendo.

– Sí, asqueroso. Pasó de ser un perfecto caballero a ser un cretino de primeras – Chloe sacudió la cabeza – Como sea, a pesar de terminar seguíamos hablando, más porque él siempre estaba siguiéndome y bueno, sucedió algo en una fiesta

– ¿Qué es…?

Chloe sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza, una tonta sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y sus puños se apretaron.

– No lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo sin sonar tonto, patético y como si fuera una bastarda – Rió con ironía – Bebí demasiado, él bebió demasiado, todos bebieron demasiado… Había un juego; siete minutos en el cielo – Guardo silencio un momento. Miraba a Beca y la muchacha asintió una vez. Desvió la vista hacia el techo mientras pensaba en aquel momento – Nos besamos. Había mucho alcohol, estaba ida, él también. Tuvimos sexo después del juego, todo tranquilo, o eso creo. Estaba ebria y él también, pero no parecía importar. Él no dejaba de mencionar lo mucho que me extrañaba, que había sido un idiota, y luego, cuando pensé que podría darle una oportunidad, envuelta en alcohol… Ya era de madrugada, muy tarde, seguí bebiendo y cuando fui a buscarlo estaba con otra chica. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que yo estaba ahí, solo le interesaba penetrar a esa pobre tonta

– Asqueroso – Beca arrugó la nariz y Chloe sonrió con ternura. Ella movió su mano hasta la de la morena con inercia y comenzó a acariciarla – ¿Qué pasó?

– Le grite. La chica le grito. Hubo muchos gritos que apenas podían ser escuchado por la música y yo ya estaba en un punto en que el efecto del alcohol se estaba desvaneciendo por la adrenalina de estar enojada. Tom comenzó a enojarse cuando la chica lo había dejado, comenzó a gritarme un montón de cosas y luego… –

– ¿Él te tocó? – Chloe podría haber jurado que había un tono cargado de rabia en su voz, pero bien disimulado.

La chica sacudió la cabeza – Lo intentó. Jesse estaba por allí cerca a medio vestir y Stacie con él, no era difícil saber que hacían. Él prácticamente aventó a Tom lejos y lo golpeo. Hubo una pelea, los dos salieron lastimados, Aubrey después llego y nos fuimos (y por cierto a ella no le cayó bien que Stacie estuviera con Jesse), no me sentí tranquila hasta estar en mi casa nuevamente y hasta que la resaca se me desvaneció – Rió suavemente – Supongo que Jesse sí fue un caballero de armadura dorada

Beca observaba su mano con calma. La caricia suave del pulgar de Chloe le gustaba bastante, también le agradaba la comodidad en la que se encontraban ambas.

Beca resopló – Bueno, ese chico sí es un imbécil, pero que bueno que estás lejos de él.

– Y lejos de toda la población americana – Se rió Chloe. Ella miró a Beca con una sonrisa pequeña – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún novio?

Sí, le interesaba saber. Le interesaba saber si Beca estaba disponible. Le interesaba conocer la última relación de la chica. Le interesaba todo lo que tuviera presencia en el tema, porque para Chloe sería de vital importancia si quería llegar a algo más con ella.

Vio a Beca sacudir la cabeza – Es vergonzoso, pero nunca he tenido novio.

– ¿Nunca? – La pelirroja saltó exaltada – ¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera un chico con el cual estuvieras "como que sí, pero como que no"? – La morena sacudió la cabeza. Chloe se sintió abrumada de pronto – Espera… ¿y novia?

– Nop – Dejo salir Beca.

– Pero seguramente ya habrás besado alguien, ¿verdad?

– Sí, pero… no es la gran cosa.

Chloe sonrió ampliamente – Estoy segura, Beca, de que la persona indicada va a aparecer en el momento adecuado. Quién sabe – Se encogió de hombros – tal vez ya está allí y no te has dado cuenta

Beca le sonrió – Sí, es decir, no es como si fuera importante, ¿verdad? Estamos atrapados en una isla además.

– Sí, mira el lado positivo. Me tienes a mí. ¿Quién no querría estar conmigo?

– Ah, ¿yo?

– Chistosita – Chloe le dio un suave empujón mientras reían. Las dos chicas se miraron por un instante con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La mano de Chloe había abandonado la de Beca y se encontraba inocentemente acariciando la mejilla de la morena, quién parecía cómoda con aquello.

– Hablando en serio Beca, algún día encontraras a alguien que te amé.

– Y tú encontrarás a alguien que te respete.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco. Sintió una fuerte caricia en su estómago, de esas que no sabía explicar, pero le encantaba sentir cuando estaba junto con Beca. Ella la miró con intensidad por un instante y sin darse cuenta se encontraba acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la pelirroja antes de descender hasta su cuello.

Con la cercanía de ambas solo bastaba que una de las dos se moviera para enfrente. Chloe podría ser; Beca podría ser.

Los recuerdos del momento en que ambas chicas estaban juntas, sentadas en la hamaca, a punto de besarse volvieron a la cabeza de Chloe y ella sabía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de nuevo. La música aún sonando en los cascos con letra irreconocible y sonido distorsionado a los oídos de Chloe.

Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad y se acercando su rostro al de Beca, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Miró los labios finos de la morena, con ganas enormes de besarla y espero a que ella se alejará si es que lo haría. Beca la miraba con el aliento enganchado, nerviosa y a la vez tranquila y fue entonces que cuando Beca no retrocedió Chloe entendió que la DJ quería besarla tanto como ella anhelaba hacerlo.

Podría acabar con todo el sufrimiento de ambas y simplemente cerrar el espacio. Era obvio que iban a besarse, para ambas, porque no era casualidad que el aliento de Chloe chocara en el de Beca y viceversa. La pelirroja se lamió los labios y cuando estaba por dar el paso que tanto anhelaba entonces la letra de la canción de pronto recobro sentido y la melodía tono.

– ¡Titanium! – Dijo emocionada.

Beca parpadeó aturdida sin comprender nada, pero la pelirroja ya se había alejado de ella con emoción.

– Estás escuchando Titanium.

– Tú… ¿conoces a Guetta? ¿David Guetta?

– Sí – Respondió con un tono obvio – ¿Acaso crees que vivo en bajo una roca? Claro que lo conozco y Titanium es mi canción favorita. Es mi lady jam

La morena parpadeó confundida y aturdida, mucho más aún. Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en su rostro mientras intentaba no estallar en una carcajada al hablar.

– ¿Tu… qué?

– Lady jam. Tú sabes, del tipo que usas para esas cosas – Hizo un gesto con la mano. Los ojos de Beca se abrieron en realización de una idea a causa del entendimiento de la situación, en otras palabras, ya comprendía de que hablaba la pelirroja – Esa canción me constituye. Funciona perfecto – La chica sonrió pícaramente.

Beca entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, sus dientes presionándose y una palabra escapándose de ellos con disgusto.

– Asqueroso.

Chloe rió – Tienes que intentarlo un día de estos. Esa canción es perfecta, te hace llegar al cielo y tú…

– En serio, detente – Beca dijo y en ese momento cambio la canción que se reproducía por otra que fuera a dejarle menos recuerdos incómodos en su cabeza.

La pelirroja, por otro lado, desvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Le encantaba provocar a Beca, ya sea de una forma u otra. Con una sonrisa coqueta, típica en su rostro, se acercó a la sonrojada pelirroja a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observando su expresión sorprendida, mejillas coloradas. Deslizó su mano con suavidad por el brazo de Beca sintiéndola tensa y nerviosa, sonrió aún más para sus adentros con gracia ante la actitud deseada y finalmente detuvo la suave caricia en el hombro de la morena, quién aún estaba sorprendida.

– ¿Cantarías para mí?

Los ojos de Beca se dispararon aún más abiertos, completamente sorprendidos y abiertos a las posibilidades de lo que pudiera suceder con Chloe sí ella cantaba la canción como se lo había pedido.

– ¡No! – Gritó ahogada. La idea de tener a Chloe en sus… cosas… frente a ella mientras cantaba sonaba tan excitante como vergonzosa. No. Era la respuesta clara que Beca estaba dándole.

Chloe, por su parte se rió de la reacción de la morena y no pudo evitar bromear con eso.

– ¿Qué estás pensando Mitchell? Yo solo quería que cantaras para mí porque me encanta tu voz – Ella arrastró los audífonos del cuello de la morena hasta sacarlos por completo y los tomó con sus dos manos. Se veían viejos y gastados, el sonido parecía ser bueno, pero aparte de todo eso se notaba como Beca los cuidaba demasiado, y es por esa razón que al tenerlos en sus propias manos las palmas de Chloe cosquillearon dándole la advertencia de sostenerlos como si se trataran de un huevo frágil a punto de eclosionar – Seguro que pensabas en mí

El rostro de la morena se volvió más rojo aún y ella intentó desviar la vista. Chloe se rió.

– Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que tienes una pequeña cabecita sucia – Y con eso, Chloe besó la mejilla de la morena que rodaba los ojos. Procedió a ponerse los audífonos y a disfrutar de la música con calma, pero nada más al hacerlo había descubierto que no solo era Titanium lo que se escuchaba sino que algún tipo de Mashup. Ella miró a Beca con el rostro iluminado – ¿Esto lo has hecho tú? ¡Suena fantástico!

Beca abrió la boca para hablar, pero realmente no llegó a decir mucho porque de pronto la burbuja de la pelirroja fue reventada cuando ella se quitó los audífonos con una expresión de disculpas.

– Entiendo si no quieres que nadie los oiga – Porque Chloe sabía que Beca era reservada. La morena tomó los audífonos con una pequeña sonrisita y luego asintió, pues no estaba lista para que nadie escuchara aún.

La cabeza roja respiró hondo antes de desviar la vista hacia la entrada de la tienda. Ella sonrió nuevamente a la morena y se arrastró hacia allí para mirar por una pequeña abertura mientras Beca parecía aún pensar en lo que había sucedido.

La sonrisa traviesa en sus labios le dijo a Beca que lo que sea que estaba viendo por esa pequeña abertura a Chloe la tenía emocionada, porque había comenzado a chillar con emoción y felicidad.

– ¡Se están besando! – Estaba emocionada, pero no gritaba a los cuatro vientos con la intención de no romper el momento de las dos chicas que se encontraban en la fogata.

Beca suspiró lentamente y furtivamente sonrió mirando a la pelirroja que aún miraba hacia la pareja en la fogata con emoción brillando en sus ojos. Volteó a mirar nuevamente sus audífonos en su mano y la sonrisa cariñosa que rara vez estaba en su rostro se dibujo con suavidad, mirando a Chloe de la misma forma ella solo resopló al ponerse los audífonos en sus oídos.

– Deja espiar – Dijo aún con la sonrisa y concentrándose en su música, pero sabía que sin importarlo que dijera, la pelirroja no le haría caso.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno ese es el capitulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Lamento mucho si esperaban un beso Bechloe, pero la verdad es que realmente lo estoy reservando, el tema Staubrey, creo que se va a saber un poco más en el siguiente capítulo y aún hay preguntas sin responder, ¿verdad? Espero que les esté gustando y siento la hora en que lo estoy subiendo.

Ahora, voy a responder todos los comentarios, sé que prometí hacerlo hace mucho, pero lo siento en serio y ahora los responderé **todos** así que solo buscan su nombre allí y verán mi respuesta. Algunos no serán tan largos como otros porque básicamente yo comentaré lo que ustedes me comentaron, pero a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por lo que he visto tengo bastantes seguidores y en favoritos, lo que en realidad es bastante bueno, y por los comentarios quizás no sean muchos, pero significa mucho para mí porque un comentario es motivación para seguir el fics.

 **Comentarios:**

\- sujufan70: Hola, bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerte por el comentario y... en serio gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre aquello que has dicho de que has leído varios la verdad es que no he visto yo con esta temática, al menos no de Pitch Perfect, pero sí estoy al tanto que en otros temas de otras series o películas la mayor parte del tiempo se basa en sexo y a mí también como que me molesta, por eso quiero hacer este fics de forma lenta y que lleve su tiempo crear un ambiente, aún si pusiera, no sé, por ejemplo, Bechloe en el siguiente capítulo obviamente más adelante buscaría una forma de crear un ambiente para ambas, algo que sea único y especial lleno de altos y bajos. Esa es mi idea. La verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo... aparte, como dato extra: no tengo planeado una escena sexo en la isla, porque dps de que sean rescatados quiero continuar el fics unos cinco o siete capítulos más.

\- PájaroLoco24: Lo sé, la mente de Beca juega con ella y a ella parece irle bien. Si te soy sincera, está no va a ser la primera vez que suceda algo así, tengo algo planeado más adelante, es más, ya escribí ese capítulo y estoy esperando a que llegue el momento en que pueda subirlo que es como en el día 18 o 20, no lo recuerdo bien. Espero que sigas impaciente

\- Camila: OMG, este debe ser el primer comentario en otro idioma que no sea ingles que yo he recibido. La verdad es que cuando vi el primer comentario que me dejaste quede aturdida y como no sabía portugués, tuve que usar el traductor e imagino que tú también lo estás usando para leer mi respuesta a tus comentarios y para leer la historia. Honestamente me sentí muy emocionada ese día y estuve pegada con una sonrisa debido a eso porque fue la primera vez, al menos que yo recuerdo, aunque creo que en otro fics ya había recibido uno así, pero de todos modos se sintió bien. Respondiendo al primer mensaje que me has dejado me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y sé que quieres apresurar a Bechloe, pero quiero que la futura pareja pase por un par de momentos antes de eso, sin embargo, juro que el capítulo ya está terminado (me refiero al capitulo en que ellas comienzan a salir y sobre cómo comienza a salir). No te preocupes que pronto va a suceder, y a ti, besos desde Chile. Sé que es agotador el retraso, pero créeme que vale la pena la espera.

\- Lu: Quizás sientas odio por Jesse, pero esto no va a terminar aquí. A mí el personaje de Jesse me gusta, es dulce, atento y tierno... pero me desespera... por desgracia, no lo odio, sin embargo sí quiero darle algo de protagonismo. No mucho, pero al menos un poco de protagonismo. Me alegró que el fics te esté gustando y gracias por tu comentario

\- TheSquaredShirtGirl: Pues gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Pienso en poner de pareja ya completa a Bechloe arriba del capitulo 20, va a ser como día 25 por ahí más o menos en el tiempo de la historia, pero eso no significa que va a ser todo miel sobre hojuelas, porque tengo planeado mucho desafió para superar y mucho sobre el tema "misterioso" porque no voy a revelar de que se trata, pero tiene que ver con el pasado de Beca. Gracias por alagar mis dotes de escritora, en serio porque eso me hace feliz y es más motivación. Osea saber que a la gente le gusta como escribo y el rumbo que va tomando la historia es suficiente. Obviamente cuando yo leo el fics no lo encuentro como tan emocionante porque yo ya sé mucho sobre el fics y también sé como continuará así que como que quita la emoción, a veces igual lo leo porque se me da la gana... hay que entender que entre escritor y lector hay una brecha bastante amplia que separa al ojo del espectador. Espero que te haya gustado.

\- bechloeOTP: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando.

\- MacaAgron. Fabray: Bueno, obviamente encontraron agua y comida... kajskajkjas lo siento por eso. En cuanto a Stacie... digamos que Stacie, Beca, Chloe y Aubrey... aún hay mucho por ver tanto triangulo como pareja como cuadrado con forma de pentágono... ¿entiendes? Espero que entiendas asjasjsak Gracias por el comentario, me alegró que te haya gustado.

\- Shaoran009: Okey, aquí... creo que nosotros hablamos, ¿no? Sobre el tema de por qué faltaban palabras o sí revisaba antes de publicar o sí no hable sobre eso lo mencione antes de cerrar el capítulo así que no hay mucho como para comentar, sin embargo sí diré que me alegro que el fics te haya gustado y espero que aún lo estés leyendo y que te esté gustando

\- Alcomar: Me alegro que te guste la trama, aunque parece trillada, me alegro...

\- Rivrop: Me alegro que te interese... espero que sigas leyendo.

¡Y eso ha sido todo por hoy! He respondido a todos los comentarios y no pueden decirme que no, ¿verdad que no? Porque eran 14 nada más y algunas personas ya me habían dejado algunos con anterioridad así que respondí todos en el mismo... asjaskjkasj... Como sea, siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes, sé que soy tonta por no hacerlo, la verdad es que antes tenía otra cuenta y en esa cuenta respondía siempre los comentarios de cada capitulo, así fueran 20, los 20 los respondía, pero dps me cambie a esta cuenta y ahí deje de responder y no quería que fuera un habito, pero... no sé... creo que se merecen respuestas, no solo porque se toman el tiempo de leer que equivaldría al tiempo que yo tomo en escribir (no en tiempo si no en... esfuerzo...) y además lo comentan...

Sí les soy sincera, les contaré algo, cuando comencé este fics, tenía planeado una trama oscura... muerte de personajes, otra temática del por qué estaban atrapados en la isla, nada de estudiantes. No, eso no, sin embargo al final cuando comencé a escribir, me arrepentí y comencé a escribir algo más "fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia" algo con lo cual entretenerse (y si les soy sincera me han dicho que no soy mala para escribir algo de suspenso), pero realmente quiero algo más fresco, suave y creo que aquí no habrán cosas como muerte de personajes (porque descarte la idea) y sí pondré algunos problemas, no sé quizás al borde de la muerte o algo... ¿quién sabe? ¡Yo lo sé!

Me alegró mucho que el fics sea de su agrado, sé que no es nada grave y que quizás pondré algo grave, pero será algo con solución rápida... o solución de dos capítulos... Está bien, en serio gracias por los comentarios y prometo que desde el otro lunes responderé todos los comentarios por capítulos y si no lo hago... los reponderé en el mismo capítulo que suba dps, antes de la lectura y dps de la lectura responderé el correspondiente... ¿se entiende? ¿No? Yo tampoco entendí, pero yo me entiendo... asjasjasj

Okey, ahora sí eso es todo. Gracias por leer, siento que lo haya subido tan tarde y nos veremos el otro lunes en el capítulo siguiente, aquí les dejó el titulo para que se hagan una idea... pero les dejaré la advertencia, si acaso comienzan a pensar en como se junta Bechloe como novia... no lo comenten, porque yo lo tengo escrito ya el capítulo y no quiero que nadie ahí tratando de adivinar finalmente le achunte y arruine la idea... solo diré que tiene que ver con un mango. No diré más. Si acaso comienzan a decir sus teorías, les prometo que los ignoraré y no responderé a esas personas, así me dejen un testamento comentando varias cosas y entre esas cosas aquello, no lo haré, porque sería arruinar la historia y eso no me agrada.

Ahora sí, gracias, me hacen feliz, el otro día recibí un comentario de Brazil y me fui con una sonrisa al trabajo (porque lo vi antes de irme a trabajar) y fue como... "oye qué te pasa que estás tan contenta"... una palabra: increíble. Obviamente sus comentarios también (en español) me encantan, pero fue en ese momento como una idea de hasta donde está llegando mi historia y aún cuesta creerlo. Me alegró que les guste, la cantidad de seguidores y de gente que la selecciona como favoritos es brutal, me gusta eso, me alegra, me agrada y me encanta.

No dejen de leer, yo no dejaré de escribir, no dejen de comentar y yo no dejaré de responder!

(Que buen lema, pero no rima :c )

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide Prodigy-20


	15. Conversación nocturna

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 11  
Conversación nocturna

Chloe había estado chillando en todo momento mientras observaba a su mejor amiga besarse con la chica que anteriormente había sido su novia. El sentimiento de felicidad por ella se hizo visible en su rostro y a la vez una emoción incontrolable se notaba a leguas. La chica arrodillada en la tienda mirando por una pequeña abertura mientras con emoción no dejaba de chillar, de pronto, sin quitar la vista de allí, seguía llamando a Beca, pero había dejado de obtener respuesta desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Aubrey y Stacie hablaban tranquilamente, se besaban en un par de ocasiones y nuevamente hablaban. Por desgracia, ella realmente no tenía ni idea de que hablaban y la frustraba. Estaba tan ansiosa porque la rubia entrara en la tienda para hacerle millones de preguntas y en cuanto la vio ponerse en pie junto a Stacie y apagar la llama eterna del momento, ella rápidamente se lanzó hacia su saco con un golpe sordo. Miró a Beca confundida por un instante, y sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena se había quedado dormida con unos audífonos puestos.

El recuerdo de ese momento con la morena más baja la invadió de nuevo y es que no creía poder sacárselo nunca de la cabeza, porque, a decir verdad, era imposible. Ella casi la beso, o bueno, Beca casi la besa a ella, o tal vez ambas casi se besaban. Ella no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido en ese momento ya que solo podía recordar la cercanía de Beca y mil y una vez se preguntaba si la morena habría estado dispuesta a besarla como Chloe lo había estado.

Al ver el rostro tan pacifico de la morena dormida, la sonrisa ansiosa que tenía se había transformado en una de ternura. Decir que le sucedían cosas con la chica era decir poco, a Chloe se le movía el mundo cuando se trataba de esa chica, pero le daba miedo confesarlo. Ella desearía poder hacerlo, pero el rechazo… además, no es como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque Chloe afirmaría a sangre y cincel que ella conocía a la morena mejor que nadie en ese campamento.

Beca tenía un gusto particular por la música, algo que lo compartía con Chloe. También cantaba increíble y si no fuera por la estúpida isla entonces Chloe no habría dudado en ofrecerle un puesto en las Bellas, es más, Chloe habría hecho todo para que formara parte del grupo.

Cualquier pensamiento que tenía hacia la chica morena se desvaneció cuando entró en la tienda la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora. Chloe parpadeó un par de veces con una sonrisa ansiosa por una respuesta, la rubia la miro por un instante y luego rió mientras se dejaba caer en su saco.

– Sé que estabas espiando –

– No podía evitarlo. Tenía que saber que sucedía –

– Entonces supongo que lo sabes –

– Sí – Chilló con emoción – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Volvieron? Por dios, responde Bree

La rubia rió – No lo sé. Nosotras… no sé, estábamos hablando cómodamente cuando nos besamos y luego todo fue como… como si nada hubiera cambiado –

La pelirroja sonrió con ansias – ¿Entonces…? –

– No tengo ni idea – Dijo Aubrey sentándose en el suelo – Pero, tal vez las cosas comiencen a ser mejores. Stacie me dijo algunas cosas y yo le dije otras

– No vas a dejarme con curiosidad, ¿verdad? –

La rubia sonrió divertida por un instante antes de mirar a la morena ya dormida con los audífonos puestos. Hizo una mueca y luego suspiró.

– Oh, no te preocupes por Beca, dudo que nos esté escuchando – Chloe dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa ansiosa – De hecho dudo que ella enscuche la mitad de nuestras conversaciones

La rubia suspiró. Ella miró a su amiga vacilando sobre si contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, pero en vista de la sonrisa ancha de ella no pudo lograrlo. Abrazó sus piernas mientras apoyaba el mentón en ellas con una gran sonrisa.

– Estuvimos hablando – Comenzó con tranquilidad – Stacie quería agradecerme lo que sucedió allí, eso de que si no se hubiera movido entonces ella… Fue realmente un momento encantador. Hablamos sobre lo que había sucedido con el piloto y sobre otras cosas…

– Entonces se besaron – Afirmo la rubia.

La chica sonrió – Sí… –

 _Stacie no había dicho mucho después del silencio que se había formado debido a las palabras de Aubrey. La chica apenas la había mirado por el rabillo del ojo, pero aún en su ausente aire podía ser capaz de prestar atención a los movimientos de la morena mayor._

 _La morena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero toda valentía que pudiera haber reunido para hablar con ella se había ido de pronto. No sabía que decirle ante su declaración y no es que fuera la cosa más fuerte del mundo, pero sí le había dado un nuevo giro a las cosas._

 _La chica hizo una mueca con su rostro antes de abrir nuevamente la boca para preguntar algo o para decir algo siquiera, pero no se le ocurrió nada hasta que finalmente se rió._

 _No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aubrey había salvado su vida desinteresadamente o al menos eso había parecido, pero apenas recientemente había descubierto que la rubia tenía miedo de perderla._

– _Así que es eso – Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña. Ella no podía creer en serio que estuviera diciendo aquello. Miró a su amiga y luego sonrió – Gracias_

 _Aubrey la miró y luego sacudió la cabeza – No tienes que agradecer. Solo estaba preocupada –_

– _No te agradezco por lanzarte sobre mí y evitarme un ataque – Stacie dijo – ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que rompí contigo?_

 _La rubia frunció el ceño de mala gana, ella gruñó desviando la mirada molesta._

– _No te lo tomes a mal – Stacie sonrió – La razón por la que rompí contigo era porque no estabas siendo tú misma sino que estabas actuando como una loca y controladora. Nada igual a la chica de la cual me había enamorado_

– _Gracias por el cumplido – Aubrey se mordió la lengua preguntándose si se estaba contagiando del sarcasmo de Beca, porque si era así entonces haría un voto para hacerle oídos sordos a la morena cada que hablaba._

– _En aquel momento… me pareció que eras tú de nuevo. La chica que estaba interesada solo en ganar algo, sino la chica que se interesaba en los demás antes que cualquier cosa trivial – Stacie sonrió ligeramente – Siempre pensé que si iba a volver contigo entonces sería en el momento en que lo entendieras_

 _Aubrey torció los labios pensativa – Quiero ganar. Aún quiero ganar la competencia, lo sabes bien. Pensé que estaba haciéndolo bien, pensé que era eso lo que tenía que hacer para ganar y realmente estaba funcionando. Nosotros necesitamos ganar, pero, es cierto que me deje llevar tanto como para descuidarnos –_

 _La morena rió suavemente – Realmente quería que te dieras cuenta –_

– _Me hiciste sufrir con esa ruptura y todo lo que tienes para decirme es "quería que te dieras cuentas." Eso es grandioso – Aubrey suspiró – Dios, estoy actuando como Rebecca con ese sarcasmo_

 _Stacie se rió – Deberías dejar de llamarla Rebecca, creo que ella prefiere Beca y ya te lo he dicho –_

– _Sí, pues no me interesa. Esa enana me tiene cansada. Además, ¿por qué hablamos de nosotras? Es obvio que estás tratando de tener una relación con ella –_

– _¿Eso parece? – Stacie sonrió – Te parecerá extraño, pero me interesa Beca, aunque no de la forma en que crees. Además es obvio que ella y Chloe tienen algo_

 _La morena frunció el ceño confundida – ¿De qué hablas? –_

– _Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Siempre te he amado y solo quería que entendieras lo que estaba mal. ¿Sobre Beca? No, ella me interesa porque es una chica con muchos misterios y aparte es bastante amable e interesante, pero ya sabes que ella y Chloe están más que unidas por la cadera. Sé que algo va a suceder allí. Quería causarte celos así que pensé que tal vez me veía interesada en alguien que odiaras entonces sería más que interesante y funcionaba. Comprendí en el momento en que decidiste salvarme que eras aún la chica que yo quería –_

 _Aubrey rió suavemente – No me gustó tu forma de hacerme ver algo – Sacudió la cabeza – ¿En serio querías causarme celos?_

– _¿Te sorprende? –_

– _No, aunque debería – Dijo Aubrey riendo. Miro hacia la tienda de campaña y juraría que había visto a Chloe esconderse rápidamente, Aubrey siguió su mirada – Es decir, pensé que realmente estabas interesada en ella de modo romántico. Y odio admitirlo, pero es guapa_

– _Sí, bastante – Stacie se rió – Es guapa, misteriosa, amable y es sexy, no olvidar eso, pero sobre todo eso ya sabes que prefiero a las rubias. A ti_

– _¿Piensas que hay una oportunidad para nosotras? –_

– _Es posible. Siempre lo he creído –_

– _¿Qué hay de Jesse? –_

 _Stacie se encogió de hombros – No somos nada. Solo sexo, aunque siendo sincera él no es tan bueno – Admitió la morena._

 _El silencio se prolongó por un momento. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando la fogata intensa mientras rememoraban en sus mentes las preguntas y respuestas que daba la otra._

– _¿Lo intentaremos? –_

– _No lo sé. Quiero, ¿sabes? Pero también tengo miedo de que todo termine de la misma forma que antes –_

 _Aubrey guardó silencio._

– _Pensándolo bien, tampoco quiero salir con alguien que pretende al primero que se le cruza enfrente – Declaró la rubia con orgullo._

 _La morena rió – Estabas celosa y eso es lo que importa –_

– _Cállate –_

 _Las dos chicas se rieron nuevamente. Aubrey le dio un suave empujón a la morena quién se rió aún más. Las dos muchachas se miraron con una sonrisa antes de que ninguna de las dos supiera quién había dado el primer paso, si la una o la otra._

 _Todo lo que habían sido risas y sonrisas se habían desvanecido rápidamente cuando los labios de la otra habían tocado los suyos propios y el sentimiento había sido correspondido._

 _Se sentía bien dejar de lado esas peleas por un momento y pensar en el pasado cuando las discusiones tontas formaban parte de una sana relación. Se amaban, era cierto, pero les costaba aceptarlo de momento. Tampoco sabían que ocurriría después de ese beso, pero el momento era algo único que debían de aprovechar. Nada más que sentirse cómoda con la otra._

Chloe chilló con emoción mientras miraba a su mejor amiga sonrojada y con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Ella escondió su rostro en sus manos y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su saco de dormir mirando hacia el techo de la tienda de campaña.

– No sé que sucederá ahora, tampoco sé si volveremos a estar juntas o algo, pero sí sé que la odio por hacerme pensar que estaba interesada en esa enana –

– Oye, Beca no es mala. Ella es increíble y si te digo la verdad: ella también espera que Stacie esté enamorada de ti y ni de ella. ¿Has visto como le huye siempre? Es cómico –

– Quiero que la cosa funcione, pero ni siquiera sé si esto significa algo realmente. También tengo miedo –

Chloe sonrió con cariño, apretó la mano de la chica con una sonrisa – Bree, todo va a salir bien. Ustedes dos están hechas la una para la otra, además, hay mucho tiempo antes de que nos rescaten así que pueden unirse aquí –

– ¿Y si sale mal algo? –

– Todo estará bien, cariño. Confía en mí – Chloe sonrió.

La rubia rió – Realmente lo espero – La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia la morena durmiendo de espaldas a ellas y luego miro a su compañera nuevamente – Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa con Rebecca?

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Me refiero a que ustedes dos tienen algo, ¿no? –

– Ah, claro, ahora la odias menos sabiendo que Stacie solo te estaba tratando de poner celosa, eh – Rió la pelirroja – No hay mucho que contar. Quisiera que Beca se abriera más a mí, pero eso se ve difícil

– No imagino por qué no se abriría a ti. Eres increíble y si ella no lo cree entonces no merece que le prestes atención – Aubrey declaró causando que Chloe sonriera.

La pelirroja miro a la morena y luego a la chica. Ella se acercó un poco y habló con un tono suave y ansioso, en un susurro temiendo que la chica fuera a despertarse y escuchar lo que fuera de la conversación.

– Casi nos besamos –

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par. Ella se inclinó sobre sí misma con ferocidad mirando a su mejor amiga sorprendida.

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí, o eso me pareció. Es decir, Beca y yo… no lo sé, estábamos en un momento realmente privado y único, ni siquiera sé si íbamos a besarnos en serio, solo sé que su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío y tal vez la hubiera besado –

Aubrey frunció el ceño – Entonces sí te gusta el hobbit –

La pelirroja se sonrojo un momento – Sí. Ella me gusta, pero… no sé si yo a ella le guste. Me gusta pensar que sí, pero… –

Aubrey torció los labios desviando la mirada. No importa que Stacie solo hubiera usado a Beca como pretexto de poner celosa a Aubrey porque aún sentía algo por ella, ni tampoco importaba que Chloe estuviera enamorada de ella, a Aubrey solo le importaba que no confiaba en la morena por una razón propia y no era que ésta siempre la agredía con sus sarcasmo o la enfrentaba, la razón mayor era aquella de la que todos hablaban en la escuela: la posibilidad de que hubiera estado en la cárcel. ¿Honestamente? Aubrey no quería que una persona tan peligrosa estuviera cerca de su círculo de amistad, pero tampoco podía echarla como si nada. Debía ser cuidadosa.

– Sigue sin gustarme ella. Creo que nos oculta algo –

– Ella tiene derecho a tener secretos – Chloe la defendió con calma – Sobre todo en un grupo al que no conoce a nadie

– ¿Y si estuvo en la carcel en realidad? – La rubia la miró – ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso? Podría haber robado algo o haber matado a alguien. Por alguna razón ha de haber ido a parar allá

Chloe sonrió para sí misma – Beca no es mala persona, de hecho, es todo lo contrario. Me parece una chica que solo quiere que alguien le presté atención –

– A mí me parece un reo que tiene muchas monstruosidades en sus orejas –

Chloe rió suavemente mirando hacia la morena que le daba la espalda. Una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. La chica no le parecía mala persona, sino una chica que parecía sentirse pequeña ante el mundo. Era como si fuera ella contra todos, una niña que necesitaba atención y cariño, alguien a quién abrirse y en quién pudiera confiar para decir: no estoy sola contra todo el mundo.

Cuando volvió a a mirar a su mejor amiga la sonrisa se ancho y su mirada cambio de dirección. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en esas noches de largas conversaciones en pijamadas, bebiendo chocolate y comiendo chatarra, viendo películas y hablando de chicos o de chicas, recordando las mejores fiestas, pintando sus uñas y creando magníficos peinados que dudarían toda la noche hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

– Ha pasado un largo tiempo – De pronto comentó Chloe con la mirada en el techo y con un susurro suave. Sus manos sobre su estómago y ya cubierta hasta la cintura con el saco de dormir. La rubia la miro confundida – Desde que tuvimos una charla de chicas

La rubia comprendió entonces y asintió una vez – Es verdad. La última vez que lo hicimos fue una semana antes del viaje –

– Aubrey, ¿y si nunca volvemos a nuestros hogares? –

La rubia no respondió, porque no tenía una respuesta para esa duda. En su lugar miró a su mejor amiga y pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

– Hay que tener fe en que nos rescatarán –

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en la tienda de campaña y solo era roto por la suave y aturdida melodía proveniente de los audífonos de la morena durmiente. Aubrey hizo una mueca molesta antes de mirar hacia la morena. Apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle esos audífonos y romperlos.

– Entonces… Stacie y tú se besaron, no saben a donde van y yo aún intentó que Beca se fije en mí. En resumen, estamos peor que pérdidas –

Aubrey sonrió ligeramente – Cierto, pero cambiando de tema hay algo que me está desconcertando y tiene que ver con el piloto del avión. ¿Qué crees que le ha sucedido? –

Chloe frunció el ceño – No lo sé, pero por como lo describieron tuvo que ser algo malo –

– Intentó atacarnos – La rubia torció los labios pensativa – ¿Crees que volverá?

– Espero que no. No sé si sea buena idea tenerlo de enemigo. Ya sabes que puede ser más que peligroso. Estamos en una isla varados y también tenemos a un piloto corriendo con un arma puntiaguda tratando de cazarnos. Realmente estoy preocupada –

Aubrey asintió con cuidado antes de mirar hacia su mejor amiga que también la miraba preocupada.

– Espero que el rescate esté pronto aquí. Ya quiero irme de aquí –

– Yo también, Aubs. Yo también. –

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Ella miró la espalda de la morena que aún dormía y no pudo evitar reírse de ella. Beca seguramente estará dando saltitos de la emoción cuando se enteré de que Stacie jamás estuvo interesada en ella, aunque por otro lado, eso de dar saltitos no parece tener la marca "Mitchell" en ello, así que es probable que no demuestre lo agradecida que está de que la morena más alta no la siga a todos lados.

Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Con Stacie fuera del camino entonces Chloe no tendría problemas para llegar a la morena aunque Jesse aún seguía allí, pero… la verdad es que Jesse no era un problema tampoco porque Beca tampoco parecía interesada en él más de lo que se había mostrado interesada en Stacie. Por otro lado, Beca no era su premio a ganar, sino que era la persona con la cual Chloe sabía que podría contar siempre.

Alzó su mano con cuidado con la intención de tocar a la chica, pero no lo hizo ya que termino vacilando. Fijo la mirada en ella preguntándose que estaba soñando y a la vez se preguntó si esas pesadillas seguían abundante en los sueños de Beca.

– He estado pensando – La voz de Aubrey rompió los pensamientos de Chloe – Cuando volvamos a casa tal vez podamos estar un tiempo sin asistir a la escuela

– ¡Será genial! – Chloe rió suavemente – Pero ahora todo lo que quiero es volver a mi casa

– Yo también – Aubrey dijo – Aún cuando preferiría asistir a clases en lugar de faltar. Pronto nos graduaremos y asistiremos a la universidad

– ¿Aún piensas en la universidad siendo que estamos aquí varadas? –

– ¿Tú no? – Aubrey preguntó – Es nuestro futuro

– Ahora, Aubrey, el único futuro que puedo ver es que el día de mañana estaré aquí atrapada y pasado mañana igual y al siguiente día también – Chloe respondió molesta.

Chloe suspiró mirando a su amiga.

– Lo entiendo, pero quiero poder llegar a graduarme. Estamos a pocos meses de la graduación y aquí estamos atrapadas – Gruñó Aubrey.

La cabeza roja asintió sabiendo que el tema no se podía seguir tratando de tal modo.

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo hoy, espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza, es que hoy salí del trabajo y dps fui al cine, vengo recién llegando y le hecho una leída rápida al episodio y lo he subido, así que si hay errores ya saben por que, aparte quería escribir una escena más, pero creo que no la pondré porque en realidad no sé que escribir, solo sé que quisiera agregarle algo más al capítulo.

Bien, eso es todo, dejen Reviews y nos veremos el otro lunes.

Chao.


	16. El odio de Aubrey y los celos de Chloe

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 14:  
El odio de Aubrey y los celos de Chloe

Los gruñidos de la rubia se hicieron escuchar frente a la morena que rodaba los ojos. Cruzada de brazos ella sacudió la cabeza. Nuevamente la rubia señaló la improvisada pala hecha con medio coco, un palo de bambú y algunas lianas. Todos los días desde que aterrizaron en esa bendita isla tenía una nueva pelea con la morena aquella, y honestamente ya estaba cansada. Quería por una vez en su vida que Beca dejara de cuestionar o contradecirle cada cosa que decía.

– ¡Yo lo hice la semana pasada! Es tu turno.

La morena se burló de sus palabras mientras la ignoraba y se dirigía hacia Chloe que estaba sentada en la arena junto a Emily, ambas guardando la risa.

La morena más baja se sentó junto a Chloe que aguantaba su risa cubriendo su boca con una mano. La chica se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras desviaba la vista lejos de Aubrey, quién estaba demasiado enojada.

La rubia abrió la boca para gritarle nuevamente a la morena más baja, pero antes de poder seguir gritándole, Amy se acercó a la morena colocando la palma de su mano en la cabeza de esta haciéndola sentir más pequeña.

– No te preocupes, Hitler – Amy dijo con entusiasmo – Yo me llevaré a Shorty al interior de la selva. Iremos a cazar

– ¿Cómo sabes si hay animales salvajes o no? – Preguntó Stacie inclinando la cabeza con inocencia.

– Merece la pena intentarlo – Se encogió despreocupada la australiana – Vamos Shawshank

Chloe rió al ver a Beca con una mueca molesta. La morena no llegó a replicar porque la australiana ya la había tomado del brazo arrastrándola hacia el interior de la isla mientras los demás se quedaban en donde estaban.

Ella rió con diversión por un instante y luego miró a su mejor amiga – ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Se encogió de hombros.

La rubia gruñó y luego miró Cynthia Rose que se encontraba a su lado con una expresión sorprendida.

– Tú ve a cavar la letrina – Ordenó la rubia sin más. La chica aún más sorprendida miró a sus amigos confundida y sin decir nada tomó la improvisada pala para luego irse hacia un lugar alejado del campamento.

* * *

– Mira, gracias por sacarme del aprieto ese, pero podía arreglármelas sola. Sé cómo manejar a la teniente rubia – Beca dijo con un tono despreocupado mientras caminaba detrás de la australiana.

– Sí. Se nota que lo estabas haciendo de maravilla. Escucha, Shorty, sé que puedes con la rubia, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí para ser tu mano derecha. Soy realmente fuerte y he peleado con canguros, también he montado uno muy salvaje que se llamaba Maria, ahora se llama: perdedora, pero eso es lo de menos. A lo que voy es que, no sé si eres una buena chica, aunque sí lo parece, pero también podrías ser un asesino serial que está esperando su momento para atacarnos y cuando venga un rescate decir que eres la única sobreviviente de está feroz tragedia – La rubia comenzó a caminar de espaldas mirando a Beca levantar una ceja confundida – En realidad no sé nada de ti. No puedo asegurar que seas esa chica buena que no planea nada malo así como tampoco puedo asegurar que seas una asesina serial, pero esperaba que lo fueras así sería más fácil cazar un animal

– No creo que hayan animales en esta isla – Beca sacudió la cabeza – Es tropical. Un animal _carnívoro_ no sería capaz de sobrevivir aquí

– Eso es exactamente lo que pensé. Eres un genio. Eres como mi mano derecha y puedes leer mis pensamientos – La rubia con entusiasmo rodeo los hombros de la menor y chocó su puño en el brazo de ésta – Te dije que nos llevaríamos bien

Ignoraba la incomodidad de la morena y su sonrisa temblorosa.

– Así que pensé que podríamos cazar un conejo o una liebre. Hombre, quiero comer tanta carne que me comería a Maria-Perdedora.

Beca sacudió la cabeza divertida. Ella camino detrás de la chica regordete escuchando sus palabras tranquilamente. Las dos muchachas estuvieron en silencio hasta que Amy se detuvo de golpe. La chica metió su dedo en la boca y lo saco alzándolo al aire, entrecerró los ojos un momento, hizo ruiditos con los labios y finalmente miró a Beca con orgullo.

– Este es el lugar perfecto para cazar.

– No creo que haya animales salvajes – Beca sacudió la cabeza.

– Yo sí. Así que vamos a intentar cazar.

Beca suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. La morena más baja se decidió seguir a la rubia australiana, hacer lo que ella pedía y simplemente mantenerse en silencio por la mera razón de que no quería intentar en vano hacerle ver que no habían animales salvajes en esa isla.

Se sentó junto a un árbol mientras observaba a la rubia crear una trampa para animales con algunas lianas. Ella había atado un extremo de la liana a un arbusto y el otro extremo lo ató con forma circular, lo clavo en el suelo con ayuda de otra rama y se alejó tras dejar un plátano. Se sentó junto a Beca y luego sonrió con orgullo.

– Ningún animal en su sano juicio comería eso.

La rubia rió – Tranquila, Beca, solo hay que esperar.

La Dj miró a la muchacha con una expresión despreocupada y luego se encogió de hombros mirando hacia la trampa, ambas siendo refugiadas por un montón de hojas grandes (idea de Amy).

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Beca realmente no creía que fuera a caer ni un solo animal allí. Se trataba de una isla abandonada.

– Y cómo te ha ido con la pelirroja – Amy preguntó con la mirada fijo en frente.

Beca levantó una ceja confundida – ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Tú sabes, sobre la pelirroja. Tú. Ella. Ustedes. Vamos, Beca, no me digas que piensas hacerte la tonta. Todos lo vemos.

– ¿Ver qué?

– Que la pelirroja y tú están tan unidas como Hittler y Piernas Largas.

Nuevamente Beca frunció el ceño confundida, pero no llegó a comentar sobre lo que había dicho la australiana.

Quedaron en silencio por un breve momento antes de que el sonido de las hojas de los árboles las hiciera voltear sorprendidas. Había algo entre ellos. Ambas chicas se prepararon para lo que fuera a venir en camino ya sea encontrar un pequeño animalito, lo cual sería conveniente, o encontrarse con el enloquecido piloto del avión.

El sonido en los arbustos ceso y ambas chicas se acercaron cuidado. La trampa para animales de pronto se había activado, pero todo lo que encontraron en lugar de un animal salvaje fue una rama rota atrapada en la trampa.

– Síp – Beca desvió la mirada desinteresada – Lo sabía. Lo único que podrías atrapar aquí es una rama

* * *

La sonrisa en el rostro de Chloe provoco que Aubrey la mirara extrañada. La rubia sabía sin necesidad de preguntar qué es lo que tenía en mente su mejor amiga.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más, Chloe chilló y Aubrey suspiró.

– ¿Qué?

– No seas así, Bree, quiero saber todo con lujo y detalle.

– No ha sucedido nada. No hemos hablado de eso.

– ¿Cómo qué no? Ya deberían haberlo hecho.

– Pues no, no lo hemos hecho.

– Seguro que tienen que la relación va a ir bien de ahora en adelante.

– Es posible – Aubrey sonrió ligeramente, aunque fue cosa de segundos porque al instante frunció el ceño – Sin embargo no tengo interés en una chica que sigue persiguiendo al hobbit

– ¿Te refieres a Beca? – Parpadeó confundida Chloe.

– ¿Crees que se me ha olvidado que Stacie estaba persiguiendo a Rebeca y por no mencionar que esta mañana estaba muy pegada a ella?

La sonrisa nerviosa de Chloe se disparó automáticamente. La pelirroja cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda.

– Seguro que no es lo que tú piensas – Respondió – Beca no está interesada en Stacie de todos modos

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Entrecerró los ojos la rubia.

– Porque ella me lo dijo – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – No está interesada en nadie, a decir verdad – Añadió con tristeza.

La rubia miró a la pelirroja un instante preguntándose internamente si hablaba en serio, porque ante sus ojos Rebeca estaba interesada en ella.

– De todos modos, Stacie y yo no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar – La rubia desvió la mirada hacia la orilla de playa donde la chica se encontraba pescando.

Chloe sonrió – Tienes que hablar pronto con ella.

* * *

Beca gruñó levantando la mirada. Estaba aburrida, cansada, hambrienta. Tal y como ella esperaba, no había aparecido ningún animal salvaje que activara la trampa ya sea por la mera razón de que no había ningún animal en esa isla o porque todos eran lo bastante inteligentes como para no acercarse, sea cual sea el caso el resultado era igual: nada.

Dándose por vencida, decidió irse de allí, volver al campamento dejando a la chica rubia allí sola con su loca idea de encontrar algún animal que pudieran cenar. Una sonrisa traviesa y divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Beca mientras se alejaba pensando en la locura de Amy.

Se encontró atrapada en los brazos de Stacie nada más acercarse al campamento. Como ya era su costumbre dibujo una mueca desinteresada en su rostro mientras sentía los brazos de la morena alta rodearla con más fuerzas por sus hombros. Beca siguió caminando y debía verse cómico como una chica pequeña arrastraba a una chica más alta que la rodeaba con fuerza.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Beca con el ceño fruncido a Bumper, que parecía estar alzando la mano con un celular en ella.

– Busco señal.

– ¿No crees que si habría señal entonces ya no estaríamos aquí?

– Creo que merece la pena intentarlo. Llevamos semanas en esta isla y me estoy cansando de estar aquí. Quiero volver a mi hogar.

– Yo también – Stacie dijo apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Beca. La morena más baja la miró y luego a Bumper.

– Eso es estúpido. Estamos en una isla lejana, no es como si estuviéramos en una playa. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

– Pues en ese caso, genial – Dijo el chico con desinterés, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario. Por dentro se sentía como un niño pequeño que se aferraba a la última esperanza de que su madre le comprase el juguete que tanto anhelaba.

Beca sacudió la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba un tronco vacío, pero era realmente difícil con Stacie pegada a ella. La morena finalmente tras dar tres pasos se rindió.

– Stacie, ¿podrías soltarme? – Pidió con paciencia, pero la morena solo se aferró más a ella acercando su rostro al de Beca, justo al lado de su mejilla.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me incomodas.

– Ay, Beca, eres tan tierna – Dijo la morena mayor abrazando aún más fuerte a la chica – Eres como un pequeño osito al que le gusta que lo abracen

– Pero a mí no me gusta que me abracen – Beca gruñó. Stacie rió suavemente mirando hacia el frente dónde pudo encontrarse con Aubrey que cargaba con algunas ropas que se habían secado tras haber sido lavadas temprano por la mañana. La morena más alta sonrió tranquilamente y volvió a mirar a Beca que seguía refunfuñando. Ella rió suavemente y besó a la morena en la comisura de sus labios, provocando una reacción sorprendida tanto por ella como por la rubia y la pelirroja que se habían acercado. Rió suavemente mientras soltaba a la chica y se alejaba.

Beca frunció el ceño viendo partir a Stacie y luego se encamino hasta donde se encontraba Emily.

La morena se rió suavemente ante la expresión de la chica – Parece que alguien está enamorada.

– ¿De mí? No, eso es imposible – Beca sacudió la cabeza. Torció los labios preguntándose si "esto" se trataba de otro plan de Stacie para poner celosa a Aubrey, de ser así no estaba segura de sí quería ser parte de éste juego.

Emily miró hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y la pelirroja, una echando más humo que la otra. Rió suavemente.

– Creo que está causando un par de celos.

Beca miró hacia las dos chicas que estaban allí, confundida. Vio la peligrosa mirada de Aubrey y mentalmente se dijo a sí misma que ya sabía lo que eso significaba. ¿Para ella? Nada de paz. Si Aubrey era un ogro sin que Beca se metiera con ella, iba a ser una perra ahora. Tampoco es culpa de Beca que Stacie no la deje tranquila nunca.

Por otro lado, Beca podía ver la mirada triste de Chloe, parecía también tener otra especie de mirada, algo confuso para la morena, pero preocupante. Ella miró a Emily una vez más, pero la muchacha solo reía.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – Preguntó Beca mirando a Emily.

La chica sonrió tranquilamente sacudiendo la cabeza – Tal vez Aubrey y Chloe necesiten ayuda. Es posible que aún puedas cavar la letrina.

Beca hizo una mueca – No creo que esa sea la tarea ideal – Casi gruñó mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts y luego miró a la rubia y a la pelirroja directo a los ojos – Bueno, general, estoy a su servicio

Aubrey alzó la mirada con firmeza, respiró hondo y una sonrisa con satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

– Sabía que vendrías a mí.

– ¿Sí? – Beca levantó una ceja – No te emociones. Solo lo hago porque no tengo nada más que hacer

Aubrey gruñó y Chloe rió suavemente. La cabeza roja tomó la mano de Beca con emoción y luego abrió la boca.

– Hay que hacer algo. Tenemos que hacer algo juntas – Dijo con emoción – Ya hemos hecho todo lo que necesitamos por el día

– ¿En serio? – Beca levantó nuevamente la ceja.

– ¡Sí! – La pelirroja tocó la ceja alzada de Beca y se rió – Me gusta cuando levantas esa ceja

– ¿Gracias?

La pelirroja rió arrastrando lejos a la morena que parecía tropezar en la arena con sus propios pies mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de la pelirroja. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta finalmente llegar al campamento de regreso.

Chloe miró a Emily con una sonrisa y luego tomó dos botellas grandes vacías. Ella también tomó dos varillas del suelo y se movió con rapidez con Beca hacia la zona en donde estaban la hamaca construida por la morena.

La muchacha puso las botellas en el suelo y le entregó las varillas a la morena que estaba confundida.

– Sé que tienes talento para la música. Veo cuando golpeas varas contra los árboles, o cuando juegas con los sonidos de las conchas de las almejas. Quiero que me enseñes.

– Eres tan rara – Beca dijo confundida.

– ¿Lo soy? Gracias – Sonrió la pelirroja – Ahora, quiero que me enseñes

– Chloe, yo no creo que sea buena idea – La morena resopló sentándose en la hamaca – Preferiría dormir un poco

– Pero… – Hizo un puchero. La morena la miro con una expresión débil. Los ojos celestes de Chloe habían brillado con intensidad provocando que algo dentro de la morena se revolviera. Ella miró a la muchacha nerviosa, trago saliva y respiro hondo dejándose caer de rodillas en la arena. La pelirroja chillo sentándose enfrente de ella siendo separada solamente por las botellas. Beca tomó los palos de madera y comenzó a golpear las botellas.

Chloe observó sorprendida. Para nada era algo melódico, era algo… confuso. Beca golpeaba la parte de la botella que inferior, puesto que estaba dada vuelta, y la golpeaba en todos lados con la intención de algo que Chloe desconocía. Cuando Beca finalmente se detuvo y miró a Chloe con una sonrisa.

– Bien. ¿Sabes que hice? – Chloe sacudió la cabeza y Beca suspiró – Acabo de revisar los tonos de cada lado de las botellas, de esta forma sé dónde se encuentran los agudos y los graves y a que frecuencia lo hacen. ¿Quieres intentar?

La pelirroja entusiasmada asintió tomando las varillas de madera. Comenzó a dar suaves golpes como Beca lo había hecho y prestó firme atención a cada sonido que se reflejaba en el aire.

Después de haber tocado exactamente en los mismos lugares que Beca, Chloe sonrió con emoción y luego le entregó los palos a Beca. La morena sonrió y comenzó a tocar una tonada que a Chloe le pareció interesante, ella tarareó la melodía fijando su atención en los movimientos de Beca.

– ¿Tocas la batería?

– No.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de música?

– Mi abuelo me enseño.

El semblante de Beca se ensombreció por un momento y luego ella sonrió mirando a Chloe – Es tu turno.

Chloe asintió – Cuéntame sobre ti. O ellos. ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

Beca solo miró a Chloe por un instante antes de volver a posar su vista en sus manos que se movían al tono de la melodía que ella había creado.

– Buena gente. No hablo con mis padres – Respondió fríamente – Te has equivocado

– Perdón – Se sonrojo la pelirroja – Entonces, ¿ellos deben ser como tus padres?

– Algo así. Solo mi abuela. Mi abuelo falleció hace un par de años – Beca tomó las manos de Chloe y las movió en otra dirección. La pelirroja se sonrojo nuevamente sintiendo la caricia de momentánea de la mano de Beca en la suya.

La muchacha pelirroja levantó una ceja mirando a su amiga intrigada. La morena la miró confundida, sin embargo no respondió nada a lo que la muchacha quería saber.

– Me contaste que te criaste con ella, ¿no? ¿Algún día vas a decirme por qué?

– No – Beca dijo con firmeza – No es un tema que quieras oír

La mirada de la morena hacía ver a Chloe algo profundo en los ojos de Beca, algo oscuro y misterioso, con cierto tono de tristeza y carga. Ella quería saber, ya que pensaba que cualquier cosa que estuviera atormentando a Beca tenía que tener relación a aquella mirada que mostraba llena de angustia. Quería comprender a Beca y ser capaz de sanar el dolor, pero sabía que si la morena no le daba la pasada entonces no sucedería.

– Creo que puedo ser una buena oyente – Intento hacerla ceder.

Las manos de Beca detuvieron las de Chloe por un momento, y antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo unos brazos la tomaron de los hombros con fuerza.

Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron de golpe al ver a Stacie y una mueca molesta se le dibujo en el rostro. Ella no quería que la morena más alta estuviera allí presente, porque odiaba su presencia sobre Beca. Tampoco es que tuviera que tener celos, a decir verdad, porque Stacie ya había dejado claro que quería a Aubrey, pero ella tampoco podía entender que sucedía allí para que estuviera siguiendo a Beca.

La morena más baja comenzó a ponerse en pie nerviosa, su boca parecía estar seca ante los ojos de la pelirroja y con un habla torpe ella se excusó para volver al campamento. Chloe frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Stacie una mano en la espalda, la otra despidiendo a Beca y una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Qué haces? – No pudo evitar más el no saber – Pensé que querías a Aubrey

– Uhm. ¿Qué? – La morena la miro confundida.

– Stacie – La regaño.

La morena rió – ¿Celosa?

– Mucho – Dijo sin vacilación. La morena sonrió tranquilamente. Ella dio un paso enfrente y su sonrisa no se desvanecía. La pelirroja se puso en pie cruzándose de brazos ante la despreocupada posición de la otra chica.

– Me gusta Aubrey. La amó – Stacie dijo con una sonrisa ancha – Pero me gusta Beca también. Ya sabes, es sexy y misteriosa, no hay nada mejor que eso

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Chloe dijo casi con miedo.

– Digo que si no hay futuro con Aubrey, posiblemente lo habrá con Beca – La morena le guiñó el ojo antes de reírse ante la mirada sorprendida de Chloe – Quiero poner celosa a Aubrey, Chloe, no a ti, además me gusta cuando Beca intenta escapar de mí

Los ojos de Chloe se agrandaron de pronto – Entonces… tú no…

La morena sacudió la cabeza – Sí es cierto que Beca es sexy y misteriosa, pero… creo que prefiero las rubias – Le guiñó el ojo – Y el bono extra por tenerla celosa a ella y a ti

Antes de irse, la morena se alejó rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Chloe la miraba atontada. La pelirroja comenzó a sonreír de a poco.

Continuará…

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen reviews.


	17. Un clima nocturno peligroso

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 15:  
Un clima nocturno peligroso

Amy alzó la mirada con una mueca preocupada. El clima no había amanecido tan bueno hoy como el día anterior o cualquier otro día antes de la actual. Las nubes habían cubierto gran parte del cielo incluyendo el sol y una brisa poderosa azotaba los árboles.

La australiana hizo una mueca antes de retroceder lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su novio cargando leña hasta la fogata. Sin el sol, era bastante difícil saber que hora del día era, sin embargo nadie creía que fuera menos de la una de la tarde.

– ¿Para que toda esa leña? – Preguntó la australiana frunciendo el ceño. El chico tranquilamente sonrió señalando al cielo.

– Yo no creo que la gigante esfera de calor aparezca de la nada entre todas esas nubes, más bien pienso que estaremos congelándonos si no traemos algo de calor.

– ¿Eso piensas? – La rubia alzó la mirada preocupada – Vendrá una tormenta.

– ¡Qué! – Alguien chilló.

La pareja volteó a mirar hacia donde se encontraba la chica más alta mirando sus uñas. Ella comenzó a hablar sobre algo relacionado con ellas, pero la pareja ya había dejado de prestarle atención como para notar que se había metido en una pelea con Emily, quién se defendía de lo que la chica la culpaba.

– No te preocupes, bebé. No creo que se trate de una tormenta.

La rubia asintió insegura, luego solo se acercó hacia la morena más baja que se encontraba jugando con la leña quemada mientras las otras dos chicas aún discutían.

– Prepárate para una buena noche, Shawshank, será muy agitada.

La morena dejó lo que hacía por un momento levantando la vista al cielo. Frunció el ceño por un momento.

– Creo que se aproxima una tormenta.

– ¿Sí? Es posible – Coincidió Amy.

La pelea de las dos muchachas había concluido con una Stacie muy enojada que se alejaba rápidamente de allí. Beca miró a la chica confundida mientras se alejaba.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – La voz de Chloe se hizo eco alrededor. Beca volteó a ver a Chloe con su ceño fruncido. Ella levantó una ceja a la morena que acababa de dejar la pesca del día en un tronco antes de sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Estás usando mi chaqueta?

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente – ¿Lo notaste? Es muy cómoda. Me ha encantado.

La morena rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que lo había notado, ella era la única persona que tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla con mangas de algodón y capucha. La pelirroja metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta con una sonrisa emocionada mientras miraba a la morena que había suavizado su ceño fruncido.

– No voy a devolvértela – Dijo jugando, le saco la lengua. La morena solo observó a la chica sin decir nada más. Le gustaba como se veía la pelirroja con su chaqueta, de hecho si ella la usara todo el tiempo a la morena no le molestaría acostumbrarse a verla seguido.

– Stacie se rompió una uña y me culpo porque le pedí que me ayudará en algo – Emily se acercó frustrada.

– ¿Por una uña? – Beca frunció el ceño nuevamente – ¿Estás de broma? Eso es estúpido

Chloe rió suavemente frotando la espalda de Beca – Tienes que entender que para algunas de nosotras es importante.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron en respuesta, a lo que Beca siguió frunciendo el ceño. Ella dejo escapar una buena bocanada de aire. Miró a la pelirroja por un momento y le sonrió un poco. Le gustaban las suaves caricias que ella le daba en su espalda, finalmente la pelirroja se puso en pie besando la sien de la morena.

– Bien, llego la hora de limpiar las agallas de los pescados – Dijo casi con una mueca – Es asqueroso, pero creo que nadie más lo hará

– Eres valiente – Beca dijo con ironía – Toda una heroína

La pelirroja se rió ligeramente caminando al tronco de enfrente en donde se encontraban los pescados.

– Aubrey traerá algo de frutas para comer – Dijo la pelirroja.

– Fantástico – Dijo con sarcasmo la morena. La rubia le dio un suave empujón alzando y bajando las cejas rápidamente con una expresión pícara. La chica murmuró un "¿qué?" en silencio, que provoco a la rubia reír.

– La verdad es que está haciendo demasiado frío – Dijo Emily frotándose los brazos por un instante. Beca asintió tranquilamente frotando sus manos cerca del fuego de la fogata.

– Parecemos vagabundos aquí – La Dj dijo con un tono sarcástico al rodar los ojos.

– Somos vagabundos en una isla. Vagabundos sexys – Amy asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Chloe miró a Beca por un instante mientras seguía limpiando las agallas de los pescados. Sonrió abrazándose a sí misma a través de la chaqueta de la morena. Le encantaba su chaqueta, y más le encantaba que Beca no pusiera una objeción al verla usarla. Pensándolo bien, Chloe podría asegurar que la morena sonreía al verla usando su ropa. Y no había que negar que era sexy cuando tu novia usaba tu ropa… aunque ellas no eran novias… todavía.

Cuando termino de limpiar las agallas de los pescados ella se movió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas, dejándose caer como de costumbre al lado de la morena. Ella clavo una rama en algunos pescados y apoyo la rama en la arena con dirección al fuego.

Ella abrazó a Beca como ya era de costumbre. Le gustaba que Beca no pusiera resistencia hacia sus muestras de afectos, era posible también que Beca también amara sus muestras de afectos. Cuando la pelirroja abrazó el brazo de la chica y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella, pudo sentir que lentamente el cuerpo rígido de la morena comenzaba a relajarse.

– Estoy cansada – Chloe murmuró.

– Lo sé – Escuchó a Beca responder con suavidad.

La pelirroja rio suavemente – ¿Te he dicho que eres una perfecta almohada?

La morena rodó los ojos – Sí, Chloe, muchas veces – Respondió casi sin ánimos Beca, sin embargo pese a eso sonrió un poco mirando a la chica que había dejado recargada la cabeza en su hombro.

– El clima está horrible – Emily comentó alzando la vista en el techo.

– No me gusta nada – Amy frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo se supone que asolearé mi bello cuerpo con este clima tan nublado?

– Simplemente no lo haces – Beca respondió despreocupada. La rubia le frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos. La miraba directo a sus ojos con aquella expresión mientras la morena de por si la miraba despreocupada. Lentamente la rubia desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los trozos de pescados ardiendo lentamente con el calor.

Chloe rió suavemente mientras miraba a Beca. Le gustaba el humor de la morena, siempre tan fresco y despreocupado, a veces irónico y otras veces crudo. Era divertido para ella escucharla hablar. Sin embargo…

Las nubes que había en el cielo estaban cubriendo gran perímetro que rodeaba a la isla y gran parte del océano, lo que no podía ser nada bueno, y la pelirroja sabía que "nada bueno" significaba algo verdaderamente problemático.

Cuando Aubrey había vuelto cargando unos pocos cocos y el grupo que estaba con ella cargaba un par de frutas, los jóvenes no tardaron en hacer que la comida desapareciera antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera darse cuenta. Con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo cansado, la pelirroja decidió que sería bueno dar una caminata, y como siempre buscaba la mejor oportunidad de lograr su caminata hacia donde la morena que la enloquecía tanto se encontraba.

– ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que sucederá cuando volvamos? – Le preguntó la pelirroja a la morena.

La caminata que había decido hacer no le duró más de tres pasos cuando había divisado la figura de la morena sentada en la orilla de la playa, en solitario. Sus audífonos colgaban en su cuello y el aparato estaba enterrado en la arena. Su mirada oscura y misteriosa, con un gran recuerdo que se dibujaba en su mente se encontraba puesta directo en el mar.

La morena apenas miró a la pelirroja sentada a su lado. La cabeza roja llevaba un par de minutos allí, sin hablar hasta aquel momento, solo observando el mar y escuchando la música que sobresalía por los audífonos de la chica.

– No – Mintió Beca.

Por supuesto que lo pensaba, y deseaba no pensarlo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en ese asunto.

– ¿Te preocupa que la policía te encuentre? – Se burló la pelirroja, por supuesto que solo era una broma ya que ella jamás creería que fuera cierto que la chica a su lado fuera una criminal buscada. Esto no era C.S.I Mentes Criminales, y ella no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso tampoco, sin embargo si sabía que Beca le ocultaba algo a todos en relación a ese tema, pero Chloe no la forzaría a hablar.

– ¿Crees que tengo problemas con la ley? – Los ojos de Chloe observaron con admiración la ceja levantada de la morena. Le revolvía el estómago todo eso, a ella le encantaban los gestos de la morena y le encantaba su famoso ceño fruncido y su ya conocida ceja levantada – Bromeaba – Admitió.

– Eres un misterio Mitchell, uno que quiero descubrir.

Las comisuras de los labios de Beca se alzaron ligeramente – Bueno, Beale, te diré que no es bueno esperanzarse donde no hay oportunidad alguna.

Chloe rió – ¿Eso piensas? – Le dio un ligero golpe – Vamos, Beca, dime algo sobre ti que nadie más en el mundo sepa

Beca torció los labios alzando una mirada hacia el cielo pensativa. Se encogió de hombros al poco tiempo viendo a Chloe desinflarse con decepción.

– Lamento no ser tan interesante como quisieras – Beca suspiró.

– En realidad lo eres – Chloe sonrió besando la mejilla de la morena – Solo que no lo ves

La chica alzó una ceja confundida. Sintió unas gotas en su cabeza y ella alzó la mirada al cielo sorprendida. Las nubes comenzaban a llorar poco a poco, pequeñas lágrimas escurridas por un ojo lagrimal que de a poco comenzaban a volverse grandes lágrimas, el llanto más grande que jamás se hubiera escuchado. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia la tienda de campaña donde encontraron a sus amigos ya adentrándose en las suyas. Chloe se arrodillo en la entrada mirando con tristeza la lluvia.

– Es una pena que no podamos estar fuera.

Beca miró a Aubrey por un momento y luego a Chloe tranquilamente. La chica se encogió despreocupada mientras se dejaba caer en su saco.

– Bueno, eso significa que puedo volver a mi sueño embellecedor – Beca dijo con un tono irónico que hizo a Aubrey rodar los ojos.

La pelirroja miró a la chica con una mueca.

* * *

 _Beca camino por el pasillo completamente blanco. Odiaba el blanco. Odiaba ese pasillo. Odiaba todo y también odiaba tener que acercarse allí. Se dedicó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta blanca frente a ella. Una mirada llena de disgusto la hizo retroceder y con arrepentimiento decidió volver por el camino en el cual llego ahí. Dudosa, no estaba segura de por qué estaba ahí nuevamente._

 _Las imágenes crudas de la realidad la golpeaban mientras ella se alejaba. La persona que se acercaba a ella con una mirada enloquecida, el objeto puntiagudo y filoso en su mano, el miedo de ella y sus hombros temblando. Odiaba eso. La chica lo odiaba. Sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad para que la siguiente imagen en su se hiciera presente. El golpe en la puerta, la sonrisa en su rostro. La rabia dentro de ella._

 _No importa si sujetaba su cabeza recordándose a sí misma que nada era real en ese momento, no importa si ella quería olvidar, siempre iban a estar presentes esos momentos._

Cuando Beca abrió los ojos sobresaltada, sabía que no podía tratarse de otra cosa que no fuera su asquerosa pesadilla y ella más que nada no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

Su frente estaba pegada en sudor y la mirada de Chloe estaba sobre ella, incluso Aubrey la miraba preocupada, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo. Beca sacudió al cabeza escondiendo su rostro en la almohada improvisada mientras respiraba forzosamente.

– ¿Beca? – Chloe murmuró preocupada. Tocó el hombro dela muchacha que enseguida torció su rostro en una mueca seria y luego se recostó de espaldas a ella.

– Estoy bien, Chlo – Dijo con un tono frío. La pelirroja sabía que no era cierto, así como también sabía que Beca odiaba con toda el alma parecer vulnerable, lo que era difícil de ocultar puesto que con cada pesadilla que la morena tenía se podía ver su lado pequeño. A una niña que tiene miedo y quiere que la abracen en consuelo, alguien que necesita en quién apoyarse.

La pelirroja la miro con preocupación por un instante antes de volver a mirar a su mejor amiga que se encogía de hombros. A Chloe le preocupaba el estado de Beca, siempre que la morena tenía pesadillas pasaba una pésima noche y al día siguiente siempre parecía cansada, eso era algo que Chloe siempre notaba y le preocupaba.

Las dos chicas volvieron a su conversación anterior antes de que Beca se sacudiera con miedo y sudor. Parecían preocupadas por el clima, puesto que no había dejado de llover a cantaros, si no fuera porque la arena absorbía el agua, Chloe estaría segura de que alrededor de su tienda de campaña todo estaría completamente como un lago.

– Ojalá hubiéramos traído algo de comida – Se rió ligeramente Chloe pasando la mano por su estómago por un instante.

La rubia rió ligeramente abrazando su ropa en busca de calor – ¿Esa chaqueta es de…?

La pelirroja rió – Sí. A ella no le molestó que se la hubiera sacado – La chica acarició con suavidad y una sonrisa – Aubrey, Beca es increíble y nunca se molesta de que le saque las cosas, aunque si me gruñó en una ocasión por tomar sus audífonos

– Es un perro sin collar – La rubia dijo despreocupada.

La chica rodó los ojos mirando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

– Hablando de perro sin collar. Stacie me dijo que estaba interesada en Beca – La chica se miró los pies con una mueca en su rostro. Temía la reacción de la rubia por un instante, sobre todo porque sabía que Aubrey quería a Stacie de vuelta.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Chloe pensó que la cabeza de Aubrey había estallado y era por esa razón que ella no la había escuchado replicar, pero cuando la miro se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba bien pegada a su cuerpo y no había perdido ningún extremo. Suspiró preocupada.

– Lo sé – Admitió Aubrey.

– ¿Lo sabes?

– Sí. Ella me lo ha contado. Me ha dicho que en un principio si estaba usando a la enana para atraer mi atención y todo, pero también me confeso que aunque no lo hubiera planeado se comenzó a interesar en ella. Dijo que estaba confundida. Por un lado quería estar conmigo y por el otro quería intentar algo con el hobbit – La chica se encontraba apretando los puños – En realidad no sé que le ven a esa enana. Es solo una chica que se cree la gran cosa, pero en realidad no es nada más que una astilla en mi zapato

La pelirroja se rió – ¿Estás celosa de Beca?

– ¿Celosa yo? – Casi chilló la rubia – Chloe, eso jamás

– Oye que yo solo decía – Se encogió despreocupada la chica.

* * *

De un sobresalto Chloe despertó de pronto. Ella alzó la mirada en la oscuridad captando la espalda de Beca, como era de costumbre y a su otro lado Aubrey que dormía con dirección a ella. La pelirroja miro hacia uno de los laterales de la tienda de campaña al tiempo en que encendía una lámpara que había sido cargada con anterioridad. La chica pudo ver el agua resbalar en la parte de fuera de la carpa. Hizo una mueca pensando en que tenía que ir al baño, pero no sabía qué hacer. Si salía entonces tendría que soportar un torrencial de agua, pero adentro podría tener un accidente peor que solo quedar mojada.

Chloe suspiro de mala gana mientras se decidía a salir de la tienda de campaña. Se había quitado la chaqueta de Beca con la intención de evitar que se mojara, así cuando volviera a la tienda de campaña y se cambiara de ropa podría volver a usarla sin problemas. Nada más salió sintió un fuerte golpeteo irregular en su cabeza producto de las gotas de agua caídas del cielo. Ella hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía hacia en donde se encontraba la nueva letrina, sin embargo no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando un rayo la hizo chillar. Cubrió sus oídos asustada y corrió devuelta hacia la tienda de campaña escuchando otro rayo. Resonar con fuerza.

El viento azotaba ferozmente, jugando con sus hebras mojadas de cabello. Con parte del cabello en la cara, la pelirroja se lanzo a la tienda de campaña con fuerza al escuchar otro ruido provocado por un rayo. Choco un poco con Beca, quién se había despertado enseguida y al verla la miro sorprendida.

– ¿Estás… mojada?

– Sí – Chloe dijo con el corazón saltado y algo alterada – ¡Y no de un modo sexy! ¡Hay una tormenta allí afuera!

La morena miro por la pequeña abertura de la tienda de campaña con una expresión sorprendida. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

– Quítate la ropa.

– ¿Qué? Beca, ¿no me has oído? Sí estoy mojada pero no de ese modo.

– Eres una pervertida – La morena arrugo la nariz – Te vas a enfermar. Cámbiate de ropa

– Oh.

–Sí, Oh – Beca aclaró. La muchacha desvió la mirada mientras la pelirroja se cambiaba de ropa. Ella se sorprendió de que la rubia no se hubiera despertado, pero Chloe sabía que ella solo dormía si algo tapaba sus oídos, como unos tapones. Cuando termino de cambiarse por algo más seco observo a Beca colgar su chaqueta en sus hombros mientras le sonreía un poco.

– Espero que no te enfermes.

– Gracias, Beca – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Beca asintió mientras revisaba en su bolso algo hasta que saco una toalla, la dejo caer en la cabeza de Chloe de modo que dos extremos de la toalla colgaban por ambos lados de su cabeza. La pelirroja volvió a agradecer y cuando se aseguró de poder quitarse la mayor parte del agua se recostó nuevamente en el saco.

Chloe sonrió ligeramente abrazando a Beca por la cintura y pegando a su cuerpo al suyo. La morena la miró por encima del hombro, pero no le dijo nada, sino que le sonrió un poco. Por un primera vez a Chloe le gusto que Beca aceptara su cercanía mientras está la abrazaba. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena y sonrió contra ella.

– Eres increíble –

Le pareció escuchar un suave "tú también" pero no respondió a nada. Su cuerpo tembló un segundo, pero ella no dijo nada para no molestar a la chica nuevamente. Sintió a Beca moverse, lo que la desilusiono, pero de pronto se sonrojo como un tomate bien maduro cuando sintió los brazos de Beca rodeándole con sus brazos y atrayéndola a su pecho. Se sintió como un abrazo real, se sentía que la morena la quería allí con ella. El mentón de Beca en su cabeza, su respiración en el cuello de la morena.

– ¿Qué estás…?

– Descansa – Solo respondió la morena.

Estaba sorprendida aún, pero de todos modos se dejó relajar en los brazos de Beca. Sintió algo revolverse en su estómago, y sabía entonces que Beca era dulce, no era la chica que todos creían que eran.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos ese día podía sentir los brazos de la morena aún en su cintura, con fuerza abrazándola, y le gustaba la sensación de calor. Era extraño esconder la cabeza en el pecho de alguien que era más bajo que tú, y también más extraño era que esa persona normalmente fuera una chica badass.

Chloe sonrió ligeramente, no quería moverse, pero comenzó a sentir el calor que la sofocaba comenzó a removerse nerviosa. No paso mucho tiempo para que Beca comenzara a dar señales de comenzar a despertar. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Chlo…?

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente – Buenos días, Beca.

Los ojos azules de la morena la miraron por un instante y a Chloe le encantaba el brillo en ellos, porque parecía un brillo único de felicidad, algo que jamás había visto en la morena.

La pelirroja sintió el golpeteó de su pecho mientras miraba a la morena, se inclinó un momento apoyando su frente en el mentón de la morena, una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y luego la volvió a mirar. Aún estaba rodeada por sus brazos, aún quería que jamás se terminara ese momento y sobre todo aún quería besarla.

Vio a Beca hacer una mueca chistosa en su rostro, algo que a ella le dio risa, y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo más se escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta.

La pelirroja se tensó por un momento para luego darse la vuelta lentamente, aún apegada a Beca y sintiendo sus brazos aún en su cintura sin abandonarla. Las caricias internas no cesaron por ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando su mejor amiga la miraba confundida, allí sentada frente a ella.

Chloe se sonrojo. Beca separó sus brazos de la cintura de la pelirroja y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Chloe. Cuando la pelirroja se inclino hacia arriba apoyándose en sus brazos para mirar a la rubia.

La chica levantó una ceja ante el sonrojo de la pelirroja, pero no dijo nada. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

Odiaba estar sin hacer nada. Aubrey era un manojo de nervios y de aburrimiento en ese momento. Dentro de la tienda hacía calor, demasiado calor, pero las chicas no podían salir por mucho que quisiera. La rubia estaba demasiado acalorada, tanto como para querer quitarse la camisa y quedarse en sujetador, pero no lo haría con Beca frente a ella (aunque la muchacha realmente no la miraba ya que estaba revisando sus audífonos). Casi le gruño.

– Esto es aburrido – Chloe comentó resoplando. Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

– Es muy cierto – Aubrey asintió lentamente. Agito la mano cerca de su rostro – Y caluroso

Las tres chicas pasaron toda la tarde en esa tienda de campaña, aburridas, cansadas. Cuando cayó la noche nuevamente, Chloe miró a su mejor amiga por un momento. Toda la tarde la pasaron conversando cosas sobre sus vidas fuera de la isla y otros temas como chicos.

Chloe no había dejado pasar el detalle de los ojos de Beca cada vez que ella mencionaba a su ex novio, o cuando Aubrey insinuaba sobre algunos chicos que querían tener algo con ella. Tal vez Beca estaba celosa, y eso hacía que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujara en los labios de Chloe.

La noche había rugido como un fuerte animal de colmillos gigantes, ojos penetrantes y mirada rabiosa. Patas bien apoyadas en el suelo mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza creando una melodía tenebrosa y melancólica.

Los rayos cayeron del cielo golpeando árboles, haciendo chirridos contra todo. Chloe se había asustado durante la noche, pero no se había acercado a Beca como hubiera querido. La morena estaba de espaldas a ella y Chloe quería abrazarla, pero tampoco quería molestarla. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. ¿Saben? Este capítulo lo había planeado para más adelante, pero sucedió un improvisto y tuve que adelantar todas las ideas que tenía a capítulos que estaban antes. Yo había tirado este capitulo para los días 20 en adelante debido a que los capítulos que siguen dps de éste lo complementan, pero como sucedió el improvisto tuve que adelantar y ahí ver que hacer, los que le siguen lo complementan, pero no podré escribir más de tres que lo complementen ya que quería hacer un salto en el tiempo hacia unos diez días en adelante, ahí tendré que ver que onda para saber que hacer, de todos modos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejen reviews.


	18. El pez más grande del océano

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks.

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 16:  
El pez más grande del océano

Emily trago saliva con una expresión sorprendida mientras miraba la orilla del mar. Ella retrocedió lentamente tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo sobre su trasero. Sus manos se enterraron en la arena antes de que con torpeza se pusiera en pie, tomó la única muleta que usaba y con paso rápido, casi a zancadas y saltando sobre un pie corrió a la tienda de campaña de Beca. La morena no perdió tiempo en despertarla con calma, prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella sacudiéndola con fuerza.

– ¿Em? Joder, no era en serio cuando dije que podías despertarme a la hora que fuera – Beca casi gruñó escondiendo su rostro. La morena volvió a sacudirla violentamente. La muchacha volvió a gruñir mientras se ponía en pie. Observando en medio de la oscuridad la mirada preocupada de la chica.

Ambas salieron de la tienda, Beca bostezando y Emily ansiosa. La muchacha guió a la DJ hasta la orilla de la playa en donde se encontró con aquello que la había asustado tanto. La mirada de Beca pasó de tener sueño a una mirada sorprendida y llena de asombro.

– ¿Lo ves?

– Oh, hombre… – Dijo la chica sorprendida mientras miraba la cosa más grande que jamás había visto: el animal acuático más grande varado en medio de la playa, una ballena.

* * *

Emily camino detrás de Chloe al medio día, ella iba a un paso calmado comparado con esa madrugada cuando se le ocurrió correr a zancadas para ir en busca de Beca.

– ¿Qué hacías tan temprano, por cierto? – Chloe preguntó con calma, apenas mirando por su hombro.

La chica intentó encogerse de hombros, pero fue un completo fracaso. Miró a Chloe, que aún le daba la espalda al caminar y no parecía querer detenerse a esperarla.

– ¿Baño?

– Oh, sí – Chloe asintió – ¿Y por qué decidiste despertar a Beca?

– ¿Por qué no? Ella me dijo que cada vez que necesitara algo podía despertarla.

– ¿De madrugada? Entiendo que la situación era… grande, pero ¿en serio la despertaste tan temprano? Me parece que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Podías haber despertado a Aubrey – Chloe dijo despreocupada – Beca y tú se han vuelto algo cercanas, ¿verdad?

Emily alzó una ceja deteniéndose rápidamente. Sonrió divertida por un momento mientras miraba a su amiga.

– Espera, ¿tú estás… celosa?

Chloe soltó una risa estruendosa al voltear a ver a la chica que la miraba sorprendida, aún.

– Oh, es en serio – Sonrió tranquila – No. No. Yo no estoy celosa, y aunque lo estuviera no habría razón. Beca y yo no somos nada así como ella y tú no son nada… ¿verdad?

Emily pudo observar la mirada preocupada oculta tras la sonrisa de burla de la pelirroja. La chica sonrió con calma.

– No. Somos amigas. Beca ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que la conocí o, bueno, desde que nos quedamos atrapados aquí.

– Sí, he notado que es amable contigo – Chloe casi gruñó mientras volvía a reanudar su paso hacia la orilla de la playa. Las dos chicas se quedaron de pie en la orilla viendo a sus amigos lanzar cubos con agua hacia donde se encontraba la ballena del océano. Aubrey a un lado se encontraba hablando con Cynthia Rose y con Amy mientras que Beca realmente no le prestaba atención sino que alzaba una mirada al cielo, algo similar a «que alguien la calle, por favor». Hizo una mueca compasiva por la mirada de Beca.

Emily sonrió parándose junto a la pelirroja – No creo que Beca tenga ojos para otra persona que no seas tú – La cabeza roja volteó a verla sorprendida – Créeme, es obvio que tú le gustas

La sonrisa en el rostro de Chloe se dibujó de pronto. Ella miró a la morena con calma tratando de preguntar con la mirada si era en serio.

– Okey, escuchen todos – Aubrey llamó la atención de todos los presentes. La muchacha comenzó a caminar a paso seguro hacia donde se encontraba el gran animal marino tirado en la arena, mirando con tristeza a todos los humanos que estaban allí. Cubierta de arena y agua a medio secarse – Tenemos que llevar al animal al océano pronto o de lo contrario podría morir aquí

– No nos digas algo obvio, sargento – Amy dijo mirando a la rubia más delgada – ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo llevamos a semejante animal hacia el mar?

– Estaba pensando que podemos empujarlo – Bumper dijo con orgullo ante la mirada desconcertante de todos – ¿Qué?

– Debe pesar como dos mil toneladas – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – No podemos solo moverlo como si nada, no tenemos tanta fuerza ni siquiera todos juntos

– Es cierto eso, pero si logramos encontrar una forma de llevarlo hasta el mar de forma en que se nos haga más liviano después ella sola podrá nadar hasta lo más profundo – La rubia miró hacia la pequeña DJ que levantó la ceja en cuanto ésta la miro. Frunció el ceño confundida – Piensa tú. Supuestamente eres el genio aquí, ¿o no?

La morena rodó los ojos antes de mirar a la ballena. La cabeza roja observó la mirada seria de la morena, una expresión que dejaba en claro que una idea estaba siendo considerada en su cabeza. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba la respuesta de la morena.

La mirada de Beca parecía considerar cualquier posibilidad, de a poco sus ojos se entrecerraron por un segundo, parecía por un momento que la idea al fin se había materializado en su cerebro. Su mirada se deslizo por lo alto hacia las copas de los árboles y luego nuevamente hacia la ballena.

– Podríamos intentar una polea – Dijo la morena torciendo los labios – Si pudiéramos crear una especie de red que pudiera envolver a la ballena y la levantamos con las poleas desde los árboles

– Sí, ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes? – Aburey gruñó – ¡Tal vez porque es imposible!

– Dijiste que pensara – Rodó los ojos Beca.

La rubia gruño mientras volteaba a ver a la ballena – Mejor atamos lianas en sus aletas y cola y la arrastramos hacia adentro.

– ¡Le harás daño! – Stacie chilló.

La rubia frunció el ceño – Bien, a pensar todos.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza mientras intentaban pensar un momento. Chloe miró a su mejor amiga antes de decidir que su cerebro estaba completamente seco ante ideas. Cansada. Ella camino hasta donde estaba su mejor amiga y coloco su mano en su hombro.

– En realidad no tengo idea de que hacer – Chloe rió suavemente – Pero es mejor que intentemos algo, ya sea solo empujarla

La rubia asintió lentamente.

El grupo comenzó moverse hasta posicionarse junto a la ballena, con fuerza intentando empujarla en vano sin haberla movido ni un solo centímetro. El grupo no desistió. Siguieron intentando.

– ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? – Chloe preguntó a Beca después de un momento en que el pequeño grupo había decidido tomar un descanso.

– Nop – Declaró la muchacha suspirando – Tal vez sea mejor atarla con lianas y empujarla

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con Aubrey? – Levantó una ceja sorprendida.

– Puede – La chica alzó los brazos despreocupada – Mira, no sé cómo llevar a ese animal al mar y tal vez la solución más cruel sea la más acertada. Sí puede salir lastimada, pero al menos no morirá

– Pero… es idea de Aubrey, ¿tú desde cuando estás de acuerdo con ella?

– Desde que no sé otra forma de llevarla al mar.

La muchacha parpadeó confundida aún. Beca se alejó de forma despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts mientras en su cabeza parecía haber un lío de ideas. La chica se había acercado a donde se encontraba la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

– Ookey – Chloe dijo al aire – Esto es extraño…

* * *

La idea de Aubrey no había sido aceptada desde un principio, ni siquiera cuando Beca se había unido a ella, cosa que al grupo completo se le hizo extraño. Siguieron intentando varias formas de llevar a la ballena al mar, todas en un fracaso rotundo, pero no se rendirían.

– Esto es inútil – Declaró finalmente Aubrey irritada – Deberíamos atarla con lianas y empujarla al mar.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que empujarla con lianas es más sencillo empujarla con las manos? – Preguntó Jesse.

– Podemos usar el agua. Si intentamos tirar con lianas cuando las olas se acerquen a la orilla tal vez se nos haga más liviana porque la elevarían unos centímetros – Beca dijo tranquilamente, cruzada de brazos – No lo sé, puede que sea una oportunidad única y quién sabe, quizás logremos algo

Aubrey miró a la morena por un instante, dudando de si era posible que la chica con quién más peleas tenía pudiera estar apoyándola en algo por primera vez desde que la conocía.

Chloe sacudió la cabeza violentamente – ¡NO!

– Chloe…

– Vas a hacerle daño.

– Es lo único que podemos intentar – Beca dijo con calma – Piensa Chloe, ¿quieres que muera aquí o quieres intentar algo realmente?

La pelirroja alzó la mirada nerviosa. Tal vez Beca y Aubrey tenían razón y era la única forma en que tenían para asegurar que el animal pudiera seguir con vida, pero tampoco estaba segura de sí habría otro plan que fuera a ser menos doloroso que el de sus amigas.

Las dos chicas tardaron en pensar sobre el que hacer. Beca y Aubrey seguían con su idea en pie y los demás parecían dudar cada vez más.

* * *

Finalmente se había decidido. La cabeza roja vio a sus amigos atar con suavidad las aletas y cola de la ballena con varias lianas que se dirigían hacia el océano. Los chicos se habían dirigido a la cola sosteniendo al menos tres lianas cada uno y las chicas se quedarían con las aletas.

El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Helada como el hielo, su cuerpo temblaba de nervios por la loca idea que estaban planeando. A su lado, Stacie y Amy sostenías varias cuerdas trenzas, mirando a la morena con firmeza y seguridad.

A la izquierda Beca, Aubrey y Cynthia Rose sostenían algunas lianas mientras que Emily se encontraba en la arena. La muchacha estaba encargada de avisarles cuando el cuerpo de la ballena fuera débilmente levantado por la fuerza del agua.

La pelirroja apretó con fuerzas las lianas en sus manos mientras que a su vez su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular. Sintió una ola golpear en sus pantorillas, casi un poco más arriba de donde le llegaba el agua realmente y luego escucho el grito de Emily y mecánicamente sus manos comenzaron a jalar de la cuerda hacia atrás. El peso que había sentido en un inicio cuando empujaba con sus manos uno de los costados del animal había disminuido considerablemente a través de las cuerdas y del agua. Casi parecía una pluma… casi. Sin embargo, pese a que se esta era una gran idea, no podía negarlo, también le parecía escuchar llorar a la ballena debido al dolor de ser forzada con cuerdas hacia el mar. Vio la mirada de determinación de sus amigos y no se detuvo en ni un solo momento.

Cuando la marea bajo para regresar al océano el grupo no soltó las cuerdas, sino que esperaron unos momentos de descanso antes de volver a jalar ante la advertencia de Emily.

Podía sentir como el agua ahora se encontraba en su cintura, lo que dejaba en claro que efectivamente estaba funcionando lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Pronto moverse en la arena y el mar se le hacía más complicado que antes, pero el agua ya comenzaba a cubrir parte del cuerpo de la ballena, quién seguía llorando ante los oídos de Chloe. Ella retrocedió con cada jalón, el agua ahora se encontraba en cerca de su pecho, los movimientos eran más pesado. Su ropa pesaba con el agua y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, pero la adrenalina era más fuerte que su necesidad de descansar. No se detendría.

Cuando el agua comenzó a cubrir sus hombros supo que ya no podía retroceder más, porque ya no estaba tocando la arena. Sentía que lo había dado todo, y apenas habían logrado mover a la ballena un poco. La chica salió del agua y con la brillante idea de Bumper de empujar a la ballena, ella terminó aceptando.

Se quitó la camiseta que pesaba demasiado y se quedó solamente en su bikini. Bebió agua y sintió una mirada sobre ella, sobre su espalda más bien. No quiso voltear, pero sabía claramente que la mirada no era de otra persona más que de Beca. Volvió hacia donde estaba la ballena con emoción renovada. La morena se acercó poco a poco a ella, casi sin mirarla, se notaba bastante como esquivaba su mirada y a Chloe le hacía gracia.

El pequeño grupo se había puesto en pie al poco tiempo e intentó devolver al gran animal al océano. Empujando con fuerza y arrastrando los pies en la arena, con el agua en la cintura y con fuerzas que jamás creyeron que tenían. En poco tiempo el animal comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y antes de darse cuenta podía nadar en lo más profundo del mar.

Con un grito de victoria y felicidad chocaron los cinco porque finalmente habían conseguido lo que parecía imposible: regresar la bestia al mar.

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces Emily lo hubiera dicho, no importaba si Beca no mostraba interés, realmente no importaba nada salvo los celos de Chloe en ese momento porque Stacie se lanzaba sobre la morena alabándola por la idea que tuvo para devolver a la gran bestia, y Beca era lo suficiente modesta como para decir que no tuvo nada que ver con ella sino con Aubrey, quién cada vez parecía más sorprendida.

Podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Beca cada vez que la morena la miraba o cada vez que ella la atrapaba mirándola. Beca no era muy sutil como siempre había sido, Chloe la había atrapado en repetidas ocasiones mirando sus curvas o incluso sus senos. La morena parecía nerviosa con la presencia de la pelirroja solo en bikini y shorts y no era que no la hubiera visto así antes, pero no entendía a que se debía aquello.

Quería hablar con ella y ver si podía conseguir que se pusiera más nerviosa, así que cuando la morena se encontraba enfrascada en su música la chica se acercó por la espalda quitándole los audífonos delos oídos, los colgó en su cuello y se sentó a su lado.

La mirada de la morena escaneo todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta detenerse a mirar ciertas zonas más de la cuenta. La chica sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta.

– Supongo que me equivoque – Comentó la pelirroja de pronto – Si fue una buena idea

– Me alegro que te gustara, porque será la última vez que estaré de acuerdo con la general rubia.

– Ay, Beca. ¿Sabes que pienso que si Aubrey y tú no pelearan tanto harían un equipo maravilloso? Y no me he equivocado.

– Yo creo que la alianza ha terminado.

Chloe rió – Es una pena, porque realmente trabajan bien juntas.

La morena sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente volteando a mirar al mar. Estaba tan tranquilo el día después de la cruel tormenta del día anterior, ella no podía creer que el sol estaba brillando tan fuertemente con lo sucedido ayer. A lo lejos le pareció ver al animal contento dando un gran salto en el mar y no mucho después cantando, Chloe creyó que le agradecía por devolverlo allí.

Si ella no hubiera estado ahí seguramente se creería que hubo una tormenta que los obligo a permanecer en las tiendas de campaña un día completo. Hambrientos y sedientos.

Entonces lo recordó. La noche anterior en la que había tenido una urgencia para ir al baño había terminado toda mojada y estaba helada, recordaba también que Beca la había abrazado voluntariamente durante toda la noche y le gustó estar en sus brazos toda la noche.

– ¿En qué piensas?

– Nada.

Beca observó el sonrojo de Chloe y sonrió divertida, le interesaba saber que había en es cabecita roja que la hacía pensar tanto.

– Vamos, algo tienes que no te deja en paz – Beca sonrió ligeramente – Dime

– No – Chloe rió despreocupada. Miró a la morena con una ancha sonrisa notando el gran cambio de Beca, es decir, ¿estaba frente a la misma morena que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra hace unas semanas atrás?

– Está bien, como quieras – Y le pareció, aunque sea por un breve flash, que Beca volvía a cerrarse a ella. No lo soportó.

– Gracias por lo de ayer, en la noche – Se sonrojo – Fue… agradable

– Oh. Sí, eso creo.

Chloe sonrió divertida mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Beca alejándose.

– Tal vez las cosas mejoren ahora. Puede que no se vuelvan a poner de acuerdo, pero seguro que harán las paces, ¿verdad?

Beca miró a Chloe por un instante como si fuera un bicho raro, volteó a mirar hacia adelante mientras murmuraba un «puede ser», aunque en el fondo no lo creía tanto.

Cuando llegaron al campamento las dos muchachas se dejaron caer en el círculo de sus amigos que estaban comiendo algo de pescado, frutas y mariscos. La comida de la isla no era la gran cosa, era aburrido comer siempre lo mismo, y no había mucho de que quejarse porque de lo contrario ellos morirían. El mundo era terrible.

Cada día que pasó era un día en que el avión de rescate o un barco de rescate no se habían aparecido para ser su salvación. Chloe comió con paciencia, mientras de vez en cuando comentaba a sus amigos y su discusión en grupo.

– Deberíamos dormir bajo las estrellas – De pronto Stacie dijo excitada.

– ¡Sí! – Chloe chilló de emoción.

– Será otro día – Aubrey dijo despreocupada mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lugar.

* * *

Beca dejo caer la leña para la fogata que se encendería al caer la noche. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de la rutina, ella recogiendo leña todos los días, de vez en cuando construye algo si se lo piden por favor, pero siempre está recogiendo leña. Su trabajo en sí consiste en recoger leña y eso que ni siquiera es una leñadora.

Emily mantenía el fuego encendido siempre que se necesitara. Ella era la única que sabía hacer fuego y no había tenido problemas en enseñar a sus amigos, sin embargo había quedado claro para todos que ella era la única que podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Aubrey lavaba la ropa. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. La rubia había designado tareas para todos, porque creían que así funcionarían todas formas.

Chloe recogía comida con Bumper, Jesse y Stacie. Los cuatro se paseaban por la isla recogiendo bayas y frutas. Stacie pescaba de vez en cuando.

Amy y Cynthia Rose estaban pendientes de tratar de usar la radio. Las dos chicas veían todo lo mecánico del avión.

Benji… Benji se encargaba de curar cualquier herida que alguien del grupo presentara, tampoco era la gran cosa, porque no habían accidentes durante todo el día, pero el chico estaba completa disponible a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

 _«Estúpidas labores»_

Beca miro hacia donde se encontraban Cynthia Rose y Amy en una conversación acalorada. La muchacha frunció el ceño tras colocar sus manos en la cintura.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Emily levantó la mirada por un instante deteniendo su comienzo de fuego y frunció el ceño encogiéndose de hombros. Las dos chicas que conversaban hiperventiladas comenzaban a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el campamento. Estaban realmente nerviosas y ansiosas.

El grupo dejo de lado sus propias labores para dirigirse hacia donde estaban las dos chicas. Cuando Beca estaba por caminar hacia ellas se había detenido por un instante con una mano en el estómago. Tenía hambre y la fatiga ya comenzaba a notarse en su sistema. Ella tardo en comprender lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sabía que estaba mal, pero a pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por detener la fatiga.

Después de haber comido una minúscula cantidad de comida se dirigió con botella de agua en mano hacia donde estaba todo el grupo discutiendo. Tan confundida como Tribilin miro a sus amigos (?), bebió un poco de agua y luego habló.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Aubrey miró a la muchacha sin haberse dado cuenta de que recientemente había llegado. Con una mirada sorprendida y ofendida dio un paso comenzando a enojarse.

– ¿Qué «qué está pasando»? Te diré que está pasando: ¡El avión fue destruido anoche por la tormenta!

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe y antes de siquiera poder preguntar algo pudo ver como Stacie y Emily se abrían paso para mostrarle a la morena la gravedad del asunto.

En efecto, el gran pájaro de metal había sido sacudido por la noche eterna de la tormenta que había azotado la isla. Sus grandes piezas de metal estaban incrustadas en la arena, un ala por un lado, el propulsor en el otro, el cuerpo quebrado con sus huesos tirados en cualquier lado. Algo debió de haber explotado, pero la oscuridad de la noche había ocultado bien el acto terrorista de la naturaleza.

– Oh mierda… – Beca murmuró observando el desastre causado por la tormenta nocturna.

La ballena varada y el avión destrozado era solo el comienzo de lo que la isla les tenía preparado. Si sobrevivieron a la caída solo había sido suerte, la verdadera prueba estaba por ponerse en pie.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews.


	19. La enfermedad de la isla

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 16:  
La enfermedad de la isla

La tarde que se había pasado llena de angustia por la pérdida de la única esperanza que les quedaba de ser rescatados. Por alguna razón que el gran ave de metal estuviera estacionado junto a ellos les hacía la ilusión de que serían rescatados, pero con su perdida… era un funeral que no se podía realizar.

Nadie tenía idea de que podían hacer para compensar aquello, sin embargo tampoco es que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer. Las labores continuaron mientras Aubrey trataba en vano de pensar.

Por otro lado, mientras Aubrey comenzaba a considerar ideas por lo que ha sucedido los demás seguían con sus tareas tranquilamente.

La cabeza roja sonrió torcido mientras miraba a su amiga recoger algunas ramas. Ella había estado tan silenciosa, pero eso no era nada nuevo ya que Beca siempre había sido una persona tranquila y silenciosa, o al menos parecía que desde que la conocían era así. Chloe recogió unas cuantas ramas antes de voltearse con la sonrisa nuevamente para mirar a su amiga, pero la sonrisa de pronto se dispersó siendo reemplazada por una expresión preocupada. Chloe se apresuró a caminar junto a Beca colocando la mano en su espalda.

– ¿Estás bien? – Parecía muy extraño en ese momento que la chica que había pasado todo el día tranquila recogiendo ramas para la fogata de la tarde se hubiera encogido de pronto

– Sí – La morena dijo sin mirarla. Estaba encorvada aún, con la mirada en el suelo, sosteniendo con fuerza las ramas contra su estómago. Chloe trago saliva frotando su espalda.

– Beca, ¿estás segu…? – No llegó a terminar porque la morena se irguió con una sonrisa completamente falsa. La pelirroja lo notó y solo aumento su preocupación.

– Que sí, Chlo – Dijo la morena con tranquilidad. Ella tomó las ramas en los brazos de Chloe y las posicionó junto a las demás. Comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento ante la mirada de Chloe. Ella estaba aún preocupada, sobre todo por la forma en como la morena caminaba lento y tambaleando.

La niña morena siguió caminando hasta detenerse en algún momento. Ella apoyó el hombro en un árbol cercano. Su mirada en el suelo bastante cansada, respiración agitada. Las ramas cayeron de sus brazos y Chloe se apresuró a correr hacia ella. La tomó con cuidado y llevó una mano hacia la frente de la morena, ya con el rostro rojo.

– Dios santo, tienes fiebre.

– Estoy bien – Repitió en vano, porque para entonces Chloe ya estaba preocupada. La morena abrió la boca para volver a decirle que estaba bien, cosa que no era cierta, pero una sensación extraña en su estómago la hizo callar. Cerró su boca con fuerza inflando sus mejillas, la sensación en su garganta, asquerosa y odiada, un leve mareo y lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba devolviendo su desayuno.

Chloe arrugo la nariz con asco, pero aún así ayudo a la muchacha a llegar al campamento con rapidez. En el campamento no había nadie cuando Chloe se había acercado. Desde lo lejos podía divisar a Emily a Benji pescando, parecían enfrascados en una pelea de empujoncitos suaves, compitiendo por quién atrapaba más peces. Por otro lado, Aubrey y Stacie daban una caminata por la orilla de la playa, tomadas de la mano cómo cual posible pareja. No podía ver a Amy y a Bumper por ningún lado, pero vio a Cynthia Rose y a Jesse jugar con una improvisada pelota hecha con algunos trapos viejos que habían conseguido de sus propios equipajes. Ella miro preocupada a todos, pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo Beca intentaba alejarse para ir en busca de las ramas que habían dejado tiradas.

– ¿Qué haces? Beca, estás enferma.

– Estoy bien – Fue testaruda.

– No. Estás enferma y te vas a recostar, Beca.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño deseando que la morena no tuviera fuerzas para replicar, pero parecía ser una cabeza dura en lo que se trataba de replicar. Con cuidado Chloe la llevo hasta la tienda y la recostó en su saco de dormir, tomó la improvisada almohada que Beca había creado con su sudadera (que bien había quedado, por cierto, parecía real) y la puso debajo de la cabeza de la morena.

Tomó la temperatura e hizo una mueca al sentirla caliente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, enferma y con nauseas. Chloe estaba preocupada. Estaba sudando, tenía problemas para respirar, se veía incomoda incluso acostada y temblaba un poco.

La pelirroja la miro preocupada entregándole una botella de agua. Le pidió quedarse recostada y no moverse, la morena apenas la miro y luego cerró los ojos, entonces la cabeza roja se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaban Benji y Emily.

No le importaba interrumpir el pequeño momento de ambos, porque en ese entonces más importante era Beca, al menos para ella. Ella se acercó aclarándose la garganta y la expresión de miedo era evidente para ambos. En cuanto le comentó a Benji, quién era lo más cercano a un médico sin licencia y herramientas, el muchacho siguió a Chloe hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Hizo revisiones de pulso, respiración, también tomó nota mental y con todo eso no supo qué hacer. Comenzó a preocuparse por un momento sin saber que hacer.

Revisando el botiquín de emergencia habían encontrado algunas pastillas blancas redondas. Parecían ser aspirinas, pero Benji no quería dárselas a Beca hasta no saber con claridad que tenía la muchacha.

Los síntomas de la morena iban y venían. Náuseas y vómitos, lo cual resultaba bastante cómico verla salir corriendo de la tienda y derramar su estómago en un lugar lejano al campamento para luego regresar sin fuerzas, mareos que no la dejaban caminar con seguridad. Su rostro rojo por la fiebre que causaba algunos pequeños delirios, su frente sudorosa por el trabajo que hacía su cuerpo al intentar combatir contra la enfermedad en vano.

Aubrey no había dejado de preguntarse que si esto era causado por algo tropical de la isla o es que la morena se había enfermado porque sí. Era raro y también daba miedo.

Para Chloe no fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Ella, de todas las personas en ese campamento, era la que más conocía a la morena y por lo tanto estaba consciente de que Beca tenía su lado duro y su lado amable, pero jamás había llegado a conocer su lado vulnerable hasta ahora. Tal vez era lo que más le dolía. Saber que Beca odiaría si alguien la viese en ese estado.

Benji no había dejado de examinar a la morena mientras Emily revisaba un libro de enfermedades. Algo que pudiera ayudar con la muchacha, pero nada realmente. Existía una gran cantidad de enfermedades ordinarias con nombres extravagantes como también enfermedades legendarias tales como la lepra y la malaria. Sabía que Beca no presentaba ninguna de esas, por lo que debía ser una enfermedad común con nombre extravagante, pero aún así estaba preocupada de que fuera realmente peligroso.

En tres ocasiones Beca había gritado en pesadillas. La fiebre era alta, la hacía delirar con pesadillas horrendas en donde aquella peligrosa sombra se acercaba a ella con el objeto punzante. Ella despertaba y gritaba, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hacía llorar, sentía que sus brazos ya casi no tenían fuerza y una rasgadura invisible en su hombro derecho ardía como el infierno. Se sentía débil y vulnerable. Lo odiaba.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero insistía a Chloe que sí lo estaba. Insistía para que la dejara salir de la tienda e ir a terminar de recoger la leña sin saber que Jesse y Amy ya se habían hecho cargo de aquello, también insistía en querer respirar algo de aire, pero era ignorante de que estaba tan mal que ni en pie podía mantenerse.

Chloe siguió dando vueltas en la arena hasta llegar a cavar un pozo que le cubría los tobillos. La pelirroja estaba tan preocupada y asustada que ni siquiera había notado a su alrededor que todos la miraban como si se tratara de un cómico personaje de dibujitos animados.

El tema no era solo preocupación por Beca y que no hubiera forma de curarla sin un hospital presente, sino que el tema era que todos sabían que en algún momento alguien enfermaría… y seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que guarde relación con la isla. Falta de alimento, insolación, intoxicación, podría ser cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa! Además, por otro lado, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Beca siempre había sido la chica badass, la única que le era indiferente a todos y trataba a todos por igual, la única que no compartía sentimientos con los demás o prefería estar en solitario… la chica dura… pero ahora, ahora estaba enferma y vulnerable… y daba miedo.

Cuando los fuertes caen; los débiles se levantan.

– Tenemos que saber que ha hecho. Quizás ha comido o bebido algo que estaba en mal estado – Benji hizo una mueca mirando a sus amigos. Emily había desertado ya de buscar en el libro y ahora se encontraba Amy mirando los tipos de enfermedades que podrían ser la causa de que la morena más baja se encontrara tan mal.

Chloe respiró hondo deteniéndose a mirar hacia la tienda preocupada. Vulnerable. Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez porque jamás en su vida creyó ver a Beca de ese modo. Le daba miedo pensar que la persona más fuerte en esa isla estaba tan mal, también le daba miedo pensar que tal vez no había una cura y entonces…

…entonces la perdería.

Para Chloe, ni el avión destrozado, ni la tormenta anterior le asustaba tanto como perder a Beca.

Tenía miedo. Estaba tan asustada, porque no sabía que estaba sucediendo con la chica. Ella miró hacia la entrada y luego se dirigió hacia la tienda con preocupación. Hizo una mueca al ver a Beca allí acostada en su saco de dormir. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tener problemas para respirar, su cuerpo se veía débil y sin vida, pero a su vez también se notaba que no estaba dormida.

La morena abrió los ojos por un momento mirándola. Chloe pudo ver su rostro rojo por la fiebre, ojos cansados, una mirada bastante confundida. Pensó por un momento que podría estar en la cabeza castaña como para hacerla mirar hacia ella con una expresión de vacío en sus ojos, pero no se le ocurría nada y parecía que el rojo de la fiebre era más y más fuerte

* * *

Beca respiro hondo con fuerza, sintiendo como su nariz aspiraba a duras penas aire. Comenzó a sentirse más congestionada que el día anterior y su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar. Su cuerpo era débil, sus brazos que rodeaban a su gruñon estómago apenas tenían fuerza, su respiración era lenta y peligrosa. Sus ojos a pesar de estar cerrados no querían darle el descanso que necesitaba.

Un brillo en su rostro la hizo mirar hacia la entrada de la tienda. Vio a Chloe con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto algunos dolores desaparecieron, ella se sentó en el saco de dormir mirando a la pelirroja y cuando estaba por preguntarle algo sintió sus labios contra los suyos. Se quedó sorprendida por un instante, pero sin decir nada devolvió el beso a la chica.

Los labios de Chloe eran suaves y cálidos, pero no había humedad como ella pensaba que había, eran… vacíos. Las manos de la pelirroja vagaron por el cuerpo de Beca obligándola a recostarse nuevamente, sus labios dejaron los de ella y se posaron en su cuello. Beca gimió echando atrás la cabeza.

– Chloe, ¿qué estás...? – Intentó hablar, pero la frescura de sus labios sobre su piel le encantaba.

– Shh – Siseó la chica en su oído – No digas nada y solo disfrútalo

Beca jadeó sintiendo sus labios nuevamente en su boca. Besar a Chloe era todo con lo que soñaba despierta desde hace unos días. Su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que tenía a la pelirroja cerca y cada vez que la escuchaba hablar no podía evitar mirar sus labios y preguntarse cómo sería besarlos. Evidentemente nunca lo había hecho. La chica anteriormente había tenido novio por lo que la morena suponía que un beso entre ellas estaba fuera de los limites.

Con las manos rodeando su cuello, Chloe comenzó a sentarse sobre las piernas de la morena. Se sentía tan aturdida como para ignorar el hecho de que literalmente tenía a la pelirroja sobre ella.

Pero era extraño todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin importar cuántas veces había deseado ésto o cuantas noches había soñado con situaciones similares, nada parecía... real. Es decir, tenía que serlo porque Beca podía sentir el contacto con Chloe, podía sentir sus brazos en su cuello, las manos de ella acariciando su nuca, la humedad entre sus bocas, los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos, los jadeos. ¡Era real! Pero al mismo tiempo era falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Tenía que ser falso porque a sí como se sentía real, se sentía falso. Las cosquillas en sus labios y su estómago no estaban ahí como cada vez que Chloe se acercaba. La sensación de un vacío no dejaba de rodearla como si fuese un aura negra sobre ella. Una nube de tormentas sobre el sol.

Y fue cuando una de las manos de Chloe permitió que sus dedos acariciaran el tatuaje de Beca que la muchacha supo al instante que no era real. Los dedos Chloe no solo acariciaban las flores con delicadeza, sino que parecían escarbar en la piel de la morena en busca de lo que aquellas flores ocultaba y por la forma y dirección en que se movían, era muy consciente de qué estaba buscando. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, Beca dejó de besar a Chloe permitiendo que la pelirroja acariciara con suaves lamidas y mordiscos su cuello mientras que a la morena se le venía encima la sombra que la acechaba cada noche.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Chloe no se encontraba sentada sobre ella sino que estaba arrodillada a su lado y tenía su mano derecha sobre la frente de la morena para tomar la temperatura.

¿Fue un sueño?

¿Un delirio?

¿No era... real?

– La fiebre no baja – Dijo preocupada – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Al igual que como cuando nos estrellamos en esta bendita isla – Gimió la chica. Los dolores de la enfermedad la golpearon de pronto y Beca supo que jamás se habían ido, simplemente los delirios que estaba sufriendo los habían aturdido. Definitivamente ella había estado delirando hace un momento, no había forma de que lo que ocurrió fuera real. Chloe jamás... jamás sabría lo que su tatuaje ocultaba – ¿Qué haces? Hace un momento estábamos…

– ¿Estábamos qué?

La morena cerró los ojos suavemente y se dejó caer de golpe al suelo.

– Creo que aún sigo delirando.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la pelirroja frotándole el brazo.

– Es que hace un momento tú entraste y… – Tragó saliva – creo que pensé que estabas durmiendo a mi lado, pero veo que me equivoque

– Probablemente sigas delirando – La muchacha dijo preocupada – Descansa ahora, Becs. Vendré a verte más tarde

Ella asintió. Miro a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias por los cuidados.

– Por nada. Llámame si quieres algo, estamos hirviendo agua para que puedas tomar. Si quieres vomitar nuevamente no dudes en salir y si tu estomago duele avísame. Vamos a descubrir que tienes.

La morena sonrió mirando a la chica. El rostro preocupado de Chloe había sido tan cómico con ojos grandes y pupilas dilatas, una sonrisa ancha con labios gordos, mejillas sonrojadas con millones de pecas y un tercer ojo en la frente que parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

– Chlo, ¿de cuando eres un triciclope?

La pelirroja le dio una mueca triste con preocupación y sin responderle nada besó su mejilla. Beca seguía delirando. Ella salió de la tienda encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de tanto Stacie como Jesse, ignoro a ambos chicos y se acercó a Emily que estaba revisando el pequeño libro de emergencias.

– ¿Ya es encontrado algo?

– No. Nada con esos síntomas – Dijo preocupada – Tal vez es algo nuevo

Chloe hizo una mueca y volteó a mirar la tienda nuevamente.

– Tiene que haber hecho algo diferente a nosotros. Nadie se ha enfermado aún. Tal vez comió una fruta en mal estado o bebió agua sin hervir – Aubrey dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Si no descubrimos pronto que sucedió entonces no podremos prevenir para que no vuelva a suceder a nadie y tampoco podemos curarla

La pelirroja se dejó caer pesadamente en un tronco mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos. Comenzaba a temer más que nunca.

– Habrá que entrar y preguntarle – Amy dijo mirando a las chicas con una expresión preocupada en su rostro por primera vez desde que aterrizaron en la isla – Pero no iré yo. Quién sabe si es contagioso

– Está ardiendo en fiebre – Chloe dijo preocupada – Tiene vomito, está delirando y tiene problemas para respirar. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué si es una enfermedad de la isla?

– Entonces será una enfermedad que no podremos curar – Jesse dijo preocupado.

Todos guardaron silencio. A duras penas se podía oír los quejidos de Beca mientras ésta estaba dentro de la tienda sufriendo en enfermedad. El miedo crecía en cada uno de los jóvenes.

Aubrey miró a Chloe y luego a los demás. Ella le indico a Stacie ir hacia la tienda a su lado y le pidió el libro a Emily que anteriormente se lo había entregado cuando se había rendido también de buscar. Las dos chicas entraron en la tienda y observaron a la muchacha frunciendo el ceño mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su estómago.

– Becky – Stacie dijo con un tono juguetón, sabiendo que la haría estremecer, pero en esa ocasión no hubo ni rastros de algún cambio de estado – ¿Beca?

La morena se inclinó sobre la más pequeña tocando su hombro preocupada. La más chica apenas la miró, pero su expresión se notaba ya bastante mal. Notó la dificultad al respirar.

– ¿Estás bien? – Dadas las circunstancia era bueno preguntar en caso de que empeorara.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza la chica negó. Aubrey respiró hondo y abrió el libro mirando la variedad de enfermedades en listadas.

– Necesitamos saber que has hecho, si has comido algo en mal estado o bebido agua sin hervir – La muchacha dijo con un tono suave y amable, un tono que jamás había usado con Beca. Ella vio a la morena sonreír a duras penas torcido, casi podía escuchar el comentario sarcástico en la punta de sus labios aproximándose a soltarse en voz alta, pero jamás llegó a decirse en voz alta y Aubrey sabía que debía sentirse más que frustrada.

– Veamos – Stacie dijo con un tono suave – ¿Comiste algo en mal estado?

La morena no respondió. Aubrey suspiró y pasó a la siguiente pregunta y así sucesivamente, pero la morena no respondió a ninguna. Cuando las chicas ya comenzaban a enojarse, Chloe había entrado preocupada interrumpiendo a Aubrey que estaba por regañar a la morena menor. La pelirroja le frunció el ceño y se dirigió con cuidado hasta Beca, acarició su brazo sintiendo que la morena anteriormente tensa ante el toque de Stacie se relajaba lentamente.

– Beca, necesitamos saber que tienes de mal – Chloe dijo con un tono suavemente causando que la morena la mirara con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Has bebido agua sin hervir?

– No – Respondió con suavidad.

– ¿Comido algo en mal estado?

– No, pero…

– ¿Pero? – Chloe frunció el ceño. La morena cansada, ella abrió la boca y Chloe frunció el ceño – Beca, ¿qué has comido?

La morena cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño con culpabilidad palpable en su rostro. La chica la miró asustada por un instante.

– Yo no quería hacerlo – Comenzó con un tono casi débil – Tenía hambre y no había nada más para comer. Sé que no debí, pero no lo sé, no estaba pensando cuando sucedió

– ¿Beca…? – Chloe casi jadeó.

– Unos mariscos que habían quedado del día anterior.

Los ojos de Chloe se dispararon de pronto. La chica dudo por un instante antes de levantar la camiseta de la morena para revelar un estómago lleno de manchas rojas.

– Tiene urticaria – Stacie jadeó. Ella miró a Chloe sorprendida – Tenemos que darle algo pronto. Mi tío casi muere cuando comió maní de su torta de cumpleaños y él es alérgico. No fue un cumpleaños muy alegre, pero las enfermeras le regalaron un pudin con una vela encendida

La cabeza roja miró asustada a la morena y comprendió entonces por qué tenía problemas para respirar, pero aún no comprendía mucho a que se debía los delirios, sin embargo si tenía que conjeturar entonces diría que al estar enferma de la alergia y el sol en la isla, con defensas bajas, fue fácil para Beca contraer una fiebre alta.

Rápidamente salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia Benji que miraba los productos de medicina preocupado. La muchacha casi lo mata con la mirada. Benji la miró asustada antes de ver como la morena le arrebató la cajita roja y con ambas manos escudriñaba entre los productos tomando un montón en sus manos y mirándolos desesperada.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cynthia Rose preguntó.

– Tiene alergia – Aubrey dijo enojada – La muy estúpida se comió unos mariscos y es alérgica. También tiene fiebre, pero eso debe ser extra. Tenemos que inyectarla con algo pronto

– ¿Cómo saber que vacuna funcionara? – Emily preguntó preocupada.

Benji frunció el ceño por un instante mientras miraba a Chloe revisar cada medicina desesperada. Él le tocó el hombro y al verla pudo ver sus ojos rojos y casi llorosos, se acercó a revisar las cosas tras ofrecerle una sonrisa pequeña y tranquilizadora, finalmente sacó una aguja.

– Esto podría funcionar, es pera alergias, el problema es que no sé si funcionara al cien por ciento – Benji explicó – Pero hay que clavársela pronto, es cosa de tiempo antes de que deje de respirar si ya está teniendo problemas para hacerlo. Esto debe ayudarla, si su respiración de pronto comienza a ser normal es porque dio resultado, pero es probable que jadee en cuanto se la inyectes así que no te asustes, es normal porque sus pulmones están permitiendo el paso del oxigeno

Chloe miró el tubo con la punta afilada y con las manos temblorosas lo tomó. Ella corrió a tropezones en hasta la tienda de campaña y se sentó en el suelo mirando a la morena. Su cuerpo aún parecía tener problemas para dejarla respirar bien, cada vez peor. Rostro rojo como una manzana por la fiebre, ceño fruncido.

Tenía miedo. El corazón de Chloe estaba latiendo demasiado, sus manos temblaban de miedo y sus ojos llorosos le impedían una buena vista. Ella dirigió el objeto punzante a su pierna y sin más vacilación lo clavo con fuerza en la pierna de la morena.

Tardo un momento antes de que ella pudiera confirmar que la morena comenzaba a respirar mejor, aún se veía bastante mal debido a la fiebre, pero por lo visto el medicamento estaba ayudando en su respiración.

* * *

Chloe sonrió con dulzura mientras acaricia con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Beca, quién en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar – Respondió. Ella abrió los ojos – Estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme

La pelirroja sonrió tomando el paño de la frente de la morena, le cambio el agua y sonrió – No te preocupes.

Beca había vuelto a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba en vano descansar, pero la fiebre que tenía en aquel momento era más fuerte que ella. Por otro lado, Chloe estaba cada vez más preocupada por ella, sin embargo, con la alergia ya casi fuera del sistema de la morena, se sentía mejor.

Respiró hondo tocando la mejilla de la morena. Sabía que aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, Beca aún no se había dormido.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó con un tono suave – La primera vez que los viste te negaste, pero ahora… Por dios, Beca, ¿sabes que esta tan asustada? Tenía miedo, yo no quiero perderte

La morena respiró hondo – Lo siento mucho, Chlo. Realmente, no lo sé, yo no sabía que hacer.

– Cuando tengas hambre y no hay nada para comer, solo dime por favor. Te acompañare a buscar o a pescar, pero no vuelvas a comer algo a lo que eres alérgica –

– No quise preocuparte – Beca suspiró – Yo solo, no pensé

Chloe sonrió con ligereza y besó la mejilla de la morena – Descansa, Becs.

– Gracias, Chloe.

La pelirroja sonrió con cariño mientras se alejaba lentamente de la tienda de campaña. En su camino hacia afuera de la tienda le sonrió a Stacie sonriendo ligeramente. La morena se acercó a ella mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la fogata.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Aún tiene fiebre, pero se le pasará pronto – Chloe sonrió con amabilidad – Estoy muy preocupada por ella, pero también me siento feliz de saber que va a estar bien

Stacie sonrió. La morena alta miró hacia la tienda de campaña y luego miró nuevamente a la pelirroja.

– Creo que deberías decirle.

La pequeña sonrisa preocupada de Chloe se había vuelto una sonrisa bastante divertida por un instante. La morena había volteado a mirar a la pelirroja.

– Quiero que se recupere – Chloe dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero no puedo decírselo ahora, tal vez luego. Por el momento solo me interesa que se recupere

Stacie sonrió abiertamente, ella estuvo por decir algo cuando Aubrey había aparecido de la nada. La morena la miraba tranquilamente, finalmente la morena besó la mejilla de la rubia y se alejó hacia el interior de su tienda de campaña dándole espacio a su novia a su mejor amiga.

Aubrey rió suavemente – No me agrada la enana, pero Stacie tiene razón. Ella debería saberlo. Por cómo se ven las cosas, ustedes están estarán bien –

– Bree...

– Quiero que seas feliz, Chloe y si esa enana te hace feliz, entonces también yo soy feliz.

Chloe sonrió con emoción mirando a su mejor amiga.

– Me gusta las cosas como están con Beca, obviamente me gustaría tener algo más con ella, pero ahora, Bree, me preocupa su salud.

Aubrey sonrió a su mejor amiga – Es una idiota. Hay que decirlo. Lo es, pero me alegra que esté mejor y hayamos podido solucionar esto a tiempo.

La cabeza roja asintió con una sonrisa y dejo escapar aire por la boca notando, por primera vez en el día, que había estado conteniendo la respiración. ¿Era posible no respirar en todo un día o siquiera respirar en todo un día, pero no saberlo sino hasta el último momento? Chloe no tenía ni idea, pero una cosa era segura: Beca estaba descansando, se encontraba mejor y es lo único que Chloe podía pedir.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por esta semana. Un capítulo interesante e interesante (y sí, sé que dije interesante dos veces). Siento la demora con el capítulo, pero por un problema, digamos, personal no pude actualizar a tiempo, pero en fin, porque acabo de actualizar. Espero que en un futuro no tenga este problema nuevamente porque la verdad llegue a pensar que no podría actualizar hasta la semana siguiente, pero no fue así.

Bien, eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos el lunes nuevamente y adiós.

Dejen Reviews.


	20. Una fuerte caída

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 17:  
Una fuerte caída

Beca camino lentamente hacia la fogata, envuelta con una de las mantas del avión que habían rescatado el día en que cayeron a la isla. Se sentó en uno de los troncos ante la profunda mirada de sus amigos que parecían tener compasión por un momento. Ella gruñó internamente ante la mirada de sus compañeros. No le gustaba.

La primera en moverse había sido Chloe, algo que no sorprendió a nadie y molesto a Aubrey por un momento.

– Hey, ¿qué haces levantada? – Murmuró la oji-azul entregándole a la chica un poco de comida – Deberías estar en cama

Beca sonrió ante el acto considerado de Chloe y recibió la comida con calma. La morena tardó en comer y en tragar, pero con calma aún miraba a su amiga más reciente.

– Está bien, solo decidí estirar las piernas por un instante – Beca respondió tranquilamente. Ella miro la comida que Chloe le había entregado e intencionalmente decidió que no quería comer la comida de la isla, sino que preferiría comer un caliente plato de sopa hecho por su abuela o incluso cualquier comida que ella le haya preparado, algo que le encantaría. Sin embargo, Chloe parece que se había esmerado en su comida, porque la fruta estaba pelada, el pescado estaba tal y como a Beca le encantaba y no había ni un solo molusco en su plato de plástico (que por cierto le quitaba bastante sabor a la comida comer en ello). Se notaba que la pelirroja le llevaría la comida a ella.

– Bien, escuchen, tenemos que hablar de algo importante – Aubrey comenzó a hablar ante la mirada de todos en el campamento – Como todos sabrán perdimos el avión y a la idiota del hobbit casi la mata una ostra

Beca levantó la mirada molesta. Ella apretó el puño y una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en su rostro. Su mirada penetrante hacia Aubrey declaraba que en cualquier momento la mataría, pero la suave y delicada mano de Chloe la sostuvo en calma por un breve momento.

– No podemos la peor de las suertes, pero sucedió. Así que he pensado que deberíamos empezar a juntar ideas para buscar otra forma de crear una especie de mensaje que diga algo sobre que estamos aquí. Un S.O.S

– Tenemos el S.O.S escrito en la arena con los palos de bambú – Stacie dijo con calma antes de morder un trozo de mango.

– Se lo ha llevado la tormenta – Amy dijo despreocupada. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de Stacie y luego miró a la rubia – Podríamos crear otro mensaje como ese, pero creo que deberíamos rendirnos y dar alegrías de seguir con vida

– ¿Rendirnos? No podemos quedarnos aquí atrapados para siempre – Jesse dijo molesto – Lo que deberíamos hacer es crear una balsa y ponernos en marcha hacia la civilización. Si nos quedamos aquí entonces estamos rindiendo y lo hemos hecho durante tanto tiempo

– No podemos salir simplemente como si nada hacia el mar. No sabemos que peligros hay allí – Chloe dijo de pronto – Por dios, ayer arrastramos a una ballena al océano. Podría haber tiburones también

– Entonces usaremos a Piernas como carnada mientras huimos.

– ¡Oye!

– Digo la verdad – Amy se encogió de hombros.

Chloe sacudió la cabeza molesta. Ella miró a su mejor amiga con la expresión en su rostro más clara que nunca. Aubrey comprendió que Chloe tenía razón en sus pensamientos y en sus propias ideas de por qué no deberían lanzarse al mar, además siendo sincera ella tampoco podía aceptarlo como si nada. Se trataba de poner en peligro sus vidas.

– No, es mala idea y eso no se volverá a discutir más – Aubrey declaró mirando a Jesse. Volteó a mirar a su mejor amiga nuevamente y luego a los demás – ¿Alguna otra idea?

Chloe miró a Beca por un segundo, completamente esperanzada. La morena siempre tenía algo que aportar al equipo, _siempre_ , y solo necesitaba un empujón para decir lo que pensaba. Pero Beca, quién aún parecía tener algunos problemas para ingerir su alimento, realmente no estaba pendiente de lo que se conversaba. Para Chloe en ese momento la vista de la morena sintiéndose más pequeña de lo que ya era, comiendo con una mueca en su rostro, aún rodeada por la manta del avión, fue como ver a un pequeño cachorro lastimado. Se sintió mal, internamente. Solo quería abrazar a Beca aún cuando la morena lo negaría enseguida.

Suspiró cansada antes de volver a mirar al grupo que parecía sacudirla cabeza sin ideas. Ella miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos antes de que Emily hablara de pronto mirando a todos. Sabiendo que Beca siempre tenía una idea, pero ahora no estaba prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba, nadie diría nada porque la verdad es que nadie se molestaba en pensar tan duro como la morena y Aubrey. Parecía que a ambas chicas le salía natural.

– Chicos, ah, creo que tenemos un problema.

– ¿Más problemas? – Bumper gruñó como un animal – ¿Qué hay ahora? ¿Un tiburón varado?

Amy gimió – Podríamos lanzarlo al fuego. Tiburón a la parrilla. No suena mal, ¿verdad?

– Eso quisieras – Benji dijo despreocupado – ¿Qué sucede, Em?

– La comida se ha acabado – La muchacha dijo con un deje de preocupación.

Chloe parpadeó un par de veces antes de escuchar la voz de Amy.

– ¿Eso es un problema? Siempre estamos recogiendo comida de la selva o podríamos buscar a ese tiburón y comerlo.

– Olvida el tiburón, esto es importante – Emily miró a sus amigos preocupada – Se suponía que la comida duraría unos días más

– Es cierto – La pelirroja asintió con fuerza – Trajimos suficiente comida antes de la tormenta como para cubrir una semana. ¿Cómo se puede haber acabado tan pronto?

– Posiblemente la tormenta se la llevo – La ronca voz de Beca se hizo escuchar. Le pareció a Chloe que la morena no había hablado en una eternidad, lo cual no era cierto si nada más al salir de la tienda había hablado. Ella se encogió de hombros muy a su estilo de badass. Al menos estaba dando su opinión y no perdía su estilo único.

– Entonces es grave – Jesse declaró de pronto – Cuando trajimos esos los árboles no tenían muchos frutos

– Y volvemos al problema inicial – Dijo Stacie sacudiendo la cabeza – Estamos sin comida

– Tenemos todo un océano que pescar – Amy dijo despreocupada.

– Sí, pero no podemos comer pescado eternamente – Chloe dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– Está bien, que no cunda el pánico – Aubrey dijo tranquilamente – Vamos, nos dividiremos en grupos para buscar alimentos

Chloe asintió con fuerza. El grupo había llegado a un acuerdo y era que debían encontrar alimentos pronto. Si los árboles de la zona no estaban dando fruto ya sea porque ellos los habían estado arrancando durante poco más de dos semanas, una gran cantidad por día, entonces era normal que no crecieran en poco tiempo, pero era un grave problema que debía ser solucionado pronto. Estaba demás descartar los cocoteros altos, aquellos que podían poner las vidas en peligros, pero bastaba con buscar en árboles más bajos para encontrar algunos cocos o incluso en el suelo porque con el tiempo estos podían caer.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Chloe preguntó al ver a Beca ponerse la chaqueta que ella tanto amaba y que a Beca no le molestaba que Chloe usara.

– ¿Con ustedes? – La morena alzó la ceja confundida mientras ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas con fuerza.

– Beca deberías estar recuperándote, no saliendo a buscar fruta en árboles.

– No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

– Podrías ayudar a Emily con el agua. Ella no puede cargar tanta agua con esa pierna, es más no creo que pueda hacer nada salvo hervirla.

– Si, mi vida es tan emocionante como la suya. Solo hervir agua – Las dos chicas miraron a la morena que había escuchado su conversación mientras rodaba los ojos con gran sarcasmo en su voz.

Beca sacudió la cabeza – Iré y no me detendrás.

La pelirroja gruñó siguiendo a la chica. Nada más al alcanzarla la tomó del brazo con fuerza – Quédate, por favor. Podría ser malo para tu salud. Por dios, ¿por qué eres tan terca? Casi te mueres ayer.

– Y me siento muy bien hoy – Respondió la morena. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos sonriendo tranquilamente – Estaré bien, Chloe, lo digo en serio

La pelirroja torció los labios frunciendo el ceño insegura. Mientras la chica solo sonreía con su típica expresión despreocupada, Chloe seguía mirándola nerviosa.

– Beca… – Sintió la suave mano de Beca en su mejilla y su respiración se enganchó enseguida. Tragó pesado y pudo jurar que Beca estaba mirando sus labios. Quería poder ir más allá que solo miradas, pero sabía que no podía sin estar segura de que la chica correspondía. No quería arruinar su amistad, algo que tan difícil fue de conseguir – Mantente cerca de mí, ¿sí? Quiero estar al tanto de si comienzas a sentirte mal de nuevo

La morena sonrió abiertamente, rió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

El grupo se había puesto en marcha en grupos de tres personas y solo Emily se quedaría en el campamento hirviendo agua. Tal como Chloe pidió, Beca se mantuvo cerca de ella en su grupo y también estaba Amy. Las tres chicas caminaron por la espesa verdura cargando mochilas al hombro. La conversación la llevaba a cabo contando alguna extraña historia sobre las prácticas de supervivencia en Australia.

Por otro lado, Chloe no dejaba de mirar a Beca y cada movimiento, tratando de buscar algún signo de cansancio o de secuelas por su enfermedad del día anterior, pero nada había allí.

Dieron varias vueltas buscando árboles con comida, pero nada habían encontrado aún y cada vez comenzaban a ponerse más nerviosas. Beca seguía a su ritmo con calma, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a respirar con calma si tenía problemas respiratorios, Chloe la observaba y cada vez que la morena se detenía ella se le acercaba asustada, solo para ser recibida por una sonrisa de la morena.

La muchacha tenía a la mano una botella de agua y traía puesta la gorra de la chaqueta porque según ella el sol le molestaba. Eso hacía que Chloe se preguntará si podía respirar bien al traer una chaqueta bajo el sol.

Amy seguía hablando y hablando hasta que se detuvo en algún momento mirando algo con emoción. La muchacha corrió hacia el objeto que había llamado su atención dejando atrás a las otras dos chicas.

– ¿Sabes? – Chloe apretó las correas de su mochila – Si quieres volver no me molestaría a mí. Amy y yo podemos seguir adelante

– Estoy bien, Chloe – La muchacha sonrió. La muchacha aún sacudió la cabeza preocupada, Beca había tomado su mano con suavidad mirando a la chica a los ojos. La muchacha guardo un momento silencio y luego carraspeando un poco quito su mano de la mejilla de Chloe – Uhm, vamos a ver que quiere Amy

La cabeza roja asintió lentamente, aturdida aún y añorando el contacto de la morena. Agarró las correas de la mochila y siguió su camino hasta donde se encontraba la morena que hablaba con la rubia preguntando algo.

Solo cuando se acercó a las dos chicas pudo escuchar fragmentos de la conversación que no le interesaba en absoluto, de hecho solo le interesaba la salud de la morena. Las dos chicas discutían sobre qué camino tomar y mientras Beca quería tomar un camino lejos del acantilado, Amy quería ir contra la corriente.

La pelirroja vio a las dos discutir, más no oyó nada más que el sonido de sus latidos mientras sentía la presencia de Beca a su lado. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Amy, con su brillante y fuerte personalidad, se pusiera en camino hacia la zona del acantilado como quería.

Beca suspiró. Chloe colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con calma.

Las dos chicas siguieron a la rubia.

– ¿Crees que encontremos comida? – Chloe preguntó con calma.

– Es probable. No creo que toda la comida de la isla se haya acabado, pero sí creo que la zona en donde estamos nosotros lo ha hecho. Si pudiéramos explorar los alrededores con más amplitud entonces podríamos encontrar algo más que solo – Se detuvo un momento a recoger una baya seca del suelo – comida basura

La pelirroja sonrió un poco asintiendo.

– Espero que encontremos comida pronto. ¿Sabes? Me siento como cuando empezamos en este lugar.

– No había mucha comida y estábamos todos confundidos – Beca asintió lentamente.

– Yo aún me siento confundida a veces. El avión… el barco… lo que sea… nunca aparece y cada vez siento que es menos la esperanza que debo tener.

Beca no respondió en ningún momento y solo las dos chicas se encontraron caminando detrás de la rubia a varios metros, ambas metidas en sus propios mundos en silencio.

– ¿Crees que nos rescaten?

Beca sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros – No lo sé.

Por un momento la morena se detuvo a mirar a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras la chica sonreía también. Ninguna de las dos encontraba una razón para sonreír, pero se estaban sonriendo aún así.

– ¡Increíble!

Ambas voltearon a ver a la rubia que se encontraba emocionada por alguna razón extraña. Las dos chicas casi corren a toda prisa hasta donde estaba la chica solo para encontrarla con unos huevos en las manos.

– ¡Tenemos comida!

– ¿Huevos? – Chloe frunció el ceño mientras la morena fruncía el ceño alzando la mirada al cielo confundida en busca del animal que había puesto estos huevecillos.

– ¡Sí! Comida. Tenemos huevos y podríamos hacer unos deliciosos huevos fritos. Hace mucho que no he comido de esos.

– ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Yo no veo muchas aves por aquí – Beca preguntó con cautela.

– Se lo he robado a una serpiente. Yo he peleado con cocodrilos y dingos así que ha sido pan comido.

– ¿Serpiente? – Chilló Chloe. Se escondió detrás de Beca apoyando una mano en su brazo y apretando sus dedos en él. La morena alzó ambas a cejas con sorpresa.

– Es decir, que hay una mamá serpiente enojada porque tú le has quitado a sus hijos para comértelos por ahí – El tonó de Beca parecía ser más una confirmación que una pregunta. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– Ella se los comerá también – Fue su explicación simple.

– Esto es una locura – Beca respondió antes de alejarse. Chloe la miro sorprendida mientras corría hacia ella y Amy solo las veía alejarse.

Las dos chicas caminaron con calma lejos de la chica mientras cada una de las dos muchachas mantenido en silencio pensando en sus propios pensamientos con respecto a los huevecillos de serpiente que se quería cenar la rubia.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarla sola?

Beca miró por su hombro hacia la rubia que caminaba a pocos pasos de ambas chicas, con los huevos en mano mientras hablaba con ellos sobre el ciclo de la vida. Hizo una mueca mirando hacia su compañera pelirroja y luego se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que estará bien.

La pelirroja torció los labios.

* * *

Stacie gimió por tercera vez desde los cinco minutos anteriores. Aubrey frunció el ceño molesta mientras por otro lado, Jesse solo rodaba los ojos.

El trío se detuvo a sentarse en unas rocas mientras pensando un poco en dónde podrían encontrar el fruto prohibido de la isla, sin embargo la suerte no parecía prosperar para ellos.

– Si no encontramos nada, entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora? – Jesse suspiró.

– Podríamos sobrevivir comiendo solo pescados – Stacie sugirió.

– No. De eso nada. Tiene que haber algo de comida por aquí cerca. No puede simplemente no haber nada.

Los dos chicos miraron a la rubia a sus ojos y luego asintieron con calma. Tal vez Aubrey tenía razón.

* * *

Siguieron caminando por un par de horas más. El clima ya comenzaba a cambiar repentinamente con el tiempo y el cielo azul comenzaba a volverse dorado. Chloe se detuvo por un instante apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

Suspiro cansada mientras se erguía por un momento sacando la botella de agua de su mochila. Bebió largos tragos, aun sin olvidar que debía dejar para más tarde. Tomando una respiración profunda no dejo de mirar a Beca por un instante. La chica había dejado de tomar agua desde hacia un momento.

Se le ocurrió por un momento que tal vez Beca no se sentía tan bien como antes, es decir, era obvio que la morena no debía sentirse bien considerando su enfermedad anterior. Ella sabía que la chica no debería estar en pie, sino descansando en el campamento. Aún tenía la idea de que la muchacha no debió haberla dejado convencer de que ésta era una buena idea y Chloe lamentaba haber aceptado.

Mientras guardaba la botella nuevamente en su mochila se detuvo por el destello anaranjado que brillaba en el rabillo de su ojo. Chloe volteó la cabeza aturdiendo las voces de Beca y Amy que habían comenzado a discutir sobre el asunto de los huevos (que Amy quería cenárselos en seguida). Ella vio con emoción la pequeña ramita que colgaba a unos centímetros por el precipicio, que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en otra ocasión, unos cuantos frutos color naranja que brillaban por la apuesta del sol. Estaba contenta y chillo de emoción, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el precipicio con cuidado y luego escucho pequeñas rocas caer.

Bajo la vista hacia donde las rocas caían. Debían de ser unos diez o veinte metros de altura, tenía el tamaño de un edificio de siete pisos. Chloe estaba segura de que la caía sería peligrosa. Le parecía que los primeros metros eran en picada y unos metros después de eso recién había un montículo que haría a una persona rodar hacia tierra firme. De todos modos era peligroso estar demasiado cerca, pero a Chloe no le pareció importar cuando vio el racimo de frutas. Eran muchas. Sin duda.

Ella miro hacia la pequeña pared de rocas a un lado mientras gruñía intentado alcanzar el fruto. Estaba cerca de conseguirlo, pero era peligroso. Más rocas cayeron por el barranco mientras ella seguía sosteniéndose con dificulta la intentar alcanzar su meta. Se mordió los labios omitiendo un gemido, intentando aún llegar hasta la fruta.

– No vamos a comernos a unas serpientes enlatadas – Le pareció escuchar a Beca molesta. Amy contraataco a Beca a su estilo australiano, pero ninguna de las dos chicas parecía pendiente de lo que Chloe estaba tratando de lograr aún.

Estiro los brazos como pudo, sus pies parecían estar ya casi al borde, estaba nerviosa de saber que sucedería, pero no tenía miedo. No mientras la comida estaba a solo diez centímetros de distancia.

Las rocas cayendo hacia el precipicio se volvieron sordas para ella en un momento, la voz de Beca gritando su nombre, su pie resbalando en la orilla, su mano arañada en un intento de sostenerse con algo y finalmente un cuerpo envolviéndose alrededor suyo. La mano que había intentado salvar ahora la sostenía con fuerza. Sintió caerse en picada, más no sintió el duro golpe contra el fondo del precipicio, pues algo había amortiguado la caída y mientras rodaba hacia abajo podía sentir que era protegida por algo más que solo su mochila.

* * *

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de golpe. Sin soltar los huevos de sus brazos corrió hacia la orilla del barranco gritando el nombre de sus amigas, pero con el sol en su punto del sueño no pudo ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Alzó la mirada asustada. Una gran nube de polvo comenzó a elevarse y lo primero que sintió fue el alma salir de su cuerpo por un instante.

El corazón le latió tan fuerte que no sabía que hacer. Dejo caer los huevos en la tierra y corrió tan lejos como las piernas le permitieron. Gritando a sus amigos por ayuda, gritando a su novio y gritándole a la noche.

No podía ver nada con la oscuridad acompañante de la luna. La única linterna que el grupo poseía estaba en la mochila de Chloe. Podía ver dos rayos de luces apuntando hacia el cielo en cuanto ella gritaba, cada uno a una distancia considerablemente larga. Corrió hacia la primera en que sus piernas la dirigieron.

Seguía gritando en la oscuridad, clamando por ayuda. Gritando por miedo. Cuando finalmente se acerco a la luz, no dudo en detenerse a respirar hondo. Su costado punzaba, su pecho dolía, su boca jadeaba y las palabras: «necesito un descanso» salieron tan lentamente y entrecortante.

Y entonces, mientras descansaba sentada en el suelo, le pareció escuchar un siseo peligroso, temiendo por la mamá serpiente que suelta se encontraba decidió correr de allí pronto hasta chocar con el hombro de alguien. Ahí, en el suelo, con una luz apuntando a su rostro, fue capaz de observar a Benji, Bumper y CR.

Su novio grito su nombre preocupado, ayudo a ponerla en pie y a su vez miraba a su amigo enojado pensando que él la había empujado, pero la muchacha no les dio tiempo de discutir por una trivialidad. Con palabras que parecían sacados de un extraño idioma alienígena obligo a los chicos a correr detrás de ella hasta donde estaba el barranco. Benji había comenzado a hacer un S.O.S con la linterna para atraer al grupo de Aubrey hacia ellos.

– ¿Estás segura de que fue aquí?

– ¡Sí! – La muchacha exclamó hacia la morena que la miraba sorprendida – Yo deje caer esos huevos allí, se los robe a una serpiente. Beca y yo discutíamos y entonces…

– ¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿Por qué están aquí? – La rubia se detuvo por un instante observando a Jesse salir de entre los arboles con Aubrey y Stacie. La chica miro a ambos por un segundo y luego hacia el barranco.

– Chloe y la Shortstack cayeron por aquí.

La australiana pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de Aubrey y enseguida supo que debió haber dicho lo sucedido con un tono más suave y calmado que no le hiciera estallar su cabeza, pero no podía hacer nada ya. Tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar a sus amigas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Stacie pregunto sorprendida. Sostenía un brazo de Aubrey como quién intenta calmar a alguien.

– La Shorty y yo estábamos discutiendo cuando ella quería saber la opinión de Chloe o algo, entonces ella grito su nombre y cuando yo me di cuenta ambas estaban cayendo por el barranco.

Los ojos de Aubrey se ampliaron aún más y con paso duro habló con voz peligrosa.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste que mi mejor amiga cayera por un barranco?

– Beca también cayó por allí – Amy repuso.

– No me interesa Rebeca. Me importa Chloe. Mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo es posible que dejaran que ambas cayeran?

– No lo sé. ¡Solo cayeron! – Amy explicó.

El grupo volteó la mirada el precipicio con preocupación. Las cosas no estaban mejorando para ellos. El temor que sentían antes estaba empeorando cada vez y cada vez más se preguntaban si alguna vez vendría un equipo de rescate a por ellos. La comida era escasa. Las tormentas peligrosas. Y ahora, para rematar, había perdido a dos amigas.

Continuará…

* * *

He subido el capítulo en la noche porque debo decirles que hoy lunes 14 empiezan mis clases vespertinas, lo que significa que nada más salir del trabajo yo estaré yéndome a clases y de ahí no podre subir porque prácticamente llegaré a dormir (y a revisar si tengo comentarios o no), la cosa es que voy a cambiar el día en que subo los capítulos y lo quiero tirar a un viernes o un domingo, ¿por qué? Porque el domingo es el día mas cercano al lunes (que es el día en que yo actualizo) y el viernes el único día en que no tengo clases en la semana, es por eso que me gustaría que me dejaran en sus comentarios cual día se les acomodaría más y así yo subirlo tranquilamente. Si no me dicen yo veré que día se me acomodaría más a mí y todos felices comiendo perdices, ¿verdad?

A propósito, el siguiente capítulo no querrán perdérselo.

Dejen Reviews.


	21. La cicatriz detrás del tatuaje

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks.

 **Aviso:** La razón de la actualización se debe a nada más y nada menos para avisarles que desde hoy estaré actualizando los días Viernes.

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 17:  
La cicatriz detrás del tatuaje

El dolor en su cuerpo se hizo punzante en el momento en que abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza estaba palpitando de una forma que parecía, en ese momento, inhumano. Estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que ella ni siquiera podía averiguar en dónde se encontraba su propia mano alzada frente a sus ojos. Con esfuerzo intentó erguirse y cuando lo consiguió gimió. Tanteó con sus manos en el suelo y cuando su vista se acomodó a la penumbra de la noche era más consciente de lo que la rodeaba, entre tanta tierra y polvo unos brazos en su cintura que habían pasado desapercibidos debido al creciente dolor en su cuerpo.

Miro hacia el cuerpo que estaba al lado de ella tirado, los brazos la sostenían como si hubieran intentado protegerla, el rostro estaba cubierto por una maraña de cabello y la ropa algo rasgada. Volteó la vista hacia lo alto de donde se encontraba y vio el borde de un acantilado, tal vez unos cincuenta metros, o tal vez treinta, ella no podía estar segura con la oscuridad de la noche.

Su cabeza volvió a punzar pesadamente antes de voltear al cuerpo alarmada. Las imágenes corrieron por su rostro de golpe. Recordaba que ese mismo día (o el día anterior si es que no ha estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo) ella, Beca y Amy habían salido en grupo por comida debido a una escasez de ella. Mientras Beca y Amy discutían por un tema de unos huevos de serpiente, Chloe había divisado unos mangos en una rama y había querido tomarlos, pero en un descuido mientras intentaba tomar los mangos cayó por el acantilado y lo último que recordaba era haber pensado que se caía. Su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire y cuando abrió los ojos había encontrado a la morena sujetándola con una mano, también suspendida en el aire mientras con la otra se agarraba de una rama que no parecía estable.

Recordaba vagamente haberle gritado que la soltara para que ella pudiera salvarse, pero la morena en lugar se soltó y había tomado a la pelirroja durante la caída. La chica estaba segura de que la menor amortiguó la caía con su cuerpo porque presentía que el la caída debió haber sido peor.

Habían rodado por el acantilado cuando dejaron de caer y finalmente allí se encontraban.

Chloe intentó ponerse en pie preocupada, con sus pocas fuerzas dañadas despertó a Beca que había estado inconsciente. Se había arrodillado sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su tobillo izquierdo, sacudió el cuerpo de la morena con cuidado y cuando ésta abrió los ojos fue capaz de ponerse en pie con cuidado. Sangre. La morena presentaba heridas provenientes de la ropa rasgada, su rostro con raspones (Chloe estaba segura de que también se veía así ella misma). Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue llevar una mano a su cabeza, parecía aturdida y desorientada. Chloe la miró preocupada mientras resumía la situación rápidamente. Con cuidado al levantarse, Beca permitió que Chloe la utilizara como soporte y así poder caminar. Ambas se movieron en la oscuridad durante un tiempo después de que Beca verificara que la linterna que traía Chloe en su mochila estuviera en mal estado y sin funcionamiento. No hacía falta decir que en un arrebato de enojo la pateó lejos de donde se encontraban.

– No veo nada – Comentó la pelirroja preocupada – ¿Qué haremos?

– Buscar un refugio – La DJ respondió – No podemos subir y es peligroso que los demás bajen aún si supieran en donde estamos. Es mejor esperar a la luz del sol para hacer un movimiento

La chica asintió lentamente mirando a la morena preocupada. En la penumbra no podía ver mucho, pero Beca se había encargado de encender una fogata con dos ramas y una liana de la misma forma en que Emily le había enseñado hace varios días cuando estaban pasando sus primeras noches en la isla. Las dos chicas se acomodaron bajo lo que parecía la sombra de un árbol y dejaron que el fuego las calentara.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó la pelirroja suavemente – ¿Por qué no me dejaste caer? Habrías estado a salvo

La chica sonrió removiendo la leña – No iba a dejarte caer – Rió suavemente causando el cosquillo tan familiar en la pelirroja. La morena se quito la chaqueta con calma y la dejo descansar en los hombros de la pelirroja que aún la miraba. – No me lo perdonaría

Chloe miró a la chica preocupada y luego miró el fuego abrazando la chaqueta en sus hombros. La morena siempre había sido tan considerada con ella mientras que Chloe no dejaba de meterse en sus asuntos y no dejaba de causarle problemas.

– Fue tonto.

– Tonto es que pienses que te iba a dejar sola.

– Tengo miedo.

– Lo sé.

Podía sentir la sonrisa cálida de Beca adornar su rostro.

Ella respiro hondo y luego dejo a conocer los pensamientos acelerados que su cerebro estaba proyectando.

– Esto es malo, Beca, ¿y si no nos encuentran? ¿O si nosotras nunca logramos volver con ellos por nuestra cuenta? ¿Y si morimos? ¿O si viene un barco de rescate en nuestra ausencia y se lleva a todos los demás y nos deja tiradas aquí? ¿Te das cuenta de que sería mi culpa por no fijarme por no tener cuidado con lo que hacía? por dios si no solo casi me mato a mí sino que casi te mato a ti. Beca, si te hubieras muerto yo no sé qué haría sin ti, eres una gran amiga y un gran apoyo aquí, también me sentiría más que culpable y no sabría cómo decirle a tus padres, o lo peor… me sentiría sola, estaría sola de hecho si me quedo aquí en la isla y los demás son rescatados. Por dios, esto es mi culpa y… –

No había podido seguir hablando porque las manos de la chica se encontraban en su rostro y los labios de Beca…

Por dios, Beca la estaba besando.

La pelirroja se quedó tanto paralizada como sorprendida. Podía ver el cuerpo de la muchacha inclinado sobre ella, sosteniéndose aún sentada en la tierra al igual que ella, que había estado abrazando sus piernas. Una mano de la morena estaba en su mejilla mientras que la otra bajaba lentamente hasta el suelo para poder apoyarse nuevamente, sin dejar de besarla. Se quedó completamente estática antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente y devolver el beso cuando pensó que la morena se alejaría.

No la dejaría ir. Esa oportunidad la había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo como para perderla.

Solo que en su memoria la imagen de ella y Beca besándose no era exactamente así. La imagen era de ambas conversando algo tranquilo, riéndose la una de la otra y con la otra, y luego simplemente besándose como si nada más importara porque ellas estaban enamoradas.

El beso comenzó siendo lento. Los labios de Chloe sincronizaban con los de Beca mientras se movían en un suave vals. La pelirroja había acariciado el brazo cercano de la morena que estaba apoyado en el suelo mientras la otra mano la mantenía en su cuello acariciando con la yema de los dedos. Pronto el beso comenzó a volverse más acalorado, la pelirroja no perdió tiempo para morder el labio inferior de la morena y le permitió la entrada a su boca sintiendo la extremidad de la morena invadir cada centímetro de su propia boca. No pudo evitar gemir de placer y no quería separarse, pero con un beso tan acalorado el aire era primordial.

Miro los ojos los azules oscuros de ella sintiendo su mirada también. Los labios de Beca habían sido tan buenos como en sus sueños más vividos que tenía cuando estaba soñando despierta. Eran cálidos y suaves, delicados y tiernos, feroces y apasionados. Si la morena había intentado solo callarla con un beso al no saber que más hacer, porque su ataque de pánico era grande, entonces Chloe juraría que el beso para callarla había sido solo el momento en que ella estaba estática y no cuando correspondió.

El pulgar de la morena acarició su mejilla y ella sonrió lentamente al mismo tiempo en que la sonrisa de Beca crecía, se inclinó nuevamente y capturo los labios de la morena en un segundo, tercer, quinto y décimo beso tan igual al beso apasionado que se habían dado por primera vez en sus vidas. Sentía la calidez de Beca, el cariño y amor y sentía pasión.

Por otro lado, no le bastaba solo con sentir el cariño y pasión a través de un beso. Quería más de lo que tenía, quería ser ambiciosa y poder tocar a la morena, quería que fuera suya y mutuamente.

Saboreaba los labios de la DJ, la boca de ella y no perdía tiempo en una guerra de lenguas. Beca le devolvía suaves gemidos llenos de placer, dándole a conocer a la pelirroja la excitación de la morena y sus ganas de querer más al igual que ella. Cuando su mano se introdujo lentamente en la piel de la morena, sintiéndola estremecer sonrió en el beso.

– Te quiero – Susurro contra sus labios. La morena no respondió con palabras, pero sí con actos – Beca…

Sus manos subían por el cuerpo de la morena y cuando estaba por llegar a unos de sus atributos, sintió la mano de Beca tomar la suya y arrancarla de allí rápidamente. Estaba confundida, pero no sorda cuando escucho a la morena decir: «te quiero».

Chilló de emoción, aunque no comprendía por qué la morena no la dejaba tocarla, tal vez ella iba muy deprisa, pero cuando vio los ojos azules vio no solamente cariño sino dolor.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó suavemente.

– Lo siento – Dijo apenas audible la DJ – Te quiero… pero no puedo hacer esto

– Becs… – Intentó que su voz no se quebrara, pero parecía tan difícil.

– Está mal. No está bien… esto… – La chica sacudió la cabeza volviendo los ojos a la fogata. Chloe la miró en silencio por un momento, abrazó sus piernas por un momento y luego la miró.

– ¿No te gusto?

La morena no la miró, sin embargo soltó una risa – Parece increíble que la respuesta sea no, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Entonces no?

– No, sí me gustas – La morena la miró – Mierda. En serio me gustas, Chloe, pero no podemos estar juntas

– ¿Por qué estamos atrapadas en una isla o por qué caímos por el barranco?

– Porque a veces me siento rodeada de mierda – La morena suspiró. Chloe frunció el ceño confundida y cuando estaba por decir algo la chica interrumpió – Tal vez mereces algo mejor que yo

La pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida. Si había una razón por la cual Beca había dicho esas palabras entonces ella no la conocía. Quería tan desesperadamente que Beca dejara de ser tan misteriosa por una vez en su vida. Necesitaba eso y más.

Sonrió humildemente aún con el corazón destrozado en ese momento. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la muchacha la tocara de nuevo con sus manos delicadas. Se sentía horrible por haber pasado un momento tan increíble en que se besaban y luego en que la morena le rompía las esperanzas. Con Beca y su mirada puesta en el fuego, pensativa, Chlo no pudo evitar acariciar con suavidad su hombro. Quería poder transmitirle paz a la muchacha mortificada, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que ella la echará lejos de sí. Trazó la hermosa flor rosada con espinas en su hombro tatuada, con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en que no había nada malo en la morena, todo en ella era perfecto: su sarcasmo, su tatuaje, su actitud badass y su mundo misterioso. Para Chloe, ella era única y perfecta.

Entonces lo notó. Unas horribles marcas de cicatrices ocultas en los tallos de las flores, no tan grandes y tampoco visibles, pero sí horribles que en su momento debieron causar mucho dolor.

– No recuerdo que te hayas hecho estos cortes cuando nos estrellamos en la isla.

Beca miró por su hombro un instante, justo hacia el tatuaje y la mano de Chloe aún dibujando las cicatrices que un cruel pasado había dejado.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Respiró hondo – Aubrey siempre quiso saber algo sobre mí, tal vez el por qué prefiero estar sola o cualquier cosa que le deje en claro que no soy mala persona. Quizá debería seguir esperando en vano – Suspiró – Sé lo que dice de mí a mis espaldas, no es necesario que Aubrey lo grite frente a todos mientras peleamos y tampoco es necesario callar cuando aparezco. Sé que lo hacen. Todos hablan – Miro con firmeza a la pelirroja – sobre que soy una chica problemas, sobre que fui arrestada… sobre ser casi una criminal – Se rió – Pero jamás había querido que las cosas se dieron así y ella… ella tampoco parece interesada en conocerme

La pelirroja tragó saliva nerviosa. Era la primera vez que la morena se atrevía a hablar sobre sí misma. Normalmente cuando alguien le preguntaba algo ella soltaba un comentario sarcástico o cambiaba de tema bruscamente, aún recordaba cuando Stacie intentó saber algo sobre la morena y ésta le envió un montón de dagas con la mirada.

– Mi padre abandono a mi mamá antes de que yo naciera – La mirada de la morena se volvió bastante dolida, la pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio observando a la chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en el centro de su regazo mirando el fuego nuevamente – A ella le cayó realmente mal que él la abandonara, estuvo en depresión un par de ocasiones poniendo su vida y la mía en peligro. Creo que tenía unos siete meses cuando la cosa empeoro y por pura suerte lograron estabilizarla… – Sus ojos entrecerrados en el fuego. Una mueca en su rostro y amargura en su voz mezclada con ironía – Intentó matarme

La chica jadeó sorprendida mirando a la morena. La mirada lejana de ella se encontraba en el fuego crepitar.

– En dos ocasiones – Su tono de voz se había vuelto burlesco – En la primera ocasión apenas tenía unos minutos de vida. Ellos decían que yo la volvía loca, que le recordaba algo malo como el abandono de mi padre hacia ella o… lo que fuera… – Hizo una pausa y la pelirroja aprovechó para pensar en sus palabras. Algo dentro de ella se removió con miedo, tal vez la mirada fría de la morena o tal vez su tono de voz o incluso, lo peor de todo, la historia, sea lo que sea quería seguir escuchando porque sospechaba que sería la única oportunidad que tenía de conocerla más a fondo, pero también tenía miedo de seguir oyendo por razones desconocidas.

– Mi abuela me cuido durante el tiempo en que mi madre tenía una pequeña rehabilitación. Cuando tenía tres años las cosas fueron diferentes por un par de meses, ella actuaba como una madre normal, pero un día las cosas cambiaron de golpe y realmente no supe por qué, tampoco me interesaba saberlo. Estábamos almorzando, fui a la cocina por algo, no sé qué quería porque no lo recuerdo, pero entonces mi madre apareció. Ella no decía nada, recuerdo que le hablé pero no dijo nada. Saco algo de un mueble, no vi que era, me miró y me pidió que me acercara – La morena cerró los ojos – Era mi madre, no la conocía tanto, pero sabía que debía quererla y debía obedecerla – Hizo una pausa por un momento – Tenía un cuchillo escondido detrás de la espalda – Nuevamente la pelirroja jadeo – El corté no fue tan grave como para matarme debido a que mi abuela había interrumpido, pero sí era algo profundo y solo conseguí el corte en mi hombro que más tarde cubriría la cicatriz con un tatuaje

La chica apretó las manos – Me quede bajo la tutela de mi abuela y hasta el día de hoy todavía estoy bajo su tutela. Ella se encuentra en un centro psiquiátrico y no tengo permitido visitarla hasta ser mayor de edad, tampoco es que quiera hacerlo así que… – Suspiró abriendo los ojos.

– Eso no fue tu culpa – Se atrevió a hablar Chloe, su tono de voz era tembloroso por el miedo – Ella… ella tiene la culpa, ¿no? Te hizo daño, a su propia hija. Es un monstruo, alguien cruel que…

Beca se rió con crueldad – No soy mejor, ¿verdad? – Miró a la pelirroja – Sí es verdad, por si te lo preguntas, sobre que me habían arrestado

Tragó saliva la pelirroja, abrió la boca para hablar, pero sintió que estaba seca – Yo… no sé qué decir –

La chica inclino la cabeza hacia abajo – Fue antes de que entrara en Barden High. Estaba en un parque cuando escuche un alboroto, entonces vi a una mujer siendo atacada por un hombre así que me acerque para ayudarla, pero el hombre saco un arma de fuego – Las manos de la morena temblaron – No sé qué sucedió, todo es un borrón. El arma se disparó, ni la mujer ni yo salimos lastimadas, pero había un cuarto involucrado – Su voz comenzó a temblar y las manos se dispararon a su cabeza mientras sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza cerrados – Yo no quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era leer un libro mientras escuchaba mi música, si esa mujer nunca hubiera… o sí ese hombre jamás… Yo no quería que nada sucediera…

Chloe miró a la chica con preocupación y sorpresa. Allí estaba todo lo que siempre quiso saber: algo sobre Beca. Siempre quiso saber que ocultaba, siempre quiso saber qué hacía a Beca tan especial y tal vez no era algo bueno lo que la hacía especial, era algo cruel y malvado, pero también esperanzador.

– No soy buena para ti – Habló nuevamente la morena – Me gustas Chloe. No quería que fuera así, pero me gustas. Eres la primera persona en todo el mundo a la que le he contado algo personal como esto, pero no puedo estar contigo. Tengo muchos demonios en mí y no quiero que cargues con ellos también.

La pelirroja trago saliva mientras se acercaba a la chica con cautela, ella la abrazó dejando que la chica escondiera su rostro en el pecho de esta. La sorpresa de Chloe fue el hecho de que la chica que siempre había sido dura y seria se encontrará en un momento siendo vulnerable y llorando.

– No me importan tus demonios, Beca – Habló con suavidad sin soltarla.

El miedo que sentía anteriormente se había desvanecido poco a poco cuando vio a la morena llorar. Esa persona que había sido dura desde el inicio, esa persona que no mostraba sentirse afectada por nada ni tampoco mostraba alguna otra emoción ahora estaba allí en sus brazos derrumbada, llorando inconsolablemente. ¿Cómo había que responder a eso? Chloe sin duda no sabía que hacer más que solo abrazar y susurrar una suave melodía.

Beca era fuerte. Beca era inteligente. Beca era sarcástica. Beca… Beca era muchas cosas, pero una chica rota no lo era, al menos no lo parecía y tenerla allí… ¡vulnerable!

…Chloe no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Se dedicó a abrazarla en todo momento, acariciar cada hebra de cabello, susurrar, cuidar y sobre todo tratar de comprender a la muchacha hasta que el sueño las hubiera vencido a ambas.

* * *

Cuando Chloe se había despertado no había sido por la leña ardiendo aún o por el frío que estuviera pasando, más bien había sido por la falta de calor corporal del cuerpo que había estado a su lado abrazando. Podía sentir una tela sobre ella y cuando volteó a verla se encontró con una chaqueta. Ella la tomó en sus manos confundida antes de levantar la vista. Junto a ella, en posición horizontal a ella, la morena que había lagrimeado hasta caer dormida se encontraba sentada en una pequeña roca abrazando sus piernas. Su mirada estaba en el vacío del suelo.

Aún era de noche y daba miedo el no poder oír el suave ulular de un búho o una lechuza, el graznido de una gaviota, los pequeños chillidos de una ardilla. Daba miedo no escuchar al grillo cantar su canción nocturna o los gatos quejándose hasta tarde. Daba mucho miedo no oír ninguna clase de sonido animal que recordarían a un ambiente en específico. Ni la luna ni las estrellas cantaban, pero aún así siempre existía el sonido nocturno, un sonido suave como la brisa de un susurro en el oído o tal vez un sonido sordo como un golpe en la almohada, lo que fuera, tampoco se podía escuchar. Era como sí la noche hubiera apagado su canción.

Chloe camino hasta la morena y tomó asiento junto a ella en la pequeña roca. Ella no dijo nada por un momento, la chaqueta de la morena colgaba sobre sus hombros mientras con las manos se aferraba con suavidad a la abertura. La chica a su lado estaba estática, no había un temblor en su cuerpo, no había vapor de respiración, no había un cambio en su propia respiración y tampoco había señales de emoción. Solo tranquilidad e inestabilidad.

La pelirroja comprendía perfectamente el por qué ella era como era, es decir, la razón por la cual era tan cerrada, el por qué se callaba los problemas o por qué prefería estar sola todo el tiempo. El daño estaba hecho y Chloe sabía que no se podría arreglar nunca, se podía fingir que no existió, se podía intentar sanar, se podía hacer muchas cosas para no sentir el dolor, pero finalmente todo sería en vano porque la víctima siempre iba a saber que el daño estaba hecho y no se podía quitar. Era un dolor que se llevaría siempre y lo único que se podía hacer era olvidar.

Para la cabeza roja ponerse en la situación de la morena era algo que jamás podría imaginar. Su madre era una persona dulce que siempre estaba ayudándola y dándole consejos, preparaba deliciosos pasteles y galletas que le daba a su hija desde pequeña y a su hermanito, amaba a sus hijos con locura y siempre estaba preocupada por ellos. Su padre por otro lado, a pesar de estar constantemente trabajando siempre era un apoyo en la familia, siempre se podía contar con él y cuidaba a sus hijos con una protección paternal que era de envidiar.

Beca no conocía eso.

Su madre intentó deshacerse de ella, pero no dejándola en adopción sino tratando de arrebatarle la vida y su padre era un hombre que jamás la conoció.

Los odiaba, y eso era algo verdaderamente increíble porque jamás en su vida pensó que odiaría a alguien.

– Hablaba en serio cuando dije que mereces a alguien mejor que yo – Habló la morena sin despegar la vista del fuego. Chloe miró a Beca por un segundo con la cabeza inclinada y luego levantó la comisura de sus labios.

– Sí, lo sé – Dijo con un tono calmado. Parecía un murmullo en el aire, al igual que el tono de voz de la otra chica – Y yo también hablaba en serio cuando dije que no me importaba

La morena la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

– Beca, no me importa que cargues con tantos demonios – Aseguró la chica – Si puedo tener una oportunidad contigo, aunque sea pequeña entonces quiero aceptarla. Tienes tus demonios, yo tengo los míos y si por un segundo puedo hacer que olvides los tuyos entonces ¡fantástico! – La morena miró a la chica. La mirada se encontraba casi vacía, su expresión cansada era una clara advertencia de la mala noche había pasado. La pelirroja observo el silencio de la chica y luego tomó la mano de Beca que había abrazado sus piernas, las estiro dejándolas caer al suelo. La pelirroja acarició suavemente la mano de la morena y luego con una pequeña sonrisa la miro a los ojos, llevó la mano de la morena a su pecho – ¿Sientes eso? Así late cuando estás cerca o cuando me sonríes. Así me siento contigo

La mirada de la morena parecía ir del vacío a un pequeño brillo. La chica miró la mano en el pecho de la pelirroja y luego a la pelirroja. Podía sentir un latido acelerado chocar en el pecho de ella y a su vez retumbaba en su mano. Un cosquilleó familiar la hizo sentirse extraña.

– ¿Cómo late el tuyo?

– De la misma forma – Murmuró en respuesta.

– Exacto – Chloe sonrió – Cuando nos besamos todo lo que podía pensar era en yo te estaba besando. Yo estaba besando a la chica badass del grupo, a la DJ misteriosa y sobre todo a la chica de la cual… de la cual me podría estar enamorando – La mirada de la morena pasó a ser asombrada.

– Chloe, yo…

– Me besaste, no lo negaste y la única razón por la cual según tú está mal es por todos tus demonios, lo que significa que sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no quieres lastimarme. Beca, quiero estar contigo porque me gustas. Desde que te conozco, que no es mucho tiempo, siento algo fuerte cuando estás cerca y cuando pienso que soy una de las pocas personas que han llegado a ver un lado cálido provenir de ti solo hace que me sienta especial. Si no me quieres probablemente me habrías abofeteado en lugar de besarme y no habríamos compartido unos veinte o treinta besos pequeños… – la morena se rió ligeramente – ¿Ves? Me gusta tu risa porque solo cuando sonríes o ríes sé que es sincero y no forzado. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión

– ¿Y sí algo sale mal?

– ¿Qué puede salir mal? – La chica murmuró – Yo no te juzgo por la vida que tienes. Mi trabajo es quererte y respetarte, nada más

– ¿Cómo sabes que está bien?

– No lo sé, solo lo siento – Afirmo la chica acercándose un poco. Podía sentir el aliento de la morena en su rostro. La oportunidad para echarse atrás había sido negada cuando notó que la chica miraba sus labios, la sonrisa de Chloe aumento – ¿Aún lo sientes?

La morena tardo en responder y cuando habló podía sentir la boca seca – Sí.

– ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo sientes a tu corazón?

– Igual de acelerado – Respondió la morena cerrando la brecha que las separaba.

Fue un beso lento y calmado. Nada pasional ni caliente, solo cálido y tranquilo, permitiendo que los sentimientos fluyeran como la suave brisa que estaba en el aire en ese momento. La suave caricia de una pareja de labios en sincronía lenta era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

– Me estoy enamorando de ti – Murmuró la pelirroja al separarse. Mantenía su rostro cerca de la chica rota mientras una mirada suave expresaba su rostro, casi pidiéndole no abandonarla en ese momento.

– Yo también – Respondió la morena con una suavidad casi inaudible. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca antes de volver a conectar con los labios de la pelirroja que ansiosa esperaba que la besara.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Y aquí está el capítulo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando!

Ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente. Ha sido un capítulo divertido de escribir e interesante, pero tienen que saber que ésto aún no se acaba. Si creen que los misterios ya fueron desvelados entonces se equivocan en grande porque esta es una minima parte... ahora, ya tengo planeado de como va a ser el fics y de hecho aún estoy pensando en como terminarlo, pero realmente creo que va a estar genial la forma en como se me ha ocurrido continuarlo.

Eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos el próximo Viernes.

Dejen Reviews...

 **¡Bechloe!**


	22. En busca de una esperanza de ser hallada

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 18:  
En busca de una esperanza de ser halladas

Chloe sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba a Beca apagar la fogata con calma. Ella miró su amiga con una sonrisa mientras volvía a colgarse la mochila a la espalda.

– Vámonos de aquí.

– ¿Dónde iremos?

Beca frunció el ceño con inocencia – No había pensado en eso, ¿sabes? – Agarró las correas con fuerza – ¿puedes caminar?

– Sí. No era nada grave – La cabeza roja miro su pie con una sonrisa – Gracias por haber caído conmigo

Beca rió suavemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza – Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Vamos. Seguro que podremos encontrar algo de comida cerca ya que es una zona no explorada.

La sonrisa de Chloe se anchó con emoción dando un salto. Se abrazó a Beca con una sonrisa. La morena la miro con calma y luego comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta llegar hasta uno de los árboles de la isla, cuyos frutos brillaban en la copa no muy alta. Beca miró a Chloe con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a recolectar la fruta tanto en su mochila como en la de Chloe.

– Eso fue sencillo – Declaró la pelirroja.

– Debe ser porque en esta zona hay más vegetación. En la playa es más fácil encontrar cocoteros que otras frutas.

– Siempre tan sabia – Chloe rió suavemente cargando su mochila con más mangos – ¿Sabes? Tal vez caer no fue tan malo. Sí, estamos perdidas y aún tenemos que solucionar el problema para llegar al campamento, pero hemos encontrando abundante fruta como para dos semanas

– Eso si tuviéramos más mochilas en que cargarlas – Beca miraba un mango con una mueca.

– Entonces estamos de vuelta en el inicio – La pelirroja suspiro de mala gana. La muchacha frunció el ceño con calma y luego sonrió – Tal vez podríamos plantar las semillas de las frutas y de aquí a un tiempo tendríamos más comida

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Chloe chilló emocionada. Abrazo a la morena con fuerza sin saber que el tiempo del que hablaba la morena no era nada más y nada menos que un par de meses más.

* * *

Los nervios de Aubrey no habían cesado en ningún momento. La muchacha seguía preguntándose una y otra vez por el paradero de Chloe. Estaba asustada por no saber nada de su amiga y aunque hubiera una forma de saber en dónde se encontraba sería difícil de subirla. ¿Cuántos metros eran? No tenía ni idea y su cabeza no estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad.

Unas horas habían pasado desde que se había quedado sentada en la orilla del precipicio, esperando escuchar la voz de Chloe gritando desde abajo para que le bajen una cuerda o algo, lo que sea que pueda ayudar a subirla.

Tal vez se sentiría mejor si hubiera hecho que Chloe estuviera en su grupo en primer lugar en vez de poner a Jesse o tal vez se hubiera sentido mejor si solo ella fuera en busca de la comida. No importa lo que hubiera sido mejor mientras la pelirroja jamás hubiera caído por ese barranco.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

La rubia alzó la mirada hacia la morena que se encontraba junto a ella con algún plato de plástico que contenía algunas comidas del océano. Sacudió la cabeza abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

– Si me enteró de que es culpa del hobbit…

– Becky jamás haría nada para hacerle daño a Chloe – Dijo con una sonrisa triste la morena – Creo que está verdaderamente enamorada de ella

Aubrey miró a la chica alta por un momento confundida antes de poder lamerse los labios y hablar.

– Supongo que es malo para ti, ¿no? – Dijo casi con amargura.

– ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? No estamos saliendo.

– No estamos saliendo porque tú me terminaste – Aubrey soltó desviando la vista – Odio a esa enana. No sé qué le ves y más aún cuando es obvio que quiere algo con mi mejor amiga

La morena sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Vamos, Bree, aquí sentada sin hacer nada no vas a solucionar el tema de Chloe. Tenemos que volver al campamento y pensar en una forma de bajar con cuidado y de poder subir sin problemas.

La rubia asintió lentamente sabiendo que era cierto lo que la muchacha decía.

* * *

Después de haber comido un poco, Chloe finalmente pudo sentir su cuerpo satisfecho con la comida. Se dejó caer de espalda respirando hondo, estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza con fuerza y luego recostó la cabeza en el pecho de la morena que se encontraba a su lado dormida.

Sonrió ligeramente observándola dormir. Las pesadillas de Beca no habían atacado en la noche anterior y tampoco en ese momento y tal vez era bueno. Aún pensaba en lo que le había contado la noche anterior sobre sobre sus padres y ahora sentía que la entendía más, pero aún así Beca no era tan abierta como la muchacha quisiera.

Pudo observar con claridad pequeños rasguños en el rostro de la chica debido a la caída que habían sufrido, no le sorprendía a si misma si ella no tenía rasguños debido a que Beca la había protegido al caer.

Acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la morena preguntándose en qué lugar se encontraban ahora. No en un lugar físico sino en algo más intangible. ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Eran novias? ¿O solo eran simples amigas con derecho sobre la otra? Sea lo que fueran su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo.

Sonrió abiertamente cuando vio las cejas de la morena fruncirse y poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de la pelirroja. La muchacha bostezo un momento antes de inclinarse en el suelo.

– Hey… – Sonrió la pelirroja.

– Hey – Repitió la morena confundida.

Beca miró a la pelirroja confundida por un segundo antes de sonreír ligeramente.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada – La pelirroja sonrió divertida – Tenemos que buscar la manera de irnos de aquí

– Sí, sobre eso. Tal vez deberíamos rodear la isla. Buscar una manera de encontrar una forma de salir. Es posible que haya alguna.

– Será un largo viaje – Chloe dijo preocupada – Ya casi no nos queda agua

– Encontraremos más. No te preocupes – La morena le sonrió.

– Cuando estoy contigo no me preocupo – Chloe sonrió ampliamente antes de picotear los labios de la morena, dejándola aturdida – Vamos

Beca sonrió con cariño antes de asentir lentamente y moverse hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Las dos chicas fijaron un rumbo y se pusieron en pie con dirección a aquel rumbo. Trazaron una marca en los árboles para saber que ya estuvieron por allí y así no perderse.

En silencio las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente. El único sonido aparte de sus respiraciones era el sonido de las ramitas quebrarse bajo sus pies.

La pelirroja miraba a la morena de vez en cuando, más veces de las que quisiera admitir a decir verdad, pero es que no podía evitar hacerse la misma pregunta más de dos veces en su cabeza. Quiso preguntarle a la morena en qué posición se encontraban, pero no estaba segura de que llegaría a escuchar.

 _Con pasos firmes y sujetando con fuerza los libros contra su pecho la pelirroja camino por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Ella solo tenía un destino importante en su mente y era llegar al casillero pronto. Grandes e importantes noticias tenía que contarle a sus amigas y no había forma en que esperaría hasta más tarde para contarlas._

 _Logro divisar a las dos chicas en cosa de segundos y a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse a Aubrey con un libro en sus manos estudiando hasta la última palabra que estuviera escrita en el mientras que Stacie solo limaba sus uñas con calma._

– _Chicas – Llamó la atención de ambas. La rubia no levantó la mirada, pero sabía la pelirroja que ésta le prestaba atención – ¿Adivinen qué?_

– _¿El señor perfecto ya te quito la gran V que tenías en tu frente? – Stacie rió traviesamente. Mordiendo su labio inferior._

– _Stacie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Sucederá cuando tenga que suceder._

 _La morena desinflo su sonrisa lentamente – Como sea, ¿qué pasó?_

– _Conocí a los padres de Tom anoche, ¿y adivinen? Me aman._

– _Quién no lo haría – Se rió la morena nuevamente._

 _La pelirroja rió ligeramente rodando los ojos con calma – Como sea. Sus padres son increíbles. Su madre es diseñadora de hogar y muy dulce y su padre es policía. ¿Cómo la ves?_

 _La morena rió suavemente – Creo que es fantástico. Siempre es bueno que tus suegros tengan un buen empleo._

 _La rubia rodó los ojos cerrando su libro – Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te presentó? ¿Cómo su novia? – Levantó una ceja._

– _No – Hizo una mueca – Como una amiga, pero estaba demás decir que no era tan necesario hacerlo. Creo que es un gran paso para una relación presentarme como su novia, ¿verdad?_

– _Solo sí está interesado. Si no, entonces te das cuenta de que te usa solo por el sexo – Stacie dijo sin piedad._

– _No hemos tenido sexo – Aclaró la chica._

– _Pero lo tendrán. Es Tom Rider. Todo el mundo ha tenido sexo con él y yo no negaré que es malo en la cama – La morena dijo con calma como si se tratase del almuerzo del día – Creo que el sexo mantiene la relación ardiente_

– _Stacie, deja de darle malos consejos – Aubrey suspiro – Chloe, si no estás lista no te fuerces._

– _Yo estoy lista – La pelirroja explico despreocupada – Íbamos a hacerlo anoche, pero… sus padres…_

– _Oh, entiendo. Bien hecho, amiga. Créeme, te encantará cuando lo hagas. Es como la primera vez que recibes un regalo en navidad, pero mejor – Stacie aclaró con un susurró._

 _La risa de la pelirroja se hizo presente en el trío de chicas antes de que Aubrey solo rodara los ojos. La rubia se encamino rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase con la excusa de tener un examen que rendir. A ninguna de las dos chicas pareció importarle tanto aquello, pero también sabían que a Aubrey no le agradaba tanto cuando la conversación se volvía en tema sexual._

 _Stacie rió caminando hacia su salón de clases con Chloe tranquilamente a su lado._

– _Te lo digo, no hay nada mejor que un buen sexo._

– _Stacie, ya entendí – Rió la pelirroja._

– _¡Piernas! ¡Roja! – Las chicas se detuvieron en el camino volteando a ver a la una chica robusta de cabello largo y rubio correr por los pasillos junto a otra chica rubia delgada y alta. La chica robusta llegó rogando por aire y sonrió a sus amigas – No van a creer que ha sucedido_

– _Chloe fue presentada a los padres de Tom – Stacie dijo con una ancha sonrisa. La rubia la miró sorprendida._

– _¿Qué? No. Espera, ¿qué? ¡Eso es fantástico, chica!_

– _Amy – La rubia delgada dijo con emoción. Miro a sus amigas – Chloe, eso es fantástico, pero esto es importante. Las Barden Superior van a estar de visita por una semana aquí, en Barden High, y van a charlar con nosotras_

 _Chloe chilló de emoción – ¡Sí! Lo había escuchado antes. Ya quiero que lleguen. Estos dos últimos años en Barden High van a ser los mejores, cuando veamos a las Bellas de Barden Superior…_

– _¡Lo sé! – Las tres chicas gritaron con emoción._

 _Tenían ganas de poder ya conocer a las Bellas Superior._

– …poder subir escalando.

Chloe parpadeó un momento confundida. Beca la miraba con calma antes de voltear a mirar hacia un pequeño muro que presentaba la idea de ser un tipo de acantilado menos peligroso como aquel en que las dos chicas cayeron.

– ¿Perdón?

La morena volteó a mirarla confundida – ¿No estabas escuchando?

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Beca que estaba recordando cuando le había contado a sus amigas de la primera vez que su ex le había presentado a sus padres?

La morena solo resopló despreocupada. Miró hacia arriba y suspiró – Creo que podemos subir por aquí escalando. No habrá muchos problemas porque no es tan alto.

Los ojos celestes de Chloe se abrieron de golpe – ¿Crees que es buena idea?

– Creo que es una locura, pero podría funcionar – La morena suspiro. Desvió la mirada hacia unas lianas y sonrió – Yo subiré primero y cuando llegue arriba te lanzaré éstas – Agarró las lianas – Te amarras con ellas y luego subes, así si resbalas o algo podre ayudarte a no caer

Chloe sonrió emocionada al escuchar a Beca hablar así. La muchacha solo asintió lentamente. Ella vio a Beca agarrarse de las rocas sobresalientes en la pared, intentó memorizar sus pasos para repetirlos después sin problemas. Beca subía con calma, pero aún así Chloe sabía que la muchacha debía estar respirando pesadamente.

Cuando logro subir los cinco o siete metros hasta arriba, Chloe miro a Beca nerviosa. La morena lanzó las lianas hacia abajo y le pidió a la oji-celestes subir con cuidado.

Chloe miró a Beca nerviosa y asintió pesadamente. Ella alzó la mirada hacia arriba donde vio a Beca sonriendo. Tras atar la liana a su cintura decidió subir las rocas con cuidado. Podía sentir un gran peso encima suyo, pero no estaba segura de a que se debía. Nerviosa y todo continuó aún. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que resbalara en una roca, sintió la liana tensarse junto a su miedo de caer y la voz de Beca gritándole mantener la calma, pero sus oídos sordos a su presencia.

– ¡BECA!

Ella solo podía gritar su nombre. Su cuerpo tembló con miedo, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. La liana tensa en su cintura mientras aún gritaba con miedo.

– ¡AYUDA!

Sin escuchar la voz de Beca aún Chloe seguía gritando. Sus piernas balanceándose, sus dedos sangrando a muerte al sujetar las rocas que parecían ser lo único que le impedía caer al suelo.

– ¡Chloe! – Sonaba tan lejana su voz. En medio de los gritos que ella mantenía, la voz de Beca comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia ella. Con la respiración agitada, lentamente alzó la mirada encontrándose con la feroz mirada azul de Beca. Sus ojos penetrantes en seguridad hacían que la pelirroja se calmara poco a poco. Cuando pudo sentir sus extremidades la muchacha logro apoyar sus pies en una superficie dura. Tragó saliva con más calma, respirando hondo y luego miró a Beca que le asentía sujetando las lianas con fuerza. La muchacha cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió tras estabilizarse nuevamente subió con cuidado.

Siguió subiendo sin conocimiento de cuánto tiempo había escalado. Le pareció una eternidad. Cuando unas manos tocaron las suyas ella se impulsó con fuerza y entonces cayó a la superficie siendo agarrada por unos brazos en su cintura. Sabía que se trataba de Beca porque, honestamente, qué más podía ser, y también sabía que la morena no la iba a soltar hasta que ella estuviera más calmada. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, nerviosa y preocupada, pero Beca no la soltó en ningún momento. Si una roca se clavaba en su espalda o estaba incomoda con la situación la morena no lo diría hasta que la chica estuviera completamente segura de estar a salvo.

* * *

Aubrey miró a sus amigos con preocupación. La idea de Jesse era arriesgada, pero desesperada. Sabía la rubia que el chico solo quería bajar a buscar a Beca, claro tal y como lo quería Stacie, pero a Aubrey no le interesaba en ese momento que tan fuerte era el interés amoroso de ambos en ella, sino que solo quería devuelta a su mejor amiga. Y aún si Jesse lograba bajar por ese acantilado de varios metros sin salir lesionado, no tenía ni idea de cómo subirían los tres.

– Es una locura – Comentó Amy.

– Se va a matar – Benji frunció el ceño preocupado – Amigo, tiene que haber otra manera. No hagas nada estúpido

Jesse sacudió la cabeza – Tenemos que bajar pronto. No sabemos si ambas están bien o no.

Y es que Jesse tenía razón, porque nadie sabía si estaban con vida o no. ¿Qué sucedía si después de todo, Chloe estaba muerta tras esa peligrosa caída? Aubrey sacudió la cabeza regañándose a sí misma por pensar aquello. Seguro que Chloe estaba bien. Ella tenía que estarlo.

– Encontraremos otro método – Bumper coloco una mano en el hombro del muchacho – Pero no así. Es peligroso

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – Jesse casi gruñó golpeando la mano del chico que estaba en su hombro. Sus ojos se volvieron peligrosos por un instante, la mirada igual a la de un depredador hambriento.

– Jesse calma. Si vamos a salvar a las chicas es mejor hacerlo con la cabeza fría – Benji intentó razonar, pero el chico le gruñó.

– ¿Quieres que me calme? ¡QUIERES QUE ME CALME! ¡BECA Y CHLOE CAYERON POR AHÍ ANOCHE! – El muchacho gritó enojado. Dio un paso enfrente enfrentándose cara a cara con el chico, ya casi asustado – ¡TE PARECE QUE ES MOMENTO DE PERMANECER CALMADO!

Aubrey miró a Jesse por un momento tragando saliva. ¿Qué haría? Tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía por primera vez fuera de control con los demás. No sabía cómo actuaría un líder bajo control, no sabía nada.

Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan atrapada en ese momento. Su mejor amiga había caído por un precipicio, su amigo le gritaba a los demás y Stacie… Stacie la rodeaba con sus brazos tratando de calmarla.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se había calmado, Chloe levantó la vista del cuello de Beca. La morena la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, preocupada, pero en calma. Ella acaricio la zona bajo los ojos con su pulgar como quien quita una lágrima del rostro de alguien. Chloe la miró fijo por un instante.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó suavemente, Beca.

La chica asintió lentamente arrodillándose sobre las piernas de la morena, ajustando sus rodillas junto a los muslos de la morena, quién ya se había sentado mirando a la muchacha asustada.

Con ambas manos acaricio las mejillas de la pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente.

– Está bien. Está bien – Murmuró la chica con suavidad – Todo está bien

La chica respiro hondo.

– Tenía miedo – Murmuró suavemente.

– Lo sé – Beca susurro suavemente. Su frente se apoyó en la de Chloe calmada aún – Pero todo está bien, Chloe. Estás a salvo, lo prometo. No voy a dejar que nada te suceda

Observó los ojos azules de Beca con cuidado, sentía el miedo aún encima suyo, sin embargo, pese a todo eso, también se sentía segura junto a ella. Beca era la única persona que había logrado calmarla de más de una ocasión. Sin pensar bien que hacer, o sin tener completa consciencia de sus actos, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la morena uniendo sus labios a los de ella con un feroz beso.

Beca había estado paralizada por un momento, sintiéndose como si fuera Chloe la primera vez que se besaron, pero tampoco negaba que no le encantaba besarla. Los labios de Chloe eran tan único en su clase, tampoco es que la morena hubiera estado con mucha gente antes de la pelirroja como para juzgar, pero eso no importaba. Quería a Chloe más que a nadie en ese momento y le gustaba la forma en como sincronizaba sus labios con los de ella.

No importaba si Chloe la estaba besando como un método de escapatoria debido a que casi muere (cosa que Beca no le llamaría al borde la muerte). Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la pelirroja inclinando la cabeza. Seguía besando sus labios como si fueran el oxígeno tangible. Un gemido se había escapado de la boca de la chica y eso solo logro excitar más a la morena. No quería hacer nada malo. No quería sobrepasar sus límites, pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarla. Ella no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Bajó sus labios por el mentón de la pelirroja, besando cada centímetro de la barbilla y de a poco a su cuello.

La chica alzó la mirada al cielo con los ojos cerrados. Acarició el cuello de la muchacha con sus manos, sus uñas arañando con suavidad y Beca aún chupando su cuello como si un bebé estuviera bebiendo leche. Gimió con fuerza antes de obligar a Beca a besarla en los labios nuevamente y con su lengua invadió la privacidad de ella. Las dos chicas se mantuvieron en una lucha sin fin por un largo momento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la pelirroja apoyó la frente en la de Beca. Respirando agitadamente. Beca la miraba con la misma sonrisa y con la respiración irregular. Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad y luego la besó en ella, esperando poder ponerse en pie.

– Gracias, Beca.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por besarte? – Se burló la muchacha.

La chica soltó una risa con sarcasmo antes de abrazar a la chica que tanto le gustaba.

– Por salvarme.

Beca sonrió ligeramente besando la coronilla de la morena – Ya te dije, Chloe, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda. Ahora vamos, sigamos el camino. Creo que ya estamos en altura suficiente como para poder rodear la isla por sus costas hasta el campamento.

Chloe asintió lentamente – Beca… tengo sed…

Beca respiro hondo mirando a su alrededor, sonrió con calma y luego asintió.

– Vamos, seguro que encontraremos algo de agua adelante – La muchacha le tendió la mano a la pelirroja que con una sonrisa amplia entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado de vrd y en realidad no hay mucho que decir ahora así que nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Lo que sí, quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo el fics y que comentan día a día, de vrd, me encanta leer sus comentarios porque me hacen el día más alegre, gracias por todo el apoyo y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen reviews (L)


	23. Destino: el campamento

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks.

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 19:  
Destino: el campamento

 _Tenía solo cinco años cuando la conoció por primera vez. Era una pequeña niña cabello zanahoria que se encontraba jugando con dos muñecas barbies, aburrida y creando sus propias voces a las barbies. Por otro lado, era ella la pequeña niña rubia que todo el mundo creía engreída porque se encontraba con un libro en su mano. Ante la inocencia de la chica pelirroja, la rubia parecía interesada en la chica que jugaba en la casa de enfrente._

 _Cuando la chica hacía que sus muñecas tuvieran poderes en su mundo maravilloso. Ella reía con diversión por un instante._ _Se le ocurrió aventurarse por un momento, cruzaría la calle sin el libro en mano solo para poder mirar a la pequeña pecosa que se encontraba jugando con sus muñecas y sabía entonces que la sonrisa que le regalaría la chica significaría el inicio de una larga amistad._

Los ojos de Aubrey se abrieron de golpe mientras la muchacha se sentaba en su saco de dormir. Miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con el saco de dormir de Chloe completamente vacío. Suspiró pesadamente mientras torcía los labios. Extrañaba a su mejor. Mierda. Incluso extrañaba el sarcasmo de la morena pequeña.

Hacía ya dos noches que no sabía nada de su mejor amiga y estaba preocupada, tanto que seguramente le salían canas en su cabello rubio perfecto. Quería tan desesperadamente verla de nuevo.

* * *

La noche fuera de una tienda de campaña era bonita ante los ojos de un espectador. El suave y delicado sonido nocturno no era de miedo como se lo había montado la primera noche, y la fogata que estaba encendida era suficiente como para calentar su cuerpo, aunque también ayudaba bastante que trajera puesta la chaqueta que tanto amaba de Beca.

La morena se había encargado de conseguir agua para ambas encontrando un pequeño río que fluía hacia abajo, lo que indicaba a ambas que se encontraban en la parte superior de la isla, y probablemente a unos metros de la costa, debido a que el agua era salada y debía provenir del mar. Por otro lado, el agua que Beca había encontrado a unos metros de allí era dulce y refrescante. No se encontraba bajo tierra como la que usaban en el campamento y tampoco se encontraba en los árboles. Se encontraba en nada más y nada menos que junto a una pequeña cascada dentro de una cueva.

Tenía que admitirlo: la isla tenía sus misterios.

La comida consistía en otra noche más de frutas, aunque esta vez le daba un crédito extra haber encontrado otro tipo de frutas tropicales como chirimoyas y caquis. No le interesaba saber como es que tales frutas se encontraban en esa isla. Se le ocurrió pensar que alguien que se estrelló en la isla antes que ellos probablemente tenía las semillas que pudieron ser plantadas.

Después de darle un mordisco al mango en su mano volteó la mirada hacia Beca que nuevamente se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad dejando la fruta de lado, camino lentamente hasta chica después de haber limpiado el jugo de la fruta que se escurría por su mejilla y sonrió con humildad.

– ¿Otra vez pensando en algo profundo?

– Ya me conoces.

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Stacie había sugerido en una ocasión pasar una noche a la intemperie y en ese momento la idea sonaba tan maravillosa, pero ahora… ahora daba miedo.

– Esa es la osa mayor.

Beca alzó la mirada hacia Chloe confundida y luego hacia el cielo. La pelirroja apuntaba a una dirección en particular.

– No conozco las constelaciones – Beca admitió frunciendo el ceño, a lo que la pelirroja rió.

– ¿En serio? ¿La rebelde Mitchel no conoce las constelaciones, pero tiene conocimiento sobre todo en la tierra? No me lo puedo creer.

Beca rió suavemente.

– Mi padre me enseño las constelaciones cuando yo era una niña. Todas las noches solía despertarme en la madrugada, cuando el cielo estaba completamente estrellado y me las enseñaba una por una. A la noche siguiente me preguntaba la locación de cada una de las constelaciones que me había enseñado y a la siguiente noche repetía el proceso de tal forma en que no fuera a olvidarlo.

La pelirroja sonrió mirando hacia el cielo aún. Beca la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Tu padre, ¿eh?

– Sí – Rió suavemente – Aquella de ahí – La morena señaló hacia otra dirección del cielo – Esa es Orion

La morena inclino la cabeza – No le veo la forma.

Nuevamente rió la pelirroja – Yo tampoco podía verlas, hasta que con un poco más de esfuerzo lo logre.

Beca sonrió ligeramente – Deberíamos ir a dormir.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Mi padre es un hombre de honor, ¿sabes? Es alguien riguroso que siempre intenta mantener un orden estricto en casa. Pero es muy dulce, pese a todo. Hubo un tiempo en que mis padres estaban peleando demasiado porque él había conocido a una mujer que sinceramente le confundía mucho, pero eligió lo que era mejor para él: nosotros.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente – Sé que quizás no conoces a tu padre, o quizás odias a tu madre… pero… yo estoy aquí, Beca. No voy a abandonarte.

Beca la miró por un instante sonriendo. Volteó al cielo nuevamente.

– Sí lo conozco.

– ¿Qué?

– A mi padre. Sí lo conozco.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Pero…

– Chloe, tu padre tomó la decisión de quedarse con ustedes porque los amaba, seguramente también ama a tu madre y por eso creyó que no había mejor elección que quedarse con tu familia. Mi padre no lo hizo. Mi padre prefirió irse y quince años después decidió aparecer en mi puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro como si no fuera el causante de nada.

– Lo siento… yo no…

– Desde que tengo memoria solo hemos sido mis abuelos y yo. Cuando mi abuelo murió yo tenía diez años y desde entonces solo fuimos mi abuela y yo. Mi padre apareció en mi puerta y todo lo que recuerdo es haberle dicho que no lo necesite cuando era una niña y no lo necesitaba en ese momento. Sé que me busca, no deja de enviarme dinero. Dinero que no he tocado en casi tres años. Él tenía una opción cuando estaba con mi madre y prefirió huir. No me interesan sus razones.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ligeramente dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, que de a poco dejo caer su cabeza sobre la chica con calma. Cuando Chloe enlazo sus dedos con los de la otra chica sonrió ligeramente.

– Siento que tengas que pasar por todo eso.

– Lo sé.

– Espera, ¿dijiste casi tres años? – Levantó la cabeza de golpe – ¿Qué edad tienes?

La morena la miró confundida por un instante – Cumpliré dieciocho en dos meses.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de golpe. Ella abrió la boca y luego dejo escapar una risa estruendosa ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

– ¿Qué?

– Es que… no lo puedo creer. Eres menor que yo y estás en el mismo grado.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Acabo de cumplir diecinueve – Rió la pelirroja – Es increíble que tengas diecisiete. Oye, eres más pequeña de lo que actúas

Beca frunció el ceño confundida antes de reír ligeramente – ¿En serio?

– Wow… mi novia es menor que yo – Rió suavemente la pelirroja.

La morena sonrió divertida por un instante – ¿Novia?

La chica la miró confundida por un instante – Sí. Novia. ¿O no? Es decir, no sé en qué posición estamos y yo… no lo sé, Beca, quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo, pero a veces siento que tú… No lo sé. No me envías señales mixtas, eso es seguro. Pero nos besamos, me abrazas y me cuidas y yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Solo… solo dime en qué posición estamos para poder dejar de avergonzarme más.

La mirada de la morena se volvió seria por un instante. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza confundida y luego miró a la chica nuevamente. Apretando acariciando el dorso de la mano de Chloe con su dedo, aún sus manos enlazadas suspiró un poco.

– Chloe, yo no… yo nunca… – Sacudió la cabeza – Yo no sé cómo ser una novia. No tengo madera de novia

– Beca…

– No, Chloe, es en serio. No sé cómo ser una novia. No sé cómo actuar, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé lo que debería decir – Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza – Yo no estoy hecha para ser una novia

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente, besó la mejilla de la menor y sonrió con calma – Puede que no lo creas, Becs, pero a mí me parece que sí lo estás. Me cuidas, me proteges y no besas mal.

La morena rió suavemente.

– Quiero intentarlo, Beca. No quiero sentirme más en un agujero negro donde no tengo ni idea de en donde empiezo yo y donde terminas tú. Quiero poder abrazarte y sentirme correspondida, sin sentir que te tensas bajo mi piel. Quiero besarte y sentirte sonreír y sobre todo quiero poder expresarme contigo de formas en que no parecen reales. Sé que tienes miedo, pero… no voy a hacerte daño, Beca. No lo pienses.

La muchacha casi rió nuevamente, pero en su lugar sacudió la cabeza – No temo que me hagas daño. Siempre he sido mi abuela y yo, te lo dije. Nunca he pintado a nadie más en el cuadro y temo que si lo hago ahora, quién salga herido no sería yo sino tú. Chloe, ya te lo dije, cargo con un montón de demonios dentro. Mis padres no me querían, no soy una persona sociable y siendo sinceras ambas sabemos que en el campamento a nadie le importa que yo este desaparecida. Probablemente están todos preocupados por ti.

Chloe suspiró – Beca, no hables así de ti misma.

– Es la verdad – La morena apretó la mano de Chloe un poco – Sí quiero estar contigo, pero…

La pelirroja sonrió – Tomémoslo con calma – Dijo suavemente – No es necesario apresurarse. Podemos simplemente… ir despacio

La chica sonrió – ¿Sí?

– Ya sabes, Mitchell, me encantas, pero si tener una relación contigo significaría comenzar despacio entonces no tengo ningún problema con eso.

– Chloe…

– No, Beca – La pelirroja apretó con fuerza la mano de la muchacha – No quiero que el tema quede zanjado y en un montón de incógnitas. Te lo digo en serio, me gustas y tú dijiste que yo te gusto. ¿Por qué no intentamos algo? ¿Por qué no arriesgarnos a intentar en lugar de lamentar por no arriesgar? Sé que no crees que puedas ser una gran novia, pero yo no te pido desayuno en la cama, rosas todos los días, dedicaciones de poemas. Jamás he tenido una novia y no quiero que pienses que eres un capricho, pero Beca, quiero intentarlo porque me gustas demasiado. Podemos arriesgarnos juntas…

La morena apenas la miró por un instante, antes de que Chloe la mirara casi con suplica. Susurró un débil "por favor" y Beca rió suavemente.

– Aún si yo dijera que sí – El rostro de la pelirroja se ilumino – No sé que hacer ahora

Chloe rió suavemente mirando a la morena con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa – Creo que yo tengo una idea – Se acercó a la morena sin aviso previo y la beso en sus labios. En seguida se sintió correspondida cuando la muchacha le devolvió el beso.

Un beso tan lento como calmado y apasionado como caliente. Chloe podía sentir a Beca encantada al devolverle el beso. Una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y Chloe sabía que el trato estaba cerrado. Beca la amaba y ella amaba a la morena, querían estar juntas y debían estar juntas. Chloe no perdería la oportunidad de estar con quien quería.

– Eres increíble – Rió Chloe suavemente, presionando su frente en la de la morena una vez que se hubieron separado. La morena rió suavemente.

– Eres un bicho raro… – Pero estaba sonriendo. Su mano aún sosteniendo la de la pelirroja.

– Gracias – Sonrió la chica.

Beca rió suavemente poniéndose en pie, la siguió Chloe mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Cuando la morena alzo su mano entrelazada y beso el dorso de la mano de ella sonriendo con suavidad. Chloe aguantó un chillido de emoción.

– Vamos a dormir bicho raro.

Chloe sonrió ligeramente – ¿Me dejarás ser la cuchara grande?

– Lo dudo – La morena rió. La chica sonrió divertida mientras seguía a la morena hacia la improvisada cama improvisa hecha con hojas.

* * *

Aubrey no quería creerlo, pero a este punto ya estaba de acuerdo con el peligroso y loco plan de Jesse para ir en busca de su mejor amiga. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento para Aubrey era que Chloe estuviera a salvo y devuelta en el campamento. Realmente no podía seguir esperando en vano hasta saber o no sí su mejor amiga estaba bien.

Vio a Jesse comenzar con el descenso y en seguida se arrepintió de no haber discutido un poco más el tema. El chico ya tenía medio cuerpo abajo, con las manos fuertemente apoyadas en la superficie antes de tirar abajo su cabeza cuando Aubrey lo detuvo.

Se arrepintió.

Peligroso era una palabra corta ante lo que se podía venir encima si el muchacho bajaba. Si quería ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo, pero no podía arriesgar a alguien más.

Cuando el chico estaba devuelta arriba, ella se sentía más tranquila y cómoda. No había razón para poner a nadie en peligro. Nadie…

Ella suspiró mirando a sus amigos – Nadie va a bajar. Es peligroso.

– Tenemos que llegar a encontrarlas – Jesse frunció el ceño molesto.

– He dicho que no, Jesse. Es peligroso.

El muchacho gruñó. Su rostro rojo de la ira, enojado por no poder bajar a encontrar a las dos chicas. El chico estaba gruñendo nuevamente a su amiga.

– No, Jesse. No bajes – Volteó la cabeza enojada. No quiso decir nada. Ya le bastaba con saber que Chloe no estaba y realmente estaba nerviosa ella mientras no sabía qué hacer.

Respiró hondo alzando la mirada hacia arriba y luego miró a su exnovia. La muchacha hizo una mueca confundida.

– Vamos a comer, ¿podrías pescar algo, Stacie? Después decidiremos que hacer.

La rubia dio la vuelta mientras se alejaba con calma. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Escuchó a Stacie detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo ni un solo segundo.

– Bree… – La chica chilló tomándola del brazo – ¿Qué fue eso?

La rubia miró a la chica más alta con una mueca en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y luego respiró hondo.

– Estoy asustada – Admitió la muchacha – Han pasado dos días y aún no sé en donde está Chloe. Es mi mejor amiga y…

– Lo sé – La morena asintió – Pero no debes actuar así. Tenemos que buscar una forma de encontrar a las chicas o de lo contrario…

– No me importa – Aubrey dijo con fuerza – Sé que quieres encontrar a Rebeca. No me importa eso. Me importa que mi mejor amiga cayó por un barranco y no sé si está bien o está con vida. Todo lo que sé es que quiero encontrarla y cuando lo haga espero que el Hobbit esté con ella, así puedo matarla

– No sabes si es culpa de Becky. Estás siendo injusta, Aubrey.

– ¿Yo estoy siendo injusta? – La muchacha la miro con rabia – ¿Qué hay de ti?

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Stacie frunció el ceño. Le basto solo aquella frase para saber que la conversación había girado de rumbo – Yo no he sido injusta contigo. Te dije que te amaba, pero también a Beca. No estamos juntas porque tú fuiste quién se obsesiono con una estúpida idea y fuiste tú quién hizo que rompiéramos y ahora te enojas solo porque te digo que no sé que es lo que quiero. Aubrey, ¿tienes idea de lo que era ser ignorada a cada rato y a cada segundo? Estaba cansada de que me dejaras plantada todas las veces que planeamos citas por estar pensando en planes para las Bellas

La rubia frunció el ceño. Algo dentro de sí se revolvió y para empujarlo más lejos la muchacha solo lo ignoró. Miró a su amiga y luego resopló.

– Solo ve por pescado. Ya decidiremos que hacer.

Stacie frunció el ceño.

– Aubrey…

La chica siguió su camino lejos de la morena que no dejaba de mirarla preocupada. Tal vez si se había pasado un poco, o eso creía ella.

* * *

Beca siguió caminando tranquilamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el camino. Detrás de ella, Chloe caminaba con las manos en las correas de la mochila. Sus pies dolían demasiado y gemía con cada paso que daba. La morena, por otro lado, solo la miraba de vez en cuando sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿Estás bien? – Se detuvo en un momento mirando a la pelirroja preocupada.

– Sí – Asintió la chica.

– Estás yendo cada vez más lento.

– Sí. Solo… estoy cansada – La muchacha sonrió un poco. La mirada de Beca era seria, pero calmada y con un resoplido sacudió la cabeza sin comprar la mentira de la pelirroja.

La muchacha camino hasta la chica y la miró calmadamente – Te duele el tobillo.

– Estoy bien.

– Chloe, no te lo pregunté – La pelirroja hizo una mueca cargada de vergüenza por un instante. La morena suspiro y luego miró hacia adelante. Aún había mucho camino por recorrer, pero si querían llegar algún lado antes del anochecer debían apresurar su paso. Se quitó la mochila y luego se inclinó de rodillas al suelo obligando a Chloe a subirse en su espalda. La pelirroja había estado sorprendida por un instante, pero aún así realizo el pedido de la chica.

Caminaron por unos cuantos metros hasta que el pecho de Beca comenzó a exigirle un descanso. Algo bien merecido. La pelirroja sonrió a la morena por un instante.

– Eres increíble. No pensé que pudieras caminar tanto cargando a alguien.

Beca rió suavemente.

– Exageras.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente besando la mejilla de la morena. Estaban listas para partir de nuevo, pero la muchacha no parecía muy segura de ser la carga de Beca.

De todos modos, no había nada que pudiera decir sin que Beca gruñera en contra de ella. Camino con Chloe a su espalda por varios metros más hasta que el aroma a mar se hizo presente. Las dos chicas parecían emocionadas de pronto y mientras más caminaba más intenso era el aroma.

La pelirroja chilló emocionada. Quería que Beca no dejara de caminar hasta llegar a la orilla pronto, pero tampoco quería cansarla. Sin embargo, si Beca quería detenerse ella no lo haría hasta llegar al lugar que más quería.

Chloe se sostenía con fuerza rodeando el cuello de Beca con sus brazos mientras la muchacha no soltaba a Chloe. Tenía firmemente agarrada las piernas de Chloe que estaban a sus costados y la respiración entrecortada. Caminó unos diez metros más y finalmente decidió detenerse.

– Beca, detente – Chloe comenzó a sentir hambre. La morena la miro por encima del hombro e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Las dos chicas se sentaron a comer un par de frutas antes de cargar la mochila con otras frutas más que se encontraban cerca de ellas.

– Ésta está es deliciosa – La pelirroja dijo con emoción después de darle un mordisco a una chirimoya que habían encontrado. El suave sabor le quemaba en la boca como un delicioso pastelillo.

Miró a la morena por un instante, pero solo pudo verla con la mirada puesta en un mango de su mano. No dijo nada por el momento, porque ambas se pusieron en camino, pero esta vez, Chloe caminaba a su lado. Lento.

– Ya quiero llegar al campamento – Chloe chilló con emoción – Ver a Aubrey y a Stacie. ¡Ver a todos!

Beca asintió con calma.

– Beca – Chloe la tomó de la mano – ¿No estás emocionada?

– Estaría más emocionada si pudiéramos volver a casa – Suspiró la morena sosteniendo la mano de Chloe aún.

Chloe suspiró – ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

– No – Fue una respuesta automática. Suspiró suavemente mirando a su novia (?) – Solo quiero volver y poder recostarme en mi amada hamaca

Chloe rió suavemente – Beca, ¿no quieres cantar?

– ¿Por qué querría cantar?

– Porque a mí me encanta escucharte cantar.

Beca levantó una ceja – ¿Quieres que cante ahora?

– Para mí.

La morena miró a la chica por un momento. No sabía cómo ser una novia, tampoco sabía lo que era ser una novia, pero se imaginó que las novias le cantaban a su chica, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que su abuela algunas veces le ha dicho mientras ve esas románticas películas que a Beca no le gustaban. De hecho no le gustaba ninguna película, pero su abuela siempre la obligaba a verlas aunque Beca siempre solía quedarse dormida al inicio de las películas. Como sea, la mujer que tanto admiraba la morena siempre le repetía una y otra vez que las serenatas era la forma más hermosa de decirle a alguien cuanto le quería.

Y sin darse cuenta, su boca estaba cantando la canción que había marcado su vida desde que era una niña. No sabía quién la había cantado para ella, pero sabía que la letra se le había incrustado en lo más profundo de sí misma.

– _I got my ticket for the long way round_ _._ _Two bottle of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet compan and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

Chloe sonrió ligeramente maravillándose con el sonido de la voz de la chica que tanto quería. Le gustaba la forma en que Beca cantaba. Su voz era única, suave y encantadora. Como el arrullo de un murmullo.

Abrazó a su novia con fuerza, ocultando la mueca en su rostro cuando sintió el cuerpo de Beca tenso. Parecía que la muchacha no estaba cómoda con la cercanía de Chloe aún y ésta intentaba no demostrar la decepción en su rostro, porque sabía que la morena necesitaba tiempo.

– Aún creo que serías una gran adición a las Bellas. Deberías intentar hacer la audición con nosotras el año entrante.

Beca hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su reciente novia que ella planeaba irse a Los Angeles para convertirse en DJ profesional en lugar de ir a la universidad? Sin duda ahora la cosa estaba grave.

No respondió a la petición de Chloe, pero espero internamente que la chica dejara el tema allí.

El intenso aroma a mar salado se hizo aún más fuerte y entre las hojas de los árboles Beca pudo divisar un color azul brillante. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de Chloe y corría con la muchacha confundida a toda prisa hasta la salida de aquella espesura verde.

El fuerte sol les había golpeado en los ojos, el aroma a mar y sus olas reventando le salpicaban en el rostro. La fuerte brisa marina jugaba con sus cabellos.

Las dos chicas sonrieron con emoción.

Chloe corrió a zancadas hacia el mar dando saltos en el agua y salpicando a todos lados. Llamó a Beca que no dudo en lanzarse también a su lado. Corriendo hasta lo profundo Chloe pudo salpicar su cabello en agua sintiendo por fin su primer baño, aún en agua salada, en dos días desde que cayeron por el barranco.

La cabeza roja sabía que estaban en la zona alta de la isla por razones obvias: el mar. Pero aún no sabía claramente en que sector se encontraban. No importaba.

Las dos muchachas estuvieron jugando en el agua, y para Chloe fue bastante divertido ver a Beca actuar como una niña. Fue divertido estar con ella a su lado. Fue simplemente divertido.

Una fogata.

Un pescado.

Unas hojas grandes.

Pasarían la noche allí y al día siguiente seguirían su camino. Después de todo, hora se encontraban más cerca del campamento que antes.

Y, a pesar de que Beca le había a Chloe que no sería la cuchara pequeña nunca, esa noche y la noche anterior Chloe había sido la cuchara grande. Le gustaba la forma en que Beca la dejaba acurrucarse a su lado.

Otra noche más…

Otra noche más…

…y podrían volver al campamento pronto.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por esta noche. Realmente lamento que sea algo tarde la actualización, pero es que acabo de llegar de una salida al centro y mis pies me están matando, ahora no pensaba actualizar porque se me había olvidado, pero... bueno, cuando me acordé obviamente actualice. Entonces esto sería todo por esta semana y nos veremos la siguiente semana.

Dejen Reviews.


	24. Aquí estamos: en el campamento

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 20:  
Aquí estamos: en el campamento

– ¿Cómo es él?

Beca alzó la mirada confundida por un instante, mirando a su novia con la mirada fija en las estrellas. Apoyó su codo en la arena mirándola con una expresión tranquila, pero seria.

– ¿Quién?

– Sabes bien de quién hablo.

Beca hizo una mueca – No lo sé. Apenas lo conozco.

La pelirroja asintió – ¿Cómo supo él que eras su hija?

La mirada de la morena le dijo claramente a la pelirroja que era incomodo hablar del tema, pero Chloe no quería ceder. En sus pensamientos ella tenía ganas de conocer aquello que tanta oscuridad le traía a la chica.

– No lo sé – Beca respondió con sinceridad – Volvía del colegio hace tres años y cuando entré noté una chaqueta extra en el sofá. Cuando me dirigí hacia la cocina buscando a mi abuela lo vi hablando con ella y eso fue todo lo que necesite para saber que era él

– Lo siento. Sé que odias hablar de eso, no debería hacerte hablar de ello.

Beca sacudió la cabeza – No, no deberías – Se giró de espaldas a ella – Pero no estoy enojada contigo

Chloe hizo una mueca acercándose a la morena, rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y besó su hombro.

– Nunca fui fan de ellos, de todos modos. Odiaba a ambos por todo, jamás me interesó que podría conocerlos un poco más de lo que ya los conocía. Recuerdo… recuerdo que cuando era niña, hasta los ocho años, siempre soñaba con el momento en que ambos cruzarían la puerta, me dirían que todo había sido un mal entendido y que estaban allí para mí. Jamás sucedió – Beca miró a los ojos de Chloe. La pelirroja aún rodeaba la cintura de la morena que estaba de espaldas a ella y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Beca. Podía vagamente ver sus ojos, cargado de tristeza y de desamparo – Cuando cumplí nueve años esa esperanza murió. Ellos no irían por mí y no me dirían que era un mal entendido. Todo lo que sucedió: mi madre intentando matarme, mi padre abandonándonos, mis abuelos haciéndose cargo de mí… todo eso realmente había sucedido y era mi dura realidad – Suspiro suavemente dando la vuelta hacia la pelirroja – No sé ni por qué te cuento esto – Rió con ironía – Pero hablar contigo es tan fácil

La pelirroja sonrió – Siempre pensé que nunca te abrirías a mí. Luego, después de besarnos, lo hiciste como si se tratara de algo que haces siempre. No voy a negar que no me sentí asustada con toda esa historia, pero también me gusto que confiaras en mí para contarla…

Chloe sonrió ligeramente. Se encontraba sobre Beca sentada, mientras la morena la miraba con una sonrisa. La chica se inclinó un poco conectando sus labios con los de ella.

– Chloe… tú eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar – Dijo la chica con un susurró – Fuera de mi abuela, eres lo más importante. No lo digo porque eres mi novia, que por cierto apenas tenemos como dos o tres días, pero desde que llegue a Barden High tú eres la única que me ha hecho sentir aceptada. Es por eso que eres importante para mí

La muchacha sonrió ante sus palabras besando nuevamente a Beca – ¿Sabes? Realmente no esperaba que me contaras toda tu historia, pero sé que ocultas más aún, ¿verdad? – Besó la frente de su novia – No te presiono, Becs. Quiero que estés cómoda. Esta es una relación que tú también tienes que querer. Ser feliz…

– Soy feliz, Chloe – Sonrió – Contigo soy feliz…

La pelirroja sonrió – Supongo que es muy pronto, ¿verdad?

– Sí, lo es – La morena sonrió – Pero es mejor pronto que tarde

– Pronto que tarde – La chica rió besando los labios de la morena.

Cuando la mañana siguiente había llegado las dos chicas hicieron lo que tenían que hacer para des esperezarse, comieron un poco y emprendieron su camino hacia el sur (porque no sabían a donde más ir) hasta donde se encontraba el campamento. Daba igual que camino tomaran, porque todos llevarían al campamento, claro que unos serían más largos y otro más cortos, pero eso sería cosa del destino si su travesía duraría o no.

La pelirroja había notado un par de cambios en la chica menor desde la noche anterior. A pesar de lo que Beca había dicho, Chloe había sido la cuchara grande toda la noche, sosteniendo a la morena en sus brazos porque le gustaba bastante, pero eso no era malo y a Beca no le molesta, lo que era un gran cambio en ella había estado un tanto distante. Para esto, Chloe sabía a ciencia cierta que se trataba de alguna pesadilla.

Caminaron hasta llegar a varios metros lejanos. Finalmente decidieron que era momento de parar a descansar. No duró mucho tiempo en que ambas chicas descansaron, pues rápidamente se pusieron en pie para seguir su camino hasta el campamento.

El silencio se había hecho infernal y aunque Chloe intentaba aligerarlo, podía sentir que Beca realmente no quería abandonar esa calma que la envolvía solo a ella.

Llegaron a lo que podría ser la mitad de la isla, o al menos eso le pareció a Beca tras haber caminado tanto. Las dos chicas se detuvieron por un instante. Chloe observó a Beca, ella había estado observando sus movimientos tranquilamente. La morena pasaba un buen momento divagando internamente antes de ponerse en camino de nuevo y Chloe… la seguía con calma.

Quiso decirle algo, lo que fuera que pudiera hacerla sentir cómoda, pero la primera palabra que se escapó de sus labios no nada sino algo que crearía todo lo contrario.

Cuando Beca se tensó, Chloe sabía que había metido la pata. La palabra «bebé» hizo temblar a la morena como si se tratase de una rama de árbol juego jalada por un viento fuerte. Chloe frunció el ceño colocando la mano en el hombro de la morena que sonrió nerviosa.

– Sigamos adelante – La pelirroja hizo una mueca ante la calma de Beca. La tomó de la mano, sintiéndola tensa aún. Comenzó a sentir que se aflojaba de a poco y eso la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Tal vez palabra que había usado era nueva para Beca y por eso se había tensado, pero también sabía que existía un tal vez de que Beca pudiera acostumbrarse a ella – Beca, si hay algo que te molesta…

– No hay nada – Beca se encogió de hombros – Solo quiero llegar pronto

– Yo también, Becs, pero estoy pensando que tú ocultas algo. ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, Chloe. Todo está perfecto – La morena sonrió besando la frente de la chica.

La muchacha hizo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella no estaba segura de que Beca estuviera completamente bien, pero no dijo nada en su contra. Siguieron caminando.

Paso un rato antes de que Chloe comenzara a reír, causando que la morena la mirara por un momento confundida.

– Ya entiendo. Estás enojada porque no puedes oír tu música.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe por un instante como si la idea de algo nuevo hubiera resurgido de la nada, pero Chloe sabía que aquella mirada no expresaba nada más sino que la morena realmente no había pensado en su música ni un solo momento.

– ¿Tú no…?

– Solo recordaba unas cosas – Beca sacudió la cabeza desviando la mirada – No es nada de qué preocuparse

Asintió con la cabeza en una respuesta inconforme, sin embargo no planeaba invadir los pensamientos de la chica obligándola a contarle.

La chica abrió la boca al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño, dio unos pasos antes de tropezar con algo en la arena. Cuando se volteó a mirar vio un pequeño animalito escondido en una concha mientras corría hacia el mar a toda velocidad. Beca (a su lado inclinada) rió suavemente y ayudó a la pelirroja.

– No sabía que había vida además de nosotros aquí.

– Parece increíble, ¿verdad? – Beca parpadeó sorprendida, aún mirando el camino recorrido por el pequeño crustáceo. Chloe sonrió divertida.

– Es bueno saber que no estamos solas y perdidas.

– Sí, de cierto modo lo es.

La chica rió nuevamente caminando junto a ella tranquilamente – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Beca frunció el ceño – No lo sé, ¿tres días?

– No, Becs – Rió suavemente – Me refiero a desde que nos estrellamos

La morena abrió los ojos – Ni idea. Creo que perdí la cuenta tras el día quince.

– Ya veo – Chloe dijo sonriendo con calma.

– ¿Por?

– Curiosidad.

Beca levantó una ceja mirando a la chica confundida.

 _Con la música a todo dar, sus oídos a reventar, Beca movía la cabeza de arriba abajo al ritmo de la música mientras en su Ipod tranquilamente revisaba la lista de canciones que tenía._

 _Sus piernas colgaban despreocupadamente desde el brazo del sofá, mientras que su espalda baja se apoyaba en el otro brazo._

 _Cerró los ojos suavemente cuando la siguiente canción comenzó a reproducirse. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar con calma por la canción antes de que ferozmente alguien hubiera arrancado la posesión más preciada de la morena: sus audífonos._

– _Hey – Dijo con un ceño fruncido y aparente calma – ¿Qué haces?_

– _Voy a sacarte de tu miseria – La sonrisa tonta de un niño de cinco años se encontraba dibujada en el rostro de un adolescente._

– _¿Miseria? – Beca se burló – No sé de qué hablas_

– _Yo creo que estás enojada por todo lo que ha sucedido. Estás, lo que se dice, cabreada con el mundo. Eres tú contra todos –_

 _La morena sonrió torcido extendiendo la mano. La sonrisa tonta nuevamente se esbozó._

– _Ponte en pie. Te llevaré a mi lugar favorito._

 _La muchacha alzó una ceja, su sonrisa no desapareció._

– _¿Cómo entraste en mi casa?_

– _¿Eso importa? – El adolescente sonrió despreocupado. En su dedo índice giraba la llave de algo. Beca sacudió la cabeza – Como sea, levanta tu perezoso trasero que llego la hora de marcharnos_

– _No iré contigo – La morena espeto volviendo a colocarse los audífonos, antes de reproducir la música nuevamente – Tengo mejores cosas que hacen_

– _Como dejarte morir en tu miseria y depresión – Asintió la sonrisa adolescente._

– _¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete de mi casa! – La chica arrastró al muchacho. Sus ojos azules se fruncieron en un ceño serio observando a la menor._

– _Es la casa de la abuela._

– _Está bien, mocoso. Largo. No quiero que estés aquí – Beca saco al muchacho de la casa._

 _Los ojos azules del moreno se alzaron con preocupación hacia la muchacha menor._

– _No soy un mocoso – El muchacho frunció el ceño – Tengo dos años más que tú_

– _Lo que sea – Beca echó al chico de la casa. Una vez que estaba sola, su cabeza se sacudió violentamente, sus manos cubrieron sus oídos en un intento de acallar la voz dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos presionar con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo unas dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos._

No importa cuanto tiempo estuvieran caminando las dos chicas, parecía que nunca llegaban a su destino y todo estaba tan lento. La mente de Beca iba a mil por horas pensando en sus propias cosas, mientras a su vez, la mente de Chloe hacía lo mismo que la de Beca.

Las dos chicas en silencio estuvieron en silencio. Caminando cansadas, Chloe parpadeó un par de veces. Se detuvo de golpe sorprendida mientras observaba el humo que se dirigía hacia el cielo. Chillo emocionada y no muy lejos diviso la figura de una chica pescando.

– ¡Beca, mira, es el campamento!

Beca observo con una sonrisa el lugar y luego se dirigió tranquilamente junto a Chloe, que no paraba de chillar.

El objetivo de Chloe era la muchacha rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando, con la chica que se encontraba pescando. Estaba por comenzar a correr cuando escucho de pronto a Beca chillar, y tan sorprendente fue el hecho de que la muchacha chillara, que enseguida se volteó a ver qué sucedió.

– ¿Beca? – Alzó la mirada sorprendida – Oh mi dios, ¿estás bien?

* * *

Aubrey caminaba por la arena descalza, algo completamente anormal en ella, pero en ese momento a nadie pareció importarle. La muchacha sentía la arena mojada de la orilla del mar. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba calmar los nervios, seguramente todo iba a salir bien.

Aún pensaba en un plan sobre cómo salvar a Beca y a Chloe (principalmente a Chloe), pero realmente no lograba pensar en nada que sonara coherente en su cabeza y a su vez que sonara real. Todas las ideas eran peligrosas, todas exponían a sus amigos y todas podrían causar la muerte de alguien. Nada era bueno para ella.

– Hey, Blondie – Volteó la mirada hacia la australiana que se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Qué te parece?

Aubrey se acercó hacia la muchacha que sonreía tranquilamente. Observó el suelo con calma encontrándose la arena bajo sus pies acumulada en montículos.

– ¿Qué piensas que va a suceder? – Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado una idea tan demente como esa, de todos modos: ¿qué planeaba atrapar ella?

– Creo que lograremos algún animal o algo. Un cerdo para la cena no estaría mal. No, mejor. Si viene el piloto loco de nuevo usaremos esto para capturarlo – La rubia sonrió emocionada – Así sabrá que no puede contra nosotros

– Creo que esa es una idea loca, gorda Amy – Aubrey suspiró – pero supongo que es lo único que tenemos

– Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien.

Aubrey suspiró nuevamente – Confiar en ti es lo que me da miedo. Pero bueno, como dije, es lo único que tenemos.

– Bien por nosotros – Amy dijo sonriendo – Shorty no es la única con un cerebro lleno de ideas

Odiaba admitirlo, pero al menos las ideas de Rebeca parecían probables a dar un resultado favorable y no una fantasía.

La rubia más alta desvió la mirada hacia otro lado cuando notó a la chica más alta caminar hacia la orilla del mar, cargando junto a ella una vara con una cuerda atada a un extremo. Ella camino hacia donde estaba la muchacha con calma, aunque su cuerpo en realidad se había movido por inercia más que por otra cosa. Respiró hondo sin saber bien que hacer o decir una vez que llegará allí y solo deseaba que fuera algo completamente normal. Realmente lo deseaba.

Se aclaró la garganta un momento viendo a Stacie confundida. Ella tragó saliva nuevamente, lamentándose haberse acercado a ella.

– Yo solo pasaba a ver cómo estaba todo – Ella desviando la mirada dijo. Stacie, por otro lado, sonrió ligeramente con tristeza.

– Bien, supongo – Fue corto y sencillo. Sentía que no tenía palabras para hablar.

– Está bien… – La rubia asintió incomoda. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Con una incómoda sonrisa, Aubrey se alejó lentamente mientras suspiraba.

La peor parte de su día era tener que hablar con Stacie. Si antes era incomodo ahora más. Se sentía emocionalmente cansada cada vez que hablaba con ella. Odiaba que Stacie estuviera más interesada en Beca de lo que jamás se había interesado en nadie, además de ella, claro.

De mala gana, con incomodidad nuevamente, la muchacha comenzó a alejarse. Ella se abrazó a sí misma mientras volvía de regreso al campamento. Ella vio a Amy caminar hacia la jungla.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza con calma y vio a Emily jugar con la leña quemada en la fogata.

– ¿Cómo vas con eso?

– Bien. Creo que el fuego estaba bastante bien para comenzar a calentar el pescado, pero por lo visto, Stacie no está teniendo mucha suerte.

– Habrá que esperar hasta que ella pueda…

– ¡ATRAPE ALGO!

La voz de Amy había cortado la voz de Aubrey emocionada. La rubia frunció el ceño preguntándose cuál era la probabilidad de que la chica hubiera atrapado algo comestible dado que Stacie no estaba teniendo suerte con él... o al menos algo que sea interesante. De todos modos, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba aquello, sentía miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar en la trampa que la australiana había preparado. Junto con Emily corrió haca donde se encontraba la rubia regordete dando saltos de alegría con una vara de bambú siendo sostenida en ambas manos.

Parecía más un grito de victoria ante una guerra.

Pero para la sorpresa de Aubrey, lo que la Gorda Amy había atrapado no era un animal como ella esperaba ni tampoco era el piloto, de hecho estaba casi segura de que no era ninguna de las dos opciones y aunque con la red de lianas sacudiéndose de un lado a otro dejando caer algunas hojas de los árboles con la cual había tapado la trampa ella no era capaz de ver con claridad qué se escondía entre la maraña que formaba la trampa de la australiana. Por otro lado, más importante, podía ver que justo debajo de la red se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja mirando hacia el bulto negro que se encontraba en la red trampa acudiéndose de lado. Estaba gritando algo, ignorando a las tres chicas que estaban ahí presente.

El corazón de Aubrey casi se detuvo en cuanto logró identificar a la muchacha que se encontraba allí. No era algún habitante de la isla y definitivamente no era el piloto. Grito su nombre y cuando la pelirroja fue consciente de la presencia de la rubia, ésta corrió a abrazarla con fuerza. El grito había sorprendido a los demás sobrevivientes que enseguida habían acudido hacia el sector en donde había sucedido el gran alboroto.

Para la rubia había sucedido todo en un bullicio sordo. Había abrazado a su mejor amiga, había respirado el aroma a salado y a su vez había sentido su cuerpo devolverle el abrazo. Había ignorado los múltiples raspones que presentaba en su rostro y en sus brazos ya que no se veían del todo peligrosos, nada grave y es que en ese momento solo le importaba que la muchacha estaba ahí sana y salva, de regreso en el campamento.

– ¡Roja, haz regresado! – Amy grito emocionada. Dejó caer la vara de bambú y corrió a abrazar la muchacha con fuerza, quién aún no se despegaba de Aubrey.

– ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡ME MUERO! –

Solo entonces Aubrey identifico la voz de Rebeca, desde arriba en la trampa que Amy que había plantado. Internamente agradeció a Amy por la trampa y mientras que Chloe abrazaba a los demás sobrevivientes la rubia se paseó hasta quedar debajo de la morena.

– Wow… – No pudo evitar un tono de voz burlesco mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Qué haces ahí arriba, Rebeca?

– Estoy segura de que esto es tu culpa – La morena se quejó. A duras penas podía ver su rostro debido a las lianas – Voy a matarte, ¿me oyes?

– Para tu carro, enana. No he sido yo quién te ha puesto allá arriba y solo para que lo sepas... – La liana que sujetaba el peso de Beca cedió un poco causando que la muchacha jadeara y retrocediera un paso atrás. La oración había quedado a medias, porque enseguida parecía que todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de la muchacha morena. Mientras que la chica misteriosa gritaba para que la bajara, las burlas de Aubrey se habían desvanecido enseguida y ahora, sin entender por qué, comenzó a preocuparse por el bienestar de ésta muchacha.

– ¡Hay que bajarla! – Stacie miró a Amy antes de que nuevamente la trampa cediera otro poco más. Aubrey desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha que corría cómicamente hacia donde estaba atada la liana y desesperadamente intentaba desanudar la cuerda. Aubrey abrió los ojos conociendo el resultado de soltar la cuerda, pero antes de poder advertir algo Amy ya había terminado de desanudar la liana y la trampa cedió por completo estrellando a la muchacha contra el suelo. La primera en correr hacia la morena fue Stacie, como era de esperarse, pero a Aubrey por alguna razón en lugar de hacerla enfadar la hizo reír.

Una vez que Beca se hubiera sentado en la arena, miró a Aubrey con una expresión tenebrosa. La muchacha ni siquiera retrocedió sino que simplemente siguió riendo, pero a Beca no parecía hacerle tanta gracia como a la rubia.

– ¿Estás bien? – Chloe se había acercado para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Sí. No te preocupes – Beca gruñó mirando a Aubrey – Voy a matarte

– ¿Bromeas? Yo no fui quién te dejó ahí. Fue la Gorda Amy.

La chica sacudió la cabeza con rabia. Beca había dado un paso hacia Aubrey, pero fue detenida por Chloe que la tomaba de un brazo. La morena enseguida se tranquilizó, pero aún parecía querer golpear a la rubia que solo resoplaba cruzada de brazos.

* * *

Había sido agradable volver al campamento con todos sus amigos de nuevo, Chloe realmente se sentía cómoda ahí con la gente que conocía y amaba. Ella miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de aquel fruto que con tanto esfuerzo ella y Beca habían conseguido no hace mucho.

Habían trazado un pequeño mapa en la arena para poder señalarles a sus amigos una zona alta y no muy lejana en donde podría haber muchos frutos que pudieran ayudarles por un tiempo.

Chloe miró a Aubrey con una sonrisa amplia. Realmente se sentía como en casa, aunque no estuviera realmente en casa.

Le gustaba la calma que había en el campamento de momento y esperaba que el lugar no se hubiera destrozado en su ausencia. Solo Dios sabe cuánto esfuerzo pone ella para que el lugar no se viniera abajo.

Beca, por otro lado, no parecía importarle nada en aquel momento. La muchacha había hecho lo que tanto decía querer hacer: estar en su hamaca.

La pelirroja sonrió con emoción mientras caminaba por la isla, mirando todo a su alrededor como si se tratase de algo nuevo, pero no era más que volver a lo viejo.

– Me alegra estar de regreso – Comentó Chloe sonriendo. A su lado Aubrey sonrió.

– También estoy contenta de tenerte de regreso – La rubia dijo emocionada – No creí que te fuera a volver a ver. En serio estaba muy asustada

Chloe asintió sonriendo – Bueno, fue una gran caída. Creo que realmente tuve suerte de que Beca estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo.

– ¿En serio? – Aubrey levantó una ceja – ¿Cómo cayeron a todo esto? No me digas que fue culpa del hobbit, porque soy capaz de matarla ahora mismo

– ¡No! Beca no fue culpable de nada – Chloe sacudió la cabeza – De hecho, ella me ayudo. Beca estuvo conmigo desde que caímos. Ella es increíble, Aubrey, cuando me torcí el tobillo ella me cargo por varios metros. Beca es increíble…

La rubia sonrió torcido cruzándose de brazos – Tienes que hacer algo con ese enamoramiento tuyo, ¿sabes? Es molesto.

La muchacha sonrió despreocupada. Apretó los labios con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

– Bree… – Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. La rubia le sonrió un momento antes de que la cabeza roja enganchara su brazo con el de ella – Eres mi mejor amiga. No tienes que estar celosa

La cica se burló – ¿Celosa yo? Si claro.

Rió nuevamente la muchacha.

– Te extrañe – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa.

– Y yo también – La rubia sonrió a su mejor.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, tengo en mente más o menos la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá esta historia y espero que no sean muchos porque tengo planeada otra historia con tema Bechloe, aunque con mucho más drama porque será ambientada en otro tipo de... contexto... sin embargo no dejaré esta histoir a descontinuada. He pensado en unos 35 o 40 caps tal vez incluso un poco menos, pero la cosa es que ya hasta tengo pensando un final.

Bien eso es todo.

Nos veremos el otro viernes.

Dejen Reviews.


	25. Colisión de pensamientos

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograran sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 27:  
Colisión de pensamientos

Sonrió un poco mirando a la joven dormida. Le costaba creer que aquella criatura dormida, que parecía tan pequeña y tan adorable, fuera la misma chica fría que a diario provocaba a su mejor amiga con su tono sarcástico. Comenzaba a creer que el tono sarcástico de la muchacha y su actitud fría era un mecanismo de defensa que se había creado para sí misma. Después de conocer su historia, Chloe estaba segura de que sí era un mecanismo de defensa.

Acaricio el rostro suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, removió un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro y sonrió nuevamente.

No sabía qué hora era, pero sí sabía que hace un momento habían despertado, al menos la mayoría en el campamento. Aubrey se había levantado hacia un buen rato.

El tiempo en realidad no importaba para nada, quería sonreír tanto como pudiera y lo estaba logrando al observar a su novia dormir tan pacíficamente. Sabía que seguramente Aubrey estaría de regreso en la tienda para hacer que levantara su trasero del saco de dormir.

Hizo una mueca, no quería que Aubrey supiera nada sobre ella y Beca, de hecho lo había estado ocultando desde que llegaron al campamento después de su travesía por la selva. Estaba segura de que a Beca no le agradaba mucho, porque la morena parecía algo molesta en ocasiones, pero aún así la chica no había hecho alusión a este hecho por el momento y Chloe sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera. Pero quién iba a imaginar que Beca Mitchell sería de las personas que les gusta mostrar su noviazgo ante los demás.

Con pesar se levantó y cambio de ropa, salió de la tienda de campaña solo para no despertar sospechas en Aubrey y se dirigió hacia donde Emily se encontraba hirviendo el agua.

Había una sonrisa en los labios de la morena que le decía a Chloe que estaba feliz, o enamorada, tal vez ambas. Ella se sentó junto a la morena sonriéndole calmadamente. Notó entonces que la pierna lastimada de Emily parecía haber mejorado considerablemente desde la última vez que la vio. El corte parecía que solo estaba cerrándose mientras también no era necesario mantener más la costura. Este hecho le recordó las tantas cicatrices de Beca, y no solo pensaba en la que se había hecho allí en la isla sino la que su propia madre le había hecho.

No pudo evitar estremecerse de solo imaginarse un escenario como ese. Por un momento su apetito mañanero desapareció ante la imagen mental que se le vino a la mente.

– Aquí tienes – La morena sonrió entregándole a la chica algo de comida.

– Gracias, Em – Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja. Hizo una mueca dudando de si comer o no. Su estómago gruñía, pero la imagen seguía ahí en su cabeza provocándole un malestar. Emily la miraba como si esperara verla comer, así que con una sonrisa en sus labios Chloe agradeció a la chica nuevamente y se llevó un trozo de plátano a la boca.

Ella vio a la morena levantarse con una sonrisa. Sin duda su pierna estaba más fuerte como para permitirle hacer cosas que antes no podía hacer en el campamento antes de ese momento, como cargar agua o incluso caminar largos tramos. Era un gran avance que a Chloe le agradaba conocer. Aun se encontraba comiendo lo que debía considerarse su desayuno cuando Aubrey camino hacia la zona el campamento siendo seguida por Jessie y Bumper que cargaban con unos troncos grandes y anchos.

– ¿Para qué es eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

– Intentaremos construir una cabaña – Jesse sonrió – Es posible que estemos mucho tiempo aquí, ya casi llevamos un mes, así que creo que es mejor intentar acomodarnos

La sorpresa de Chloe no se podía contener solo en su rostro. Ella estaba segura de que Jesse era la clase de chico que prefería hacer algo antes que quedarse de brazos cruzados y en varias ocasiones había demostrado aquello, por lo que no entendía ahora por qué estaba de acuerdo con ponerse cómodo en la isla que tanto odiaba.

Cuando la pelirroja pensaba abrir la boca y decir algo que resultara lo más normal posible, la morena que tanto amaba acababa de salir de la tienda de campaña con una expresión somnolienta. Una sonrisa pequeña y bien disimulada se dibujó en el rostro de Chloe al observar a la chica vistiendo con una sudadera algo amplia para ella. Unos shorts cortos que hacían que el cerebro de la chica explotara y unos zapatos cómodos. Chloe casi chilló al ver a su novia despreocupada como de costumbre.

– Al fin te levantas – Aubrey miró a la morena con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Beca la miro despreocupada y le gruñó mientras se sentaba junto a Chloe tranquilamente. La morena sonreía con diversión fugaz ante la mirada molesta de Aubrey. Chloe, por otro lado, sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer que en serio su novia estaba siendo tan infantil aunque por otro lado tal vez ni debía sorprenderle.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

La mirada burlona de Beca se desconectó de la mirada enojada de Aubrey y paso a ser confundida ante la mirada de Chloe. La morena parpadeó.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Es mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

– Tal vez no quiero llevarme bien con ella – La forma en como lo había dicho había herido a Chloe por un instante. Fue una respuesta tan fría y mecánica, como si estuviera esperando a que ella le preguntara y la respuesta estuviera ensayada.

Nada más unos segundos después la morena se había levantado del tronco y se había alejado despreocupada de la pelirroja quién solo podía observarla confundida.

Escuchó a Aubrey soltar un bufido antes de volver a Jesse y a Bumper con sus planos para una cabaña improvisada. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

– Entonces… – Camino hasta donde se encontraba Aubrey. Aun se sentía extraña por la conversación con Beca – ¿Cuál es el plan?

La sonrisa de Aubrey volvió a su rostro – Quiero crear una especie de refugio. Sin el avión nada nos prepara para una tormenta. Con un refugio rodeando nuestro pequeño campamento estaremos seguros.

– Es una gran idea, Bree – Sonrió la pelirroja.

* * *

Beca sonrió ligeramente con las manos en los bolsillos al momento de mirar la hamaca que había construido al día de haber caído en la isla. Estaba completamente igual que siempre. Arena en la tela, las cuerdas sujetándola con fuerza y se balanceaba lentamente por el aire.

Ella dio un paso en frente para poder subirse a ella cuando escucho la chillante voz de Stacie y sintió sus brazos rodeándola. Hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada por el momento hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio a la Gorda Amy caminando hacia ella con una mochila vacía. La chica lanzó la mochila hasta Beca, quien la atrapó en el aire y la miró confundida.

– Prepárate Shawshank. Iremos a buscar provisiones.

Beca frunció el ceño – No gracias.

– Tienes que ir, eres la única que sabe dónde encontrar – Stacie frotó su mejilla contra la de Beca mientras sonreía, besó la mejilla de la morena provocando que ésta la mirara molesta, pero solo la ignoró – Iremos las cuatro

– ¿Cuatro? ¿Cynthia Rose viene?

– No. Vendrá la heredera con nosotras. Ella insistió – Amy sonrió mirando a su amiga.

– Bien, pero no quiero ir – Beca sacudió la cabeza – Solo quiero relajarme

– Ya te relajaras cuando volvamos – Stacie sonrió traviesa – Y yo puedo ayudar en eso…

A Beca le causo un escalofrío el ronroneo de Stacie en su oído. La muchacha más baja suspiro pesadamente mirando a la rubia que sonreía ampliamente, luego miro a la alta morena, casi encontrándose con sus labios cerca de los suyos y finalmente resopló molesta aceptando ir con ellas. Stacie chilló de emoción dando saltitos, Amy apretó el puño con fuerza y emoción. Colgó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar con una típica expresión en su rostro.

Habían regresado al campamento para encontrarse con Emily, quién con dos trenzas, una camisa a cuadros abierta revelando una camiseta celeste y unos shorts cortos color blancos esperaba lista para su primera excursión desde que llegaron a la isla. La muchacha sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera algo que estuviera esperando toda su vida. Beca no podía culparla, desde que se estrellaron en la isla la muchacha no era capaz de caminar por más de cinco minutos sin pedir un descanso y jamás pensó que alguien aparte de Chloe pudiera mostrar tanto entusiasmo por algo tan simple como salir a buscar comida.

Chloe miró la expresión desganada de su novia y sonrió divertida por un momento antes de que el cuarteto comenzara a moverse hacia el lado sur de la isla. La pelirroja se había quedado con Aubrey y los demás para preparar el refugio sobre el campamento.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros riendo de sus locas ideas o de las historias más hilarantes y extrañas que la rubia les había contado desde que la conocían. En todo momento, la morena de piernas altas no se había separado de la más pequeña, que a pesar de que prefería ir caminando varios metros detrás de las tres chicas no podía realizarlo debido a la chica más alta que la sostenía con su brazo vinculado al suyo. Emily no paraba de mencionar lo emocionante que era poder por fin hacer algo diferente que no fuera hervir agua o mantener el fuego encendido.

– ¡Te lo dije Shawshank! – Si no era malo tener a Stacie vinculada a su brazo y a Amy que acababa de tomarla del cuello con su brazo entonces no sabía que era realmente malo – ¡Esto es lo mejor! Una nueva aventura para las cuatro. Espero que dure mucho tiempo, así como la tuya con la rojita

Beca no respondió. Resopló.

Emily chilló de emoción con un salto y luego miró a las tres chicas deteniéndose en el camino. Beca podía decir que la muchacha había tenido una idea que le hacía hasta brillar los ojos o de lo contrario no estaría sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Algo no le estaba por agradar.

– ¡Tenemos que conmemorar esto!

– Santo cielos – Masculló la morena – Matenme

– ¡Sí! – Stacie gritó emocionada – Esa es una gran idea. Todas juntas podríamos hacer algo así como una iniciación. ¡El juramento a los cuatro vientos!

– Mierda – Beca gimió.

La morena sacudió la cabeza emocionada – Ojala pudiéramos tomarnos una foto.

– ¿Es en serio? – Pero parecía que la voz de Beca había sido obstruida por la emoción de las tres muchachas, maldiciéndose a sí misma, Beca comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible adentrándose en la espesura verde mientras deseaba, para sus adentros, que todo fuera solo un triste sueño.

* * *

Chloe frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras miraba los planos de Aubrey dibujados en la arena. Tenía las manos entrelazadas enfrente y su cabeza agachada hacia la arena, a su lado, la rubia sonreía con suficiencia en su rostro.

– Es perfecto. Es como una de esas cosas hawaianas en las que pones un montón de hojas en el techo y esperas que te cubra. Quizás no sea mucho, pero si podemos hacerla lo suficientemente alto, podemos colocar los tronos lo suficientemente unidos como para evitar una ráfaga de viento y además una especie de cortina entonces podríamos tener hasta una fogata dentro.

La muchacha pelirroja sonrió un poco – Aubrey, es fantástico, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar como tú piensas. Es decir, la idea es fabulosa, mejor de lo que esperaba, pero… hablando en serio, ¿y si lloviera? Las hojas que estarían en el techo cederían y la fogata se apagaría. Sería como estar en el exterior.

La rubia suspiró pesado – Chloe, tienes que estar de mi lado, no en el de la enana.

– ¿Beca? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

– Que suenas como ella – Comenzó a caminar la rubia hacia donde se encontraban unos troncos rodeando el campamento – Tan… técnica… Chloe, ya hasta parece que fueras ella. Sinceramente, desde que ambas llegaron al campamento te he notado diferente y no me gusta. Parece como si la defendieras más que antes y esa mirada extraña que le das todos los días cuando crees que nadie te está mirando...

– Obviamente nadie debería estarme mirando a mí – Chloe la siguió con calma – Y yo estoy de tu lado, Bree. Eres mi mejor amiga, Beca no es… es decir… es solo una amiga… nada más…

– Sí. Como si fuera a creer ese chiste – La rubia resopló pesadamente mientras intentaba mover uno de los troncos estancados en la arena – Sé sobre tu enamoramiento de esa enana. ¿Me alegra saber que te gusta alguien? Sí, ¿hubiera escogido yo a alguien mejor? Obviamente. Ya sabes que pienso de ella y creo que es mala influencia para ti. ¿De dónde haz sacado tanto tecnicismo al hablar?

– Aubrey, estás cambiando de tema a algo que no tiene nada que ver – Chloe sacudió la cabeza – Y no creo que tenga algo de malo estar del lado de Beca para variar

La rubia suspiró pesadamente – Chloe, dime la verdad, ¿hay algo más entre tú y la enana?

Los ojos de Chloe aumentaron de pronto mientras miraba a su amiga sorprendida. Se había notado a leguas que la chica estaba molesta por algo relacionado con Beca, y solo se había notar cada vez más mientras la chica hablaba, pero sea lo que sea que la chica pensaba o quería confirmar podría ser la verdad de lo que la molestaba.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Sé que piensas que no me gusta Rebeca y si, tienes razón, no me gusta ella. No creo que sea la persona más interesante del mundo y mucho menos creo que sea inocente. Básicamente con dos cuernos, una cola y un tridente sería la imagen perfecta que está dentro de mi cabeza. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir, lo que es obvio es que no me agrada ella, Chloe – La chica suspiró mirando hacia su mejor amiga que se cruzaba de brazos con una mueca llena de disgusto – Desde que llegaron no he dejado de notar esas miradas que intercambian cuando creen que nadie las ve, también esta la forma en cómo se hablan y esos sonrojos – Inclinó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido mientras expresaba una mezcla de una expresión molesta y desinterés – Evidentemente también esta la forma en como le gusta provocarme. Algo pasó cuando estuvieron fuera del campamento, ¿no es así? Lo sé, estoy casi segura de eso, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú. Tengo miedo de la clase de persona que puede ser. No sabemos nada de ella, apenas conocemos su nombre y su apellido. No sabemos su edad, donde vive, la razón por la que fue arrestada (que es aquí lo más importante). Ni siquiera sabemos con quien vive, ¿qué clase de padres permiten que su hija sea arrestada?

– Estás haciendo especulaciones sin tener información real.

– No, es en serio, Chloe – Aubrey apretó ambos puños con fuerza y la mandíbula demostrando auto-control – Por lo que yo sé, ella podría ser una traficante de drogas o tener padres alcohólicos. La Gorda Amy me dijo que sus padres eran alcohólicos y traficantes, por eso fue arrestada, lo que tiene sentido entonces. Yo solo quiero que estés segura y no creo que a su lado lo estés. Es posible que simplemente se haya lanzado contigo porque tiene algún plan o algo. Esa chica no me gusta y no soy la única aquí.

Chloe respiró un poco, sorprendiéndose de que su respiración era tan pesada y dolorosa. Intentó sonreír, pero solo fue una sonrisa graciosa.

– Creo que eres dramática.

– Tal vez – Se encogió de hombros apretando sus propias manos – Tal vez no

– Bree…

– Solo quiero que estés a salvo – Dijo con preocupación.

– ¿Por qué estás asustada? – Frunció el ceño lentamente la pelirroja.

La rubia hizo una mueca. Desvió la mirada hacia los alrededores confirmando que no había nadie cerca.

– Hice algo que tal vez no debí hacer, pero realmente tenía mucha curiosidad.

– ¿Aubrey…?

– Fue hace unas noches. Te prometo que no planeaba hacerlo, pero…

– Aubrey…

La rubia suspiró. Entró en la tienda de campaña unos minutos y luego salió de allí con algo encerrado en su puño. Al abrirlo, le fue revelado a Chloe una pequeña bala de alguna pistola. Estaba magullada y sucia, parecía que en alguna ocasión fue utilizada – Esto estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso. Chloe, es por eso que me da miedo.

– ¿Revisaste sus cosas? – La pelirroja miro alrededor alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y luego empujó a la muchacha hacia dentro de la tienda. Tomó la bala en su mano sintiendo el pesado plomo en sus manos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda solo pensar en qué Beca llevaría ese objeto consigo a un simple viaje de una semana – ¿Sabes que está mal revisar las cosas de otros?

– Chloe, no estás viendo lo importante aquí, ¿quién carga con una bala?

– No conoces la historia de Beca. No sabes si es peligrosa o no.

– ¿Y tú sí?

– Obviamente mejor que tú – Ella frunció el ceño enojada.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza – Responde a mi pregunta…

– Esto es una locura

– ¿Y bien…?

* * *

Beca gruñó por un momento mientras volvía al campamento cargando una pesada mochila que dentro contenía muchas frutas para un par de días, más las que las otras tres chicas cargaban. De cierto modo, la experiencia de salir con esas tres chicas hizo que Beca quisiera dos cosas completamente diferentes pero igual de efectivas: primero, lanzarse nuevamente por el barranco y segundo: volver pronto al campamento, o mejor aún, no haberse ido de ese campamento nunca.

Estaba enojada, muy enojada, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero no había podido tener un desayuno decente en muchos días, segundo no podido tomar su descanso de cada mañana antes de ponerse a trabajar en lo que sea que quisiera, tercero era obligada a ir de excursión en busca de comida y cuarto… ¡Ojalá el día terminara pronto!

Dejando caer la mochila pesadamente en el suelo observo las grandes varas anchas de madera que se ubicaban alrededor del campamento. No muy lejos de allí, Jesse, Bumper y Benji se encontraban terminando algún proyecto con algunas leñas.

Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza antes de ayudar a Cynthia Rose con la leña que estaba trayendo. La muchacha la miró confundida y extrañada, pero no comentó nada sobre la acción de la muchacha. Tan raro era que ella ayudara a sus compañeros. Que Beca recuerde con claridad, antes de caer por el barranco ella solía ayudar a los demás.

Observó el campamento confundida en busca de la pelirroja, pero no logró hallarla. Aubrey, que en ese momento se encontraba con los chicos, no había dejado de clavarle dagas, apenas si le dirigió la palabra al grupo y más aún a Beca.

La morena frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia donde estaba su hamaca, esta vez deseando que no hubiera interrupción alguna, pero nada más al llegar se encontró con una figura recostada en su hamaca. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre Beca y el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma con soledad y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

– ¿Chloe? – La morena se acercó con cautela mirando a la chica, cuando la mirada vacía de la pelirroja se alzó a los ojos de Beca, la morena supo que estallaría en llanto pronto así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

El tiempo era algo lejano que se había detenido en ese instante, porque Beca no prestaba atención al romper de las olas o a la brisa que soplaba cerca, tampoco al suave canto de las hojas de los árboles o a los sonidos silenciosos de aquellos que estaban en la isla. Ni siquiera el llanto de Chloe estaba en sus oídos. Nada. Solo silencio.

Cuando la pelirroja por fin se había calmado, había dejado su cabeza caer escondida en el cuello de Beca, quien recostada en la hamaca junto a lo que parecía ser un ovillo de Chloe, solo seguía abrazándola.

– ¿Quieres hablar?

…

…

…

– ¿Por qué me has estado evadiendo?

Beca levantó una ceja por un momento – ¿De qué hablas? No te he estado evitando – Su tono de voz era suave.

– Llevas varios días ignorándome. Cada vez que intentó estar contigo buscas una excusa para irte.

Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y Beca sonrió – Pensé que me querías lejos. Sé que no le has contado a Aubrey todavía así que solo estaba dándote tu espacio.

Chloe no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento. El silencio se volvió cómodo hasta que finalmente decidió hablar de nuevo.

– Bree y yo peleamos – La pelirroja sollozo mientras se sentaba en la hamaca. Su puño se apretó con fuerza mientras miraba a la morena – Le conté que éramos pareja. Se enojó. Sigue insistiendo en que solo vas a hacerme daño

Beca alzó las cejas con calma.

– Pero también cree que eres peligrosa – Suspiró pesado. Su mano se enredó en su cabello rojizo y luego sacudió enojada – Te defendí, pero solo empeoró la situación. Yo… no lo sé… – Sacudió la cabeza frustrada y por lo que Beca pudo notar también se veía algo incomoda – Esto estaba en tu bolsa. Ella incluso cree que tienes una pistola escondida. Ah, pero yo no… no estuve revisando tus cosas… Ella lo hizo.

La mirada de Beca se endureció un momento. Enojada, mirando a la chica por el momento. Observó la bala en la mano de Chloe, toda magullada y sucia. El recuerdo más despreciable que tenía en su memoria, el recuerdo imborrable de una asquerosa reputación. Tomó la bala con suavidad y luego miró a Chloe.

– ¿No creerás que yo…?

– ¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no – La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza – Beca, ¿esa bala es de lo que creo que es?

La morena miraba la bala con calma mientras la pelirroja la miraba preocupada – Espero que no te equivoques en pensar lo mismo que yo. Sí. Es la bala que hirió al hombre aquel. Yo no podía deshacerme de ella, era un mal recuerdo de lo que pasó y me sentía fatal. La encontré tirada o más bien incrustada en el suelo. Por alguna razón nunca puedo dejarla. Me recuerda algo realmente malo.

– Beca…

La morena sonrió un poco – Escucha, Chloe, olvídate de esto, ¿sí? – Le besó la frente la chica al momento en que guardaba la bala en su bolsillo – No me importa lo que Aubrey piense de mí sino lo que tú pienses de mí. Eres mi novia, no ella.

La pelirroja chilló – Me encanta como suena de eso novia – Besó sus labios – Y más me encantará poder besarte sin preocuparme de que alguien nos vea. Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto

– Todo está bien, Chloe. Todo está bien – La chica sonrió con calma.

* * *

La sonrisa de Aubrey en su rostro era indescriptible. La muchacha se encontraba recolectando las algas en la orilla de la playa mientras se preparaba para una cena y a dormir. El sol ya estaba en su punto de descanso y en el campamento la leña comenzaba a calentar pronto. Los peces estaban terminando de ser recolectados y mientras ella le echaba un vistazo a la cantidad de algas que había logrado recolectar no le fue posible haber visto la sombra que de pronto se acercó a ella.

Aún arrodillada en el suelo alzó la mirada hacia la muchacha que estaba frente a ella. Con una sudadera color burdeo, el cabello suelto como la crin de un caballo, hermosa y salvaje, unas piernas cortas, pero casi perfectas. Tal vez era el sol, tal vez era el agua de mar o tal vez era la locura que estar en la isla le provocaba, pero hasta Aubrey pensó que era hermosa; sin embargo, en su mirada, el peligro era claro.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

– Recolectar algas, Rebecca. También es comida – Volvió a su trabajo.

– No hablaba de tus algas – La voz era suave y calmada, pero sin duda detrás de aquella calma se ocultaba la advertencia de un peligro mayor – Hablaba de Chloe – Se tensó de pronto mirando a la morena, que no sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos – ¿Entonces…?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Casi se burló. Ella sabía claramente que Chloe le había contado sobre la pelea que habían tenido, de eso no tenía duda alguna – ¿Qué está mal que piense que no eres lo mejor para mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué le diga de corazón que eres mala influencia? En realidad es lo pienso

– La haces llorar.

– Jamás querría lastimarla así, pero ella no entiende – Se acercó a la morena. La diferencia de tamaños era visible incluso de lejos – No creo que seas buena influencia para Chloe. Si dependiera de mí, yo escogería a otra persona para mi amiga. Alguien que no haga que se me erice la piel

La muchacha rió, pero no con gracia ni con sorna, mucho menos con sarcasmo o ironía. Era una risa que ni siquiera Aubrey conocía, así que no sabía como categorizarla.

– Que bien, porque si dependiera de mí yo escogería a otra persona para su mejor amiga.

– No me agradas.

– Que bien que pensemos igual, Aubrey.

La rubia frunció el ceño molesta, mirando a la chica coloco ambas manos en su cintura – ¿Qué quieres, Rebecca?

– Primero, que dejes de llamarme Rebecca. Me llamó Beca. Odio el nombre Rebecca y odio más cuando lo dices tú – La chica dijo con calma – Segundo – Dio un paso en frente – Si me enteró de que hiciste llorar a Chloe nuevamente lo vas a lamentar. Sé que piensas que soy drogadicta, alcohólica, ladrona, peligrosa, traficante, etc. Patrañas. Pero te prometo que si la vuelves a hacer llorar vas a conocer algo más allá de esas patrañas. No me conoces, Aubrey, y no quieres llegar a conocerme

– ¿Está amenazándome? – Preguntó indignada la muchacha.

– Tómalo como un consejo – Se encogió de hombros Beca. Su mirada se volvió fría y peligrosa. Su voz era un gélido cristal de hielo que se calaba en los huesos de Aubrey provocando el peor de los temores. Por un breve momento la diferencia de estaturas había quedado en el olvido y aquella morena de altura pequeña parecía ser más alta de lo que nunca llegaría a ser. Odiaba sentirse débil y sobre todo odiaba que Beca penetrara en su más profundo ser con el peor de los temores. Por una vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo real de lo que la morena podía hacerle y es que no importaba si los rumores que ella había oído eran ciertos o no, porque la morena estaba allí declarándole que era capaz de lo que fuera – No puedo prohibirte estar cerca de Chloe, por desgracia, pero creo que está bastante claro que no la volveré a ver llorar, ¿cierto?

Inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza. Quería poder decirle miles de cosas, quería recriminarle otras más, pero no podía y se sentía como una estúpida. Cuando se enfrentaban a diario por tonterias o cuando Rebeca normalmente la contradecía en todo lo que ella tenía planeado, Aubrey jamás se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento: indefensa, pequeña. ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha como ella, a la cual dias atrás Aubrey no tenía problemas para hablarle, de pronto le inculcara un miedo que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza? Era muy posible que la razón del miedo proviniera del hecho de no conocer a la morena, pero al mismo tiempo bastaba con ver una expresión helada, vacía y odio real (no enojo, sino verdadero odio) en los ojos azules de la morena para sentirse de esa manera.

Aubrey por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de alguien.

Cuando la morena se alejó de ahí con calma, con enojo pudo ver como la pelirroja se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella. Algo le dijo que Beca sacudió la cabeza con calma y con un beso despreocupado (que le causaron arcadas) las dos chicas se acercaron al campamento.

Gruñó. Chilló. Maldijo.

Pero nada paso más allá de su mente.

Rebecca era despreciable.

Rebecca era peligrosa.

Rebecca hundiría a su mejor amiga.

Rebecca no era lo que Chloe creía que era.

Con eso último, Aubrey siguió con su trabajo, aún preguntándose cómo hacer que su mejor amiga entrara en razón.

Continurá…

* * *

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy y lamento la espera, el día de ayer fue algo ocupado por lo que no pude actualizar a tiempo y hoy digamos que ha sido tres cuartos de lo mismo. Espero de todos modos que les esté gustando y digamos que las cosas no van a quedarse allí.

Dejen Reviews.


	26. Un momento para las dos

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks.

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 28:  
Un momento para las dos

Aubrey cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras fingía que no podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa adorable de Chloe mientras observaba a Beca dormir. En otras ocasiones seguramente Aubrey habría estado contenta de saber que su mejor amiga estaba con alguien que la hiciera feliz, pero realmente no le agradaba nada que tuviera que ver con Beca. No le agradaba nada, sin duda.

" _Si solo supiera…"_

Claro, a Aubrey le había dado miedo contarle a Chloe todo lo que Beca había dicho, y más no solo porque Chloe podría pensar que su mejor amiga estaba intentando hacer que rompa con su nueva novia, sino porque también Beca prácticamente la había amenazado e intimidado.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza mientras daba la vuelta. Ella no quería que Chloe estuviera con esa chica problemas. Solo quería lo mejor para su amiga y sabía que esa muchacha no era lo mejor.

La noche la pasó horrible. Había escuchado a Beca y a Chloe hablar hasta altas horas de la noche una vez que la morena se había despertado a causa de una pesadilla. Sus ojos eran rojos por la noche en vela

La rubia se quejó a la mañana siguiente cuando no había podido dormir con calma. Molesta estaba, sí.

Cuando se sentó en el tronco junto a la Emily, Aubrey no dijo nada ya que solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras la muchacha la miraba con una sonrisa pequeña.

En ese momento, para Aubrey, fue realmente un golpe feo en su rostro porque nada era peor que ver salir de la tienda de campaña a Chloe con una coqueta sonrisa, mientras detrás de ella Rebecca parecía huirle a la mirada de la pelirroja. La escucho reír y la vio besarla en la mejilla.

Dios, si solo su mejor amiga no se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Se había pasado gran parte del día mirando a Chloe cada vez que estaba cerca de la morena, preocupada de que esta fuera a hacerle algo a la chica si no se le ponía un ojo encima, pero todo lo que veía le producía arcadas. Besos, abrazos, cariños. Todo de parte de Chloe, porque estaba claro que Beca no mostraba el menor interés en la chica.

Con determinada sonrisa, Chloe había besado a Beca en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la orilla de la playa tomada de la mano de ella. Aubrey bufó con rabia y Emily rió.

– Son una pareja realmente linda, ¿verdad?

La chica frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza de mala gana.

Fantástico. Realmente fantástico. Ahora la heredera creía que eran lindas. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente?

Con rabia evidente en sus ojos la muchacha se puso en pie y camino hasta donde se encontraban Bumper y Jesse, este último con una mirada fija en la pareja que se encontraba lejos.

– Volveremos al tema del refugio. En pie, ahora.

Para Aubrey, era momento de pensar con claridad, ella no podía estar todo el día mirando a la enana. Tenía que tener por una vez en su vida claridad en su visión. El refugio. Era importante el refugio. Luego vería como lidiar con Beca.

* * *

Chloe sonrió mirando a Beca con una sonrisa, la morena apenas parecía prestar atención a su novia que se encontraba a su lado. La chica pelirroja rió ligeramente sosteniendo con fuerza la vara de madera que usaban como caña improvisada.

– Esto es tan aburrido – De pronto la morena resopló pesadamente mirando las algas en el balde – ¿Por qué debo quedarme aquí contigo?

– Porque estaría muy aburrida sola.

– Pero yo estoy aburrida ahora.

– Pero no te he obligado – Sonrió con satisfacción – Estás aquí porque quieres estar conmigo

La morena hizo una mueca riendo ligeramente – Pero nosotras no estamos encargadas de la pesca – Gimió nuevamente – ¿Qué hay de la leña?

– Stacie se hará cargo de ello – Chloe rió ligeramente.

– Por favor, ¿podemos irnos?

La pelirrojo a sonrió ligeramente mirando a su novia – No. Beca, estamos aquí como algo más que solo pescar. Intentamos asar tiempo la una con la otra, lo cual, si me lo preguntas, es muy importante.

La morena frunció el ceño mirando hacia el mar una vez más aburrida. Se encogió de hombros despreocupada antes de ponerse en pie para volver al campamento.

– Como tú digas, yo iré a por una siesta.

– Beca – Suspiró Chloe – Sé que eres de esas personas que son poco sociables y que prefieren estar solos _siempre_ pero si estamos en una relación, ¿no crees que deberías esforzarte un poquito más para estar conmigo?

– Bromeas, ¿verdad? – Beca se cruzó de brazos – Chloe, sí quiero pasar tiempo contigo y sí intento esforzarme, pero no creo que pescar sea algo de parejas. Es aburrido

La pelirroja suspiro. Ella dejo la caña improvisada atascada entre unas rocas y en pie se a cerco a la morena que la miraba cansada. Tomó sus manos con calma y le sonrió.

– No tiene nada de malo estar pescando, además es menos doloroso que cargar leña – Rió suavemente. Beca la miro con calma – Sé que estás intentándolo y prometo que cuando terminemos aquí pasaremos el rato juntas como debería ser.

Beca suspiró cansada por un momento. Vio la pequeña sonrisa de Chloe y ella asintió. Volvió a sentarse en las rocas junto a la chica que sonreía con calma tomando la caña improvisada. Hizo una mueca.

– ¿Puedo tener mi música al menos?

Chloe levantó una ceja mirando a Beca.

– Okey, eso es un no – La morena sonrió divertida.

La pesca había sido tan aburrida como Beca esperaba que fuera, realmente no había notado el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron con su cara apoyada en su mano y se abrieron con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la pelirroja que sonreía con cariño peinando sus cabellos.

Bostezo un poco, se estiro por completo y nuevamente cerró los ojos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

– Un par de horas – Respondió con suavidad la cabeza roja – Eres tan adorable cuando duermes. Como un osito de peluche que me gustaría abrazar de por vida

– No soy adorable – Beca frunció el ceño. Miró la sonrisa de Chloe – Soy ruda… y peligrosa

– Peligrosamente adorable – Rió nuevamente la chica.

Beca rodó los ojos mirando a la chica antes de estirarse nuevamente mientras se sentaba. Echó un vistazo a lo que la rodeaba y sonrió a Chloe tranquilamente, poniéndose en pie fijo su vista en la ausencia de caña de pescar y balde con provisiones, no pregunto nada porque tampoco le dio importancia. Sintió como la pelirroja se agarraba con fuerza de su brazo y luego sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el campamento de regreso.

En el campamento no estaban todos reunidos, pero sí una pequeña parte del grupo completo. Beca realmente no era fan de la gente, así que si hubiera menos gente a su alrededor estaría más que contenta, por otro lado, Chloe sí era mucho más radiante y sociable que la morena. Ambas chicas se unieron al grupo pequeño conformado por cuatro personas y mientras una de ellas hablaba con el grupo, la otra prefería concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Beca había sentido dagas en su espalda desde el momento en que se había levantado de la tienda, y para ella no fue difícil darse cuenta de que Aubrey estaba mirándola con desprecio. Intentó no prestarle atención a la rubia que estaba mirándola molesta.

Chloe sonrió recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Beca mientras seguía conversando con los demás, la morena sonrió ligeramente.

En el grupo habían sido pocas las personas que habían hecho mención sobre la reciente relación de Beca y Chloe, Stacie se había mantenido al margen sin mirar a las dos chicas cuando estaban juntas y Jesse había hecho vagos comentarios sobre lo mal que estaba la relación coincidiendo en que no tenían nada en común. Por otro lado, Emily y Amy no dejaban de recordarle a Chloe, puesto que Beca no siempre les prestaba atención, que en realidad sí hacían bonita pareja.

La noche cayó demasiado rápido para gusto de Beca, y solo porque ya había dormido sin haberlo querer.

No estaba cansada, así que no había ido a dormir como los demás en el campamento de los sobrevivientes. Se había quedado allí en la fogata, sentada en el tronco, mirando hacia el fuego con serena calma. Apretaba las manos con fuerza, frotándolas vagamente mientras observaba el malvavisco que se derretía en la vara estancada en el suelo. No tenía frío y si lo tenía entonces no era capaz de percibirlo.

El aroma a agua de mar, salado y marino, se volvió mucho más intensó a altas horas de la noche o madrugada, ella no estaba segura de que hora era. El cielo estaba más estrellado que de costumbre y las copas de los árboles se movían con el viento que arrasaba.

Beca no quería ir a la tienda y lanzarse a dormir. No tenía ganas de ver a Aubrey o a cualquier otra persona. Quería en ese momento olvidarse de todo que había un mundo fuera de esa isla y a su vez quería ir y ver ese mundo.

Un remolino de emoción la hacía confundir lo que era realidad con sueños. Las pesadillas que en los brazos de Chloe habían desaparecido aparecían tan vividas como cuando dormía. Juraría que cada vez que pestañeaba podía ver la sombra del peligro presente.

Escucho un extraño bufido y volteó la mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Estaba tan abrigada que incluso a Beca le daba calor con solo verla. Vestía con una sola polera de mangas largas que parecía caerse por su hombro o tal vez tenía el cuello anchó. Era ancha y tenía el dibujo de un barco dibujado con figuras geométricas separadas. Vestía con unos pantalones de polar que marcaban el conjunto del pijama, también usaba unas pantuflas tipo botas de polar también. Pelirroja se estiro bostezando e inconscientemente camino hasta la morena sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó perezosamente frotándose un ojo con el puño.

– No tengo sueño – Respondió con una sonrisa la muchacha. Levantó la varilla del suelo fijando la mirada en el malvavisco que caía derretido hacia el suelo – ¿Quieres?

La pelirroja se rió – ¿Qué sucede, Beca? – Tomó la vara de madera y con los dedos comenzó a sacar de a poco el malvavisco – Si no tenías sueño pudiste haberme dicho, me habría quedado contigo despierta

Beca sonrió ligeramente besando la mejilla de Chloe – Esperaba que descansaras.

– Ouhm, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, cariño.

Beca soltó una risa muy parecida a un bufido, y mirando a Chloe. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a apodos cariñosos, ni a nada de ese estilo, pero le parecía lindo escucharlo de la boca de la chica de la cual estaba enamorada.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, Beca y Chloe no se miraban en ningún momento, pero se mantenían en el cálido fuego.

– ¿Crees… que a tu abuela le moleste en algo nuestra relación?

– Uhm, ¿a qué viene esto?

– No lo sé, ¿sabes? – Abrazó a la morena dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella – Cuando salgamos de esta isla es probable que tengamos que conocer a los familiares de otros, digo, es obvio, ¿no? – Rió suavemente Chloe – Quiero decir, sería raro si nosotras no conocemos a los familiares de la otra

Beca rió – No te preocupes por ella.

– Estupendo, porque tú no vas a preocuparte por mis padres y mi hermano, ¿verdad?

– ¿Debería?

– No – Sonrió Chloe – Quiero irme a casa, Beca. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?

Beca besó la frente de Chloe – También quiero irme.

Chloe mirando a Beca con una sonrisa. La morena le sonreía, pero también podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos. Ambas chicas sentían lo mismo, querían ir a su casa y estar con sus familia.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente.

Por una vez a Chloe le parecía que Beca era capaz de abrirse en cualquier momento si ella se lo pedía, por eso amaba sentarse junto a ella bajo la luz de la luna, se sentía bien, se sentía cómodo. Era agradable estar juntas allí en silencio.

La pelirroja podía escuchar a la menor murmurar alguna melodía como ya era su costumbre. Le encantaba cuando Beca cantaba, susurraba o murmuraba cualquier canción que quisiera. De hecho, una de las cosas que le habían enamorado de la morena no era solo el misterio que demostraba o tal vez el hecho de que la chica siempre aparentaba ser badass, pero en el fondo no era más que una chica blendengue que quería la atención de alguien más. La cabeza roja no había necesitado mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de eso ya que solo basto con la actitud de Beca para darse cuenta.

En algún momento Beca había dejado de murmurar la canción, aunque Chloe no se había dado cuenta de esto porque parecía que su cabeza también repetía la suave melodía.

– He estado pensando – Beca habló de pronto sorprendiendo a Chloe – que cuando salgamos de esta asquerosa isla podríamos ir… a una cita

La pelirroja miro a la chica sorprendida – ¿Qué dijiste?

– Una cita – Parecía sonrojarse – Ya sabes, cuando dos personas salen y hacen algo que les guste y…

– Sé lo que es una cita, Beca – Sonrió divertida besando su mejilla – Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo

Una sonrisa tímida estaba en el rostro de la morena mientras la cabeza roja reía suavemente. La temperatura comenzó a bajar de pronto provocando que ambas chicas se estremecieran enseguida. Chloe sonrió levantándose del tronco, extendió la mano a la morena quién parecía mirarla confundida, la muchacha siguió sonriendo con calma hasta que la morena comprendió. Sus ojos rodaron por un instante tomando la mano de la muchacha. Sintió un apretón de mano mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de campaña.

Confundida, Beca observó a la pelirroja que se había detenido de pronto, frunció el ceño preocupada porque la muchacha no la miraba ni le decía nada, había agachado la cabeza por un momento antes de voltear a mirarla a ella nuevamente.

– Chloe, ¿estás bien?

La pelirroja levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa amable.

– Sí, estoy bien.

Nuevamente sintió el apretón en su mano y lo siguiente fue que ambas habían entrado en la tienda de campaña.

Las horas de sueños no habían sido muchas para ambas, Beca había logrado pegar ojo un par de horas en la noche, pero por otro lado Chloe había decido concentrar su atención en algo más. La muchacha había dado vueltas al asunto como si se tratase de la cosa más simple del mundo. Su novia estaba pensando en algo y Chloe sabía que ese algo estaba relacionado con sus padres.

Sintió tristeza de pronto de pensar que tal vez Beca había crecido sin dos padres, solo con sus abuelos. No estaba pensando que eso era malo, solo que no era normal para una niña crecer sin padres y solo con sus abuelos. Si ella hubiera estado en su posición... no quería ni pensarlo por el momento. Sabía que la mente de Beca era probablemente lo más complejo del mundo. La morena callada, siempre con su música y sus propios pensamientos. Era obvio que su mente debía ser un puzzle de emociones y pensamientos que no tenían fin.

Con una pequeña sonrisa espero a quedarse dormida. El pensamiento en su cabeza de que ayudaría a Beca con respecto a ese tema la haría dormir bien.

 **Día 29:**

No había visto a Beca en todo el día y eso ya era más extraño. Chloe caminaba por la isla confundida, pensando en que la morena había estado ocupada recogiendo leña, pero no fue así cuando vio a Jesse cargar la leña hacia el campamento. Estaba confundida, pero tampoco sabía que hacer. Quería hablar con la morena, o bien quería solo verla.

Detuvo su búsqueda en el momento en que se encontró a Stacie pescando. Su mirada viajaba de la caña al mar y del mar a la caña. Seguramente aburrida. Una mueca sí atravesó su rostro cuando decidió caminar hasta la morena más alta. No estaba segura de que decir, y eso era algo que jamás había experimentado porque en su vida había pensado que ambas estarían interesadas en la misma persona, aunque bueno, Stacie también estaba interesada en Aubrey, pero eso ya era otra historia.

La muchacha alzó la mirada al ver a la pelirroja, no hubo desprecio ni ganas, solo una mirada perdida que volvía al océano. Con dudas y nervios, Chloe se sentó a su lado mirándola.

– Hola – Dejo escapar aire que ni ella pensaba que lo tenía contenido. La morena solo respondió en el mismo tono que había usado para hablar con ella o con cualquiera de sus amigos. La actitud animada de la morena había caído por los suelos desde hacia unos días y todos parecían haberse dado cuenta de esto – Entonces... ¿cómo has estado?

– Bien – Respondió en un tono tranquilo.

Chloe tragó saliva nerviosa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en su lugar la morena suspiró pesadamente antes de mirarla.

– ¿Qué intentas?

– ¿De que hablas? Intentó ser amable

– Amable... – Sacudió la cabeza – Beca se fue por aquel camino

La morena alzó el brazo señalando algún lugar entre tanta niebla verde que los rodeaba. Nuevamente Chloe la miró a ella y luego al lugar señalo, se puso en pie dudosa y apretó los labios.

– Sí me siento mal por no tener una oportunidad con Beca – La morena habló antes de que la pelirroja pudiera irse – Pero eso no quiere decir que esté enojada contigo o algo. Solo que no sé muy bien que hacer o decir cuando están juntas. Como sea, felicidades, en serio

– Stacie... – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Chloe antes de correr a zancadas hacia la zona indicada. En su mente, el asunto con Stacie no se había terminado, pero por un lado sí estaba contenta de que pudieran arreglar el asunto, aunque no estaba completo por cerrado. Aún quería decir todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. Ya habría oportunidad para eso.

Vio a Beca salir de entre los árboles con calma, la morena le sonrió a la chica repitiendo que la estaba por ir a buscar y a Chloe se le disparo algún sensor de preocupación. Interrogo a la morena, pero ésa no le dijo nada. Como un acto anormal en la morena cubrió los ojos de Chloe y la guió por la espesura verde, ahora negra, tomándola de los hombros. Chloe sonreía divertida, porque a pesar de ser algo fuera de lo común en la actitud de la chica le parecía bastante divertido. También, en la oscuridad, podía sentir la sonrisa de Beca en sus labios.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron divisar al fin la luz del día, lo primero que vio en el tiempo y el espacio fue la manta tirada en el suelo con algunos alimentos a un lado, puestos en algún objeto que había sido detallado como un plato. El color de la manta vieja y algunas rasgaduras le hicieron saber a la pelirroja que la manta era la misma que la morena usaba como hamaca, pero en ese momento estaba cumpliendo con una función diferente.

– Beca, ¿qué es...? – Sonreía sin quitar la vista del espacio mientras intentaba girar la cabeza.

– Estuve pensando – En un susurro o murmullo, su voz no era muy fuerte, Beca habló – No tenemos por qué esperar a salir de esta isla, ¿verdad? Quizás no sea el mejor día de campo o la gran cosa, pero...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Chloe era más grande que antes y sin que morena pudiera terminar la oración ésta ya estaba colgada de su cuello besándola. Acto que había tomado por sorpresa a la morena por un instante, una sonrisa y devolvió aquel gesto abrazándola.

– Eres increíble.

La morena sonrió ligeramente – Solo quería verte sonreír.

Chloe sonrió tomando la mano de la morena y se acercó al pequeño picnic. La arena bajo la manta no estaba en montículo, por lo que no era incomodo y la comida ya era lo que la pelirroja conocía: agua de coco, frutas, pescado y algunos mariscos. Sonreía sabiendo que la muchacha había estado armando toda esa sorpresa desde temprano y solo para ella.

El corazón se le encogía con cariño al saber que la morena se había esmerado tanto en algo para ella. Por primera vez desde que llegaron a la isla saboreo la comida como si se tratase del manjar más delicioso del mundo, la cereza del pastel, la carne más deliciosa y jugosa del mundo. Había comido y saboreado como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le encantó el gesto dulce de Beca, se sentía como una cita real a decir verdad.

– Fue lindo, cariño – Rió internamente al ver a Beca tensarse. Sabía que la morena no estaba cómoda con las frases cariñosas que ella le decía o cualquier palabra que fuera un PDA, pero también sabía que Beca lo intentaba. Realmente lo intentaba y estaba lográndolo.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la morena mientras miraba al cielo las nubes pasar. De vez en cuando solía decirle a la morena que figuras tenía la nube que acababa de pasar por sobre sus cabezas.

El resonar de la risa de Beca se hizo fuerte en su oído, la vibración de su pecho también la pudo sentir. Chloe sabía que estaban en un ambiente cómodo.

– Y luego dices que no eres adorables – Rió Chloe. Beca sacudió la cabeza de mala gana, sabía que el gemido escondido en sus labios era de frustración y le hacía cosquillas el aliento de la morena que chocaba en su cuello. Rió ligeramente antes de ver como la muchacha levantaba su cabeza. Las posiciones estaban invertidas con Beca sobre ella, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura.

– Soy ruda. No adorable. ¿Por qué dices eso? Arruinas mi imagen – Sonrió la morena. Chloe rió picoteando los labios de la morena.

– No me interesa lo que digas, eres un amor.

– Lo sé, soy genial.

– Y modesta también – Rió suavemente – Me gusta este lado tuyo, ¿sabes?

– No lo contarás, ¿verdad? – La morena la miro algo preocupada.

– No prometo nada.

La muchacha rodó los ojos y besó a la pelirroja en los labios. Un beso profundo y largo, inocente y calmado.

– Gracias – Susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Ha sido una tarde muy linda

La morena sonrió ligeramente besando la mejilla de la pelirroja – Cuando quieras.

– Ya sabes, no puedo esperar a salir de esta isla. Podremos tener citas por la ciudad, el cine o incluso nuestras propias casas, pero, hasta entonces, me gusta que el tiempo a tu lado hagan de este lugar menos molesto.

– Pienso lo mismo – Beca sonrió, besó fugazmente los labios de la morena antes de fruncir el ceño – Pero no iría al cine. Jamás

Vio el entre cejo de la pelirroja fruncido – ¿Por qué?

– No me gustan las películas – La morena se encogió como si fuera lo más normal.

La boca de la pelirroja se abrió y su expresión era ofendida – ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo no pueden gustarte las películas? Es como si odiaras a los perritos o el algodón de azúcar

– Son aburridas, Chloe, finales predecibles como el chico que se queda con la chica al final, el chico que ve fantasmas, Darth Vader es el padre de Luke –

– Genial, así que por casualidad adivinaste el secreto más grande del cine.

– Vader en alemán es Padre. Su nombre literal es Darth Padre.

Chloe rió ligeramente – Así que hablas alemán. Eres aburrida.

– Y tú eres un bicho raro.

– Me amas así.

– Sí.

La pelirroja chillo divertida y besó a la morena – Sé que verás películas conmigo. Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí.

– ¿Aún puedo deshacer lo que dije?

– Nop. Es tarde – Rió la pelirroja – y no lo habrías hecho si pudieras

– Tiene razón – La morena respiro hondo – Seguramente me carcomería la consciencia si te dejo sola tirada en un sofá comiendo palomitas hasta ahogarte

La pelirroja rió dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro – Tonta.

– Bicho raro – Vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Beca.

La pelirroja sonrió también abrazando a la chica. Nada importaba en ese momento, el día volviéndose la noche, sus amigos que estaban en el campamento, la conversación breve con Stacie, el estar atrapados en la isla. Nada. Solo importaba en ese momento que ambas estaban allí acostadas en su propio ambiente.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en ¿dos semanas? Y aparte he actualizado un día que no es viernes... y bastante tarde. Les voy a decir que tengo dos razón para no haber actualizado, bueno en realidad tres, pero es como si fueran dos, primero que no había tenido un capitulo escrito para poder actualizar porque no estaba segura de que escribir y aparte no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, porque con los estudios, el trabajo, blah blah blah, ahora sí tengo tiempo y puedo actualizar bien, lo segundo (o tercero) es que mi computador estaba malo y no podía usarlo ya que tardaba en iniciarse o no se iniciaba, tardaba casi un día en encenderse a decir verdad y era demasiado lento, pero ese tema ya está arreglado porque me he comprado un computador nuevo el Domingo y aunque no tengo el word instalado por suerte la pagina de fanfiction tiene un espacio para escribir, eso sí pude pasar todo mis archivos importantes al nuevo computador y ya tengo más o menos la idea para el fics, solo que el tiempo en la isla no lo tengo concreto, es decir, los episodios durante la isla, por lo que voy a ir adelantando días, meses incluso hasta podría adelantar un año en la historia, lo que no está nada mal, porque tengo planeado dividirlo en dos partes y así hacer más largo el fics, pero aún estoy pensando.

De todos modos, les pido disculpas por atrasar el fics, espero que de ahora en adelante pueda yo actualizar sin problemas y tal vez empiece a actualizar más seguido o solo un día a la semana que no sea viernes, ya saben un día a al semana que podría ser un lunes y a la siguiente semana podría ser un miércoles, no lo sé, ahí veré, pero tratare de ver como hacelor porque la vrd los viernes como que muchas ganas de actualizar no me dan y eso es molesto ahora, lo que sí si cambio la fecha obviamente les voy a avisar.

Quiero decirle a Shaoran009 que estoy bien y siento si te preocupe o te molestó que no actualizara, pero ya conoces mis razones y gracias por preguntar, pensé que ya hasta se habían olvidado de la historia.

Bueno, eso sí ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo:

Dejen Reviews.


	27. Avión al vuelo

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks.

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 30:  
Avión al vuelo

Chloe sonrió mirando a su mejor amiga caminar delante de ella. Desde hacía unos pocos días las cosas estaban tenas entre ambas y solo podía imaginar el por qué, aunque no entendía la rubia estaba intencionalmente alejándose de ella o era una razón anexa. Cargo las botellas hasta la zona en donde se recolectaba el agua. Vio a la rubia inclinarse en la tierra mientras empezaba a cavar más profundo la perforación en la tierra.

– Creo que va a llover – La pelirroja dijo mientras observaba el cielo nublado. La verdad era que no le hacía gracia alguna tener que buscar agua si llovería, tampoco quería que fuera algo como la última vez porque realmente salieron perjudicadas y una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro al saber que su novia no volvería a comer otro marisco después de una tormenta, no porque fuera peligroso sino porque era alérgica.

– Es por eso que hay que apurarse o de lo contrario podríamos pasar una noche en deshidratación.

– Eso es exagerado, ¿no crees?

– No lo creo.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado por un segundo y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra para ayudar a su amiga en la filtración de agua hacia las botellas. En tiempo récord ambas chicas llenaron cuatro botellas grandes blancas y abolladas por la feroz caída del pájaro en la isla desierta. Chloe podía presentir que la rubia traía una gran esperanza hacia el nuevo refugio, aunque en sí no estaba terminado por completo, sí estaba bien avanzado para haber sido más de cuatro días (?).

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia el campamento de regreso para poder hervir el agua y rellenar las botellas, la tormenta que parecía que se acercaría junto con la lluvia estaba a solo unas horas de llegar y todo en el campamento debía quedar con los arreglos perfectos para no pasar problemas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chloe al ver a todos sus amigos trabajando sin parar para prepararse. Vio a Jesse y a Bumper ajustar unos troncos en las patas del toldo que cubría las tres tiendas de campaña, Amy y Cynthia Rose se encontraban atando las lianas con firmeza para que no salieran volando por algún tipo de viento mutante que dejaría a todos agarrándose a un árbol y con el cuerpo serpenteando en el aire, Emily estaba como siempre en la fogata y Beca se acercaba a ella echándole leña al fuego.

Le pareció extraña la mirada que Aubrey y Beca intercambiaron por un breve segundo, pero no llego a más debido a que la morena parecía esquivarla rápido. Confundida, arrastró dos botellas hacia Emily y luego se acercó a la morena arrebatándole los cascos de sus oídos.

– ¿Qué haces?

– No sé porque te gusta esto, ¿sabes? – Sonrió divertida colocándose los cascos en los oídos. Hizo una mueca y los retiro rápido mirando a su novia molesta – Vas a romperte los oídos así. Seguro que están sangrando tus pobres oídos

Beca rió ligeramente tomando los audífonos – Escucho música así de fuerte para no oír a nadie más – Se encogió despreocupada.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mirando a la muchacha – Beca, deberías…

– Chloe, ayúdame con esto.

La pelirroja dio la vuelta mirando a la rubia que la había llamado. Aubrey ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla, sino que tenía su vista puesta en el agua que estaba filtrando.

La pelirroja suspiro mirando a su novia con una expresión de regaño aún, Beca se encogió despreocupada antes de volver a ponerse los cascos y caminar de regreso al bosque a buscar más leña.

Camino Chloe hasta donde Aubrey se encontraba y le recibió unas botellas de agua ya filtradas para entregárselas a Emily.

– ¿Sucede algo de lo que no estoy enterada? – Chloe le preguntó a su mejor amiga que solo la ignoró. La pelirroja suspiró – Aubrey

– No lo sé, Chloe – Respondió secamente.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, extrañada. Todavía no entendía la razón por la que su mejor amiga la trataba con tan lejanía que parecían dos desconocidas y eso no le gustaba para nada, más porque conocía a la muchacha desde que eras niñas. Vio a Emily encogerse despreocupada mientras seguía calentando el agua, cuando ésta comenzó a hervir la muchacha lo saco con cuidado y con la ayuda de la pelirroja lograron meterla en las botellas con cuidado.

Un viento peligroso y fuerte arrasó por la costa llevándose consigo algunas hojas y ramas que se encontraban tiradas, la ropa amenazaba con salir volando si no era descolgada de donde se encontraba.

Los habitantes de la isla apresuraron sus acciones para evitar problemas. Tardaron un par de horas en poner de pie todo el campamento. Tenían que pasar la tormenta que se avecinara sin ningún daño. La primera tormenta que habían pasado en la isla se había llevado consigo el alma de la esperanza, pero ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes, costara lo que costara.

Frotándose los brazos a causa del frío, Chloe camino por la arena en busca de la morena. El viento golpeaba con tanta fuerza que su propio cabello, atado en una coleta, parecía que en cualquier momento sería arrancado de su cabeza.

Gruñó molesta por no poder encontrar a la morena.

Vio a la gorda Amy caminar al campamento con la ropa que había sido colgada anteriormente en sus brazos, le sonrió a la cabeza roja y se detuvo cuando vio las palabras formarse en sus labios.

– No la he visto – Respondió antes de que pudiera decir algo la muchacha – Pero creo que Cynthia Rose podría saber algo. Está recolectando hojas aún, quiere que el techo pueda sostener toda el agua para poder mantener la fogata encendida toda la noche aún con la lluvia.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, corrió hacia donde la muchacha aludida se encontraba, que en ese momento estaba recolectando un par de hojas grandes de palmeras para el fuerte que estaban creando.

– CR – Sonrió la pelirroja, la muchacha volteó a mirarla sonriendo.

– Hey, roja.

– Estaba buscando a Beca, ¿la has visto?

La muchacha alzó una ceja. Se encontraba en el suelo recolectando un par de hojas y cuando se había puesto en pie, con ambas manos alzadas sosteniendo las grandes y puntiagudas hojas de palmeras se encogió despreocupada – Creo que está siendo torturada por Aubrey.

¿Aubrey? Chloe frunció el ceño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues, a eso justamente – Señaló en alguna dirección. Chloe frunció el ceño mirando el lugar señalo e hizo un gesto con el rostro al ver a su novia siendo seguida por su mejor amiga quien parecía parlotear sobre algo mientras su novia solo se encogía de hombros molesta a la vez que se cubría los oídos con ambas manos forzándolo para no oír la voz de la chica.

Suspiró pesado antes de dar las gracias a su amiga y dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban ambas.

– Beca, Aubrey.

Ambas chicas la miraron con calma, aún con la expresión en sus rostros debido a la presencia de la otra. Aubrey, poco a poco, sonrió a Chloe con calma antes de que la morena resoplara.

– Chloe, que bien que has aparecido.

– ¿Sí? – Rió ligeramente la pelirroja – ¿Por qué?

– Porque Rebeca se niega a seguir mis órdenes y necesito a alguien que la obligue.

– Es Beca, Aubrey, B.E.C.A. ¿Entiendes? – La morena refunfuño un poco – ¿Sabes algo? Tengo derecho a no seguir tus órdenes porque no me mandas. No eres mi jefa

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, casi golpeándose el rostro con una mano de lo molesta que se encontraba. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Ya sabes, esa de estar al medio de ambas chicas.

– Chloe, ¿quieres decirle a _Rebeca_ que tiene que recoger alimento?

La muchacha hizo un gesto a la morena que parecía ya molesta, cruzada de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Chloe intentó un poco más duro, con una sonrisa adorable de aquellas en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, sus pestañas pestañeaban y Beca sabía que la estaba manipulando. La morena hizo un gesto con su ceja y finalmente acepto ir por la comida. La chica chillo con emoción y miró a su mejor amiga con superioridad.

Cuando la morena ya se había alejado, la pelirroja volvió toda su atención a la muchacha rubia con una sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos por delante de su cuerpo.

– Pensé que no volvería a escucharte pelear con Beca. Siento que han sido unos días bastante pesados.

– Uhg tu novia hace que quiera arrancarme cabello por cabello.

Rió Chloe con ligereza – No digas eso.

– Es la verdad – Sacudió la cabeza la rubia antes de volver al campamento – ¿Qué hacías?

– Buscaba a Beca, pero en vista de que le has pedido algo supongo que hablare con ella luego – La pelirroja sonrió mirando a su mejor amiga dar la vuelta. Camino detrás de ella con una sonrisa despreocupada – ¿Te molesta algo? Te siento lejana, no me gusta

– Lo sé, pero… – Resopló pesado, volteó a mirar a la pelirroja y su rostro de pronto parecía considerar algo dentro de su cabeza, pero al final decidió sonreír – No es nada

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero decidió mejor no decir nada.

Caminaron al campamento de regreso observando como nadie dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. De alguna forma las hojas en el techo parecían resistentes a cualquier cosa, quizás sí sería posible crear un techo sólido para evitar el agua y también encender una fogata, después de todo, en tiempos pasados, la gente solía tener chozas con hojas en los techos y evitaban las lloviznas, pero… algo le hacía pensar a Chloe que faltaba allí.

* * *

Suspiro nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Había intentado no hacerle la guerra a la morena mientras Chloe estaba cerca, también había decidido que si Chloe iba a enterarse de la amenaza que su novia le había hecho tenía que estar en paz con la morena o de lo contrario la pelirroja creería que estaba intentando sabotear su relación. Sí, Aubrey se había decidido a contarle a Chloe la verdad sobre Rebeca, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien.

Le molestaba que al levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo podía ver a la morena riendo junto a la pelirroja, quien cargaba con los preciados audífonos de ella.

Alzó la mirada al cielo cuando sintió algo caer en su rostro, un suave y ligero splash reventó en su rostro nuevamente y en pocos segundos todo estaba cubierto con el manto grueso de color gris que avecinaba una mala noche. La lluvia comenzó a caer rápido y los sobrevivientes que se encontraban lejos del refugio corrieron allí de pronto sin tener el más mínimo conocimiento de las goteras que había en el improvisado techo de hojas. Las tiendas de campañas fueron llenadas rápidamente, el fuego de la leña se apagó en segundos, la arena comenzara a endurecerse de lo mojada que estaba y la tarde sería larga junto a la noche.

– Esperaba a que funcionara – Chloe suspiro sacudiéndose las pocas gotas de agua que alcanzaron a mojar su cabello

– Yo también – Susurró Aubrey con una expresión suave y cansada. Miró a sus compañeras de tienda y luego suspiro. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Chloe que Rebeca la había amenazado? Es decir, su plan era que estuvieran solo las dos para que pudiera explicarse bien.

– Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer – La morena se dejo caer de espaldas contra su bolsa. Cerró los ojos con calma y en poco tiempo parecía haberse quedado dormida. Aubrey frunció el ceño molesta.

– ¿Vas a dormirte ahora?

– Mira a tu alrededor, Aubrey, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Está lloviendo afuera y sinceramente no me interesa caminar bajo la lluvia y mojarme por completo. Si tú quieres hacerlo, no te detendré.

La rubia gruñó apretando el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja sonrió nerviosa y luego suspiro colocando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga transmitiéndole seguridad y calma. La rubia suspiró asintiendo, como si comprendiera fácilmente que es lo que la morena quería.

Las horas pasaban dentro de la tienda de campaña y la rubia gruñía cada vez más, ignorante del tiempo. Quizás en realidad no eran horas lo que pasaban y solo eran minutos que se hacían eternos debido a la falta de un reloj o a la inactividad que presentaban.

Dio algunas vueltas en su saco de dormir encontrándose a sí misma incomoda y aburrida. Mirando a su mejor amiga notaba que la chica sonreía con calma revisando una lista de canciones en el IPod de la morena, que debía estar en su quinto sueño.

Gruñó.

Ella tenía libros. Tenía lectura y juegos. Tenía diversión.

Tenía.

Pasado.

Había perdido algunos objetos que estaban en una bolsa aparte a su equipaje, eran algunos libros de lectura sencilla y tranquila, algunos libros con juegos mentales como el sudoku o sopas de letras, incluso crucigramas, también algunas adivinanzas, pero todo eso se perdió con la caída a la isla. Ahora estaba aburrida. Debía soportarlo.

– Beca es tan linda cuando duerme – Escucho a su mejor amiga hablar. La miro con una expresión sería y molesta – No le digas que le dije _linda,_ ella odia eso

Suspiró. ¿Era el momento o debía esperar algo mejor?

– No me interesa ella.

Vio algo de dolor en los ojos de la pelirroja. Hizo una mueca volviendo dar una vuelta en el saco de dormir antes de quejarse. Fuera de la tienda se podía oír la lluvia caer y chocar en la tienda, algunas pisadas haciendo splash que seguramente alguien del grupo estaba haciendo. No había rayos y no había un rugido del viento como la última vez que hubo una tormenta por lo que era posible que solo estuvieran enfrentándose a una llovizna.

Resopló mirando a Chloe. La extrañaba. Parecía extraño que ella extrañara a una chica que se encontraba a su lado y encima la veía todo el día.

– Chloe…

– Uhm.

Aubrey miró a la pelirroja que seguía con su atención en el objeto, tenía un casco en su oído y el otro por detrás para permitirle escuchar a quien le hablara.

– Estoy aburrida – Admitió.

– Lo sé – La pelirroja sonrió mirando a su mejor amiga – Yo también comienzo a aburrirme

– Pensé que estabas entretenida en esa cosa.

– Es interesante y entretenida – Chloe suspiro bajando los audífonos al cuello – Pero no hay mezclas. No hay nada que Beca haya hecho, solo está Titanium mezclada con otra canción y nada más. Las canciones son buenas, Beca tiene un buen gusto, pero…

– ¿Estás escuchando Titanium y no te tocas a ti misma?

– Aubrey – Se sonrojo avergonzada – Yo… verás…

La rubia hizo una mueca asqueada y sonrió ligeramente. Las dos chicas rieron ligeramente antes de mantener el silencio nuevamente.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en silencio en cada mente. Chloe en lo suyo y Aubrey en lo suyo. El silencio era eterno para ambas chicas, pero ninguna parecía tener el más mínimo interés en romperlo para hablar con la otra, no porque estuvieran molestas la una con la otra o porque sus pensamientos fueran tan profundos como para olvidarse de la presencia a su lado, sino porque era cómodo. Hacía un tiempo en que no habían estado tan cómodas por medio de un silencio.

Aubrey seguía pensando que en lo que diría Chloe cuando ésta le contara sobre lo que había sucedido con Beca. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no tenía miedo del resultado, porque sabía que esto podría tener solo dos resultados: perder a Chloe o que la pareja terminara.

Tal vez era egoísta por su parte querer que terminaran, pero no le agradaba Beca y tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que la hubiera amenazado. ¿Quién se creía que era? Se sacudió nerviosa.

Cerró los ojos ligeramente imaginando en su cabeza los dos escenarios diferentes. Realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero no estaba segura de que sería lo que ella esperaba por "bien".

– Aubrey – Chloe frunció el ceño mirando el IPod de la morena – Estaba pensando en que cuando salgamos de esta isla… ¡Seremos famosos!

La rubia rió ante la imaginación de la chica.

– Mi cara estará en grandes portadas e imagínate que beneficio traería a las Bellas esto. ¡Será asombroso!

– Tienes razón – Aubrey asintió.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

Tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Bostezó cansada. No estaba segura de que hora era, pero probablemente ya era de madrugada. La lluvia no cesaba y Chloe ya había agotado toda la lista de canciones de Beca. La morena dormía plácidamente a su lado izquierdo y a su lado derecho su mejor amiga también dormía.

Por alguna razón ella no podía.

Volvió a bostezar y espero poder quedarse dormida. Se sentó en el saco y suspiro. Miró a Beca dormir e inocentemente comenzó a sacudirla, la morena al poco tiempo abrió los ojos confundida y somnolienta.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Respiró hondo al tiempo en que frotaba su ojo.

– Lo siento – Chloe recostó su cabeza para estar a la altura de la morena. Vio que la chica tenía la vista puesta en el techo por un instante antes de recostarse hacia el costado para mirarla a ella.

– ¿Y bien?

– Es que no puedo dormir… – Suspiró sonrojándose por despertar a la morena por algo tan trivial.

La morena suspiro ligeramente sonriendo a su novia – Está bien. Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Hablar.

– ¿Hablar?

– Sí, hablar – Sonrió. Ella se arrastró por hasta la joven abrazándola por la cintura – O podemos simplemente acurrucarnos

Beca sonrió ligeramente abrazándola – Sí, eso me gusta más – Chloe rió ligeramente – ¿Mejor?

– Aún no me puedo dormir – Admitió la joven – Pero creo que esto podría ayudar

Beca rió – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Cómoda – Respondió con sinceridad.

– Por supuesto.

Chloe rió también escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena – Estaba pensando mucho.

– Eso es algo que te gusta parece – Beca sonrió – ¿En qué pensabas?

– Nosotras. Aubrey.

La morena frunció en el ceño – ¿Qué?

– Lo de hoy ha sido interesante – Sonrió – Me gusto verte interactuar con Aubrey. Quiero que se lleven bien

– Interactuar no es la palabra que yo escogería – Beca hizo una mueca – Ella me siguió

– Lo sé, pero que no le hayas dicho nada... ofensivo… fue lindo. Gracias.

Beca suspiro – Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

– Mucho – La miró a los ojos. Beca suspiró asintiendo.

– Bien, tú ganas. Lo intentaré.

– ¿De veras? ¡Gracias! – La emoción de la pelirroja fue cortado rápidamente cuando ella bostezo. Beca rió ligeramente y besó la frene de la pelirroja.

– Creo que deberías dormir.

– Sí, supongo – Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa – Cuando salgamos de esta isla podremos ir a citas juntas y dobles. Aubrey y Stacie… tú y… – Bostezo – yo – La voz de Chloe parecía desvanecerse poco a poco – No puedo esperar para pasar largas noches despierta hablando por celular contigo, conocer a tu familia y ver como interactúas con la mía. Tener… sesio… nes… de… sos… ju… tas…

– Descansa, Chloe – Beca volvió a besar la cabeza de la muchacha sonriendo ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y se acurruco a junto a ella.

* * *

Aubrey gruñó ligeramente mientras revisaba el techo del refugio que habían creado. Era horrible que no haya aguantado nada. Necesitaban algo más. Algo que pudiera evitar fugas. Algo como…

– Una lona – Los ojos claros de Aubrey bajaron un par de centímetros hasta posarse en la mirada de los ojos azules de la morena que tanto odiaba. Frunció el ceño.

– No necesito tu ayuda.

– No te estoy ayudando porque quiero. Lo hago por Chloe, no por ti. Necesitas algo debajo de las hojas para evitar fugas. Algo plástico podría ser, pero… supongo que puedes usar la manta que he usado como hamaca – Se encogió de hombros.

Aubrey levantó una ceja – ¿Por qué me entregarías eso?

– Ya te dije. Hago las paces por Chloe – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Como sea, la manta está allí para que la uses cuando quieras. Yo te recomendaría ponerla encima de las hojas que están arriba y después volver a ponerle más hojas encima, quizás así se reduzca el agua, esperemos...

Aubrey cruzó los brazos bufando – Si crees que tomaré tus consejos estás muy equivocada.

Beca suspiró desvió la mirada a su alrededor, nadie estaba cerca ya que todos estaban en la playa. Volteó a mirar nuevamente a la rubia.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Qué? – La miró desconcertada.

– Dije que lo siento. No debí amenazarte o advertirte, o lo que fuera en ese tono. Sé que te preocupas por Chloe, solo… me molesto que estuviera llorando y fueras la culpable, pero… yo no voy a romper con ella – Sacudió la cabeza – Sí siento la forma en que te hable, pero no pienso romper con ella. Me gusta ella y no quiero pelear por ella contigo

Aubrey sacudió la cabeza ofendida – No peleo por su atención si lo insinúas. No me gusta que este saliendo con un delincuente.

– Joder. Aubrey, yo no soy un delincuente. Soy solo una chica de diecisiete años que intenta llevar bien una relación y a la vez trata de hacer las paces con la mejor amiga de su novia.

Aubrey hizo una mueca, levantó una ceja con una expresión burlona – ¿Diecisiete?

– Lo que sea – Puso en blanco los ojos antes de darse la vuelta – Si quieres la lona puedes usarla. Ya te dije lo que quería, depende de ti si aceptarlo o no

Una vez que la morena se había alejado de allí, en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelirroja con sus amigos, la rubia solo se quedó mirando a las dos chicas. Se sentía extraña y todo lo que podía pensar era en la oferta que le hizo la muchacha menor.

Decidió usar la manta que Rebeca usaba como hamaca y le pidió ayuda a los chicos para ponerla de la forma en que la morena le había sugerido. A lo lejos pudo ver a la chica menor abrazando a Chloe por la cintura, detrás de ella y ambas riendo. La sonrisa en los labios de Chloe era algo nuevo y adorable así como también era algo raro ver a la morena tan cariñosa.

Aubrey volvió a instruir a los chicos sobre la manta cuando escucho la voz de la Gorda Amy con desesperación: «Un avión», gritaba ella: «un avión viene hacia aquí», y la rubia no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, corriendo hacia la playa para obtener mejor vista del gran ave de metal que se dirigía allí.

Solo una palabra se les cruzaba por la cabeza a todo los chicos en la isla. No era hacer señales de humo. No era buscar la forma en que los vean. Solo era una palabra sencilla, pero poderosa:

 _RESCATE_

* * *

Continuará…

Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero decirles que lamento mucho que algunos hayan pensado que no seguiré con la historia, si bien es cierto que no actualice en dos semanas y dps actualice, pero los confundí porque no sabía cuándo actualizar quiero disculparme. Mi intención no es dejar este fics, la verdad es que me gusta mucho el rumbo que toma la historia y a veces puede ser pesada, lo admito, pero no por eso quiero dejar de escribir.

Tengo que decirles que tengo planeado gran parte del fics, pero los capítulos que tengo planeados sobre cómo hacerlos son capítulos superiores al 35 más o menos, por lo que me cuesta encontrar ideas para los capítulos actuales, sin embargo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que el fics salga bien.

Quiero agradecerles el apoyo y la dedicación al leerlo, en serio gracias y también espero que sigan adelante con el fics porque tengo mucho planeado para esto.

Una duda… ¿alguien sabe el color de ojos de Aubrey? Creo que es avellana, pero no estoy segura porque también como que los veo grises a vcs, sé que es una duda trivial y tonta, pero… es mi duda… ¿qué se le va a hacer? Jeje Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que… no sé cuándo subiré, pero será algún día de la otra semana, posiblemente el miércoles.

Dejen Reviews.


	28. El futuro es ahora

_**Resumen:**_ _La clase de último año de Barden High se prepara para un viaje al amazona, pero todo se pone al revés cuando una tormenta los saca de curso estrellándolos en una isla. Beca Mitchell, la chica badass de la clase, recién llegada a Barden, se verá envuelta en la locura de la auto-controladora presidenta de la clase y su mejor amiga, así como otras personificaciones más de quienes serán sus compañeros de viaje. Comenzará a sentir mezclas, pero no de canciones como le encantan sino de emociones que jamás había sentido y probablemente, la más fuerte, un sentimiento de amor hacia la pelirroja burbujeante. La pregunta no será cuándo los rescatarán sino ¿lograrán sobrevivir?_

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks.

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos ~

Día 109:  
El futuro es ahora

Un día más en que se encontraba caminando por los parques de su pueblo, le gustaba sentir el aroma y el cálido sol de la mañana sonriéndole desde temprano. Aún extrañaba el aroma salado de la playa y el silvestre de la selva. Observó a los pequeños niños jugar con una pelota, un cachorro que corría detrás de ellos ladrando con diversión, padres que observaban con calma.

Ella sonrió. Diviso una banca no muy a lo lejos y camino hasta ella para tomar asiento. Aún miraba hacia el frente con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

– Hey,

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la morena que se encontraba frente a ella. Torció los labios divertida. La muchacha no era muy alta, tenía el cabello largo color castaños y ojos azules preciosos, vestía con una camisa a cuadros que estaba doblada en los antebrazos y unos jeans ajustados junto a unas bocas. Ella palmeo el asiento a su lado esperando que la morena se sentara.

La muchacha dejo caer la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

– Todo es tan diferente – Comentó suavemente.

– Sí – La morena observó el parque – Parece tan… ruidoso comparado con la isla

La chica asintió como pudo – ¿Sabes? Mañana es el fin de clases – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica.

– Creo que estoy bastante enterada – Rió suavemente la morena – ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – Elegimos nuestras opciones. Iré a Barden University y tú irás a L.A. Es como si todo de pronto se nos viniera encima

– No tiene por qué ser el fin, Chloe – La muchacha sonrió.

– No digo que lo sea, dijo que es… extraño… – Hizo una mueca – Un día estamos atrapados en una isla y al siguiente estamos aquí, como si nada hubiera sucedido

– Excepto que si sucedió – La morena suspiró.

La muchacha miró a la chica más joven con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie. La morena obtuvo una vista completa de la chica, cabello rojo ardiente y vivo, ojos azules, un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos y unos zapatos.

– Vamos – Extendió la mano. La morena levantó una ceja confundida y asintió tomándola de la mano. Caminaron por el parque en silencio, la morena aúne estaba confundida de lo que sucedía, pero parecía que Chloe tenía una buena idea de todo esto – Estaba pensando que deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntas como podamos. Dentro de cuatro meses ya no lo podremos hacer

– ¿Qué sugieres?

– Una cena en mi casa. Mi madre cocinara y ella estará encantada de verte a ti y a tu abuela – La pelirroja sonrió.

La morena miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa y asintió. Con un chillido, la cabeza roja se movió hasta la chica y la besó en los labios siendo correspondida. Le gustaba esa sensación de los labios de la morena saboreando los suyos y tenía que admitir que no besaba mal, al contrario, parecía experta.

 _ **Día 30**_

 _Aubrey alzó la mirada al cielo y solo pudo susurrar la palabra rescate ya sea si lo fuera o no. Ella vio que los demás ya estaban tratando de llamar la atención del avión que se acercaba, ya sea gritando (siendo que para las personas sería difícil poder escucharlos) o moviéndose a lo loco. Ella misma comenzó a moverse sin darse cuenta, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro de adentro hacia afuera y esperando que el avión pudiera verlos, pero no funcionaba._

 _Ella vio a Jesse correr a por su lado. El muchacho se había dirigido hacia el campamento y luego corrió de regreso hacia la isla con una leña en llamas. Él llamó a Benji y a Bumper rápidamente, los dos hombres corrieron hacia el chico y le ayudaron en un hincapié para que él pudiera encender una palmera y de esa forma llamar más la atención, pero el avión no se detuvo sino que siguió de largo haciendo saber al grupo que no los había visto._

– _¡Qué ha pasado!_ – _La rubia había gritado con rabia_ – _¡Era un avión! ¡No nos ha visto!_

 _La rubia miró a sus amigos enojada, nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo. Era como si ellos estuvieran en shock por lo que había ocurrido. La muchacha gruñó mirando a todos._

– _¡Deberíamos haber estados preparados por completo!_

* * *

Aubrey camino por la biblioteca con calma, cargaba con tres libros en sus brazos y detrás de ella, Stacie se encontraba sentada en una mesa mirando un libro de acertijos para niños de edades entre tres y ocho. La chica reía de vez en cuando causando que la rubia se irritara de vez en cuando. Dejó los libros en la mesa y miró a su novia.

– ¿Qué? – La chica rió sin mirarla.

– Stacie, es una biblioteca, no puedes reírte tan fuerte.

– Relájate. Está bien – Stacie cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesa, miro a la chica tomándola de la mano – ¿De qué estás preocupada?

– No lo sé. Me siento preocupada – Ella suspiró – La carrera de abogados es la más difícil del mundo y tengo miedo de ni siquiera poder pasar mi primer año

La chica sonrió mirando a la muchacha, apretó su mano y luego la besó – Tú estarás fantástica, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres muy apasionada, así que sé que estarás bien. Además, no tienes de que preocuparte ahora, estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí – La chica sonrió – Vamos a otro lado. Estos libros me aburren

La chica rió ligeramente, asintió lentamente.

 _ **Día 37**_

 _Stacie camino molesta, resoplaba de vez en cuando. Ella se adentró en la hierba verde antes de mirar hacia la rubia que se encontraba encendiendo la fogata junto con Emily. La morena camino hasta una colina y se sentó en la parte de arriba, resopló escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas antes de tomar una piedrita y lanzarla hacia el frente enojada._

– _Auch._

 _La chica frunció el ceño, bajo las rodillas y se fijo en la chica que se encontraba más abajo en la pequeña colina, frotando su cabeza._

– _¿Beca?_

– _¿Qué te sucede?_ – _La morena la miro enojada sin dejar de frotarse la frente_ – _¿Por qué me atacas?_

– _Fue un accidente_ – _Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado._

 _Beca levantó una ceja, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse al lado de la muchacha._

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – _Preguntó la morena más alta_ – _¿Estabas durmiendo?_

– _Le entregué a Aubrey la manta que usaba como hamaca para que pudiera ponerla encima del refugio_ – _La morena se encogió de hombros_ – _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

– _Necesitaba un tiempo a solas._

 _La morena más baja miró a la muchacha y luego miró hacia el frente. La isla estaba en todo su esplendor, un brillo hermoso del cielo azulado y la verde espesura frente a ella. Aquello parecía sacado de una foto de las revistas de promoción._

– _Aubrey puede ser un dolor de cabeza siempre, eh_ – _Beca sonrió_ – _Pero no tiene malas intenciones_

– _¿Quién dijo que estaba aquí por Aubrey?_

– _Creo que es bastante obvio_ – _Beca sonrió_ – _Habla con ella, seguro que pueden hablar como gente civilizada y llegar a un acuerdo_

– _No entiendo._

 _La muchacha suspiró_ – _A ti te gusta Aubrey, a ella le gustas tú. ¿Hay que dibujarlo en un mapa?_ – _La miró despreocupada_ – _Y cuando comiencen a salir juntas ya podrías hacer que deje de pegarse a mí como un sargento. En serio, cada día es peor_

 _Stacie rió_ – _Ustedes dos pelean como gato y perro._

– _Ella es el perro, yo soy el indefenso animal al que siempre atacan_ – _Beca rió ligeramente. Stacie sonrió divertida y luego miró hacia el frente._

– _Quiero hacerlo, Beca._

– _¿Hacer qué?_

– _Las paces con Aubrey e intentar algo con ella. Ahora que estás con Chloe dudo mucho que la vayas a abandonar por mí, ¿verdad?_ – _La muchacha rió._

– _¿En serio quieres algo conmigo?_ – _Beca la miró estupefacta_ – _Ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto_

– _Eres sexy. Con eso basta_ – _Se encogió de hombros la muchacha despreocupada. La chica se puso en pie y besó la mejilla de la morena más baja, sonrió_ – _Pero creo que prefiero algo más por una vez en la vida, quiero amor y no solo sexo desenfrenado, pero si las cosas con Aubrey no funcionan y Chloe y tú rompen, búscame_ – _Le guiñó el ojo a la muchacha. Beca la miró sorprendida y luego se rió sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _La morena se estiro dejándose caer de espaldas en la tierra, mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa. Era agradable que por una vez estar a solas, o al menos esperaba que nadie más la interrumpiera._

– _Beca_ – _La muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así estaba riendo al momento de escuchar la voz que le llamaba. Ella se sentó mirando a su novia caminar hasta ella con emoción en sus ojos_ – _¿Qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todos lados_

– _Bueno, ya me has encontrado_ – _La morena sonrió_ – _Hoy me siento como gurú. Eres la tercera persona que viene a mí buscando un consejo y como ofrenda no me des un mango o me lances una piedra a la cabeza_

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_ – _La morena muchacha rió._

– Emily vino a mí buscando un consejo y Stacie me lanzó una piedra en la cabeza antes de recibir un consejo también. Parece que hoy soy una galleta de la fortuna.

– _Bueno, a que estamos en esto, yo también quiero un consejo. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi novia a solas pero ella insiste en desaparecer del mundo. ¿Qué hago?_

– _Desaparecer con ella, duh_ – _Beca rió. La muchacha pelirroja rió también sentándose a su lado, besó la mejilla de la chica y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella._

 _La muchacha pelirroja rió_ – _Es la mejor idea que has tenido, gurú Mitchell._

– Aún sigo sin poder creer que Beca te haya ayudado a estar conmigo – La rubia sacudió la cabeza – No me gusta eso en realidad, pero supongo que debo agradecerle

– Sí, no te desanimes, ahora bien podemos ir a citas dobles – La morena rió tratando de ignorar el cambio de Aubrey. Hacia tan solo unas semanas atrás llamaba a la muchacha por su nombre completo y ahora lo acortaba a como todo el mundo le llamaba. Stacie no quería pensar en qué significaba ese cambio, realmente no.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza riendo y luego asintió con ella. No le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en una cita con Beca, pero tenía que admitir que ahora que Chloe tenía pareja las tres chicas podían ir a una cita doble con sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

Chloe rió mientras entraba en la casa de la morena. Beca sonreía despreocupada mirando a la chica reír. En serio le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

– No lo sé, no creo que sea necesario mencionarle a nadie lo que sucedió, Chlo – Beca cerró la puerta mientras reía. Las dos chicas se rieron nuevamente mientras la pelirroja dejaba su bolso en el sofá.

– ¿Por qué? – La chica preguntó – Apuesto a que sería una historia más que divertida si le contamos a los demás que un perro nos persiguió por tres cuadras solo porque lo miraste mal

– Casi nos muerde – La morena sacudió la cabeza.

– Sí, ¿y de quién es la culpa?

– No estamos señalando culpables.

– Cuando se trata de ti – Rió la muchacha. Las dos chicas se rieron nuevamente. Chloe se sentó en el brazo del sofá mirando la casa de su novia. Había estado allí más tiempo que en su propia casa, al menos desde que llegaron de la isla.

La casa no era grande, pero tenía dos pisos con dos habitaciones. El livig era pequeño y tenía solo un sofá de color arena, frente a él había un televisor. La cocina estaba al fondo hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda estaba el comedor. Todo lo que había en esa casa daba una sensación de antigüedad. Nada caprichoso como en su casa, todo bien ordenado y delicado aroma a lavanda.

– ¿Tu abuela no está? – Preguntó la pelirroja viendo a la muchacha dirigirse a la cocina. Ella se levantó del brazo del sofá y la miró con una sonrisa pequeña, Beca tenía una botella de agua en su mano y en la otra una pequeña nota.

– Salió – Beca despreocupadamente respondió.

La pelirroja camino hasta la chica tomándola de la cintura con una sonrisa – Entonces creo que tenemos la cara para nosotras solas.

La morena se rió – Sí, a decir verdad sí – Sacudió la cabeza antes de recibir un suave golpe de la morena – Tengo unas ideas para ahora

– Beca Mitchell, ¿me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente? – La muchacha fingió estar sorprendida.

La morena se rió subiendo las escaleras – Ya quisieras ginger. Escucho a mi música llamarme, así que puedes imaginarte las ideas que tengo.

La muchacha mayor rió mientras caminaba detrás de la muchacha. Una oleada de calidez le sonrió en su rostro cuanto en el habitación de la morena. Aún recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí, Beca había entrado justo detrás de ella con esa pequeña sonrisa tímida que expresaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero a Chloe le había parecido una maravilla.

De lo que conocía a la muchacha esperaba encontrar algo realmente alternativo, quizás incluso tipo punk, Aubrey tenía la impresión de que la habitación de Beca sería más que solo punk, incluso bastante deprimente. Era muy posible que tuviera las paredes pintadas de negro, uno que otro cuadro colgando y unos parlantes muy grandes que harían estallar hasta las ventanas de los vecinos.

Se rió de la rubia e incluso de sí misma por pensar que sería cierto, porque se sorprendió de encontrar algo completamente diferente en la habitación de Beca. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color arena precioso que le daba un toque bastante elegante. La cama de Beca estaba hasta el fondo en la dirección izquierda. A su lado, en posición vertical en la pared de enfrente a la vertical en la que estaba la cama, había un escritorio con un equipo de sonido, una laptop y unos parlantes medianos, de los cuales unos más pequeños estaban conectados, pero estos estaban esparcidos a lo largo de la habitación en diferentes posiciones, en una esquina había un librero repleto. Había colgados en las paredes algunos discos vinilo, sin nombre o cuadro e incluso caratula, solo el vinilo. En el suelo había una alfombra redonda bastante felpuda con un diseño de cebra precioso.

Le encantaba la habitación de su novia.

– Esperaba algo más sombrío – Le había mencionado una vez la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

– Mi habitación es mi templo – Beca le había respondido en ese momento antes de señalar un par de audífonos colgados cerca de la cama. La pelirroja los había identificado como audífonos viejos y gastados, probablemente con un par de años de antigüedad, y los había visto en la isla hacia un tiempo atrás – No los toques. Es mi única regla

De nuevo, amaba la habitación de su novia.

Dejándose caer en la cómoda cama de la muchacha miró hacia el techo. Era aburrido la mayor parte del día cuando ella estaba allí porque Beca se la vivía sentada en la silla junto a su laptop y sus audífonos, mezclando música y creando música, mientras que ella solo miraba el techo porque ni siquiera había un televisor, probablemente debido a que Beca odiaba mirar películas y series ya que se aburría antes del final y siempre lo encontraba predecible. Ella había observado en silencio a la chica dirigirse hacia la silla, con una risa la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia la cama.

– Hey – Murmuró la morena con una sonrisa antes de recibir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

– ¿Podrías por una vez dejar tu música en segundo plano y a mí en primero? – Preguntó entre besos la muchacha. Como respuesta no obtuvo más que un sutil gemido, lo que le valió una sonrisa mientras poco a poco se dejaba caer en la cama de espaldas.

Beca cerró los ojos ligeramente sintiendo los labios de la muchacha en su cuello no solo besando o chupando, sino dando ligeros mordiscos como raspar ligeramente su piel.

– Chloe.

– Te amo – Murmuró la chica – ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

Beca miró a la chica y luego rió besando sus labios, sintió las manos de la chica bajo su ropa y recorrerle la espalda suavemente.

 _ **Día 32**_

 _Se cruzó de brazos sacudiendo la cabeza bruscamente, se estremeció pero no de frío y con la mirada en blanco se sentó en el tronco ignorando la presencia de dos chicas que estaban allí. Chloe tardó en reaccionar y se fijó en la morena que no le prestaba atención por estar hablando con Emily._

– _Beca_ – _La morena volteó a mirarla confundida._

 _La morena la miro confundida un instante antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica_ – _Chloe, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo…_

– _Pálida_ – _La otra muchacha habló._

– _Acabo de ver a Jesse y a Stacie teniendo sexo. Tú también lo estarías sí los hubieras visto._

 _La morena hizo una mueca antes de alejarse de allí murmurando que no era necesario oírlo. Por su parte, Beca rió ligeramente antes de acariciar el brazo de Chloe._

– _¿Es en serio?_

– _Sí._

– _Que a_ _sco._

– _Mucho_ – _La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza_ – _Es la isla. Te juro que es la isla_

– _Chloe, ¿te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena eso?_

 _La pelirroja rió ligeramente_ – _Es cierto. Estamos varados aquí sin muchas oportunidades, el único avión que podía sacarnos de aquí siguió de largo y creo que nuestro tiempo aquí podría ser mucho más largo de lo que piensas. Es normal querer tener sexo después de tanto tiempo a solas, sobre todo cuando eres promiscua_ – _La morena levantó una ceja_ – _Desde que Aubrey y Stacie rompieron, Stace ha estado pasando de chico en chico, sexo en sexo, en realidad no le importa si son chicos o chicas. Solo quiere sexo_

 _Chloe sonrió mirando a la chica que parecía incomoda, tomó sus manos con suavidad._

– _¿Qué sucede?_

– _Nada_ – _Respondió la chica poniéndose en pie. La pelirroja vio a la chica acercarse hacia una cacerola que hervía agua y con mucho cuidado quitarla del fuego, sujetándola con unas mantas, dejó la cacerola en la arena antes de sentir su cintura siendo rodeada._

– _Tal vez deberíamos seguir su ejemplo de libertinaje._

– _¿Qué?_

 _La pelirroja rió_ – _Beca, eres muy tierna cuando estás confundida, pero hasta yo sé que sabes que quiero decir_ – _Besó su hombro._

 _La morena la miró sorprendida unos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento_ – _Chloe, estamos en una isla_ – _Frunció el ceño_ – _Atrapados. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en sexo siendo que puede ser que jamás saldremos de esta isla si no viene un rescate? Hay cosas que son más importantes que tirarte a una persona_

– _Wow_ – _La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, retrocedió un paso mirando a la chica_ – _Beca…_

 _La morena la miro sorprendida por un momento, respiro hondo y luego sacudió la cabeza algo aturdida, retrocedió dejando la manta en la arena junto a la cacerola caliente._

– _Necesito aire._

 _La muchacha abrió la boca para protestar, intentar hablar con ella, pero no dijo nada. Tendría que esperar un tiempo para que la muchacha se calmara. Ella respiró hondo para luego dejar escapar el aire por la nariz. Hizo una mueca cuando vio a Stacie caminar por la orilla de la playa peinando su cabello con ambas manos, seguramente su sesión de sexo había terminado recientemente._

 _ **Día 33**_

 _Diviso a la morena sentada en un tronco caído, seguramente se había venido abajo en una de las tormentas que sacudían la isla. Ella respiró hondo mirando sus manos que torpemente jugaban. Decidió armarse de valor y camino hasta la muchacha sentándose a su lado en silencio._

– _¿Qué haces?_ – _Murmuró la chica._

– _No lo sé_ – _Respondió con sinceridad_ – _Has estado distante desde ayer. Mira, sé que metí la pata con lo que dije ayer. Tienes razón. Estamos atrapados y es posible que jamás volvamos, y tengo miedo, lo sabes, sé que lo sabes. No lo sé, quizás quería aligerar el ambiente_

 _La morena le sonrió torcido, una pequeña sonrisa tímida_ – _Exageré._

– _Sí. ¿Qué pasó ayer?_

– _Nada. Olvídalo._

– _Beca_ – _Le apretó las manos_ – _Puedes confiar en mí_

 _La morena la miro con calma, se lamió los labios antes de frotar sus manos en sus piernas, se notaba incomoda, seguía lamiendo sus labios en busca de evitar la sequedad en su boca. Miró a Chloe con timidez y vergüenza, respiró hondo._

– _Soy virgen._

 _La pelirroja parpadeó confundida_ – _¿Qué?_

 _La chica se encogió_ – _Soy virgen, Chloe_ – _Murmuró_ – _Yo no… No lo sé, supongo que entre en pánico cuando lo sugeriste ayer y…_ – _Se mordió el labio inferior encogiéndose de hombros confundida_ – _Sé que eres sexualmente activa, Chlo, pero yo no y eso es algo incómodo. Raro._

– _Beca – Apretó su mano – No tiene por qué serlo. Quiero decir, yo no voy a presionarte a nada. Lo entiendo, eres virgen, yo no, sé lo que es el sexo, tú no, ¿qué importa? No estoy juzgando si eres mojigata, lo que sea, no me importa en realidad. No voy a presionarte a hacer nada que no quieras, no lo hice con tu pasado y no lo haré con tu vida_

 _La morena vio a la muchacha con una mueca ligera, asintió lentamente y luego respiró hondo._

– _Sigue siendo raro._

– _Y lo seguirá siendo si le das vueltas al asunto_ – _Besó la mejilla de la morena_ – _Yo puedo esperar y sí decides que no quieres tener tu primera vez conmigo, bien… es tu decisión, no la mía_

Parpadeó un par de veces con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a la morena tan concentrada en su música, y cuando sus ojos se iluminaban ante una nueva creación era como si los ángeles estuvieran frente a ella. A Chloe le gustaba mucho.

Beca siempre había sido reservada con todos, incluso con ella, pero sabiamente Chloe logró abrir todas las puertas de la morena, desde la más pequeña a la más grande, la más cercana a la más profunda. Ella se había ganado su confianza y aparentemente le gustaba mucho presumir que era la única persona que conocía como era en realidad Beca Mitchell. Sus defectos y virtudes, su miedo y sus proezas. Le gustaba ver todas las caras que Beca escondía, caras que nadie conocería nunca como la de un enamorado, la de un asustado, la cara de alguien frío y también, no menos importante, la cara de un vulnerable. Y Chloe se había encargado de hacerla sentir tan cómoda como para que la misma morena se burlara acerca de "domar a la bestia."

– ¿Qué piensas? – Escuchó la voz de la chica.

– Que eres cruel – Rió – Estábamos tan bien besándonos hasta que volviste a tu música

– Chloe – La morena estaba de espaldas, pero aún así la muchacha podía ver su sonrisa – Hay cosas que son importantes

– ¿Tú música es más importante que yo? – Se burló la muchacha caminando hasta la chica, hizo girar la silla y sin previo aviso se sentó en su regazo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de ella.

Vio una sonrisa en los labios de la morena, sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla causada por la punta de la nariz de la muchacha.

– Siempre vas a ser mi primer plano, Chlo – Murmuró la morena – La música puede esperar

La chica sonrió divertida – No para ti. No me gusta tener que competir contra tu música, pero tengo que advertirte algo – La miro seria, antes de sonreír nuevamente – Yo estoy un paso por delante de tu música, puedo hacer cosas que ella no – Acercó su boca al oído de la chica – y tocarte donde ella no – Mordió el lóbulo de la morena causando que ella riera.

– Estás loca – La chica habló – A propósito, he estado trabajando en algo desde hace unos días – La mano de la morena se disparó hacia un cajón en el escritorio y sacó un pequeño pendrive de allí – Espero que te gusten

– ¿Bromeas? – Tomó el pendrive confundida – ¿Has estado trabajando en una lista de canción cómo por qué?

– Pensé que te vendrían bien en Barden, ya sabes así no te sentirás sola – Sonrió la morena – Y quiero que te lleves esos audífonos

La muchacha giro la cabeza hacia atrás observando con sorpresa los audífonos antiguos colgando. Nuevamente miró a la morena como si tuviera dos cabezas y sacudió la suya propia.

– No.

– Chlo.

– No.

– Sí.

– No, Beca. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Dijiste que eran importantes, te los dio tu abuelo – La miró sorprendida – Además aún faltan dos meses.

– No tiene nada de malo – Se encogió de hombros – Te amo

La pelirroja sonrió poco a poco besando a la chica en los labios – ¿Estás segura?

– Siempre lo estoy cuando se trata de ti.

 _ **Día 41**_

 _Tenía que admitirlo, a Chloe le encantaban las citas improvisadas que Beca hacía para ella y lo que odiaba de todo es no poder presumir frente a esto con sus amigos, sobre todo Aubrey quién a pesar de no pelear tanto con Beca (como antes) aún le irritaba escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar de la morena como si fuera un ser perfecto, y eso a Chloe le encantaba porque había un tiempo antes en que los papeles eran invertidos. Por supuesto, ella no quería arruinar la reputación badass de su novia así que había prometido silencio, aunque ella creía que Beca estaba segura de que rompería esa promesa y pese a eso no le molestaba en nada a la morena._

 _Las noches viendo el cielo estrellado, con algo de comida como frutas y algunos mariscos hacían que la velada fuera igual que todas las anteriores que tenían, pero debía admitir que le gustaba cuando Beca se acercaba como ladrón en la noche a robarle algunas verduras a Aubrey del huerto que tenían. Lo único que no le gustaba de todo, era que mientras más observaba las verduras o las frutas del pequeño huerto más significaban que estarían allí mucho tiempo._

– _Me encanta esto_ – _Le comentó a la morena abrazándola_ – _Me gustaría que durara para siempre_

– _Sí._

 _La muchacha sonrió divertida mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, la besó en la mejilla._

– _Las estrellas son lo nuestro, eso es bueno._

– _¿Nuestro?_

– _Ya sabes, cada pareja siempre tiene algo que los identifica como Jack y Rose tienen la escena del atardecer en la punta del barco, Spider man y Mary Jane en la típica escena del primer besó. Ya sabes, son momentos únicos. Lo nuestro es bajo las estrellas una cena perfecta._

– _¿Eso crees?_

 _La pelirroja rió momentáneamente. Se inclinó a besar a la muchacha que le devolvió el beso sin más dilación. Como siempre, amaba besarla, amaba sentirla cerca suyo. En su vida había tenido al menos tres relaciones y algunas otras que parecían casual, citas de una noche o incluso una semana con suerte. La relación más duradera que había tenido era con este chico Tom, el más popular de Barden High y a Chloe le gustaba mucho él, la traba bien y era un completo caballero. Su primera vez había sido con él y era algo que siempre recordaría, pero no habían durado mucho juntos, quizás un año o dos. A pesar de que él la amaba y ella a él, sucedieron cosas que fueron inevitables y tarde o temprano su relación se desmoronó. A Chloe le dolía pensar en la causa del final de su relación, pero si tenía que elegir entre terminar con Tom para que luego años después salir con Beca entonces estaba dispuesta a revivir esos momentos dolorosos una y otra vez._

 _Ella se sentía bien. Besar a Beca era como estar en el cielo, seguramente era amor. Ella la amaba, estaba enamorada de la morena y chillaba cada vez que recordaba a Beca diciéndole que también estaba enamorándose de ella. Pero también estaba caliente. Dios. Necesitaba agua fría, mucha agua fría._

 _Le prometió a la morena que no la presionaría, pero no sabía que más hacer. Se sentía energética, bebía botellas y botellas de agua y caminaba sin cesar por la isla. Quizás era la influencia de ver a alguien teniendo sexo y después ser rechazado por tu novia, estaba excitada. Pero no iba a presionar, sabía que no debía hacerlo._

 _No le importo el momento en que había caído de espaldas en la arena sobre una humilde tela. No era consciente de que los besos que estaban teniendo habían dejado de ser inocentes había un momento._

 _Durante un par de días había oído a Aubrey preguntarle que le sucedía, Stacie recomendarle hacer algo al respecto y a Fat Amy decirle que se hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, con esas palabras. Ella no podía presionar a Beca por lo que debía sufrir y culpar a Stacie por estar tan excitada. Tampoco es que la imagen de Stacie montando a Jesse fue la imagen más adorable del mundo, era grotesca y le estremecía, pero conforme la imagen desaparecía una excitación crecía._

 _Sentía a Beca besarla ya no en los labios sino en su cuello, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, su mano acariciaba suavemente el cuello de la morena en un intento de estimularla. Gimió sin proponérselo, lo que le valió que la morena dejara lo que estaba haciendo y la mirara. Se sonrojo tanto que si no fuera porque era de noche probablemente la morena podría ver como su cabello y su rostro eran del mismo tono._

 _Vio la duda en los ojos de la morena y a su vez vio el tono oscuro en sus ojos azules, quizás por la noche, quizás por lujuria. Chloe frunció el ceño._

 _Abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces sintió los labios de la morena sobre los suyos. La pelirroja confundida respondió al beso. Era un beso apasionado, un beso que claramente declaraba el ambiente caliente de ambas. Gimió nuevamente, pero los besos no se detuvieron, invadió la boca de Beca con su lengua y ahora le sonrió al escuchar a la morena gemirle. Deslizo una mano debajo de la camisa de la morena y para cuando reacciono en lo que hacía arranco rápidamente la mano._

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– _No quiero presionarte_ – _Jadeó la pelirroja. Vio a Beca sonreírle humildemente antes de besarla en los labios._

– _Quiero esto, Chloe._

 _Se sorprendió bastante, miró a la morena con una sonrisa_ – _¿Estás segura? No habrá vuela atrás, Becs. Si lo hacemos no podrás borrarlo. No quiero que te arrepientas_

– _No lo haré_ – _Murmuró la morena_ – _Confío en ti_

 _La pelirroja besó a la muchacha con más fuerza, se dio la vuelta para dejar a Beca bajo de ella, pasando ambas piernas por los costados y mirándola insegura. Sentada a horcajadas, vio a Beca sentarse también, tomarla de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos._

– _Última oportunidad para arrepentirse_ – _Murmuró la pelirroja, en serio no quería obligarla y no le importaba quedarse frustrada si con eso evitaba que la morena se arrepintiera a la mañana siguiente_ – _¿Estás segura?_

– _Siempre lo estoy cuando se trata de ti_ – _Murmuró la chica y Chloe sonrió. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la morena antes de permitirse a sí misma quitarse la camiseta. Vio la mirada de la chica sobre su cuerpo, sus pechos y su estómago, la escaneo en cada centímetro de piel. Ella la tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios._

 _Encontró a la mañana siguiente que le encantaba despertar con Beca a su lado y no solo durmiendo juntas sino ambas desnudas. No lo entendía, pero le hacía sentir un atractivo interesante. La presión sobre su pecho le hizo sonreír encontrándose con la cabeza morena sobre ella. Frío no había pasado, puesto que tenían una manta y el calor corporal era más que suficiente. También sabía que Aubrey no la habría buscado anoche ya que no era la primera vez que ambas dormían fuera de la tienda de campaña._

Chloe sonrió viendo a su novia mezclar su música, realmente Beca era muy apasionada cuando se trataba de la música, en especial cuando tenía que crear algo. Le sorprendía ser conocedora de tantos misterios de la muchacha, y es que Beca era una persona muy cerrada.

Aún recordaba el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la morena. Ella se había esmerado demasiado para hacerle una fiesta a Beca, algo no tan grande porque sabía que la morena no era muy sociable o fan de las fiestas, por lo que decidió preparar algo entre amigos y familia. Aunque, si era sincera, no se había dado cuenta de como una chica solitaria había conseguido tantos amigos de un día para otro. Había planeado una especie de cena en casa de Beca, ella y la abuela Mitchell (o la señora Diana, como la mujer le había pedido a Chloe que le llamara, por su nombre de pila) tenían algo realmente bueno preparado, comida, algunos dulces y un pastel. Chloe había comprado un regalo, aunque tratándose de Beca no estaba segura de que regalarle y no ignoraba tampoco la sugerencia de Fat Amy sobre una noche de juegos sexuales, pero finalmente se había decidido a comprarle unos audífonos nuevos, ignorando el hecho de que los audífonos de la morena era regalo de su abuelo dos años antes de fallecer.

No había visto a Beca en todo el día, aunque había hablado con ella pidiéndole un par de favores, cualquier cosa para mantenerla lejos de la casa, y al anochecer, cuando Beca había vuelto, la cara de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro le había valido más de mil sonrisas. Parecía que a Beca le había gustado el detalle, pero a Chloe no se le pasó por alto que su novia en realidad parecía cansada. Queriendo un momento a solas con ella, Chloe finalmente había podido hablar con Beca y se había enterado de que su padre la había llamado temprano en la mañana y habían tenido un incómodo desayuno juntos, también había ido a ver a su madre. Por su puesto, la pelirroja intuyo enseguida que el día de su novia, uno que debería pasar en sonrisas y risas, había pasado amargo y agrio. No le sorprendía en nada que la chica quisiera estar sola, pero a pesar de eso, Beca realmente lo que quería era estar con Chloe, compartiendo un buen momento de silencio.

La pelirroja recordaba que el día había sido pesado para su novia y ella había intentado por todos los medios aligerar la carga en sus hombros. La relación con su padre no mostraba signos de querer cambiar, la morena no parecía alegre con el hombre que había estado ausente en su vida y tampoco le agradecía el haberse preocupado cuando el avión se estrelló, por supuesto el hombre había hecho todo lo posible por pasar algo de tiempo con Beca desde que la chica volvió a la ciudad. En cuanto a su madre, Chloe por fin tenía conocimiento de un objeto que Beca siempre traía consigo: un frasco pequeño con un pétalo. Recordaba haber visto el objeto en sus manos en la isla, pero Beca nunca le dijo lo que era hasta esa fecha de cumpleaños; aparentemente, antes de que el padre de Beca la abandonara, la madre de Beca había arrancado el pétalo de una flor que cayó en su regazo cuando se encontraba en un parque meditando sobre la reciente noticia de su embarazo. Había conservado el pétalo como signo de cariño hacia el bebé que estaba llevando en su vientre y pensaba obsequiárselo para su nacimiento, pero los acontecimientos dieron giros oscuros e inesperados. La pelirroja supo que la abuela de Beca, Diana, le entregó el frasco, pero aunque Beca odiaba a sus padres, por alguna razón no podía despegarse de ese frasco.

– ¿Quieres pizza? – Preguntó la morena, quitándose un audífono de la oreja y mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

– Lo quiero es tenerte a mi lado.

– Eres tú la que se me acerca y luego se aleja todo el tiempo.

– Es que yo quiero acurrucarme contigo, pero tú estás más pendiente de tu música como siempre – La pelirroja rió. Se encontraba acostada en la cama de la chica mirándola con una sonrisa, palmeó a su costado y la morena finalmente apagó el computador para dejarse caer en la cama al lado de la chica. Rápidamente la pelirroja enrollo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha – ¿Ves que no es tan malo?

La morena rió ligeramente, besando la cabeza de la chica y luego frotó su brazo.

– Chloe.

– Dime.

– Te amo – Beca murmuró – No me importa nada de lo que te ha sucedido ya que a ti tampoco te ha importado lo que es mi pasado

La pelirroja guardo silencio, por un momento respirando hondo. Tenía un extraño sentimiento que no le gustaba mucho, inquiriendo que había razón por la cual Beca estaba hablando con tal murmullo.

– Beca, sucedió hace mucho.

– Ya lo sé, pero es que… – Hizo una mueca. La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente a la chica, por lo visto no se había equivocado. Había una historia que nunca le había contado a nadie, de hecho la única persona que lo sabía, sin contar su familia, era Aubrey, ni siquiera Stacie lo sabía, y después de que Beca le había contado tantas cosas sobre su familia ella se había visto obligada a decirle, también quería contarle a Beca la verdad. Lo cierto era que Beca en una ocasión había hecho alusión de que todos tenían por lo menos una mancha negra en sus vidas, algo que hacía sentirse a oscuras a todos, y Chloe no era la excepción.

 _ **Día 72**_

– _¿Otra vez ese idiota está molestándote?_ – _Beca frunció el ceño caminando hacia su novia. La chica resopló y se dejó caer contra los casilleros._

– _Solo hablábamos, no es nada de otro mundo._

– _Sí, es algo que haces mucho_ – _Beca frunció el ceño_ – _¿No vas a decirme que está pasando? Porque para ser mi novia últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo_

 _La pelirroja sonrió sosteniendo los cuadernos contra su pecho, miro a su novia divertida acercándose a ella, su rostro muy cerca del suyo_ – _¿Estás celosa?_

– _No._

– _No tienes que estar celosa. Te amo a ti, tonta_ – _La chica rió besando los labios de la morena._

 _La morena asintió un par de veces y luego se alejó aún con una mueca en el rostro. Realmente no le gustaba en nada que su novia estuviera pasando tanto tiempo con su ex, tampoco Beca quería parecer una chica controladora._

 _Habían pasado un par de días y Chloe seguía exactamente igual, causando que Beca comenzara a sentirse algo olvidada. Le gustaba mucho cuando Chloe estaba a su lado, y por supuesto era extraño cuando no lo estaba._

 _Fue esa misma tarde cuando se encontraba mezclando su música cuando Chloe golpeó la puerta de su pieza llamando la atención de la morena. La chica camino lentamente y se sentó en la cama de la morena mirándola completamente apenada y con tristeza, y mientras Chloe intentaba no llorar Beca la calmaba diciéndole que no estaba enojada con ella por haberla dejado sola casi toda la semana. Finalmente Chloe había admitido algo que no era conocimiento para sus amigos._

– _Fue el año pasado. A finales del año_ – _Su voz temblaba mientras la morena la tomaba de la mano. Respiró hondo_ – _Estaba embarazada, Beca. Tom era el padre_

 _La mirada de la morena se alzó en sorpresa, su boca se abrió e intento soltar un par de palabras, pero no llego a decir nada debido a la impresión de sorpresa por la información revelada. Vio a la muchacha agachar la cabeza con miedo y luego volvió a mirarla_ – _No planeaba estar embarazada. Aubrey es la única que sabe todo esto, ni siquiera Stacie. Le había contado a mis padres y por supuesto me apoyarían en todo. Tom también, pero… tres meses después de saber que estaba embarazada tuve un aborto involuntario. Yo planeaba tener al bebé, pero lo que sucedió fue…_ – _Sacudió la cabeza_ – _Tenía miedo. Después de lo que sucedió estuve un tiempo sin asistir a clases, mi relación con Tom se vino abajo y finalmente rompimos. Hoy se cumple un año de lo que sucedió. No fue mi intención dejare sola, yo solo…_

 _Sintió el pulgar de la morena bajo sus ojos, fue consciente entonces de las lágrimas en su rostro. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de la morena que la sujeto con fuerza dejándola llorar con calma. Beca en ningún momento dejo a la chica sola._

Beca había sido tan comprensible con ella del mismo modo en que ella lo fue en su momento cuando la morena le había contado sobre la mancha negra en su vida. Ese día Chloe no volvió a su casa, se había quedado dormida en la cama de Beca, quien no se molesto en despertarla sino que hizo lo contrario, la arropo y aviso a sus padres que ella había tenido un día agotador y que se había quedado dormida en su cama. Cuando Chloe se había despertado más tarde, Beca estaba a su lado acostada con un libro en sus manos y la había consolado toda la noche hasta el día siguiente.

Queriendo cambiar el tema, Chloe sonrió – ¿Ves que no es tan malo estar acostadas un rato?

– Yep – Beca dijo riendo.

– ¿Sabes? No hay un solo día en que no piense en el rescate – Murmuró la chica con calma. Beca la miró con una ceja levantada, asintió.

– Por lo menos llegó. Si hubiera pasado un tiempo más en esa isla con Aubrey entonces me habría vuelto loca – Beca gimió sacudió la cabeza.

 _ **Día 48:**_

 _Chloe rió divertida mirando a su mejor amiga, que se encontraba mirando a su mejor amiga. Aubrey gruñó enojada sacudiendo la cabeza, vio a Stacie guiñarle un ojo desde lejos y se sintió sonrojara. Desvió la mirada antes de recibir un ligero empujón por parte de la pelirroja._

– _¿Y bien?_

– _Tu novia está hablando con Stacie_ – _Aubrey gruñó_ – _¿Qué le está diciendo?_

 _La pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia su novia, rió ligeramente volviendo la mirada hacia su mejor amiga._

– _No creo que sea nada malo_ – _Se encogió de hombros recogiendo la leña_ – _Beca y Stacie son amigas, ¿verdad?_

– _Pues no me agrada esa amistad_ – _La rubia mascullo sacudiendo la cabeza._

– _¿Estás celosa?_ – _Casi se burló la pelirroja._

– _¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, además tú estás muy tranquila con la amistad de Stacie y Beca siendo que hacia solo dos días Stacie estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Beca._

 _La pelirroja parpadeó confundida un instante y luego gruñó, vio la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su amiga y riendo le dio un suave empujón en su hombro antes de entregarle la leña._

– _Está bien, iré a decirle a Stacie que tiene prohibido acercarse a mi novia – Le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja, dejando a la rubia sola._

 _La chica rió para sus adentros solo imaginando que cantidad de celos podría sentir la rubia de un momento a otro. No quería ser mala con ella, pero le causaba bastante gracia a decir verdad y claro, a ella también le molestaba un poco la intromisión de Stacie sobre Beca, pero entendía que Stacie no era un problema del cual debían preocuparse._

 _Se acercó a la morena entrelazando sus brazos, causando que la chica la mirara con una ceja confundida. Stacie sonrió divertida mirando a las dos chicas, respiro hondo._

– _Está bien, sé cuándo no me necesitan – Dijo riendo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Beca se encogió de hombros mientras que Chloe reía ligeramente._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la morena._

– _Nada, solo abrazó a mi novia_ – _La chica le sonrió a la morena besándola en la mejilla_ – _He planeado una cita esta noche, solos tú y yo_

 _La chica sonriendo asintió. Le gustaban sus citas nocturnas con Chloe, ambas mirando las estrellas y comiendo un par de frutas. La muchacha volvió a besar la mejilla de Beca antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. Beca parecía sonreír a Chloe._

 _Las cosas con Aubrey no cambiaron con Stacie, seguían tan distanciadas y celando a cualquiera que se le acercara a cualquiera de ellas. Chloe y Beca estaban bien en su relación, es decir, problemas tenían, porque era normal en una relación, pero más allá de peleas pequeñas por tonterías no había nada grave._

 _Chloe había tenido que lidiar con Jesse, quién de un chico sonriente y calmado, había pasado a ser frío y distante que se peleaba con todo aquel que hablaba, si embargo, aunque Chloe sabía bien el por qué, hubo un momento en el cual ella había decido poder hablar con Jesse y ver si podía calmarlo. En cierto modo ella era capaz de ponerse en su lugar puesto que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica, y cuando la chica eligiera era obvio que por lo menos un corazón sería roto. Jesse no había cedido fácilmente a dejar de refunfuñarse con el mundo, pero sin duda había dejado en claro a Chloe que aún quería que Beca la dejará para ir con él. Le había tomado un tiempo poder aceptarlo, y cuando lo hizo demostró estar feliz por la pareja, aunque aún sentía dolor._

 _La noche en la que Chloe había planeado la cita había sido realmente especial para todos, porque mientras las dos chicas hablaban tonterías de sus vidas, bajo las estrellas y los demás dormían como osos o fingían dormir, unas luces habían iluminado la isla, esto las había sorprendido y con impaciencia empezaron a despertar a todos con la intención de llamar a la atención al dueño de las luces._

 _Lograron divisar un pequeño avión que sobrevolaba por allí, la palabra rescate resaltaba con un color naranjo flúor para que fuera visto con la poca iluminación de la luna. Sabía el grupo que aquel avión iba a salvarlos, y a dejarlos tirados nuevamente, después de todo, efectivamente, ese era el avión de rescate._

 _Era inevitable sentir un poco de nostalgia, después de todo llevaban casi dos meses en esa isla cuando el avión llego. Tras echarle la última mirada a la isla desierta, Aubrey asintió con la mochila al hombro y subió al avión. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo en busca de un asiento, vio a sus amigos ya listos y emocionados, todos sentados en pareja, muy a diferencia de cuando llegaron allí en el avión. Ella se sentó junto a la ventana y alzó la mirada con sorpresa cuando vio a dos hombres uniformados dirigirse hacia el avión con alguien quién parecía ser llevado a rastras allí. El hombre sin duda debía ser el piloto desaparecido y aunque en su mente solo podía imaginar las mil ideas sobre cómo lograron encontrarlo en poco tiempo, no le dio tanta importancia por el momento. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las turbinas encenderse, el motor arrancar y pronto comenzar a despegar._

 _Beca había observado con extrañeza en su rostro a su novia removerse incomoda en el avión. La muchacha miró por la pequeña ventana y luego a su novia._

– _¿Estás bien?_

– _Sí, solo… nerviosa_ – _Tragó saliva_ – _La última vez que estuvimos en un avión todo término mal. Fue una suerte que estuviera la isla o nos habríamos ahogado en el mar. ¿Sabes que poco se habló sobre eso?_

– _Sí, pero es porque todos queremos olvidar la experiencia de caer desde lo alto._

 _La pelirroja asintió nerviosa. Ella tomó una manta cubriéndolas a ambas, sin la barra para el brazo en medio de ambas, se abrazó a la cintura de la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica._

– _Todo va a estar bien, Chloe_ – _Murmuró la morena con suavidad_ – _Estoy aquí y no dejaré que algo te suceda. Si por x motivo volvemos a caernos_ – _Besó su frente_ – _no te soltaré hasta que estemos a salvo_

– _Eres la mejor_ – _Sonrió Chloe abrazándola con más fuerza_ – _Va a ser una larga noche_

– _Lo sé. Descansa ahora, yo estaré despierta hasta que lleguemos solo para velar tu sueño._

 _Chloe sonrió emocionada y luego se rió_ – _Prefiero que duermas un poco._

– _Seguro_ – _Beca dejo caer suavemente su cabeza sobre la de la chica_ – _Descansa Chloe. Estaré aquí, no te preocupes por nada. Sabes que voy a cuidarte siempre_

– _Por eso eres la mejor novia del mundo._

– _Tu única novia_ – _Besó su coronilla y cerró los ojos suavemente. Las luces en el avión estaban apagadas, por lo que todos estaban cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que también comenzara a sucumbir al sueño y mientras_ _t_ _odo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en la isla que les había traído buenos recuerdos y les había salvado de ahogarse en el mar…_

… _y en aquellas palabras tachadas con un cuchillo sobre un trozo de madera que estaban dejando atrás._

 _VUELO DE BARDEN HIGH  
SOBREVIVIENTES __AÉREOS_

– Ahora que lo pienso… – Chloe murmuró – Me hubiera gustado dejar algo más que un cartel, no lo sé, quizás todo lo que vivimos allí escrito en un papel

– Habría estado lindo – Murmuró la morena.

– ¿Nunca te has preguntado como encontraron al piloto?

– No.

– Es interesante.

– Creo que había estado cerca del campamento nuestro todo el tiempo – Beca murmuró mirando a la pelirroja – Quizás estaba oculto. Era un tipo extraño

– Uhm, es verdad – Murmuró pensativa la pelirroja. Beca la miró intrigada por un momento antes de levantar la mirada al techo con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Sabes? No sé si sea buena idea que yo vuelva a tu casa después para esa cena de graduación. No después de todo lo que pasó con tus padres.

La pelirroja rió suavemente – Jamás imagine que mi hermano y mi papá iban a tenerte en un interrogatorio tan largo.

– Fue lo más incómodo de mi vida.

– Beca…

– Dime…

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó con suavidad – Quiero decir, no ahora-ahora sino… ahora…

La morena sonrió ligeramente, acaricio los cabellos de la pelirroja y luego la besó en la frente.

– Ahora es cuando seguimos adelante.

– Es decir tú a L.A y yo a Barden. Da miedo…

– Sí, o bien podrías ir tú a Barden y yo… ir a Barden contigo.

La pelirroja la miro sorprendida por un momento. No podía creer que estaba escuchando aquellas palabras. El más grande sueño de Beca no era ir a Barden, era L.A y trabajar en su música, no estudiar.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?

– Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ya que preguntaste… He pensado en los últimos días y Los Ángeles siempre van a estar allí, no se moverán, en cambio tú… Chloe, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y la primera persona a la que dejo entrar. No voy a perderé porque me iré a Los Ángeles y tú a la universidad, quiero tenerte cerca y la mejor manera es siguiente de a ti. Mi sueño puede esperar, la música puede esperar y ciertamente seguro que más adelante habrá muchas nuevas compañías a la que puedo asistir. Tu sueño es estudiar veterinaria y estar en las Bellas, el mío es hacer música y resulta que Barden tiene programas de música, una estación de radio y puedo ejercer alguna carrera allí.

– Eso te dará puntos extras en el curriculum – Chloe rió sosteniendo las manos de la morena – Espera, si ibas a venir conmigo, ¿qué pasa con la música y los audífonos que me has dado?

La morena sonrió ligeramente – ¿Qué hay con ellos?

– Me los diste porque querías que pensara en ti… mientras estuvieras al otro lado del mundo.

– Okey, primero no iba a estar al otro lado del mundo y segundo no querías que descubrieras la sorpresa, pero ya te la he dicho así que no te llevaras mis audífonos.

La pelirroja alzo la ceja sorprendida.

– Estoy bromeando, Chloe – Sonrió Beca – Puedes quedarte con ellos. Son especiales para mí y del mismo modo quiero que lo sean para ti, porque son míos

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia adelante con emoción sonriendo en medio de un beso hacia la chica. Tras un largo beso, apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió.

– Seguimos adelante… – Chloe murmuró suavemente, sosteniendo el cuello de la chica con sus brazos rodeándolo.

– Seguimos adelante – Confirmó Beca con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fin

* * *

Bueno ese ha sido el final. Primero quiero decirles que lamento tanto la tardanza, las clases me tenían algo ocupada y no tenía tiempo para escribir porque estaba bastante ocupada estudiando, por lo que, por desgracia, me vi obligada a terminar el fics ahora debido a que al estar demasiado ocupada no tenía tiempo para esto y no quería dejarlo a la mitad.

De todos modos, quería hacer varios capítulos porque después de que los rescataran quería hacer un par de capítulos sobre ellos tratando de llevar el peso de haber estado en una isla un día y en el siguiente en la ciudad, pero no pude, aunque si les soy sincera me gusto mucho como me ha quedado aunque también me gustaría escribirle más, pero llevo tres semanas escribiendo este capitulo y no quería retrasarlo más de lo necesario. Ahora, antes de irme y de decirles otro par de cosas quiero hacer algo que no he hecho nunca y es recomendar unos fics sobre PP... no son muchos, son unos tres o cuatro, y debo decir que algunos de ellos están así como detenidos, pero cuando los he leído me han fascinado y estoy a la espera de que sus autoras los continúen porque son buenos. Primero quiero recordarles que la razón por la que los estoy recomendando es porque en realidad son buenos y si les gusta pitch perfect y buscan bechloe estos fics son fascinante, por supuesto que hay más, pero por el momento estos son los que me encantan.

 **The Friend** _by Secret Heart33_

 **Shut me up** _by pitchslaping_

 **The obliteration of Emily Junk** _by C. C. Snow_

Estos son los fics que espero que les gusten, yo los he leído y los dos primeros están así como en paro, pero el tercero está aún en continuación y la verdad es que los tres me han encantado, por supuesto que he leído bastantes, pero estos son los que más me gustan, o al menos los que más ansió ver su continuación. No he recomendado de otras series o películas, porque no he leído muchos, últimamente estoy más leyendo libros así que..., eso sí, hay un fics especial que quiero recomendar, no es nada de pitch perfect, es de otra serie, que comencé a leer porque esta escritora tiene bastantes fics interesantes y creo que posiblemente les guste se llama Inquebrantable, la escritora es Lira12 y lo recomiendo porque es algo así como dramático y oscuro, pero interesante, pertenece a la categoría de The 100, creo que les va a gustar, a mí me gusto por la forma en la que detalla todo, cuando escribe algunas torturas o los sentimientos de sus personajes que parece que van a un callejón sin salida porque pasa el tiempo y vuelven al mismo pensamiento, es interesante.

Como sea, quiero decirles, antes de despedirme, que han sido grandes lectoras, me acuerdo de los primeros mensajes que tenía cuando inicie el fics y me hacían sonreír demasiado, sobre todo los lunes que odiaba levantarme a las ocho de la mañana al trabajo. Tanto su participación como la mía ha sido estupenda, me ha gustado traerles este fics y me ha gustado que a ustedes les haya encantado, lo que si siempre voy a lamentar es que... no puse el fics más... oscuro por decirle, con una trama más peligrosa, con más detalles del accidente o sobre como sobrevivían, y la verdad es que no lo hice porque no quería quitarles la esencia a los personajes y sabía que si me adentraba más al accidente iba a suceder, además no sé me da escribir drama oscuro, soy fatal para eso. Gracias por su apoyo, por estar allí leyendo cada día. Sé que no suelo responder a los comentarios, porque la verdad es que son muchos, pero siempre se los he dicho, gracias por el apoyo y lamento no alargar el fics como lo prometí, pero ya saben que por tema de estudio no pude, al menos hice largo este capitulo final.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora y nos veremos quizás más adelante si el universo lo quiere. Adios chicos, gracias por acompañarme estos fics, a los que vienen de mis otros tres fics y a los que llegaron solo con este.

Dejen reviews.


End file.
